Memories
by Gracie A
Summary: Sixth in a series. COMPLETE Set three years after Resolution, Rafe and Caleb have made some sort of peace, but it seems not quite everything is resolved. Features Rafe, Alison, their children and set of original characters I've created. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PC, any of its characters, dialogue or storylines. Come to think of it some of the storylines were so horrific I wonder if ABC/Disney will still admit they own them. :) However, the idea for this story and any characters in it that never appeared on PC are mine. ALL MINE. **_

A/N: This story is I guess - sixth in a series. Yeah. I know – I know. I said I was done, or that I'd be gone until October but here's the thing. Number one – Superstition is killing me already and number two - I created a group of characters and gosh darn it - lol! - I want to see where they go. So, here you are. I'm writing. I hope there are still people who want to read. There'll be lots of Rali (because I love them and frankly they are the reason I began writing all this in the first place.) And Caleb and that psycho he calls his wife shall make an appearance too. :) - Can you tell I'm a little bitter about what's currently airing on SoapNet??? Just so you're aware where I'm coming from – anyone who happens to like Abby, Cameron, Kate, Colin, Grant, Chloe, Lia, Lynnie, or Becky – today's your lucky day. ;)

I also just wanted to take a second and say thank you to those of you who took the time to send me reviews for my last story – as always there's my girls – the Awians (PCGirl, Melody, Nat and Bethany) and to Kathy, Terri and Livvie712, who have also pushed me along throughout my little journey here. And finally to Ali and susiej whose reviews – honestly - moved me to tears. You asked me to write so I am. I hope you like what you read.

Until 2 – grab some tissues. :'( xox-G

Chapter One

"Angel?" Rafe called out as he walked into the house.

"UP HERE!" Alison yelled down to him.

As he climbed the stairs to the attic he caught sight of her. She looked adorable, with a scarf tied over her hair and dust clinging to her jeans. She was wearing one of his shirts, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. There was a smudge of dirt across her forehead.

"Spring cleaning?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Something like that. I forgot you were coming home for lunch." She replied with a smile, walking over towards him. She rose on her toes and gave him a smacking kiss on the lips. "How was work?"

"Fine." He said as he smiled back at her and looked around. "Seriously. What are you up to?"

"I was thinking, it's been ages since I cleaned this place out. I just got inspired today. I've been going down Memory Lane all morning. Look at all this." She eased away and walked over to a box rummaging through it. "I found Katie's first report card, and Grant's first track trophy and Becky's old ballet slippers, and ewww..." She made a horrible face as she picked up an old coffee can and shook it at him "...Ella's bug collection."

"Eww. How lovely." He laughed as he took the can from her and put it aside.

"I also found boxes and boxes of your old journals." She said idly, as if an afterthought.

"Really?" Rafe said with a grin. She sounded disinterested but he was sure she had been up here all morning snooping. It actually was fine with him. There was barely a thing in the books that he hadn't already told her himself. He pulled one out at random and blew the dust off the cover. "2005." Rafe smiled as he sat down on the ground and began to read. "The year Grant was born."

"How is he today?" Alison sighed as she moved to kneel next to him, her voice full of worry.

"Fine – well – more accurately - pretending he's fine." Rafe said as he sighed himself.

"I just wish..." Alison blinked back tears.

"I know. Me too. I still have faith it'll work out." Rafe said as he set the book aside and took her in his arms. "They'll be together again."

"I know they will. Someday." She said softly, wiping a hand across her cheek, smudging more dust on her face. She pushed the unpleasant thoughts from her mind. It still killed her to think of any of her children unhappy, but Grant was an adult now. She couldn't try and protect him forever.

She tried to change the subject to something much happier. "So. Do you think we have time for lunch?" Alison whispered with a smile as she inched closer to Rafe.

"I hope so." He replied, moving frame her face in his hands. He kissed her deeply and she melted against him. Rafe's hands moved to the buttons on the shirt she wore, slipping open one, then the next. He was starting on the third when suddenly there was the pitter patter of little feet below.

"Ella." He said with a sigh and a smile as he pulled away.

"I forgot she had a half day today." Alison smiled back.

"Raincheck?" Rafe asked, his voice full of hope.

"Of course." She replied as she kissed him quickly, moving to fasten the buttons on her shirt before Ella appeared.

Their little girl always looked like she'd just rolled out of bed, no matter what time of day it was. As hard as Alison tried, Ella's hair was always in tangles, her clothes perpetually wrinkled. Alison decided long ago that it didn't matter. Ella was just Ella - so much like her father but completely unique. There was no changing her and Alison wouldn't want to try.

"Hi!" Ella said with a giggle as she reached the top of the stairs. "I'm home."

"Hey sweetheart." Alison said as her youngest child skipped over to give her a kiss. "How was school?"

"School was cool." Ella giggled louder. She loved rhyming. She tried to do it as often as she could. "Hi Daddy." She leaned over to give Rafe a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Ella Bella Cinderella." He said with a laugh as she climbed into his lap. He placed a kiss on her hair. "How's my girl?"

"Pretty good." She asked as she settled in and picked up one of the books in the box beside her. "What's in the box?"

"My journals." Rafe replied as he watched Alison hide the coffee can. He knew that Ella would want her bugs back if she knew it was there. He was afraid of what they'd find if they opened it up.

He didn't need to worry. Ella was preoccupied. "Journals? Like a diary?" She asked as she turned to face him.

"That's right. Like a diary." He grinned at her.

"Like Becky's diary she keeps hidden in a box in her closet?" Ella asked innocently.

"ELLA!" Alison scolded. "Do not tell me you've read your sister's diary!"

"Why, Alison? Is it because a diary or – oh I don't know – maybe a journal is something private?" Rafe asked with a grin.

"Yes." She said, her voice serious. She caught his eye and realized what he was saying. He was teasing her. "OK. Rafe. I admit it. I should never have peeked. But..."

"Mommy? You read Daddy's diary!?" Ella was shocked.

"I – well..." Alison fought to explain herself. "Yes Ella. I did, and it was wrong, just as it would be wrong if you read Becky's. I don't want to find out you've done that, do you understand me?"

"Don't worry. I only peeked once. It was boring." She said with a yawn. "I promise. I won't do it again."

"Ella, sweetie. Yes. It's true. A long time ago, your mom, well, she was nosy and snooped and read my journal. But you know what? I'm glad she did."

"Why?" His daughter asked completely curious. "You should have been mad at her. She was bad."

Alison blushed crimson. Ella was absolutely right.

Rafe laughed out loud as he looked over at Alison, his eyes spilling with love. He hugged Ella tight and kissed the top of her head. "Because if she hadn't read it and found out how much I loved her, I might never have had you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She looked at the order slip in her hand and her mouth went dry. It should get easier, Chloe thought. It's not as if it hadn't been over a year since she pushed him away.

She knew without a doubt that it was for him. No matter what it was that he ordered, he always asked for extra mustard and ketchup. She used to tease him about it all the time. She used to tease him a lot. Not anymore.

It seemed like a lifetime ago.

Her hands shook as she took the order from the kitchen. "Don't be a fool, Chloe. He's not coming to pick it up himself. He'll send someone else." She thought as she felt a tightening in her chest. "You've made it very clear that you don't want to see him, and he always does what you ask."

She was roused from her daydream by a sweet little voice. "Clo?"

Chloe took a deep breath and forced a smile as she turned towards the sound. "Hi Becky." She said. "It's almost ready."

"Thanks." Becky replied as she gazed at her. Everyone, especially her family, thought she was too young to understand, but she knew. She'd always known. Chloe still loved Grant, even if they were apart now, even if she had given him the ring back and they didn't speak anymore. Becky knew, and it broke her heart to see them both so sad.

Chloe packed the tin in a brown paper bag, wanting with all her heart to slip something in there, like a note to let him know she still thought about him every second of every day. But it was because of her that they weren't together and she needed to keep it that way. Still, some days were harder than others. Today was a hard day. Seeing Becky standing there had her wanting to at least ask.

"How is he?" Chloe whispered as she handed her the bag and waved away the money she offered. She couldn't fully meet the young girl's eyes.

"He's OK." Becky said softly. "He still misses you." She felt she had to add.

Chloe nodded. She really needn't have asked. She knew that already. "OK. There you go." Chloe said, trying to dismiss her. She blinked back tears and tried to smile again, but her head was swimming with dreams of what might have been.

Becky could see how lost Chloe was. No one ever gave her enough credit. She was sixteen but people still thought of her as a child, even though Ella was eight years younger than her. She knew that Chloe still loved her brother and vice versa and she was unsure of exactly what had happened to screw it up. She knew it happened right after Chloe's mom died but she didn't understand why. She thought – not for the first time, how little sense it all made. She was determined to start to bring them back together. That's why she volunteered to go get Grant's lunch today. She wanted to see exactly what she was up against.

Becky bit her lip and tried to find the right words. She spoke quietly and carefully. "Chloe. I'm not a baby anymore, and I know whatever happened between you and Grant is none of my business. But anyone with eyes can see you're both so unhappy. I know if you didn't care about him you wouldn't ask me how he is all the time."

"Becky, you don't understand." Chloe insisted, wanting to find someplace to hide.

"I know. Chloe, no one does." Becky replied, speaking truthfully. She saw Chloe more than anyone else. Chloe coached cheerleading at the high school and was at practice twice a week. She'd wanted to say something forever and now that she'd finally brought it up and she wasn't about to turn back. She took another deep breath. "I know I've never been in love but I've seen enough people who are and I have a great imagination. And all I can imagine is that it must be torture to live in the same town with someone you love as much as I know you love him and not be with them."

It is torture. Chloe thought as her heart continued to ache. But it's better this way. She thought if she kept saying that she'd keep believing it. Lately, if she had to be honest, she'd begun to doubt it herself.

She continued to look down, unable to speak.

Becky pressed on. "I just thought you should know, Chloe. If you say the word, if you even hinted, I know he'd be back with you in a second. If someone asked him he'd say no, but I know him better than anyone." Her voice shook a bit as she finished. "He'd be lying."

Chloe's head shot up and a tear slipped from her eye.

Becky gripped the bag tightly, thinking she'd said enough for one day. She walked towards the door with tears forming in her own eyes. She paused before she walked outside and turned to face Chloe again. "I promise you, Clo." Becky said softly. "The only thing keeping him away is you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks Squirt." He said with a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes as she approached the small office he kept at the gym. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing." Becky replied, trying to compose herself as she walked inside and closed the door. She'd worked on Chloe, now it was time to nudge her brother. "Chloe wouldn't take any money."

He thought it might get easier, but hearing her name made his heart fall to his stomach.

"She was working today?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant as he sat down at the desk and pulled his sandwich out of the bag. "Do you want to split my fries?"

Becky decided it was time to get tough. She glared at him as she spoke. "Don't try and be all casual with me Grant Kovich. Tell me what you want to know. Did she ask about you? The answer is yes. She almost always does. Nearly every time I see her she wants to know how you are."

His head snapped up at her tone of voice. "Easy there, killer. Calm yourself. I asked a simple question."

"It should be simple. Chloe loves you – you love her – yet you both go around miserable 24/7. I don't get it. And people think I'm still a child."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She shook back her hair, her eyes lit with annoyance. "It means that when I fall in love I wouldn't let anything keep me from being with the guy I'm in love with. Haven't Mom and Dad taught you anything?"

Grant sighed and lost his appetite. He pushed his lunch away. "It's not that simple, Becks."

"It's exactly that simple. I know why you're staying away. She asked you to."

"Exactly." He agreed.

"Since when are you such a wimp?" Becky asked him then.

"OK - Rebecca. You know what? Stop. Let me tell you something." Grant's voice shook with emotion as he stood and backed her into a corner. "Leaving Chloe? Doing what she asked took more strength than anything I've ever done." His face fell in defeat just remembering. He turned and walked to the other side of the room. "I kept trying to reach her but nothing worked. In the end, she made me promise to leave her alone. So that's what I'm doing. I'm keeping my promise."

"Grant..." Becky said softly, tears falling down her cheeks. This didn't go at all like she'd planned.

"I see what you're trying to do – but don't. OK? I tried, Becky. Believe me I did. Nothing I said or did convinced her. This is what she said she wants. I don't understand it – I don't like it, but this is what she wanted. So you can stop playing matchmaker. If Chloe wants me back, she needs to tell me herself."

Becky understood. His point was clear. She'd back off a bit, but still she couldn't help adding. "I think she does, Grant. I think it's just...I think that she's scared of something, that's all."

He stared at his sister in disbelief. She had always been perceptive, even when she was a kid. He nodded, "She's scared she'll leave me alone."

Becky thought she had it all figured out, but now she was completely confused. "I don't understand. You're alone now."

"It's more than that, Becky." He took a deep breath, their last conversation running through his mind, the pain in his heart as real as the day she told him it was over. He could almost feel the ring he'd given her digging into his palm as she desperately pressed it in his hand. Saying the words aloud made it all the more real, but he had to make her understand that her idea was sweet, but pointless. "It's because – she - she thinks she's going to die, just like her mom did. She wants to spare me having to watch her suffer. She doesn't get that whether or not she's with me I'll still..." He couldn't go on. Thinking of a world without Chloe just about did him in. He moved to sit down, suddenly exhausted. The day had been so normal up to this point, how did he get wrapped up in this?

You ordered lunch from the restaurant her father owns. He said to himself. You wanted to know how she was, so you sent Becky. You knew she'd talk to her. Admit it. You can't help yourself. You're your own worst enemy.

Becky knew her meddling was what had brought this on. She was desperate to make him feel better. She went over and tried to give him a hug. "Grant. I'm so sorry I brought this up. I was just trying to help. But I'll stay out of it from now on. It's none of my business."

"I know. Becky please. Just leave it alone." He said as he held her close.

"OK. I just want you to be happy, Grant." Becky said softly as she pulled away.

"I know." Grant replied. Though he knew there was only one thing that would make that possible he tried to force a smile as he added. "Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Aww! Thanks girls! It's so nice to feel loved. :) I just need to make a comment about the end of this chapter. This story is supposed to be set in the year 2025. If my calculations are right, Alison and Rafe are in their late 40's. I know that in theory, yet in my mind's eye they look exactly like they did as the screen faded to black last Oct. And as long as PC airs on SN I feel like they always will. So work with me here and just pretend that the kids have been SORAed and their parents still look like we remember. OK? LOL! Thanks!

Until 3! xox-G

Chapter Two

Kate ran her hand along the edge of the table, smiling as she caught sight of the framed pictures adorning the surface. She paused and picked up the one that was her favorite, the one from their wedding. She was smiling up at Colin and he was gazing down at her. It was clear they didn't even know the photographer had snapped it. It was perfect.

Her life was perfect. Since they'd finally been able to break Colin free of the chains Caleb had kept on him forever, their life was simple and for the most part quiet and peaceful. They lived in the loft his father used to own, but Kate had replaced the sleek black lacquer and leather with casual cheerful fabrics and rich, gleaming wood. Most of their furnishings were compliments of Ethan. Since he'd been back it seemed he hadn't lost his amazing talent for making things both practical and beautiful. He was doing incredibly well.

So were he and Lynnie, Kate thought with a smile as her eyes caught sight of the next picture. Lynnie had realized a life at the newspaper wasn't quite for her. Her gift made her an object of scrutiny. Other reporters thought she got a jump on them because she could glimpse the future. Not to mention she was the editor's daughter. The combination made for complications all around.

So instead she'd started to write children's books, full of her incredible imagination and lots of mystery. She'd become quite successful.

She put the frame down and moved to the next. Danny and Lia. She knew that they were perfect for each other but Lia was getting impatient and they all knew that was dangerous. Danny put off their wedding until he was finished with his first year of residency at the hospital. Lia, in her typical fashion, told her just the other day she had decided to go to nursing school so she could see him more than a few hours a day.

Kate laughed to herself. Lia fainted at the sight of blood, so it would be interesting to see how far she'd get.

She got to the end and realized again there was a picture missing. Chloe and Grant. As always when she thought of them now, tears stung her eyes and her heart ached as she tried again to figure out how something so right could go so wrong.

As for her own little life, Kate had expanded the business at the bookstore, with her mother's help she was catering small parties around town and loving every minute. Colin also couldn't be happier. He was enjoying quiet success, recording his second CD, and home from touring. Big venues and bright lights weren't his thing, he'd gone around the country playing little clubs. While he had some free time he was teaching guitar at the community center. He was so good with kids. Kate always had known he would be.

Kate sighed and ran a hand across her stomach. At this point in her pregnancy, she knew that it was normal for her to be tired but she had never felt more weak and drained as she did in the last week or so. She thought if she mentioned it to her doctor she'd be labeled as a paranoid expectant mother and God help them all if Colin thought there was something wrong. He was a basket case already. Soon there would be many new pictures displayed on the table. She honestly couldn't wait.

She smiled as she heard him come in the door.

"OK. Here you go." He said with a grin as he walked in with a bulging paper bag. "I hope I got everything you wanted."

She peeked in the bag, spying every possible fruit and vegetable. She'd simply asked him to get milk and a loaf of bread. He was obsessed with her eating well. "Is there anything left at the store?" She sighed. "Colin, sweetheart. Sit down with me for a second."

He ignored her question. "You look pale." He said as he moved closer to her, his brow wrinkled with worry.

Kate didn't want him to start on that again. Though she knew it herself, she smiled as she said, "I'm fine. I'm worried about you. Honey. You won't make it through the next five months if you don't take it easy."

"I am taking it easy." He said as he kissed her quickly.

"Oh really? I haven't had my baby shower yet and we already have 2 car seats, 4 baby gates and childproof locks for all the cabinet doors."

He shrugged. "I want us to be prepared for any scenario."

"It's not a war – it's a baby." Kate laughed as she brought her hand to his cheek and kissed him softly. He pulled her into his arms. He was alarmed when he felt her sink against him, like she couldn't hold herself upright. It came so suddenly that Kate's mind again filled with worry. Her eyes got heavy and fought to stay open.

Colin pulled back to look at her, convinced she was over exerting herself. "I want you to rest." He ordered as he gently moved her to lie back on the couch. His face was full of concern as he pushed the hair off her face. "Katrina, please. You're overdoing it."

Kate nodded as her head touched the pillow and though she had just woken up a few hours before, she surrendered to sleep again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tell it. Please!?!" Ella pleaded.

"Sweetie, it's time for bed." Rafe replied trying to keep his voice stern. He pulled the baseball hat she wore off her head and hung it on her headboard. He leaned over to kiss her goodnight.

"It's Saturday tomorrow. I don't have to be up that early. C'mon Dad. Just once. Please?" She batted her eyes at him. "I promise, I go to sleep right away."

It was justice for sure that a man with such a soft heart was given three daughters. Rafe sighed and sat beside her once more. "OK. But then **you will** go to sleep." He commanded.

"Promise." Ella smiled triumphantly as she crossed her heart. She knew he'd give in. He always did. She snuggled in and waited for him to start.

Rafe ran a hand over his little girl's hair and spoke softly, telling the same story he'd told her every night. "Once upon a time there was a family."

"A mommy, a daddy and two girls and a boy." Ella continued.

"That's right." Rafe smiled. "And they were very happy."

"But something was missing." Ella interrupted again.

"Am I telling it or are you?" Rafe chuckled at her.

"We both are!" Ella said with a sigh. "We both always do."

"OK – one day, just about the time when the littlest girl was getting bigger, the daddy got an idea. And he told the mommy."

Ella giggled. "And she said he was crazy."

"But she agreed he was right as always." Rafe replied.

"Not always." Alison called out from the doorway. She smiled as she made her way over to them. She eased herself on to the arm of the chair Rafe sat in and took his hand in hers. She smiled as she added, "But he was certainly right about this."

Rafe kissed her hand and finished, noticing that his daughter was fading fast. "And soon, there was a brand new baby in the house, with pretty green eyes..."

"...And golden hair..." Ella said with a yawn.

"...And she was just what they needed..." Rafe pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"...to make their family complete." Ella murmured just before she fell under.

Alison stood and moved to tuck Ella in, gently kissing her brow. Smiling she walked hand in hand with Rafe towards the door, shutting the light as they moved into the hallway.

He leaned in to kiss her and she pulled back and smiled. "FORGET IT."

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Don't give me what. Ella's almost eight, the same age Becky was when we had her. You're feeling sentimental. FORGET IT. Your first grandchild will be here in five months."

"I wasn't even about to suggest..." Rafe protested.

She knew he was lying. "Nice try. Just to remind you, I'm about past the age of having children. You're out of luck, buster."

He inched closer and whispered. "I know. You keep saying that, but medical science has made amazing advances in the last few years."

Alison laughed loudly. "OK, sweetheart. I'll make you a deal. When medical science has advanced enough that you can carry a baby instead of me then I'll be all for it. We can be first in line. In the meantime, wait five months and spoil your grandchild."

Rafe shivered. His children brought him such joy that he'd have a hundred, but he wasn't at all anxious to go through childbirth himself. Memories flashed through his mind. He was still awed. Alison had been so amazing each time. He didn't know how she'd done it. He was sure even if it was possible he couldn't.

"Don't you remember the last line of the story?" She smiled as his arms closed around her. "All we needed was Ella. Now, our family is complete."

Rafe touched his lips to hers and smiled. "It certainly is."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Alison sat across from her daughter and stirred her tea. For the fourth time she called out. "Becky?"

"Hmm?" She replied, looking down at her plate.

"Honey? Are you OK?" Alison's face filled with worry as she reached for Becky's hand.

She poked at her food with her fork. "I'm OK. I'm just thinking."

Alison sighed. Becky's heart was so huge; she was always concerned about something or someone. "What about?"

Becky's eyes were sad as she finally looked up. "Lots of things. First of all, Maggie's hanging around Pete again. He's no good for her but she won't listen to me. Second, I went to see Katie yesterday and I don't know – but to me - she looks really tired and third, I have no idea why people who love each other can't just be happy."

Alison tried to take it all in. "OK. Let's see if I can help you out. Sweetie, Maggie has to make her own choices. If this is what she wants, she will resent you if you try to stop her. I know it's hard, but you just have to let her find out for herself. Next, I'm meeting Katie in an hour, I'll make sure she's taking care of herself and finally, I take it you saw Chloe yesterday."

Becky nodded and sniffled a bit. "I wanted to help them. I was going to try and give them a little push back together but I think I made things worse, at least I know I did with Grant." She looked up at her mother and wiped away a tear. "Mom, I made him more sad. It was the last thing I wanted to do."

"Oh, c'mere." Alison said as she pushed her chair closer to Becky and pulled her into her arms. "Sweetheart, we all want them back together, and I have faith that they will be, someday. Poor Chloe. You know that it's got to be so hard for her. Since Melissa died she hasn't been herself."

Becky knew it was true but she was still so confused. "I know, but I can't understand. Grant would make her feel better, Grant could be there for her when she was sad or missing her mom."

Alison ran a hand over Becky's hair. "When you fall in love, you'll see. Sometimes the things we do make no sense. Something that seems like a good idea turns out to be just terrible."

"Did you ever do something like that?" She asked as she pulled away and ran a hand across her cheek. "Did you ever push Dad away for his own good?"

"Is that what Chloe's doing?" Alison asked. If it was true it would certainly clear things up a bit. 

Becky nodded. "That's what Grant said. He said she's afraid she'll die like her mom. That she doesn't want him to have to watch her suffer like her mom did. I understand that a little, but this I don't get. Why doesn't she realize that even though he's not with her he still loves her? That he always will love her. She has to see that he doesn't know how not to. Does she think that he'll stop because she stays away?"

Her little girl sounded so grown up all of the sudden. She always had been wise way beyond her years. "I'm not sure what is going through her mind. All I can think is that she must be so confused, honey." Alison's mind raced as she wondered if there would be a way to get through to Chloe. "And to answer your question, yes. I have. I tried to push your father away once in an effort to save him." She took a deep breath and smiled a bit. "But he's way too stubborn. It didn't work."

Becky rolled her eyes and smiled a bit. "Obviously."

She sighed and gazed over at Alison, wanting to know. "Mom? Do you think..." She began and then trailed off embarrassed. She examined her nails as if she was memorizing them.

"What honey?" Alison asked.

"Do you think that I'll be as lucky as you are? As Kate and Grant are too? Do you think there's someone out there for me? Someone who will love me that much someday?"

This was an easy question. Alison smiled as she replied. "Becky – you don't have to worry. I think that's a pretty safe bet."

Becky sighed again, still not sure. "Do you think – whoever he is – do you think that he and I - we'll have to go through something awful too?"

Alison wished she could tell her no, but she knew it'd be a lie. "Maybe. But look at me sweetie. I want to tell you something." She took Becky's hands in hers and made her meet her eyes. "Everything your father and I went through – all the misunderstandings and things that happened - all of it was caused by things that were out of our control. We made some bad choices to help things along - but the one thing that remained constant is how much we loved each other. That love made it impossible for anything to truly come between us."

Becky nodded and looked away again. She knew that's what her mom would say. 

"I'm not going to say that I'm glad about everything we went through." Alison smiled as she continued. "Everything that was thrown at us, no matter how horrible - it just didn't matter. In the end, having you and your brother and sisters, having all our friends and family around us, makes every minute worth it."

"So even though bad things happened, you'd do it all over again? Exactly the same? You wouldn't change anything?"

"I know it's not a good thing to mess with fate." Alison said softly. "And, trust me. There are things that happened that I if I had the choice I'd never want to go through again, but we made it. Safe and sound. So no, I wouldn't change anything. Everything worked out just the way it should."

"Yeah. I guess it did." Becky took a deep breath and smiled. "Mom? I know that it probably won't happen for a while, but is it weird that I'm looking forward to all of it? Even the bad stuff?"

Alison laughed out loud and hugged her daughter tight. "No, honey." She said when she could finally catch her breath. "It's not weird at all." She pulled away and added in a whisper, placing a kiss on Becky's nose. "And you never know. Don't tell your father, but I have a feeling it might happen sooner than you think."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Mom?" Lynnie called out softly. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure sweetheart." Abby said with a smile, looking up from her desk. "What's up?"

"It's..." Lynnie sighed as she walked into the office, lowering her voice even more. "It's Chloe, Mom. She's sitting on the couch in the back. She stopped by for coffee. I know it's hard to believe but she looks more lost than usual. I thought maybe you could talk to her."

Abby gave her daughter a quizzical look. "Me?"

Lynnie nodded. "You lost your Mom when you were close to her age. Katie, Lia and I – we've all tried to help her but it's no use. She's so confused I don't think she even knows what she's doing anymore. The three of us, we were talking the other day and decided that maybe you could help her." She blinked back tears as she continued. "One day – a long time ago – I told Chloe she was so lucky to have Grant and she told me that she knew someday I'd find Ethan. And I did. So now, I have everything I ever wanted – and it looks like she's lost everything she ever cared about. It's just not fair. They deserve to be happy too."

Abby stood and gazed at Lynnie, pride filling her voice as she said, "You're a very good friend, Gwendolyn. I guess it can't hurt to try."

Lynnie leaned in and gave her mother a hug. "Thanks Mom." She said with a smile. "You know what? I'm so lucky to have you."

"Not as lucky as me." She replied, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Taking a deep breath, Abby walked towards the couch. Poor kid. She thought with a sigh. Lynnie was right. Chloe looked like a wreck.

"Hi Mrs. Donovan." Chloe said as her hands shook, spilling a bit of her coffee on the table in front of her. She put it down and stared at her hands, desperately searching for a napkin. "I'm making a mess. I'm so sorry." She said, her voice quivering.

"It's OK, sweetie" Abby said as she sat beside her, handing her a napkin and hoping to comfort her. "Relax. Don't worry about it."

Abby waited a minute before she spoke, unsure of exactly how to start. "Chloe? Honey? I know that you might not want to talk about this – and if so, that's OK. But, you look like you might need somebody to talk to and I can't help but think your Mom would want me to try and help you if I could."

At the mention of Melissa, Chloe's eyes brimmed with unshed tears. "She would – wouldn't she?" She whispered. Gathering her courage, she began to speak tentatively. "Mrs. Donovan - I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I thought I did. I was sure I had it all figured out."

Abby took Chloe's hand and let her talk. It seemed that's all she needed to do at the moment. "I don't understand it. It makes no sense. My mom took such good care of herself. She ate right, she exercised for a living. She was the last person who should ever have gotten sick. But she did and even though my uncle's a doctor, even though he nearly killed himself doing research – there was nothing we could do to save her."

Abby watched as Lynnie rang up a sale and then followed the customer to the door, turning the sign to read "Closed". It was almost time anyway and they didn't need any distractions now. Chloe was finally talking to someone. Lynnie blinked back tears of her own as she watched her friend. Maybe it wouldn't fix everything overnight – but it was more than a good enough start.

Chloe fought to find her voice as she kept on, nearly oblivious to everything around her. "My poor Dad. They were so happy together and then it all came crashing down, like a ton of bricks. I watched him as he sat there by her side – every day, week after week, and she kept slipping further and further away from us. I'll never forget the look on his face when she left us for good."

She looked into Abby's eyes and said desperately. "So. That's why I had to let him go. Before it was too late. Because I can't do that to him. I can't..."

"Chloe." Abby whispered. "You have to know that Grant loves you."

"I know that!! Why does everyone keep thinking they have to tell me? Don't you think I know that?!" She stood and paced a bit, tears streaming down her cheeks and her voice rising in frustration. "I know it because he told me he loved me - **_every single day_**. And you know what? He didn't even need to say it, because I could see it in the way he looked at me, feel it in the way he touched me. I get it. I do. I know that he loves me – and despite what everyone thinks now..." Chloe's voice trembled as she spoke the next words, her voice eerily quiet. "I love him too. I always will. I love him too much to hurt him like that. That's why I had to let him go."

She'd hurt him terribly already, but Abby didn't think it was wise to mention that fact at the moment. "Chloe..." She sighed, hoping to get through to her. "Have you really?"

She looked over at Abby and tried to lie, but in the end she just couldn't do it. "No." She mouthed as she sank back onto the couch. She was so completely confused. "I could never. It's impossible."

Everything caught up with her all at once. Chloe fought to catch her breath as she just about lost all hope. "It doesn't matter. I can't fix it now. It's much too late."

Abby waited a second before she began to speak. "Chloe. There were two times in my life when I thought that myself. Both times I thought that I was saving Cameron from something by shutting him out. And both times I found out how incredibly wrong I was."

She took hold of Chloe's hand and plodded on, hoping she was helping things and not making them worse. "The first time, the worst time, was after my mom died. I thought it was my fault. I thought there was something I could have done to save her. He wanted to help me – he barely left my side and instead of being thankful I lashed out at him. I thought it was better for everyone if I just dealt with it on my own."

Abby shivered at the memory. She kept going knowing she had a point to make. "It took me a long time to figure it out. It was easier for me because my nephew's not like Cameron. Cam wouldn't take no for an answer. When I challenge him, Cam digs in his heels and holds on for dear life." She shook her head. "Grant's not like that. Chloe, Grant would do anything you asked of him simply because **_you_** asked him to. He doesn't talk about what happened at all, but I'm guessing what you asked him to do was to leave."

Chloe nodded. "I did. But you know what?" She lifted a hand to wipe her eyes. "Part of me didn't think he'd actually do it."

"Chloe." Abby scolded softly, not wanting to kick her when she was down. "You know him better than that."

Chloe nodded again. "You're right. I do." She inhaled deeply and gazed over at Abby, pleading at her with her eyes. "But I don't think I can fix it now. Isn't it too late? "

Abby already knew the answer but had to ask anyway. "That depends, sweetheart. Do you want him to come back?"

Chloe's voice was wracked with sobs as she fought to answer. It felt good to finally say it to someone other than herself. "Yes. Oh God, I do."

Abby smiled and pulled Chloe into her arms, hugging her tight. "OK. Then the answer is easy. Just ask him to."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Becky's bedroom was just like her. Simple, sweet and utterly feminine. She sat at her vanity table and fixed her makeup, dreading the evening ahead of her. Maggie Thornhart had hit a rebellious streak, and she was determined to take Becky with her for the ride.

Maggie was her best friend, but lately she was making choices that Becky didn't agree with. Pete Baxter looked all sweet and innocent on the outside, but Becky knew for certain that he was as two faced as they come. It was only a matter of time before he broke Maggie's heart in two.

Becky tried to reason with her, but she wouldn't listen. So for now she'd just do what she could and try and keep an eye on her.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't even hear Ella sneak inside until she saw her reflection in the mirror.

"Hey Elly Jellybean." Becky said with a grin as Ella hopped on the bed and lay on her stomach, kicking her feet back and forth behind her. It was fitting that Becky would nickname her sister after some sort of candy. Ella loved coming to Becky's room. She always had a secret stash of sweets.

"Hey." Ella smiled as she settled in. "Are you going out?" She asked.

"Yeah. In a little bit." Becky replied as she dug in her drawer and pulled out a lollipop, one of Ella's favorite kind. The younger girl's eyes lit up like stars as she tore off the wrapping.

"With a boy?" Ella asked then. "Does Daddy know?"

Becky had to laugh. Ella might be a kid, but she knew the score when it came to their father. "No. Not with a boy. I'm going out with Maggie. We're supposed to go to the movies." Becky applied her lipstick carefully and puckered her lips. Despite what she'd just said, Becky wasn't convinced that's where they'd end up tonight. Maggie probably had other plans, she sighed to herself.

"You wear makeup just to go out with your friends?" Ella was confused. She thought it was only for when you wanted to catch a boyfriend. Maybe that's what Becky was trying to do. Ella didn't really want her to. If she got a boyfriend she'd want to get married like Katie and then she wouldn't live there anymore. Ella would really, really miss her.

"Sometimes." Becky turned to face her little sister. She was surprised to see that Ella was frowning. Ella was usually so happy. She was immediately concerned. "Sweetie? Is something bothering you?"

Ella sighed as she thought it over. Maybe Becky could help her out. She knew a lot of stuff. Ella blew her bangs out of her eyes and took a deep breath. Finally, she decided to ask. "Are girls allowed to like bugs?" Her voice told Becky this was a very serious question.

"You mean like ladybugs and butterflies?" Becky said, wondering where exactly this was going.

Ella liked those kind of bugs – but she pretty much liked all the others too. Crickets and lightning bugs especially. "Yeah. Those – but some other kinds too. Is it weird to like them?"

"No, honey. It's not weird." Becky said, trying not to smile.

"Mary Ellen Lewis said that it **_is_** weird and that I should like Barbie instead. She said it's weird that Aidan's my best friend and that I play baseball." Ella frowned as she gazed up at her big sister. "Is she right? **_Am I_** weird?"

Becky began to get angry. Mary Ellen Lewis was such a snotty little kid. She used to baby-sit for her and she had been a terror since she was 4. "Ella." Becky said as she sat beside her. "It's not weird to like bugs. There are people – and some of them are girls - whose job is to study bugs all day long. Did you know that?" Ella shook her head no. "It's true. And you have plenty of Barbies." Becky held back a laugh as she remembered most of them were missing their heads or had their hair cut off. "And finally, sweetheart. Aidan isn't just your best friend, he's your cousin and you play baseball because you're incredibly good at it.

She kissed Ella's forehead as she finished. "You are not weird at all, Ella. Next time Mary Ellen Lewis opens her stupid mouth you tell her I said you are 'one of a kind'."

There were more than just Ella's hobbies on her mind. She scooted off the bed and stared down at her clothes. She had on a yellow striped t-shirt and baggy overalls, her sneakers well worn and scuffed up. "She says I dress like a boy."

Becky had dressed in almost nothing but pink and other soft pastels since birth. The contrast between the two sisters was amazing. But before Becky could address that point, Ella continued. "It's OK. I know I look like one."

Ella may be a tomboy but her beautiful face and head full of honey colored ringlets made it kind of impossible to label her as anything but a girl. Becky gave her another kiss on the forehead. "Jellybean – no. You don't look like a boy."

"Sure I do. Everyone says so." Ella shrugged. She really was OK with it. "Haven't you heard them? Everyone says you and Katie are the prettiest and I know why. It's because you look like Mommy and she's the most prettiest in the whole wide world. Everyone says that me and Grant look like Daddy – so I guess I must look like a boy."

Becky bit her lip and tried to keep her composure as she tried to explain. "Ella. You do look like Daddy. Your hair is the same color, and your eyes are too." She touched a finger to her sister's button nose as she went on. "You have the same shaped nose and most of all, you have his smile. Daddy's got a great smile. Even though you look like him, you still look every bit like a little girl. Sweetheart, I promise you. No one will ever mistake you for a boy."

"They do when I wear my baseball hat." Ella said, showing she wasn't convinced. She looked down at her clothes again. As usual, her knees were stained with grass. "Really Becky? Are sure? Even if I wear overalls and like to run around a lot instead of dancing ballet like you?"

Becky finally laughed and hugged the little girl tight. "Even then." She replied with a nod.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Everyone is right. You look exhausted." Alison said her voice full of concern.

Kate knew it was true, but she didn't want everyone fussing over her. "I'm OK, Mom."

"Are you really? Have you spoken to the doctor about this – because honey, when I was pregnant, by this time I always had so much energy I didn't know what to do with it." She also knew that in her fourth and fifth months she couldn't keep her hands off Rafe, but if there was one thing she'd learned from Elizabeth – when talking to her children - it was best to keep those type of details to herself.

Kate shook her head and rubbed her stomach. "I haven't yet. But I have an appointment tomorrow. I'll ask her then. I promise."

"OK." Alison replied, still not convinced everything was alright. She ran a hand over her daughter's hair. "Why don't you take a nap and I'll make something for you two to have for dinner?"

Kate protested. Her mom was too sweet. "No. It's OK. Colin is going to pick up something on the way home from lessons." A look came over her face as she spoke about him.

Alison smiled. She knew that look. It was the look of a woman desperately in love. "He's enjoying that huh?"

"Oh Mom." Kate sighed, her eyes bright and her cheeks flooding with color. She instantly looked better than she had mere moments before. "He loves it. I think he might even like it more than recording and touring. I don't think I've ever seen him happier."

Her mother laughed and said softly. "I think that might be the fact that he's home with you."

"Maybe." Kate agreed. So suddenly, just when she was feeling more like herself, she felt a wave of dizziness coming over her. She took a deep breath and gripped the counter. Luckily, her mother was too busy putting away dishes to notice. Kate's mind was wracked with worry as she said softly, trying to sound casual. "Mom? You know what? A nap is a good idea. I'm going to go sit down in the living room, OK?"

She couldn't fool Alison. Her voice was alarmed as she looked at her daughter. "Honey?"

"I'm fine." Kate insisted, waving her off as she walked slowly into the living room. Alison was right on her heels. "I'll just take a quick nap."

As Alison helped her settle on the couch the door opened. Colin walked in with a smile and a box of pizza. "Hi!" He said brightly. He was always happiest when he was home.

Though she had just lain down, remarkably, Kate was already fast asleep. Alison's eyes were anxious as they met her son-in-law's. "Hi." She whispered. "Colin. Tell me. Does this happen a lot?"

He put down the box and leaned over his wife, kissing Kate's lips lightly. She murmured and turned to her side.

"What's that?" Colin replied, finally paying attention to the question.

"Kate – falling asleep in the span of an instant? It's worrying me. I've been here all afternoon and I've never seen her so tired. I don't know but to me she looks pale and seems to be so drained of energy. Has she been sleeping a lot?"

He nodded, feeling uneasy as he saw the look on Alison's face. "All the time. I think she's trying to do too much. She doesn't realize how much simple things take out of her." His eyes grew wide as a thought came to him. "Why? Do you think there's a problem?" He asked, his voice rising in panic.

Alison fought to keep him calm. She shook her head at him. "No, sweetie. I didn't say that. Colin. Kate's young and she's healthy. I think it's a bit unusual for her to be _this_ tired but I'm not a doctor. Maybe it was nothing, but I do think it's worth checking out."

"She has an appointment tomorrow." Colin said as he gazed down at Kate, his mind spinning. "I'm going with her. I'll make sure she talks to the doctor about it."

Alison fought her own worry and reached for her purse. "OK. Well. I better get home." She crossed to Colin and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I know she's in good hands now." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." Colin replied, blushing a bit. "And thanks for taking care of her today. You're the best." He added, meaning every word.

Alison laughed. "You're too sweet but I have a feeling your opinion might change once the baby comes and I'm here all the time."

"You mean you're not here all the time now?" He teased.

Alison laughed back. "'Night, Colin. Take care of our girl." She said softly as she slipped out into the hall.

"'Night." He whispered as the door closed. He turned his attention to his wife, still sleeping soundly. He was overcome with worry again as he said. "I promise. I will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, Becky was the one wearing a frown. As she had predicted, Maggie had another idea for their evening out. Becky watched as two of her classmates staggered towards the staircase leading to the upstairs of Pete's house. His parent's were gone for the weekend and the party was in full swing.

There must be nearly eighty people here. Music was blasting and as she tried to make her way to someplace quieter. She tripped over what seemed like a hundred discarded beer cans.

"This is ridiculous." She muttered to herself as she forced to smile at her friend Lindsay who winked and did another shot. Becky sighed. People sometimes said she was uptight and a snob, but honestly, what's fun about all this? It was only a matter of time before someone got sick or called the cops.

Oh God. Becky thought as she filled with panic. If Lia shows up here tonight I'll be dead for sure.

She made her way to the kitchen, thankful when she saw first, that it was empty and second when she spied a nearly full bottle of diet soda resting on the counter. She found a clean cup and poured herself a glass. Maybe she should loosen up and have something stronger but she wasn't at all in the mood to tempt fate. She needed her wits about her if she was going to get Maggie home safely. Maggie had driven here tonight but Becky knew she was on at least her third beer. She knew that she'd be the one to drive Maggie's car home.

She was about to go and try to find her friend when someone else wandered in. Pete's best friend, Tim Winters came stumbling by, sloshing his beer all over the floor as he made his way toward her.

Not wanting to deal, Becky smiled softly and tried to get by him.

He snagged her arm and held her still. "Ah. Becca. I haven't seen you all night. Have you been hiding from me?" Tim said, slurring his words a bit.

Becky stared at him. She hated when he called her Becca. He did it just to annoy her. "It's Becky – tough guy. And no. I haven't been hiding."

"I think you have." He replied, his eyes unfocused as he swayed a bit, his hand tightening on her arm and backing her into the counter. "C'mon Becca. Relax a little. I don't know why you're always so tense." He leaned closer and whispered. "Why don't you like me?"

"Because a) you call me "Becca" and b) you smell like a brewery." Becky stared at the hand he held on her arm and then looked him dead in the eyes. "Now. _Timothy_. I suggest you get your hands off me."

The six pack he'd consumed gave him boundless confidence. He gave her what he thought was a charming smile and leaned closer, so that his mouth was inches from hers. "You see. We have a problem then, because I'd much rather have my hands on you." He leered and ran a finger of his free hand down the column of her throat. "Not just on you. All over you."

Her heart beat faster, but not because she was looking forward to what Tim had in mind. He wasn't a bad guy actually, but he was drunk and she wasn't interested. "I'm going to ask you one more time to let me go." Becky warned him.

"You're beautiful, Becca." Tim said as he pressed a kiss on her neck.

"You're drunk, Tim." She sighed, as she placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him away. She thought about throwing her drink in his face to get him to cool off a bit.

"Just a little." He smiled as his lips hovered over hers. She thought she had more time, but despite his condition he moved quickly. In a split second he moved in for the kill, sloppily covering her mouth with his.

In an instant Becky went into action. She dropped the cup she had been holding, and in one fluid move she brought her knee up sharply, causing Tim to double over. When he finally was able to stand his eyes were angry and she saw him make a move toward her. Without even blinking, she made a fist and swung, connecting with his nose in one perfectly placed shot. Pain shot through her arm as she backed away.

"What the hell?" Tim cried as his hands flew to his face, trying to stem the flow of blood. "Becky – Jesus!" He pulled his hands away and his eyes flew open in horror. "Are you out of your freaking mind?"

Becky searched frantically and sighed when she found a pile of napkins. She pressed them into Tim's hands. "Idiot." She said through clenched teeth. "You can't say I didn't warn you."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I suck at math. The year in the story is not 2025. It's 2030. Forgot to carry the one or something. Anyway – it was bugging me so I just thought I'd clear it up for all of you. ;)

I'm so, so glad you all seem to be enjoying the story so far. I'm happy to take you along on this ride with me. For the record, one day I will actually stop writing about PC. In a strange way it doesn't really feel like I am anymore – other than the fact that it was my inspiration. Anyway – someday – I'll have to move on.

Just obviously - not right now. ;)

Until 6! xox-G

Chapter Five

The wind kicked up and the sky looked ominous. Chloe had been driving for hours, lost in her thoughts. In her mind she was back to a happier time. Her happiest times, always, were times that held memories of him.

_He took his hand and patted his jacket pocket, reassuring himself that her ring was still there. This was it – he thought, smiling as he imagined her reaction. He took her in his arms, his mouth moving over the smooth skin of her neck, his kisses ruining her concentration.  
  
As his lips paused next to her ear, he felt her body shift nearer to him and heard her sigh. Smiling he whispered. "Tell me something. Do you love me, Chloe?"  
  
Where on earth did he learn how to kiss? Chloe thought not for the first time. He was already driving her crazy and he'd just started. "Yes..." She breathed, almost unable to speak. "You know I do." _

_He smiled wider as his hands moved over her skin drawing her closer to him. Grant moved to graze her cheek with kisses, still smiling. "How much do you love me, Chloe?" He asked her then, already knowing her answer.  
  
"More than anything." She promised him, completely impatient. She took his chin in her hands and pressed her lips to his.  
  
Grant pulled back a bit and grinned widely, staring at her face. Her eyes were closed and she was desperately trying to bring him back to her. His voice was strong and sure as he asked her - finally - "OK. Well. In that case...will you marry me, Chloe?"  
  
"Sure, Grant. Anything you say. Just kiss me." She demanded - so overwhelmed by him she completely missed the question._

_Chloe suddenly realized he'd moved away. A few seconds later her eyes fluttered open. She blinked at him. "What did you just say?"_

_He grinned madly and held out the box with her ring. "Marry me, Chloe."_

At the time she wondered why he had taken so long, now she had been so long without him. She remembered the words she'd said, when she could finally find her voice.

_He laughed as she covered him in kisses, ignoring the ring he still held in his hand. "Chloe. You still haven't answered me yet."_

_Grant sat back a bit and removed the ring from the box. He took her hand in his and paused just short of slipping the ring on her finger, sighing at the look on her face. He knew her answer but wanted to hear her say it. "Let's try this again, OK?" He whispered and she nodded in reply. "Chloe Ramsey. Will you marry me?" He had no idea that he sounded exactly like his father did years ago when he added. "Will you do me the incredible honor of becoming my wife?"_

_Chloe couldn't speak. She simply nodded and tried unsuccessfully to wipe the tears from her cheeks._

_Grant placed the ring on her finger and smiled as her hand grabbed onto his and held tight. "Chloe..." He whispered as he leaned closer. "Please say yes."_

"_Yes." She said so softly he almost didn't hear her. "Yes." She said again, louder this time, tears still spilling from her eyes. "Yes. Yes. Yes." She said with a laugh, kissing him between each word. "....a thousand times. Yes." _

Thunder crashed in the distance. Tears poured down her cheeks almost as hard and as fast as the rain poured down on her windshield. She knew she'd shattered his heart when she broke their engagement. Did she really believe she could put it back together again?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You've been quiet tonight." Rafe said as he walked up behind Alison, curling his arms around her waist. "Is everything OK?"

Alison knew that if she hinted that Kate might not be doing well, Rafe would drag her straight to the hospital tonight. Still, she couldn't lie to him. "I'm just thinking." She said with a sigh.

"Try worrying." He corrected her. He placed a kiss on the side of her neck. "Who is it this time?" He chuckled and smiled against her skin. "I've been behaving so I know it's not me."

"I'll be the judge of whether you're behaving or not." She laughed as she pushed the concern from her mind. She turned in his arms and smiled up at him. "Is Ella sleeping?"

"Yes. Not without a fight of course. I have to tell you it was funny, though. She insisted on wearing a nightgown." He said a bit confused as he pulled her closer. Ella usually wore her grubbiest sweatshirt or one of Grant's old t-shirts to bed. "When I commented on it she gave me a look that would kill and said, 'What?! I'm a girl you know!'"

Alison laughed loudly. "I think one of the girls at school is giving her a hard time. Becky was telling me she talked to her about it. She'll be fine. Just humor her."

Rafe moved to nibble at her neck again. As he did he whispered softly, "Where is Becky anyway?"

"Out with Maggie. She said she'd be home around eleven." Alison replied as she pressed herself against him. She felt his hands moving up and under the shirt she wore. "Rafe?" She giggled as his mouth grazed her cheek, inching toward her own. "Are you trying to cash in your rain check?"

"mmm. Maybe." He replied as he moved with her towards the bed. Thunder boomed in the distance. "Even though it's raining now." He smiled widely as he eased her down on the mattress.

Alison pulled Rafe to her, grinning as she felt his hands inch her shirt up, twisting so that he could free her arms. His lips sought hers and he kissed her passionately, beginning to take her under. In mere minutes, there was nothing filling her mind but him.

Nothing at all but his lips on hers - and the sound of the phone ringing in her ears.

"Let it ring." He begged her, his hands moving over her skin. "Don't answer it."

"Rafe..." She sighed. "Believe me I want to..." She smiled and kissed him quickly. "...but you know we can't."

Sighing himself, Rafe hovered above her, and stared into her eyes. Smiling, Alison fought to catch her breath and sat up to reach for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mom?" Becky said softly, her voice full of tears.

Instantly alarmed, Alison reached for Rafe's hand. "Becky? What's the matter?"

Becky fought to keep calm, but her voice continued to shake. "Maggie and I, we were supposed to go to the movies, but she wanted to go to this party instead. She was supposed to drive but she can't now."

"Has she been drinking?" Alison asked then, glancing at Rafe who was already up off the bed, straightening his clothes and grabbing his shoes.

Becky didn't want to get her friend in trouble, but she knew it was already too late. "Uh huh." She said. A siren screamed in the background and Becky's heart sank. "And now. Oh great. The police are here. Mom. I'm so sorry. Please? Can someone come get us?"

"Your father's coming sweetie. Tell me where you are."

"Pete Baxter's. On Concord Street. It's a big white house with black shutters. I'll try to wait outside but it's raining hard now."

Alison sighed. "It's OK. He's on his way. Just keep an eye out. He'll be there soon."

Despite the fact that she knew she'd have a ton of explaining to do Becky heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome honey." Alison hung up the phone and looked over at her husband. "She's at a party on Concord Street. The police, apparently, are on their way so you shouldn't have too much trouble finding her."

Rafe took a deep breath and tried to reign in his temper, concerned more about Becky than anything else. "Is she alright?"

"She's OK." Alison stood and walked to him. She rose on her toes and kissed him. "Go easy on her, she called us. She did the responsible thing."

"I know." He replied with a nod. Rafe hurried to the door and paused for just a second. "We will pick this up again later right?"

Alison laughed at the look on his face, despite the worry that filled her mind. "Yes. We will. You can count on it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The engine sputtered, rousing Chloe from her thoughts. She eased the car to the side of the road, not at all anxious to have to go outside and look under the hood to see what was wrong. She didn't even think to glance at the gas gauge, which was the cause of the problem.

She reached for her cell phone, grumbling when she realized that she didn't have service. She took a deep breath and went out to brave the storm. It seemed if she wanted to get home tonight, she'd have to. Grabbing a flashlight, she opened the door.

The rain beat down on her, soaking her clothes and her hair. It was a warm spring night, but the raindrops felt almost like ice. She wiped the water from her face and peered under the hood, hoping she would find the problem quickly.

Grant drove slowly, watching where he was going closely. It was easy for him to get distracted when he had time to think. He blinked when he saw a car on the side of the road, its hazard lights flashing. Someone must need help. As he got closer he recognized the license plate.

"Oh God. Chloe." He said his heart beginning to pound. There was no way he could drive by and leave her to fend for herself. It would be incredibly hard to have to face her, but in all this time one thing hadn't changed.

He loved her. No matter what had happened, he always would.

Grant slowed and parked behind her car, steadying himself to get the courage to walk over to her. It wasn't that they hadn't run into each other since they said goodbye – but then there were always other people around. It would be the first time he'd have to face her alone.

She didn't see or hear him pull up. Chloe was startled and jumped a foot when he approached her. "Hey." He said softly. "Are you OK?"

Her heart was in her throat. She fought to find her voice, thankful that it seemed the rain was letting up finally. "Yeah. I'm alright." She nodded. "I don't know what happened. The car just died."

Grant moved closer to her, his pulse racing and his stomach in knots. He followed the light as she ran it over the engine. "Everything looks OK. Do you think it's the battery?"

"No." She replied, her hands beginning to shake. "The lights are still working."

Grant focused on the car and spoke softly. "Go back and try to start it for me. I want to check one more thing."

"Grant." Chloe's voice sounded incredibly guilty. "You don't have to..."

At the sound of her protest he glared at her and she trailed off. "Don't." He whispered. "Don't tell me you don't want me to help you, Chloe. You might not be able to stand the sight of me but please don't. No matter what's happened there's no way I'd let you stay stranded out here by yourself."

Chloe was thoroughly ashamed. It was clear that what she had done to him now made him feel like she couldn't stand him. She silently went and did what he asked.

She tried twice and still - nothing. Shaking a bit, she eased out of the car again. Grant moved to stand in front of her. "I think maybe you ran out of gas." He said.

Chloe nodded and braced herself. He had always nagged at her about that. She tended to drive around on empty for days.

He didn't say a word; he just stood there and stared at her. She was about to try and break the silence when a car flew past, dangerously close. In that split second Grant stopped thinking. Instinctively he shielded her with his body, pressing her up against the side of the car.

As he pulled away lightning flashed, illuminating her face. In an instant he was taken back in time, to the first time he'd seen her like that, her curls drenched and her eyes bright with tears. Though he knew he was on the side of a road in his mind he was right back in the barn with her the first time they had been together. Suddenly, he couldn't see or think of anything else. Grant didn't stop to think, he simply crushed his mouth to hers.

Tears fell from Chloe's eyes as she kissed him back, moaning softly when she felt his hands streak over her saturated clothes. They ended up tangled in her hair, tugging and pulling as he nearly devoured her in kisses. It had been so, so long. She'd missed everything about him and even though it felt so familiar there was something unusual. The Grant she knew before was gentle to the extreme, always careful in how he touched her, in how he kissed her. It was much different now. He wasn't rough exactly, but he was far from cautious. "Oh God, Chloe." He whispered as he tore his mouth from hers. Thunder rolled in the distance, suddenly snapping him out of it. What was he doing? He thought desperately. He couldn't believe he'd treated her so carelessly. He let her go quickly, almost as if she had burned him.

"Grant...." She sighed, reaching for him.

Mortified at how he'd just acted he stepped back and shoved his hands in his pockets, not trusting himself. "Go get in my car. I'll drive you home."

"Grant..." She whispered, moving towards him. After a year feeling nothing she finally felt alive again. She couldn't walk away now.

Grant moved further away. "Get in the car, Chloe." His voice sounded hollow and distant. His eyes met hers and were full of sadness. "Please." He added softly.

Hugging her arms around herself she admitted defeat. Without another word she went to do what he asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Rafe pulled up to a scene riddled with chaos. There were two squad cars and what was that? He peered through windshield. An ambulance?

Panicked, he parked and was out of the car in a heartbeat.

He raced towards the house, his eyes searching frantically for any sign of Becky. He didn't see her anywhere, but he saw someone who just might know where she was.

A voice rang out, full of annoyance. "OK, Mags. Get in the car and start to sleep it off." Maggie stumbled over to the squad car and obeyed. As she watched her crawl inside the officer added. "And hey! Listen to me, kiddo. If you throw up back there I promise you I'll make you clean it yourself."

"Lia..." Maggie sighed as she sat down, looking incredibly green. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Damnit Maggie. What the hell are you doing? The guy's a creep and nothing but trouble. I try and make it a rule not to arrest members of my family but you're making it difficult."

"Am I arrested?" Maggie's pretty hazel eyes flew open in shock.

"Not unless they put a law on the books about being a moron." Lia said, then. "Honestly I think you might be begging me to lock you up when your father and brother find out how you've spent your evening."

"Lia?" Rafe called out to her.

She turned around when she heard her name. "Well. That was quick. Hi Uncle Rafe." Lia flashed him a smile.

Despite the occasion, Rafe couldn't help but smile back. He never got over the sight of her in her uniform. Lia's long chestnut hair was pulled back in a severe ponytail. She looked hard as nails but he knew full well she was a sweetheart underneath her tough exterior. His niece was barely tall enough to reach his chin and she looked so incredibly tiny. Even with that, he couldn't deny that Port Charles was a safer place now that she was enforcing the law.

"Where's Becky?" He asked her still searching the yard with his eyes.

"Before I tell you, please - just take a deep breath." Lia said, trying to keep him calm.

"I don't like the sound of that." Rafe replied, his voice rising in fear

Lia grinned, shaking her finger at him as if she were scolding a child. "See? You're not breathing. You know what? You should really try yoga, Uncle Rafe. It's very calming."

"Julia." Rafe sighed. "Your concern for my well being is heartwarming. C'mon. Cut it out. Where's your cousin?"

"She's in the ambulance..." Lia began.

"THE WHAT?" Rafe yelled – not waiting for more information. He ran towards the flashing lights, full of terror imagining what he'd find when he got there.

"The man's going to give himself a heart attack one of these days." Lia grumbled as she watched him go. She turned towards Maggie again, who held a hand to her mouth, moments away from getting sick.

Lia rolled her eyes and moved towards her future sister-in-law. "Ah geez, Margaret Mary. You can tell you aren't a Donovan. If there's one thing we can do it's hold our liquor."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grant pulled up to her house, slowing and putting the car in park. The whole ride there he didn't take his eyes off the road. He was afraid to look at her. Still stunned, it took Chloe a moment to unhook her seatbelt. Grant opened her door and she stepped outside. He waited for her to start walking before he followed her to the house.

Jack had heard the car and opened the door as they approached. "Sweetheart?" He said softly. He was taken aback when she saw who was with her. "OH. Hi Grant."

Grant swallowed and tried to find his voice. "Hi Mr. Ramsey."

Jack was shocked and surprised to see them together after all this time. He wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he intended to find out. "Come in you two. You're soaked."

Grant shook his head and stayed on the porch. "I just wanted to make sure she got inside alright."

Chloe walked into the house and stood beside Jack, pleading at Grant with her eyes. "Please." She said softly. "Come in."

He shook his head again. "I really have to get going. Goodnight Mr. Ramsey." He said as he averted his eyes from hers.

"Grant..." Chloe said again, tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't believe she could still cry, she'd cried so much this past year. "Please..."

Grant hunched his shoulders and turned around, walking off the porch and back towards his car. "Take care, Clo." He whispered so softly she almost didn't hear him.

Chloe stood frozen, unaware of Jack's arm resting on her shoulders. "Grant..." She sobbed as she watched him go. Jack closed the door softly and she moved to it, pressing her hand there as if to reach Grant on the other side. "Please..." Still weeping, she slid to the ground and rested her head against the door. "I'm so sorry."

It took some doing, but eventually Jack moved Chloe into the living room, bringing her to sit down on the couch. He felt awful and partially responsible for her ending up this way. Melissa had always been so good with her. He had no idea what to do. He pulled his little girl into his arms. "Shh. It's OK. Tell me what happened, honey."

"This is all my fault. He didn't want to leave me. I wanted to spare him what you went through – so I made him go. I pushed until he finally walked away and now..." She turned her tearstained face to his. "I made such a mess of things. Oh God, Daddy. What have I done?" She asked desperately. "I hurt him so badly. I know he won't come back to me now. It's too late."

Shocked at what she told him, Jack hugged her tightly. He knew now that since Melissa had been gone he'd been too wrapped up in his own grief to help Chloe the way he should have. She was worried about dying? How could she think that living without Grant was the answer? Now that he knew what had happened, Jack didn't think she was right. He knew for a fact how much Grant loved his daughter. He was sure that there was still hope. Kicking himself, he tried to repair the damage. "No. It's not, honey. It might just take a little time."

She continued to cry as he held her close. "I knew you weren't together. I didn't realize..." Jack swallowed the lump that had lodged in his throat. "I didn't realize how bad it was." He hugged her tighter and pressed a kiss to her hair. "I'm so sorry. You needed me and I wasn't there for you."

"You have a lot on your mind. You miss Mom. I know that." Chloe said as she clutched his shirt and moved closer.

"I do. I miss her everyday. But God, Chloe, I missed you too." It stunned him that he'd been so blind. "She'd be so angry with me, you know that? Here you are, having been so unhappy. I should have paid more attention."

"It's alright." Chloe whispered as she pulled back to look at him, tears drying on her cheeks. "I miss her so much Dad. She should be here. I don't understand. It makes no sense. Why?" 

He knew what she was asking. He asked himself that same question every day. Why did they have to lose Melissa? It had taken him so long to finally find her. "I don't know sweetie." He said as he kissed her. "But I do know this. It sucks."

Chloe actually smiled in spite of it all. "It totally does. There's nothing good about it."

"No. But there could be a way to make it at least a little better." Jack said as he lowered his voice and blinked back tears of his own. "Your mom and I - we talked about a lot of things those last few weeks. She wanted, more than anything, for you to be happy. And you're not now. You haven't been since she left us. So listen to what I'm saying OK? Your mom was so excited about you and Grant getting married, sweetheart. I know you think it's hopeless but trust me - it can still happen. I need you to pick yourself up and go and try again, Chloe. And if it doesn't work the first time, just keep trying. Sooner or later, I know it. He'll realize he can't live without you. And then, you'll be together just the way you should be." He hugged her again and whispered. "Tell me you'll try. That's what she would have wanted."

As he finished, Chloe pulled back, stared at him and wiped at her eyes.

Jack took it as a bad sign, until he saw her smile again.

"Daddy." She said with a laugh.

"What?" He replied embarrassed. "Was it that bad? I know I'm not too good at this stuff."

Chloe shook her head. "No. That's not it. I can't believe it. You sounded just like Mom." She said with a small sob, smiling again through her tears.

"Really?" Jack grinned at her before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah." She said with a sigh hugging him again. She whispered into his shoulder. "I think she might have taught you a thing or two."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"BECKY!" Rafe called out, frantic.

He finally caught sight of her. She sat on the ledge of the ambulance, her feet dangling over and swinging back and forth. A pretty and petite EMT stood beside her, examining her right hand. As he got closer he noticed a young man flat on his back inside, an ice pack held to his face. Rafe could hear him moaning in pain.

There was certainly a story here.

"Daddy..." Becky's voice was full of relief.

"Becky. What happened?" Rafe demanded, trying to calm himself down.

From inside the ambulance, Tim called out. "She punched me, that's what happened!!"

Another EMT, a short, spiky haired young guy, held Tim down and started to laugh. "Did she really?" He said with a huge smile. "Nice shot."

"Becky?" Rafe stared at her and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Start talking."

"She freaking broke my nose!!!" Tim added as he tried to sit up.

The guy didn't know when to quit. "God, Tim. Shut up!!!" Becky said, wincing as the girl bandaged her hand.

Rafe wasn't about to give up. He gave her a look that would have made most grown men shake in their shoes. His voice was eerily calm. "Rebecca Elizabeth. I'm going to count to three. Before I finish, you better tell me what the hell happened here."

Was he serious? Count to three? Becky rolled her eyes. Did she think she was a four year old? "OK - Dad. Before I do, promise me you won't hurt him."

"WHAT?"

Becky smiled slightly as the girl working on her hand finally finished. She looked up at her father and spoke softly. "Dad - he's an idiot but he really was pretty drunk. Just promise me when I tell you this you won't go and try to kill him."

Rafe shook his head at her. "Not a chance. Start talking Rebecca. NOW. I mean it."

"Oh let him kill me. It's fine. I feel like I'm already dead anyway." Tim moaned as the guy beside him laughed louder.

Becky knew Tim might get his wish as she began. "He wanted to kiss me. I didn't want him to. I warned him twice. He kissed me anyway. So." She said matter-of-factly. "I punched him."

That did it. Both of the EMTs were now doubled over.

Rafe didn't find it funny in the least. He hopped up into the ambulance with rage in his eyes.

"DADDY!" Becky cried out, horrified

Rafe didn't even hear her. In an instant he fisted Tim's bloodied shirt in his hand and dragged him to sit up. The EMT scrambled to get out of the way.

"What year are you in?" Rafe hissed at him, his eyes on fire.

"W-w-w-what?" Tim stammered, completely scared out of his mind.

Rafe tightened his grip. "Simple question. Tell me the answer. Sophomore? Junior?"

"J-j-junior." Tim replied.

"So you're what? 17? I'm guessing you learned the word 'no' a long time ago didn't you?" Rafe shook him and asked.

Tim had never been more afraid in his life. "Yes sir. I did."

Rafe regarded him closely. "Maybe you need practice with the definition. I'm going to ask you a few questions. Let's see what you know. First question, do your parents know what you've been up to tonight?"

"No." Tim whispered, shaking his head.

"Are you legally allowed to drink when you're 17?"

"No." Tim said again.

"When a girl tells you she doesn't want to kiss you – do you still try anyway?"

"No." The young boy squeaked, beyond petrified.

"Are you **EVER** going to step foot near my daughter again?" Rafe finished as he glared at him.

"NO!" Tim said shaking his head violently.

Becky's jaw dropped open, finding nothing funny about this. But beside her their little audience roared with laughter. 

Satisfied, Rafe released his hold and moved back towards Becky. His face and voice both softened as he looked at her. "Is it broken?" He asked the girl who had bandaged Becky's hand.

She fought to find her voice, still laughing at what had just transpired. "No." She said, finally composing herself. "She's lucky. It's just a very bad bruise. She should go easy with it and maybe take some Advil. But she'll live."

"Thank you." Rafe said quietly as he turned to his daughter. "Let's go." He commanded as he took her uninjured hand and began to drag her away.

"Dad..." Becky sighed as she scrambled to keep up with him. "I can't believe you just did that! Tim's going to tell everyone. I'll never live this down. Everyone's going to be talking about me for..like...EVER!!!!"

"You'll get over it." Rafe said, dismissing her protests quickly. He stopped and stared into her eyes, and she knew he meant every word. "Be happy I let him live, Rebecca" He grabbed her hand and started walking again. "Don't press your luck."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm telling you – you girls are killing me. A thousand thank yous for your kind words and encouragement. I can't tell you how much it means to me. You absolutely make my day.

CAGirl – I'm glad! I'm glad! I'm glad! LOL! Thanks so much for reading!!!

Livvie 712, Kathy, Ali & susiej – I'm going to hire you as my own personal cheering section. You are the sweetest ever.

Melody and Bethany - don't you worry about Grant and Chloe. The good news is - I think she's done crying for a bit. ;)

And to give credit where credit is due – I originally was going to make Cam and Abby's son Quinn the cop – but my trusty PCGirl suggested Lia and I'm sooo glad she did. Very soon you'll see what she made Quinn instead – and yes – I believe there might be someone out there for him too. We shall see. ;)

More on what's up with Katie in the next chapter - but for now - enjoy some time with the twins and oh yeah - poor Becky. LOL! Until 8! xox-G

Chapter Seven

"Give me a name for an old man." Lynnie called out to Ethan on the other side of the room.

"What?" He asked, distracted by what he was reading.

"An old man. Like someone in his eighties." Lynnie said frantically. "I need to name this guy. C'mon Ethan – help me. Do you like Harold or Milton or hmmm, maybe Edgar?"

She did this all the time when she was writing. He remembered the day he'd come home, his heart in his throat as he saw a book of baby names on her desk. He thought for a moment she had something to tell him. She laughed when he stammered out the question. He now knew, despite his disappointment, it was simply research, to name the characters in her books. Still, even with her book of names, she always wanted a second opinion.

"Lynn." Ethan turned around and laughed at her. "I don't know...Harold I guess."

"Harold it is. Thank you!" She typed furiously, pressed save and then snapped her laptop shut. She took her glasses off and stood and stretched, yawning as she made her way over to him.

"Are you finished?" He asked with a smile, putting the papers back in the folder in front of him and pushing it aside. He hoped he could keep her from asking what it was that he was reading. He had kept it a surprise this long – he couldn't let it slip now. He just hoped they'd be married before everything was ready.

Lynnie sank next to him on the couch. Gazing at him, she decided that she was going to have to bug Lia again. She knew why they were waiting, but she was getting completely impatient. Living with Ethan was amazing, but she couldn't wait to become his wife.

Pushing the thoughts aside she turned her attention to him. "Yes." She said with a laugh as she leaned in for a kiss. "For tonight." She yawned again and then gave a huge grin. "So – while I've been off solving the mysteries of Ancient Egypt, what have you been doing?"

"Just keeping myself busy." Ethan replied as he pulled her close and kissed her again, his lips gliding across her cheek and inching down her throat. His hand moved to tug the band that held her hair up on the top of her head. "But now - I can think of something else to occupy my time."

"Really?" Lynnie sighed as his hands ran through her hair, pushing it off her beautiful face. She pretended to sound disappointed. "So you don't want to hear about the myth of Osiris and how the god of the desert chopped him into pieces, put him in a box and sent him on a trip down the river?"

"Oh no, I do." He said softly, his eyes lit with amusement as he pulled her closer. "I love it when you talk about Egyptian mythology. It really turns me on." He framed her face in his hands and brought her lips to his. "C'mon. Please. Tell me more."

Lynnie's breath caught in her throat as she fought to focus. She knew he was teasing but she played along. "OK." She giggled as Ethan nibbled on her neck. "After Seth, the evil god of the desert, killed him, Osiris' wife, Isis, refused to believe he was dead. She searched for him everywhere."

"Let me guess. She finally found him." Ethan said with a grin, loving to tease her about her endless stream of knowledge. She had always had a head full of all sorts of facts, but since she began writing she seemed to have acquired thousands more.

He honestly was only half kidding. It made his heart beat faster just to listen to her. She spoke about everything with such passion. Ethan pulled away and moved to stand. He reached for her hands and helped her off the couch, leading her into the bedroom.

"Yes." Lynnie said as she followed. Ethan playfully shoved her down onto the bed and she landed with a bounce. He moved over her, and soon she was lying flat on her back, gazing into his eyes. She pulled off his glasses and reached for him, kissing every inch of his face as she finished her story. "So, with the help of gods and goddesses and divinities she put him back together again and eventually their son became pharaoh, overthrowing Seth and triumphing over the forces of evil."

Her last words were still on her lips as his mouth covered hers, stealing her breath and pushing everything else from her mind. His hands skimmed over her, causing her heart to pound. He leaned back and stared into her eyes. "I can't believe you said pharaoh – you know how that makes me crazy." He said with a laugh before he kissed her again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She opened the door and saw candles burning low, and Danny fast asleep. Smiling, Lia walked inside. She looked completely different than she had a mere hour before. Her hair was down now and she was dressed in faded jeans and a t-shirt. She nudged her shoes off and made her way to the couch, leaning down and kissing him softly.

"Lia?" Danny said as he fought to open his eyes. With his crazy schedule at the hospital and her job he hadn't really seen or talked to her in two days. He had tried all he could to stay awake until she came home.

"Thornhart. I have some bad news for you. Your sister is a juvenile delinquent." Lia sighed as she moved to curl up beside him.

"What?" He said his voice groggy.

"Not only that - she's a lousy drunk." She smiled as she kissed him again.

Danny's arms closed tightly around her as he fought to make sense of what she was saying. "My sister? Lia, what happened?" 

Lia reached up to play with his hair. This was her favorite part of the day, coming home and lying next to him. Even though it seemed that most times lately they simply slept. She sighed again as she realized how tired he looked. He worked so hard.

She could tell he wouldn't rest until she explained. "Maggie and Becky were at a party tonight. The short version is, Maggie drank herself silly and Becky broke some guy's nose."

"What? Are they OK?" He asked as he moved to sit up.

Lia nodded. "They're fine. What about you?"

"Huh?" He replied.

She looked deeply into his eyes. "You. You're killing yourself. Danny I can't imagine its good for you to see patients in this condition."

He shrugged as he leaned in to kiss her. "It's almost over. I'll have a regular rotation soon."

She didn't want to complain. Lia knew it wasn't his fault. She placed her hands on his chest and stole a glance at the ring that she wore on her left hand. She had done it so quickly she didn't think he noticed.

But he did. Guilt washed over him. He knew that it was only because of him they weren't married yet. "Lia..." He whispered. "I'm sorry."

"No. It's OK." She said her voice far from convincing.

Danny tried to "I just wanted to be able to really concentrate on us – not rush it."

Rush it? Lia thought to herself. She looked at him suddenly exasperated. "No danger of that. It's been three years, Danny."

"I know." He nodded.

Lia wasn't done pleading her case. "And it's not just me. It's not fair to Lynnie. She has her heart set on a double wedding and she's had to wait all this time."

"I know." He said again, trying desperately to figure out a way to make her happy. He knew from experience that Unhappy Lia was not a pretty sight.

He knew by the tone of her voice that she was in a good mood and for that he was thankful. "I'm warning you again." She said with a smile. "If you don't marry me soon – I'm going to have to go to nursing school."

"Julia." He laughed at her then. "You wouldn't last a day. You'd faint in the first five minutes."

She laughed back at him, snuggling closer. "That's just part of my plan. I hear there's this really cute doctor working there. I'm trying to snag him."

"You've already got him, Lia." Danny said as he touched his lips to hers.

She knew that she did. She just couldn't wait for it to be official. Still, he'd left her an opportunity she couldn't pass up. "You have quite an opinion of yourself, Thornhart." Lia said with a smile, kissing him quickly. She pulled back and stared into his eyes laughing as she replied. "Who said I was talking about you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alison heard the door close sharply, causing her to leave the bed and make her way downstairs. Rafe and Becky must be home.

"Dad..." She sobbed softly. "You can't keep doing this to me."

"Becky." Rafe took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. "Go to bed. We'll talk about it in the morning."

"Shh." Alison scolded as she approached them. "You'll wake Ella. What's going on here?"

"He's totally ruining my life." Becky said through her tears. "I have to move away – because there is **NO ONE** in this town who will ever want to date me after tonight."

Alison bit her lip and tried not to smile. "Becky, I'm sure that's not true." Her eyes grew wide as she noticed the bandage on her hand. "You're hurt."

"It's just a bad bruise, she'll be OK. But you should see the guy she hit." Rafe said with a grin, his voice full of pride. "She really did a number on him."

"You see?" Becky pleaded at her mother. "Mom. Do something! He thinks it's funny. It's not. I can never go to school again. **EVER**!"

Grant snuck in the back door, hearing the commotion in the living room. After leaving Chloe's, the car just seemed to make its way here. He knew he couldn't go to his apartment. Not tonight, not after just seeing her, and holding her in his arms. Memories of their life together were everywhere in the place they used to call home. It was too much to take. Not wanting to have to answer any questions - he quietly slipped into the den, shutting the door behind him.

He didn't have to worry. No one in the living room even noticed he had come in.

"Shh. Becky – we will discuss this but I need you keep your voice down." Alison warned her again, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sure it will all be alright." Kissing Becky's forehead, she let her go and turned and glared at her husband. "Rafe. I asked you to go easy on her. What did you do?"

"Angel..." He began, trying to save himself.

She wasn't swayed in the least. "Don't start that with me. Stop. Let's hear it."

He tried to find the words to explain. "Look, Alison. The little punk needed to be taught a lesson."

"Judging from the bandage on Becky's hand I'm guessing she took care of that herself." Alison replied.

Becky swiped at her eyes, her words coming out in a torrent. "He didn't just teach him a lesson, he scared him to death. Dad told him never to come near me again. And not that I'm disappointed, because Tim's an imbecile – but I know that on Monday he'll tell **EVERYONE** that Becky Kovich's father is a total psycho and once it gets out - no one will **EVER** come near me again!!!" She whirled around and faced Rafe, her voice shaking. "My life is over. I might as well join a convent tomorrow."

Before he could stop himself Rafe said with a smile, "Now that's a great idea."

Becky's eyes went wide with shock. She fought to reign in her temper without much success. "Well you lose Dad because I can't even do that. We're not Catholic!!!" She cried as she ran up the stairs.

"Are you satisfied?" Alison asked him as they watched her go.

"What?" He said as he gave her a smile. "Oh c'mon Alison. She's just upset. She'll get over it."

"I know _she_ will – but it's you I'm talking about." Alison glared at him. "I thought watching you let go of Kate was hard. I thought that her marrying into Caleb's family would be the worst of it – but you're making it clear that the next decade of my life is going to be full of nights just like this one."

"What are you talking about?" He asked completely confused.

She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "We still have Ella. By the time she's ready to date I'm not sure I'll survive."

"Alison – that kid - he practically attacked her. She said she didn't want to kiss him and he didn't take no for an answer." Rafe tried again to explain.

She nodded. "And it doesn't satisfy you that in response to that your daughter punched his lights out?"

"Well..." Rafe trailed off. He had to admit, Alison had a point.

She wasn't done with him. "She's proven that she can take care of herself – Rafe. She handled it – but that's not enough for you. You have to rush in and finish the job. We read her tons of fairytales when she was little but I think they actually went to your head too. You're acting like a king who's keeping his daughter locked up in a tower."

"I..." He started, not knowing how to defend himself.

She didn't even let him try. "I love how protective you are of them. I truly, honestly do. But you can't do that Rafe. You can't warn the world to stay away from her. Becky's a beautiful girl and – sorry to break it to you – but boys are going to be interested in her."

He walked towards her and reached for her hands, kissing them softly. "She is beautiful. She looks just like you."

"Stop trying to sweet talk me. I'm serious Rafe." Alison sighed as he reached for her and pulled her close. "Please. Ease up a little. Not just for her sake but for yours - and mine."

Rafe knew his daughters had to grow up. He was shocked that it never got easier to watch it happen. Nodding he kissed the top of her head.

"Can't we just keep them up there until they're thirty?" Rafe whispered against her hair. "That was my original plan you know.'

Alison grinned and pulled him closer, in spite of her annoyance at him. "No. We can't. Now promise me you'll stop and think before you go off avenging her honor again."

"I..." He couldn't quite say it.

"Promise me." She said as she pulled back and stared into his eyes, smiling widely. "You have enough to do already." She said with a giggle as he reluctantly agreed. Tilting her face up to kiss him softly she whispered. "You're already my knight in shining armor. One of these days, you're going to have to let her find one of her own."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Quinn sat on the bleachers, looking out at the field. Other than the house he grew up in, places just like this were where he felt most at home. He could still hear the cheers of the crowd if he sat still enough, still catch the scent of popcorn and stale beer if the wind blew the right way. Most of all, he still remembered how it felt when every dream he had slipped away.

He had been the star of his high school team, in AAA before he even graduated college and in the big leagues for one glorious season before his arm gave out.

It wasn't just his own disappointment. Throughout it all, he knew Cameron had been so proud of what he had accomplished and though Quinn knew his family loved him, no matter what, he couldn't help but feel like he'd let them all down somehow.

Now – instead of being the biggest news in sports, he worked with his father at the Port Charles Herald and reported on it.

If he had to be honest he'd have to admit, he was still doing something he loved- and something he was incredibly good at – but every once in a while he couldn't help but think of what might have been.

A voice brought him out of his daydreams. "Hey Quinn." Grant called out, pausing to catch his breath. He bent over and stretched a bit after finishing his run.

Quinn looked over and flashed a grin. "Hey. I haven't seen you in forever. How've you been?"

"OK." Grant replied, not wanting to get into the details, not wanting to have to discuss the fact that he had been running for miles but still could not get Chloe out of his mind. He never would, he thought with a sigh. He didn't know why he was at all surprised.

Looking at his cousin, he knew it was pointless anyway. He didn't think Quinn would understand. He had always been famous for having a different girl on his arm every week.

He watched Quinn's eyes move towards the field again. Grant was suddenly reminded that he wasn't the only one who had lost something he loved. His voice was quiet as he asked. "Season starts soon – doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Quinn nodded, turning to face him again. "I think we'll have a pretty good team this year."

Grant chuckled. "It's all Ella's talking about. She says if you don't put her at first base she'll die."

His little cousin was a piece of work. "Well, you can tell her she's safe. She's my star. She the best first baseman we have." Quinn laughed loudly. There was one thing his bad luck had made him realize. He loved coaching Little League. It made him so happy to see the kids having such a good time. Maybe someday one of them could make it further than him. Aidan already showed signs of following in his brother's footsteps. It would be great if he'd be able to really make it. Only time would tell.

"Will I see you at Becky's party next weekend?" Grant asked him then.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah. Wouldn't miss it."

"Don't sound so excited." Grant said with a grin.

"I know you understand. Becky's a doll. I'm just not all that anxious to have my sisters nagging at me for an afternoon." Quinn said with a sigh. "They don't know when to give up."

"I hear you." Grant nodded. "Ella's the exception but Kate and Becky? I don't know why they think I need their advice on – well – pretty much everything."

"If we're having a contest I have to go with that it's worse for me." Quinn replied, grinning. "One of mine actually has a license to carry a gun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Katrina? You ready?" Colin called out knocked softly on the bathroom door.

On the other side Kate stared at herself in the mirror, trying to calm herself. Blinking back tears, she held a hand to her stomach, terrified to find out what was going on with her.

She slept the day away. When she wasn't sleeping, she was lightheaded and dizzy. Her skin looked dull and her hair seemed lifeless. She had been trying to deny it for weeks but she had to finally face the truth.

Deep in her heart, she knew it. Something was terribly wrong.

"Katrina?" He said again, worry filling his mind once more. "Honey? We're running late. Are you OK?"

"Just a minute." She replied, hoping he couldn't hear the fear in her voice. She added more blush to her cheeks and chose a darker shade of lipstick, hoping it would do the trick. She took another deep breath and walked towards the door.

She opened it slowly and stepped out, smoothing a hand over her stomach again, praying that it would all turn out to be nothing. "OK. Let's go." She said with a wobbly smile.

Colin caught the worry in her eyes. He kissed her quickly and grabbed hold of her hand. "Katrina." He said with a sigh. "It's going to be fine."

"I hope so." Kate whispered under her breath as he led her out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn waved at Grant as he jogged off. He turned back to face the field, shocked when he saw someone there. A young woman and a small boy about Aidan's age were playing a game of catch. His eyes roamed over the girl, who was wearing cut off shorts and a fitted t-shirt. Her dark hair was pulled back and tucked under a baseball cap. She smiled widely as she caught the ball easily, throwing it back with perfect aim. Two things peaked his interest. Not only was she just his type, but both she and the kid had a great arm.

Just looking out for the team, he thought as he hopped off the bench and moved closer to get a better look.

"Good catch Ty – you're doing so great." The girl said with a laugh blowing a bubble and snapping her gum. "I'm going to throw a pop up now. Go back a few feet."

"Like here?" The boy asked as he ran further into the outfield.

"You go it." She replied. "Here you go. Look up."

She threw the ball high in the air. The little boy bit his lip and concentrated, catching it and throwing it back with little effort.

"Nice catch." Quinn called out.

"Thanks!" The boy said his face lit up with a smile, revealing a missing tooth. He had huge brown eyes and a face full of freckles. He ran over towards him.

He looks just like his mom, Quinn noted as he looked from the boy to the pretty woman standing nearby. The difference was that her freckles were isolated to a sprinkling over her nose. She looked at him suspiciously. "Hi!" He said as he gave her a big grin.

She didn't smile back. She moved to stand behind the kid, placing her hands protectively on his shoulders.

Quinn's interest peaked further as he noticed she wasn't wearing a ring on her left hand.

Quinn couldn't help but notice the mother seemed a bit uptight. His second thought was how young she looked. If his estimation of her age was right there must be some sort of story here. In contrast, the kid was much friendlier. He waved and shifted his weight back and forth, pounding his fist in his mit. "Hi! I'm Tyler. We just moved here." The boy said brightly.

"Tyler." She cautioned him, her voice full of annoyance. "How many times have I told you not to talk to strangers?"

Ty's face reddened as he stared at Quinn for a long second. "But he's not!" He called out excitedly. "Oh wait – no way! You're Quinn Donovan!"

He always got a kick out of being recognized. He knew someday soon it would be a thing of the past. "That's right I am." Quinn laughed. "Nice to meet you Tyler."

"You can call me Ty. Everyone does." He replied. Quinn watched as Ty turned around towards his mother and spoke quickly. "You remember him right? He was a pitcher for the Yankees. He almost went to the World Series. But then, your arm got hurt – right?"

"Yeah. That's right." Quinn said, bringing his eyes to hers and turning on the charm. "I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't offer it." She replied.

"Her name's Billie." Ty said with a smile.

"Interesting name." Quinn commented as he stared at her. There was something so incredibly intriguing about her. He wondered if he'd have a chance to find out more.

Under his gaze, Billie's spine stiffened. Ty might be impressed but she knew better. She knew his type. She was sure he was a player in more than one sense of the word. Young kids were not his only adoring fans. He probably had a whole slew of groupies following him around. How could he not with his boyish good looks and what appeared to be an innocent expression? Billie was certain of one thing. Quinn Donovan was far too handsome for his own good.

Billie was finished with him, but Ty wasn't nearly done. "Yeah. But it's not her **_real_** name. It's a nickname."

Sighing loudly, Billie was desperate to leave. Something about Quinn Donovan made her incredibly nervous. She wasn't quite sure what it was. "Tyler. That's enough. We have to get going." Billie said sharply as she moved to take the boy's hand.

"Aw geez. OK." He looked down at his sneakers and kicked the dirt. He looked up at Quinn adoringly. "It was really cool to meet you Mr. Donovan. Do you really live around here?"

"You can call me Quinn and yes. I do." He nodded as he looked over at Billie again. "I also coach one of the Little League teams." He pulled down the brim of Ty's cap as he said with a grin. "You know something? Maybe you'll end up on mine."

"I don't think so..." Ty said his voice full of disappointment. "We already signed up. I already know that I'll be on a different one."

"Tyler. C'mon." Billie said, cutting him off. "If you'll excuse us – we have to get home."

Quinn could see she was serious. "I think your Mom wants you to go. Take care – Ty. You too, Billie." He said with a laugh as he turned and walked away. Port Charles was a small town, and Tyler said he was playing Little League. He was sure he'd see the mysterious Billie again.

"Wait! She's not..." Tyler began as Billie dragged him off in the other direction.

As he fought to keep up with her, Ty began giggling. "Hey Billie? Why didn't you say anything?" He looked up at her and laughed harder. "Ha ha ha! That's so funny. He thinks you're my mom."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How have you been feeling Kate?" Dr. Oliver asked with a smile as she looked through Kate's chart.

"She's been really tired. She sleeps a lot. I think she's over doing it." Colin replied.

The doctor gave him a smile. "Colin. Thank you. I appreciate you letting me know, but I actually asked your wife." She turned to Kate and asked again. "So? How's it going?"

"Colin is half right. I haven't done much of anything lately. Just doing simple things have made me really tired. I've been sleeping quite a lot lately. And the thing that's worrying me is that fall asleep so quickly."

Something in the chart gave the doctor pause, but her expression and voice revealed nothing. "Any nausea? Dizziness?"

Kate nodded. "I've had a few dizzy spells."

Colin looked on with shock and concern. He had known she was tired but dizzy too? Why hadn't she said anything?

Dr. Oliver made a note in the chart and asked for some clarification. "How often?"

"A few times a day." Kate replied her voice shaky.

Colin's mind raced, trying to take it all in.

The doctor kept on with her questions. "Besides the fatigue and dizziness is there anything else?"

"No." Kate shook her head. "I just – honestly – I feel completely drained most of the time. And everyone keeps saying how pale I look. Aren't I supposed to be glowing?" Kate attempted to lighten the mood, but failed miserably. She couldn't even fool herself. She was relieved to have it out in the open. She knew that even if it was bad news, knowing for sure was better. She'd drive herself crazy if she didn't find out. She reached to grab Colin's hand, her voice rising in panic. "Do you think everything's OK?"

Dr. Oliver took a deep breath and chose her words carefully. "I'm a bit concerned about the dizziness." At her words, Kate's eyes widened and tears began to fall, the color draining from her cheeks. Used to this type of reaction, the doctor fought to keep her calm. "Katie. Listen to me. The baby's heartbeat is good and strong. There are many explanations for what you're feeling. You just might be a little anemic. If it's not that – we'll find out what it is. Now, I'm going to draw some blood and run some tests to make sure."

Kate squeezed Colin's hand tighter and began to shake. "Oh my God." She said with a sob.

Colin's pulse raced, unsure of how to comfort her. He was suddenly scared out of his mind.

The doctor put down her clipboard and made Kate meet her eyes. "Kate. I promise you – we will find out what's making you so tired, but if you make yourself upset you'll just make things worse."

She moved next to Kate, swabbing her arm with alcohol and gently plunging the needle. She drew two vials of blood and set them aside. She quickly placed a piece of cotton in the crook of Kate's arm and attached a band aid.

"How long will this take?" Colin said softly as he put his arm around Kate's shoulders.

"I know that you're anxious for answers, so I'll push to rush it through the lab." Noticing Kate's expression, Dr. Oliver spoke slowly. "Listen to me, Katie. There's nothing to worry about until I say so - OK?"

Kate nodded, unable to find her voice.

"Why don't you get changed now, alright? I'll be back in a few minutes." Dr Oliver said quietly as she made her way out. Reaching the hallway, she leaned back against the door. Taking a deep breath she hoped when the tests were done she could give them the news that they wanted to hear.

Colin moved to stand in front of Kate and pulled her close. "Katrina." He sighed. "Why didn't you tell me? I had no idea you were so worried."

"I know I told you I was fine. I didn't want to worry you in case it's nothing – but..." She clung to him and tried to breathe. "Oh God, Colin. What if something's really wrong?"

He was just as frightened, but he couldn't let her know that right now. "OK. Listen to me, Katrina. C'mon. Just listen." He pulled back and stared into her eyes, holding her face in his hands. "You heard what the doctor just said. If anything is wrong – and I'm not saying that it is – but if anything's the matter we'll find out and we'll fix it OK?"

Kate desperately tried to calm herself, but it was so difficult when there was a chance there was something wrong. Holding her close, Colin exhaled sharply and hoped he was speaking the truth. He rocked her back and forth a bit and placed a kiss on her hair. "It's OK, Katrina. Everything's going to be alright."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: A HUGE welcome back to my dear darling Nat. LOL! I love you sweetie – you are the absolute cutest!!!! In answer to your question/request - perhaps the Donovan boys will show up at Lia and Lynnie's wedding. We shall see. ;) Until 10! xox-G

Chapter Nine

Rafe came in the back door, hanging his head a bit. Alison turned toward the sound and smiled.

"I didn't expect you home." She said as she moved back to the batter she was stirring.

Rafe put a bag down on the counter and wound his arm around her waist. "Smells delicious." He said as he nuzzled her neck.

"It's apple cinnamon cake." She replied as she set the bowl and spoon aside.

"I meant you." He said with a chuckle, spinning her around to face him and kissing her slowly.

"Mmmmm." She moaned softly, her eyes still closed. "To what do I owe this wonderful surprise? I didn't expect you home for hours."

"I'm trying to bribe Becky." He said as he moved to kiss her again. "I bought her some candy."

Alison laughed loudly as he pulled away. "You'll have to try later. She won't be home until dinner."

"Really?" He whispered as his mouth grazed her cheek. "I guess I'll have to wait then." Rafe listened to the silence around them and wondered aloud. "Where's my Ella?"

"Cam and Abby took her to the movies." She replied, her hands moving up to run through his hair. She tugged at it gently and made him kiss her again.

It took him a minute to realize it. "Are you saying we're alone?" He asked with a devilish grin.

As her hands moved to toy with the buttons on his shirt she looked up at him and grinned back. "Yeah. I guess I am."

Giving her a look he eased down onto his knees and dragged her down to meet him. Her eyes flew wide as she laughed at him. "Rafe Kovich. We are not going to do this here!"

"Why not?" He ignored her protests and untied the stings of her apron quickly, gently lowering her onto her back. "I missed you." He whispered against her throat. His lips kissed a path up to her ear and he began to nibble. "I've been trying to get you all to myself all week."

"Rafe!" She giggled as his hands tickled her, pulling her shirt up and over her head and tossing it aside. His eyes roamed over her appreciatively before he stole her breath again. She sighed as she said between sweet, soft kisses. "Oh God. I missed you too."

Her own hands clawed at the buttons of Rafe's shirt, satisfied only when she finally felt his skin touching hers. She wound her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer to him - knowing that though all she could feel was him she was still not close enough.

Her breath was ragged as she felt his hands moving over her, the sensation of the cold floor against her back making her shiver.

His hands were moving to ease the straps of her bra down off her shoulders when he felt her tense up underneath him. "Rafe." She gasped. "I think I heard a car drive up."

"What?" He whispered, trying to capture her mouth again.

She shoved him frantically and moved to sit up. "Oh my God. It was! Rafe – someone just slammed a car door. Someone's here." Mortified, she reached for her shirt and tugged it back on quickly.

"What?" He said, still confused and fighting to catch his breath.

Suddenly, they both heard the front door open. "Mom?" Grant called out.

"OH MY GOD – Rafe!" She hissed at him. She threw his shirt at him and pushed him away. "We can't let him find us like this. Quick. Go hide!"

"Hide? What? Are you kidding me? Where do you want me to go?" He whispered back.

"The pantry. Go quick!" She said as she watched him crawl away. She sighed with relief as she saw the door close. Taking a deep breath, she smoothed her hair quickly and began to stir the cake batter again.

"Hey." Grant said with a grin as he walked into the kitchen. "I forgot my wallet. I just came by to..." He trailed off and stopped in his tracks. Behind the counter, his mother looked – well – sort of - odd. Her hair was in disarray and her cheeks were flushed. "Mom? Are you alright?"

"What?" She asked, not quite meeting his eyes. "I'm fine sweetie."

Grant doubted it. He narrowed his eyes at her, noticing something else out of the ordinary. He couldn't believe it. She usually looked so put together but today? Her shirt was on inside out.

He took a step towards her and nearly tripped on something in the middle of the floor. He looked down and finally put two and two together. It was his father's shoe. Realization washed over him. Apparently he'd just interrupted....something.

Grant's mind spun. He didn't know whether to be horrified or impressed. Chuckling softly, he decided the best thing would be to just make a hasty exit. "Well. You look like you're...busy." He said with a grin. "And I have to get back to work."

Alison forced a smile and sighed with relief. That was a close call. "OK honey."

"Bye Mom." Grant said with a smile as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and made his way towards the back door. "See you later Dad." He called out, with a laugh, just before he closed it behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite the doctor's efforts to rush them, the tests would take longer than expected. Colin fought to keep his voice light as he and Kate made their way into the diner. "Are you sure you don't want to just go home? Katrina. I think you should lie down."

Kate shook her head. "No. Colin – please. I'm so tired of staying inside." She struggled to give him a smile. "Plus, I'm dying for a cheeseburger."

"Kit Kat! My - look at you!" Mike called out from behind the counter. "I remember when you were a baby – now you're going to have one yourself."

"Hi Mike." She said with a grin. Kate was glad she insisted they come here for lunch. It always could cheer her up. "Mike. You work so hard. When are you going to take it easy?"

He waved her off with a grin. "Ah! I'll take it easy when I'm dead. There's too much living to do now. So. What'll it be? The usual Kit Kat?"

"Yes." She replied with a laugh. Mike knew her so well. "Please."

"Colin?" Mike asked.

"The same. Thanks. Hold the pickles." He replied.

"No. Don't hold the pickles." Kate said with a laugh. "I'll eat his too."

"You got it." Mike flashed a huge smile. "I'll be right out with your milkshake."

"I didn't order a milkshake." Kate said confused.

"I know. I did. It's good for the baby." Mike gave her a wink and went to start on their order.

Colin reached across the table and took Kate's hand in his. Sighing he brought her hand to his lips, kissing it quickly. "I'm so glad we came here. You look more like yourself than you have in days."

Kate smiled at him, still willing herself to stay calm. "The doctor said not to worry until she says to right?"

"Right." Colin replied, doing all he could to make her feel better. "So we're not worried are we?"

"No." Kate forced a grin. "We're not."

Despite their words they both knew that they were lying to themselves. Until they found out for sure – being worried was an understatement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my God! Rafe. He knew!!!!" Alison face was full of horror.

"Angel." He laughed back at her. "You're making too much of this."

"But Rafe. He knows we were in the kitchen - in the middle of the day. Doing – well – YOU KNOW!!!" She was beyond humiliated. "I can't believe this. How will we ever be able to face him again?!?"

It was certainly an awkward situation - but Rafe was sure they'd be able to get over it.

"Relax" He said as he tried to take her in his arms. He laughed harder as he added. "I don't think it was too big a surprise. The kid knows how he got here."

"I'm glad you think this is funny!" She said as she twisted away her face still beet red. "Because I certainly don't!!!"

"Alison." He sighed as he watched her storm away. He was certainly in trouble in this house. Now not only was Becky not speaking to him - but it seemed he had to make up with his wife too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lynn? Where are you?!" Ethan's voice was frantic. He raced through the apartment and found her sitting on the ground in their bedroom, clutching tissues in her hand.

In an instant he was beside her, his arms pulling her close. "Ethan." She sobbed softly, her tears soaking the fabric of his shirt.

"Shh. It's OK. I'm here." Ethan looked down ran his hand over the sleeve of his shirt trying to sweep off the sawdust clinging to his clothes. He had left his workshop in such a hurry, dropping everything when he got her call.

"It's been so long. They've been so happy." Lynnie murmured as she sank into him.

Ethan didn't know who she was talking about, but he knew from the sound of her voice it wasn't good.

"Lynnie? What is it?" He asked, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, rocking her gently in his arms. "Sweetheart tell me. What did you see?"

"It's Katie, Ethan." She turned her face to his and cried harder. "Something is terribly wrong."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colin watched Kate finish the last of her fries. Her appetite seemed to be healthy – even if he was concerned about the rest of her. Kate picked up her milkshake and slurped it noisily.

"That's very attractive." Colin laughed at her, happy to see her acting more like herself.

She leaned back and ran a hand over her stomach, sighing when Colin covered her hand with his own. "The baby was hungry." She said grinning widely, finally able to push the worries from her mind for a while at least. She giggled as she added in a whisper, "Don't deny it. You love me." She leaned over and pressed her lips to his.

He kissed her slowly, his hand moving up to caress her cheek. "Yeah, I do." He replied as he eased away, brushing the hair away from her face and staring into her eyes. "I love you more than anything, Katrina." She smiled at him as he licked his lips and caught a taste of chocolate. "What do say – love of my life?" Colin took out his wallet and paid their check. He moved to take her hand in his. "Can we get out of here?"

"Sure." Kate nodded. She stood slowly, praying that she wouldn't feel lightheaded as she stood. Her head spun a bit but she didn't let it worry her. She smiled up at him as he led her towards the door. She knew no matter what, one thing was certain. Everything would be OK as long as she had Colin beside her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Oliver walked into the on call room, clutching Kate's chart in her hand. She took a deep breath and approached Chris - who was busy reprimanding one of the residents.

"God! You are just like your father. There are rules here Thornhart. Do you need me to go over them again?"

"Chris..." Danny sighed and rolled his eyes. In response, Chris gave him a glare that could shatter glass. "I'm sorry. **_Dr._** Ramsey. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." He said softly, hunching his shoulders and walking away.

As he did Chris realized there was someone else in the room.

"Hey, Michelle. I didn't see you there." Chris gave her a smile. "Residents." He said his voice full of disgust.

Most people got on his nerves but Michelle Oliver was a really good doctor. She was smart and compassionate and knew her stuff.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I was wondering if I could get your opinion on something." She smiled nervously.

"Sure. What's the case?" He moved to take the chart from her hand.

She eased back sharply and held tight. "Before you do – I need to tell you who it is."

"Why? Do I know the patient?"

Michelle nodded. "Technically – she's your – umm – I guess you could say – granddaughter."

"Katie!?!" Chris' brow wrinkled with worry as he grabbed the chart anxiously and flipped it open.

Michelle's words came out quickly. "She's young and healthy. The baby's heartbeat is strong – but she's been experiencing unusual fatigue and dizziness. Plus, there's something incredibly odd showing up in her blood work."

She watched his face as he read over the results again. His mind spun and he could not believe his eyes.

"I've never seen anything like it before." Michelle said then.

Chris took a deep breath and flipped the chart closed. His voice was quiet as he replied. "Unfortunately. I have."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Aww! You guys!! It's so cute that everyone's so worried about Katie. Just remember - it's me writing this people!!! LOL! It might get a little rough but it'll all work out in the end.

As for my compulsive updating of late – as some of you know – or don't LOL! I have so much time to write because at the moment I a) commute 2 hours a day by train and b) travel like it's my job. OK. Actually - it is my job. :) Cross country flights and layovers give me tons of time to feed my little hobby/obsession – either or - take your pick. ;)

Billie doesn't like Quinn for a few reasons that you'll find out soon. No, Nat sweetie, Kate's baby is not a vampire – but that's all I'm saying.

Ali – Chris is "technically" Rafe and Alison's kids grandfather b/c he's married to Elizabeth. He's not really related to them at all – it's just that I thought it sounded funny to say it. LOL! And I'm glad you got a kick out of Grant walking in on his parents. Teeheehee. :D

Ah well – will you look at that?? Chloe's not crying. LOL! Until 11! xox-G

Chapter Ten

Chloe took another deep breath, her father's words still fresh in her mind. "Pick yourself up and try again." He had told her.

It wouldn't be easy – but that was just what she intended to do.

She had decided she was going to wait a little bit and give it some time. She knew she needed to figure out a way to get him back and it wasn't something she could rush. Though everything in her screamed to just walk right in and tell him she had changed her mind she knew that it would be too much too soon. Grant never moved quickly. Ever.

He'd have to get used to the idea first.

Fate played a hand when she read the paper that morning. Chloe made her decision but was still scared to actually act on it. She had been sitting in her car for an hour. She had just gotten up the courage to go inside when she saw him leave. Twenty minutes later she was still in her car when she saw him drive up again.

She needed to stop stalling now that he was back.

"Now or never, Clo." She said to herself, taking a deep breath and opening the door. "Just remember it'll be a start."

She opened the door to the gym and looked around. She couldn't believe it had been a year since she had actually been inside.

Everything was just as she remembered. She smiled as she saw all the activity, and listened to the sound of music playing. It had been so long but the one thing she hadn't counted on was how close she would feel to her mother here. Her mother had loved working at the gym – it was what she had been made to do. After she'd left them Chloe had felt it had been too painful to be here and since she'd left Grant the pain just got worse.

Clutching the newspaper in her hand she moved towards the counter, giving the young girl behind it a smile. She must be new. Chloe thought to herself. Then she realized she might have been working there for a year for all she knew.

"Hi. I'm here about the ad." Chloe said, willing her voice not to shake.

"To join or the help wanted ad?" The girl asked, her voice bubbly.

"The help wanted. Is the owner here?"

"Yep. I'll go get him for you – hold on a sec." The girl almost bounced as she walked towards the office. She spoke to someone inside and then made her way back.

"He'll be right out." She said with a grin as she returned.

"Thank you." Chloe replied, her palms sweating a bit as she took another look around.

Still smiling over the scene he'd just left at his parents house, Grant walked out into the gym and his heart stopped. As he caught sight of Chloe, he didn't know exactly what to do. Almost as if by a will of their own, his feet carried him towards her. What was she doing here? She had told him to stay away and yet here she was – in a place she knew he'd be. The only thing he could think of was that something must be wrong.

"Clo?" He said softly. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." She nodded as she turned to face him. Her eyes spilled over with love at the sight of him. She swallowed and said softly. "I – I – I just needed to talk to you."

"OK." He replied. He didn't know what to do. He recognized the look in her eyes. He never thought he'd see it again. He stammered a bit as he told her. "Ok - I just – umm – I just have to talk to an applicant first. I'll be back in a sec." Grant looked around to see who had come to inquire about the job and was completely confused. Chloe was the only one nearby.

Chloe smiled to herself. Her heart was pounding as she said the words. "You don't have to go anywhere, Grant. I'm the one applying."

Grant's jaw dropped. "What?"

Chloe plodded on, knowing that she had come this far. She couldn't back away now. "I saw your ad. You need a new instructor. I'm available."

"Chloe." He said carefully, not completely sure what she was trying to do. "It's OK. I'll find someone eventually.

"As good as me?" She asked with a smile.

As good as her? Grant repeated to himself. His hands ached to reach out and touch her. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, his heart cried out to her. There is no one better than you, Clo. He wanted to tell her – no one in this world. He had been hurt so deeply he couldn't dare hope.

He stared at his feet, unable to look at her. His voice was a mere whisper. "This isn't a good idea Clo. There's no way it could work. Obviously, you aren't thinking. If you worked here you'd have to be around here – around me - every day."

The hurt she had caused him was almost visible. She knew starting over wouldn't be easy – but she hadn't realized how difficult it really was going to be to make him believe she still loved him. She knew it was all her fault. Somewhere between her arguing that she was asking him to go because she loved him so much and today he'd decided the real reason they were apart was because she didn't love him at all.

You have to start somewhere, Clo she said to herself. "I know." Chloe nodded. She reached out to touch him and watched him take a step back. Her heart broke as she was reminded again of how much damage she had done. She looked up and stared into his eyes. "That'll be OK with me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alison. Come on." Rafe said with a smile. She was lying across the bed on her stomach, clutching the pillow to her.

"We're never doing that again." She grumbled at him.

"Never?" He replied, pretending to be shocked.

"Yep. Never." She said, her face still turned away from him. Even with that he could tell by the sound of her voice she was smiling.

Rafe ran a hand down the length of her hair and let it rest on the small of her back. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Are you telling me you'll never let me touch you again?"

"Yes." She said, smiling wider as she turned around to face him. "Get your hands off me."

He ignored her as his fingers trailed up her spine, ending up tangled in her hair. "You don't mean that." He said softly, his lips a breath away from hers. "Alison...I love you..."

"I do so mean it." She said giggling as his arms tightened around her. Alison sighed as she moved to run a finger along his cheek. "I love you too – but God, Rafe." She smiled widely. "That was so embarrassing."

"Angel." He said as he kissed her. "It could have been much worse."

Alison sighed and nodded in agreement as he pulled away. She had to admit it was really funny in retrospect. She started to giggle louder as she inched closer to him.

Rafe laughed as he said, "God, Alison. You should have seen your face."

She knew how she must have looked. She blushed again as she replied her voice full of laughter, "You should have seen yours when I asked you to hide."

He smoothed the hair off her face and gazed into her eyes. He suddenly had an idea. "Someday soon..." He whispered against her lips. "I promise you. We will find time to be alone..." He said as he kissed her again. "No kids, no ringing phones, just you..." His lips touched hers once more. "...and me."

Just then, the front door slammed and Ella's voice rang out. "HEY! I'm home!!"

"Oh yeah? You think so? Good luck." Alison said with a laugh and sigh as she scrambled off the bed and went to greet her daughter. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colin sighed as he brought Kate inside. She was actually asleep on her feet. He scooped her up and pressed a kiss to her forehead, carrying her inside and bringing her to rest on their bed. His hand ran over her hair as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. His mind filled with worry once more. Just a little bit ago she had looked and acted so much more like herself. Now, in the span of a half hour, she had fallen under again.

The phone rang and he eased away from her to answer it. His voice was distracted as he answered.

"Hello?"

There was a small pause before a voice finally spoke. "Hi. Colin? It's Dr. Oliver."

Colin's heart went to his throat. He swallowed and tried to find his voice. He was finally able to squeak out one word. "Hello."

"Is –" This was the worst part of her job, Michelle thought with a sigh. "Is - uh - is Kate there?"

"She's sleeping." Colin said softly. This didn't sound like good news. Part of him did not want to know – but he knew that once they knew what they were up against they could start fighting. "What is it? What's wrong. Please." He begged, his voice full of sorrow. "I need you to tell me."

"I'm sorry." The doctor replied. "Kate is my patient. I really should..."

"Please." Colin's voice was desperate. "I have to know."

"I know. I understand." She hesitated again, knowing that Colin wouldn't take no for an answer. She didn't discuss specifics, but gave him the information he needed. "There's something that showed up in Kate's blood work. I'm going to need to have her come in again. I've called in Dr. Ramsey to consult on her condition."

"Condition?" Colin gasped. "She has a condition now!?!" Colin's voice rose in fear and a bit of anger. "What is it? What's wrong? How come it's taken you so long to figure this out?"

His words stung but she knew Colin just wanted to find someone to blame. "Colin. Please. We aren't sure exactly what it is. But I promise you this. We are going to do everything we can to make sure she and the baby both get through this. OK? This is going to be a very difficult time for her. I need you to believe we'll figure it out and make her better. You need to stay positive so that we can help her fight this."

Fight this, she says. Colin's pulse raced and he felt useless. Despite it all, Colin knew that was true. Still he wondered where he'd find the strength to do what the doctor asked. "When?" He said almost too low for her to hear.

"I'm sorry?" Michelle asked, confused at his question.

"When should I bring her back?" Colin asked, his voice hollow.

"Let her sleep." She said softly. "Just stop by in the morning."

Tears welled up in his eyes as Colin nodded. "OK." He agreed. "We'll see you then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grant was completely stunned, too much was happening at once. Chloe was here, talking to him – telling him she wanted to see him.

He didn't understand what was going on. It didn't matter. This couldn't happen. It would never work out. It would be much too difficult to see her everyday. He couldn't do it. He had to try and protect himself at least a little. If he did this, if he let her in again when she left him he simply would not be able to survive.

Losing her once was hard enough. If he lost her twice it would kill him.

"Grant?" A voice called out and made his head snap up.

"Yeah." He replied, staring into Chloe's eyes.

She wasn't the one who had spoken. "Grant." The voice said again.

Confused he turned towards the sound, realizing then it was Cindy, the girl who had greeted Chloe earlier.

"Yeah. Sorry Cin - what is it?" He asked her. Chloe looked on with definite interest. She was still waiting for him to tell her to stay or go.

"April just called. She's not coming in – AGAIN." Cindy rolled her eyes. "Her class starts in ten minutes."

"What class?" Chloe asked, directing the question to Cindy.

"Yoga." She said with a grin.

Chloe placed the paper down on the counter. She unzipped her sweatshirt and pulled it off, shoving it in Grant's hands, leaving him more bewildered than before.

"Which studio?" Chloe called over her shoulder, already heading towards them.

"Cl – cl – Chloe." Grant stammered. "I don't – I mean – you don't..."

"Two!" Cindy chimed in.

"Thanks." Chloe replied, her heart pounding as she closed the studio door behind her and leaned up against it. Her hand moved to rest over her heart as she willed it to return to normal. She'd done it. Chloe sighed and hugged her arms around herself. She'd actually done it.

Grant looked down at his hands, the pale blue fabric of her shirt soft against his fingers. He'd let her teach the class, but then he'd tell her it wouldn't work out. At least that's what he told himself. As if in a trance, he brought Chloe's sweatshirt to his face and inhaled a bit, the scent that clung to it bringing countless memories of her to his mind. Despite everything he tried, a tiny glimmer of hope rose up and took hold of his heart.

"Boy that was quick. Looks like you found us April's replacement." Cindy said brightly, giggling a bit.

As Grant turned to face her with a mesmerized look on his face, she knew she'd picked up on something. She couldn't help teasing him a little. She had always thought a guy as incredibly cute as him shouldn't be alone. This was the first time in the year she'd worked there that she actually saw him show any interest in anyone. And he obviously already knew Chloe which was a great head start. Smiling over at Grant, she decided to give him a little nudge.

"She's adorable, boss." Cindy said giggling louder, her eyes bright with amusement. "You know what? You should ask her out. You two look like you were meant to be together."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here's a bit of Billie's story. Poor girl had a tough life. When I wrote her family history I came to a conclusion.

I think I watch too many soap operas. LOL!

I feel like this is a very weird chapter - but I honestly didn't know where else to put all this stuff. Oh well. Until 12! xox-G

Chapter Eleven

"Tyler." Billie said sharply. "Stop fidgeting and eat your dinner."

"This isn't the right barbecue sauce." He said with a frown as he played with his chicken nuggets.

"I know, sweetie." She said with a sigh as she looked over at him. "They don't sell that kind in the store here. I promise – I'll try and find it somewhere. OK? If you don't like it try the ketchup instead.

Ty looked skeptical but tried anyway. He chomped down and chewed, his face breaking out in a wide grin. "You know what? That's not so bad, Billie."

She laughed and mussed up his hair a bit. "Stick with me kid, I know all sorts of tricks."

He was still so small but she couldn't believe how much he'd grown since the day taking care of him fell on her shoulders. She had been a freshman in college when Belinda Larson got a phone call that changed her life.

"_There's been an accident. You have to come home quickly."_

Ty had been barely a year old. The drunk driver who had hit her sister's car had killed both his parents but left him without a scratch. The only problem was there was no one else to take care of him now that they were gone.

Belinda and Caroline's parents had passed on but the truth was that even when they were alive they were barely with them. Young and wealthy, reckless and wild, they had been flying to some remote ski slope when their helicopter crashed. So the girls were raised by their some distant family relatives, or more accurately, their servants.

It had been very lonely and not at all fun, but at least she and Carrie had each other. Caroline was older by six years, already happily married by the time Belinda stared college. When she got the call that Carrie was gone she knew there was no question. She'd quit school and take care of Ty herself. She was young but she knew she could do it. She knew that's what Carrie and her husband would have wanted.

Having money made it easy – but even so they lived simply. Money had never been important to her. Still her inheritance made is so that Billie could make sure Ty had everything he needed and because she didn't have to work - she was able to stay home to take care of him.

That's how it had been until the day it all changed. In an instant, the money had vanished. She shivered as she remembered that was the day all her dreams vanished too.

Even though what happened had hurt him too, Ty never ever complained. Not once. Even though they went from a mansion to a one room apartment, even though he sometimes wore sneakers that were a little bit tight, even though for the last year or so – she had to work and she wasn't there every moment of the day. Throughout it all he was still as happy as could be.

Pushing the unpleasant thoughts aside she thought of happier things. She smiled when she thought of the catch Ty made today in the park, which brought Quinn to her mind. Like he had, most people still mistook her for Ty's mother, and to be honest - legally - she was. The fact remained that in a lot of ways they really grew up together.

When Ty started talking she couldn't let him call her "Mom". It just seemed wrong to her. To her it was like saying Carrie never existed.

He couldn't grasp "Belinda" – when he tried, it came out like "Billie". So - that's what he called her – and always would.

Just then, she heard him saying her name again. "Yes?" She said, shaking herself from the memories and giving him a smile. He was such a good kid. There was nothing in this world she loved more than the little boy sitting across from her.

"Wasn't that cool? Meeting Quinn I mean? He was really good before he had to stop playing." Ty beamed as he talked about one of his heroes. "I mean – _really_ good."

"I know, honey." She replied.

"Didn'tcha used to know his sister or somethin'?" He asked her then, his mouth full of chicken.

"Tyler. Please don't talk with your mouth full. Yes." She said softly. "I went to school with his sister Lia and his cousin Kate too." She ran a finger down the bridge of his nose and snagged one of his french fries. "But that was a long time ago, kiddo. I don't even know if they'd remember me."

"You said you think his sister lives here though right?" Ty asked, still curious.

"Yes." Billie replied. "This is where they grew up. It's been a long time, Ty. I don't know if either one of them still live here now."

"Are we going to stay here for a while?" He asked his voice full of hope. "I really like this apartment. I get my own room and everything. And Port Charles is pretty cool too. There's lotsa boats around and there's a real baseball player who coaches Little League." He took a breath and sat back in his chair. "Do you think this is where I'll grow up?" He asked her then as he smeared ketchup across his cheek with the back of his hand.

She wiped it from his face with a napkin and sighed. "We'll see, buddy." She said, wondering the same thing. "We'll see."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Becky. Please pass the pepper." Rafe asked for the third time.

"Rebecca." Alison scolded, her voice full of annoyance. "Stop acting like someone half your age and give the peppermill to your father." 

"Why?" She said as she did just that. "There's no point. He doesn't seem to know the difference."

Ella put down her fork and counted on her fingers. "Hey! I'm half Becky's age."

Alison bit back a laugh. "Very good, sweetie." She said with a smile. "Now, please eat your broccoli."

"I wish I was two times as old as me, because then I'd be like Becky and I wouldn't have to eat broccoli." She said with a frown.

Becky started to laugh. "Don't eat it, Jellybean. It's awful." She stopped suddenly and looked over at her father. For the first time she realized how sad he appeared. "Daddy?"

He stopped eating, picked up his plate and stood, moving to the sink. "I'll be upstairs." He said as he walked to Alison, giving her a peck on the cheek before leaving the kitchen.

As he walked out, Alison glared at her older daughter. "Becky. Go apologize to your father."

"Mom." Becky said softly. "You know what happened the other night. He humiliated me."

She didn't reply. She looked over at Ella. "Sweetheart? You don't have to eat the broccoli. Go get ready for bed. I'll be up in a minute."

"'Kay. I will." She scrambled off her chair and looked up at Alison making a funny face. "Hey Mommy? Why's your shirt on wrong? It's inside out. Don't you remember? You always tell me that the tag goes on the _inside_."

Alison blushed beet red as she looked down, only now noticing the condition of her clothes. "Thank you, Ella. I must've made a mistake." She laughed at herself and gave Ella a gentle pat on her behind. "Go on. Get changed, baby. Brush your teeth, too. Quick like a bunny..."

As Ella left Alison turned back to Becky. She stared at her with anger and disappointment filling her eyes.

"Rebecca Elizabeth Kovich. Your father is over protective - extremely over protective. But let me tell you something. The other night when you called from that party and asked for someone to pick you up, he didn't even blink before he was halfway to the car. You should remember that. Not everyone's father would do that – no questions asked."

"I know." Becky nodded, thoroughly ashamed. 

"So if it's a little uncomfortable for you at school on Monday because EVERYONE knows your father would give his life for yours, well then - too bad, Rebecca. He came home today and bought you candy to try and make it up to you and you've been nothing but incredibly rude to him for two days straight. You haven't been grounded for being at that party – but I promise you – if you don't go upstairs right now and apologize to him you won't see anything but school and your bedroom for the next week."

"I'm sorry." Becky whispered.

"I'm not the one you need to say that too. Go." Alison said as she jerked her head in the direction of the stairs. "Now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One class turned into three. Grant knew he'd be lying if he didn't admit it was so easy to let Chloe take over. There wasn't a class she couldn't teach.

Some of the members still remembered her from before. "Goodnight Clo!" a group called out as they left. "I'm so glad she's back." Grant heard one of them say as they walked past him. "She's the best."

Chloe was exhausted. She had kept up with her workouts but three classes in a row had taken a lot out of her. She yawned and stretched as she walked out into the main room, noticing Grant still standing by the counter. She could tell he was pretending to keep himself busy.

"Finished?" He asked, not looking up.

"Yeah." Chloe answered as she yawned again, pulling the band out of her hair and letting it fall around her shoulders.

As he always had when she'd done that, Grant lost his breath as he watched her.

Oblivious to his reaction, she picked her sweatshirt up off the counter and moved to put it back on. Before she could finish, Grant stood beside her to help her. He didn't even realize he had done it. Taking care of Chloe was second nature to him. It wasn't something he could turn on or off.

"Thank you." She said softly.

He lifted her hair, remembering how the weight of it felt in his hands, reluctantly letting it go as she zipped up her sweatshirt and turned to face him.

She took a deep breath and stared into his eyes. She'd ambushed him before but now needed an answer. "That was fun, Grant. I know I sort of jumped in without you saying you wanted me to. I realize you might think this isn't a good idea."

He couldn't keep the words from coming out. His face was full of pain as he said, "It's not that Chloe. I don't understand. You're here now – but you said you wanted me to go – Clo, you said..."

"I know what I said, Grant." She said quietly, fighting the tears she could feel coming to her eyes. "I know now exactly what I did. And someday, when you're ready to hear it – I'll explain to you why."

Chloe took another deep breath and moved towards the door. "Until then, I hope you'll let me work here. I had so much fun today." She said with a smile.

When he didn't answer, the smile left her face. She waited another moment and then turned and walked away.

"See you tomorrow, Clo." Grant called out after her. "Spinning class at 8:00."

The tears did fall then. She wiped them away with her hand and turned back around. "8:00. I'll be there." Chloe didn't want to jinx it, she quickly turned to go.

"Did you fill the tank?" He said then – stopping her again. As he did the kiss they had shared the night she'd run out of gas flew through both their minds. It took all he had not to run over to her and kiss her again.

"Yes." She nodded, wanting with everything she had for him to do just that.

"Good." Grant said genuinely smiling for the first time in a long, long while. "Drive safe, Clo. See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." She repeated, smiling back at him as she eased out the door. "OK. I'll see you tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dad?" Becky said softly.

"Yeah, Angel Face?" He replied, not looking up from the book he was reading.

She blinked back tears as she heard him call her that. She took a deep breath and began. "Thank you for the candy. I should have said so before."

"You're welcome." Rafe said, still looking down.

Becky twisted her hands nervously, desperately wanting to fix what she'd broken. "Dad. I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I've been really rude to you and it's not right. You came and got me at that party and I should have been grateful."

"I know, honey. It's OK." He said as he flipped another page.

"I should have just said thank you instead of going off like that. I know you were just trying to keep me safe – not ruin my life."

Rafe sighed as he closed the book and took off his reading glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He knew he was partly to blame for how she'd treated him. "I'm sorry too. Honey, I honestly didn't mean to do that. I just worry so much about you."

Becky nodded. "I know – but you have to believe me. Dad. I **_can_** take care of myself."

"I know." Rafe said. "And, I'm sorry I embarrassed you sweetheart. It's just that I forget sometimes."

"I know." Becky smiled. She suddenly realized that if he hadn't reacted like that he wouldn't be her father.

"How's your hand?" Rafe asked then, picking it up and examining it closely.

"A little sore." She said with a grin, turning it slowly and linking her fingers with his. Her eyes sparkled as she added. "But I bet Tim Winters will think twice next time."

"I bet he will. Ah, Becky. Guys are creeps." Rafe said as he stood to face her. He gave her a grin. "I should know."

"No." Becky said with a shake of her head. "You'd have no idea. You're the least creepy guy in the world."

Rafe laughed and pulled her close. "Is that a compliment?"

"Absolutely." She replied as she hugged him back.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This one's for Nat – who would kill me if I didn't post this. ;) Oh and as for a nickname - Katie christened Kate and Colin "Katlin" once upon a time. Sounds good to me – so let's make it official. LOL!

Bethany – Thanks for the review! Sorry the review thing here is not playing nice with you. Meanies. :(

Ali – Thank you too! Sorry to hear about your computer. Hope you get it fixed soon! Though you might not be able to review – but I know you'll be around in spirit. :)

And for Katie – before I forget – I wish you all the best to you as the time of your "hiatus" fast approaches. :) I truly hope your day is all you ever dreamed of.

And now – without further adieu...Chapter 12 aka "What's wrong with Kate?"

Until 13! xox-G

Chapter Twelve

It was early afternoon on Monday before Colin could get Kate back to the hospital. Their little date at the diner must have taken more out of her than either of them realized. She had been drifting in and out to sleep all day long on Sunday. Incredibly concerned, Colin called Dr. Oliver and in spite of his worry, she told him to just let her rest.

Now she sat in the exam room clutching his hand. Where as two days before she had made every effort to make herself look better than she felt today her hair was pulled back off her face, which was free of any trace of makeup. She was still beautiful but as Colin's eyes roamed over her he knew there was no denying that there was something plaguing her.

"Colin." She began as she reached for his hand, pulling him to face her she spoke softly. "I want you to know that I love you..."

"What are you doing?" He said as he stared into her eyes. His voice began to shake "Don't you dare do that. Don't start talking to me like you're saying goodbye. We are going to fix this, Katrina. Do you hear me? Whatever it is – we are going to fix it."

"Kate? Colin?" Chris called out as he came into the room. He took a deep breath and tried to pull himself together.

"Hi Chris." Kate replied with a weak smile, holding Colin's hand tighter. He moved to stand behind her put his arm around her shoulder.

Chris looked Kate up and down and tried to break the tension in the room. "Kate, where'd you get that outfit?"

Kate grinned wider in spite of the fear pulsing through her veins. "Standard GH issue." She replied.

"Your grandmother would be appalled." Chris smiled back at her. "Didn't she teach you anything?"

Kate knew he was trying not to worry her but she'd had enough. She looked at him and pleaded with her eyes. "Chris. I know what you're trying to do – but please. Just tell me." She squeezed Colin's hand again and asked. "What's wrong with me?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do they have you working there late again?" Lynnie asked with a sigh.

Ethan bit back a smile and was thankful that his back was to her. If she knew what he was really up to she'd die. "Yes." He said, trying not to give her any clues that he was hiding anything. He honestly was just waiting for her to have some sort of vision and figure it out. He'd been very lucky so far. "But I promise, I shouldn't be too late, honey."

He turned to look at her. She looked so tired. Sighing he stared down at her. "Lynn – take it easy today OK? I know you barely slept."

"I'm OK." She tried to convince him, averting her eyes from his.

Ethan place his hands on her shoulders and made her look at him. "Gwendolyn. I mean it. Don't go trying to figure out where there's a mummy buried today." He always loved to tease her about research she did for her books.

Lynnie couldn't help but smile. "Ethan. You know I can't just turn it off. If I'm on a roll I can't help it."

"Just promise me you'll relax – and promise me if something upsets you you'll call. Don't worry about bothering me. OK?" He said as he kissed her softly. "Call me if you need me."

"I will." She smiled up at him. "I love you."

"Love you too." Ethan pressed a kiss to her forehead and grabbed his keys and cell phone. "See you later."

Lynnie gave him a little wave as she watched him run out the door.

As it closed behind him with a soft click, Lynnie moved to straighten the small apartment they shared. How amazing was her life? She thought with a smile, in spite of the worries she was carrying. It shouldn't be possible, but I have Ethan. How lucky am I?

A vision flashed as she stood there alone, a chill running up her spine. She blinked back tears and moved to finish her chores.

"Oh Katie." Lynnie sighed as she plumped up the pillows on the couch. "What in the world is going on with you – and how will we fix it this time?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron poured himself a cup of coffee and looked over at his wife. He knew his hair was graying and his face bore a few more wrinkles each passing year but with Abby time stood still. She looks just the same as she did the day he married her.

He grabbed a half of her English muffin off the counter and bit down. "Are you going to the shop today?" He asked with his mouth half full.

"Give me that back." Abby laughed as she tried to wrestle her breakfast away from him. She succeeded in getting the last bite, giggling as she chewed and swallowed. "Yes. In a bit. I needed to sleep a little this morning."

He knew she'd been up pretty much all night. "Are you OK?" Cam asked running his hand along the side of her face.

"I'm OK." She nodded her voice laced with frustration. "I hate this. I hate knowing something and not being able to do anything about it."

"You don't want to worry them for nothing." Cam agreed as he took her in his arms.

"I don't." Abby said with a sigh. "Becky's party is Saturday and I don't want to ruin it. Maybe her doctor will find what's wrong and fix it before then."

"Maybe." Cam nodded and pulled her closer. "How's Lynnie?"

"She's about the same. I'm so glad she has Ethan."

"Me too." Her husband said quietly. He leaned in and kissed her quickly. "I have to go. Go easy today, Abs. Don't work too hard."

"I won't." She nodded and took a sip of her tea.

"Liar." Cam laughed at her.

"I'll try. How's that?" She clarified.

"That's better." He replied as he grabbed her by the waist again and pulled her close, kissing her once more. "I love you." He whispered as he pulled away. "I'll see you tonight."

"Bye. Love you." Abby called after him, worry still filling her mind. When it came to the people she loved, she always wanted everything to be perfect but there was always something standing in their way it seemed. "I don't understand." Abby said to herself wondering what she could do to help. "Why can't it just be easy for once?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris took a deep breath and began. "It's a little different this time around. Just before you were born, your dad and your cousin Lucy were fighting – well – as awkward as this sounds" He looked over at Colin. "They were fighting **_your_** father..."

"Chris." Colin interrupted, completely impatient. "We know our family history. Please. Just tell us what's wrong."

"I am. History is part of the story." Chris replied. "There once was this spring underneath your father's studio. If you had fangs and took a little swim you'd dry off and be back to normal – well - normal by Port Charles standards anyway." He could see his attempts at humor were falling on deaf ears. "Listen, the point is – while vampires benefited from this little dip in the pool, for a slayer – it was deadly."

"So what are you saying?" Kate asked then, her hand clutching Colin's so tightly he was beginning to lose feeling in his fingers. As far as Colin was concerned it didn't even matter. The only thing that mattered was getting Katrina well.

Chris sighed as he looked over at them. He hated to be the one to have to tell them. "I'm saying that Morleys and Kovichs don't mix. That vampires and slayers have different components to their blood. You come from a long line of slayers Katie and Colin the fact remains that you were turned once. However briefly, it still had some effect – not to mention that your ancestors wrote the book on bloodsucking."

"Please. Enough with the history lesson." Colin snapped. "What are you trying to say?"

As he said the words, Chris spoke softly and carefully. "What I'm trying to say is that you make a cute couple but combined? It seems that years of fighting has made your blood a kind of poison to each other. On an average day, you'd have no idea there was anything wrong. You see, the problem is, it didn't have a chance to manifest itself until..."

"I got pregnant." Kate's voice was choked by tears. "Oh my God, Colin."

"Shh. Shh." Colin tried to calm her, pulling her close and holding her tight. He fought back tears of his own. "We'll fix it, Katrina. Shh. It's OK. We'll fix it."

He looked over the top of her head and stared Chris in the eyes. "Won't we?"

Chris nodded. "I promise you. I'll do everything I can to make it happen."

He moved to take Kate's hands. "Katie. What we'll need to do to keep your strength up is give you a transfusion. In the beginning that worked well for Lucy."

Kate was beside herself. She couldn't speak; she simply clung to Colin and nodded.

Colin asked the questions that he knew Kate needed the answers to. "And in the end – what saved her?"

Remembering that fateful night, Chris shivered a bit. "Karen Wexler died unexpectedly. Her blood saved her."

"After she died!? You mean angelic blood?" Colin was confused. "So we wait for someone to die? That's the solution?" His voice rose in anger.

Chris nodded, knowing that Colin's tone of voice was the fear and concern talking. "That's the best one we have for now. Colin. I'm going off experience. What I see in Kate's tests is very, very similar to the levels we saw in Lucy. Understand me. It's not exactly the same. Because of that maybe the solution won't be either."

He took Kate's hand and squeezed it. "Kate. Look at me. We're going to do everything we can to make sure you and the baby both get through this. I promise I'll do everything I can to figure this out."

"Please. Don't tell Elizabeth." She whispered. "I don't want anyone to know what's wrong."

"Kate – legally - I can't tell anyone about what's going on with you – including my wife. I'm going to help you. Let me set you up for that transfusion and we'll start to make you feel better." He let go of her hand and moved towards the door. "You'll be able to go home this afternoon, Kate. I promise you. We'll get you feeling better soon, OK?"

Kate didn't reply. He didn't expect either one of them too. Chris knew they would need some time to process the news he had broken to them. Silently, he slipped out into the hallway.

As Chris left she broke down completely. "I don't understand. We love each other. Is that so terrible? I mean - is it? How could something so amazing be so wrong?"

"Katrina..." He wanted to console her but hadn't the faintest idea how.

"This can't be happening." She sobbed as she clung to him. "Please, Colin. Tell me it's not happening."

As he held her close, Colin wished with all his heart that he could do just that.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: OK. Here's more Quinn and Billie. Back to Katlin and GC (LOL!) next chapter. ;)

Until 14! xox-G

Chapter Thirteen

"What is this?" Cam asked as he stood over Quinn's desk.

"What?" His son replied, with an innocent expression and a mouth full of donut.

"Don't give me what. Let me explain journalism to you big shot. You can't write something like this." Cameron threw the copy down on his desk.

Laughing, Quinn swallowed and took a sip of his coffee. "Oh Dad, c'mon. There's a new little league coach and her name is "Belinda"." Quinn laughed out loud. "Can you see her now? I see her with long blond hair and a French manicure telling kids to skip around the bases."

Cameron rolled his eyes. "No wonder you're single. It's clear you learned nothing growing up with your sisters."

"Of course I did. I'm just saying it'll be interesting to watch." Quinn said with a smile. "And – actually I'm thrilled. It'll be so easy to beat her."

His father could already see it coming. Quinn was in for a rude awakening. He had already decided that teaching his son a lesson would be worth the fallout. "Did you even do any research? Find out her background or why she's coaching?" Cam asked then.

"Dad. It's not an in-depth getting to know you piece. It's a paragraph about little league."

"Then the answer is no." Cam sighed. "Make me happy. Do the right thing and make a few calls. If you still want to print it afterwards – we will."

"OK." Quinn laughed as he reached for the phone. "I'll start with the nail salon. They'll probably know her best."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Which one you want El?" Aidan said as he pulled a book from the shelves. "How 'bout this?"

She looked at his selection and shook her head. "Nah. She read that one last week."

It was the afternoon story hour at Abby and Alison's bookshop. Just like they had every day since they could talk, Aidan and Ella argued over what book to read."

Billie and Ty stood near the front of the shop. Her feet ached from pounding the pavement all day. She looked much different today with her hair done and her expensive looking suit and heels. Even though her clothes were a few years old she still looked lovely.

Ty clutched her hand and looked at her with terror in his eyes. "I don't want to stay here, Billie. Can't I come with you? I promise I'll be good."

"Ty. I've been dragging you around for hours. Wouldn't you rather have some cookies and hear a story?"

He gripped her hand tighter and looked towards the back of the shop, where a small group of kids were milling around. "I don't know anyone 'cause I can't start school until after the summer. They all know each other already."

She loved him with all her heart, but every once in a while Billie just wished she could get a few minutes alone. When she saw the sign advertising the afternoon story hour she though it was a chance. But the little guy beside her wasn't cooperating. "Tyler – please." She sighed as she eyed a big cushy chair near the coffee counter. How she wished she could just take a seat. Lost in her daydream, it was only then that she noticed a petite female police officer standing in line in front of her.

"Mom?" Lia asked Abby as she waited for her coffee. "Have you talked to Lynnie?"

Abby's hands shook a bit, having seen for herself what Lynnie had. She knew there was a problem with Kate. She knew she wouldn't reveal anything to Lia. There was no use worrying everyone at this point.

Abby forced a smile and said, "Yes. I have. Everything's OK, honey."

Lia gave her mother a look. "I might not have made detective yet but I know there's something going on. I know it and trust me, I'll figure it out." She promised.

Billie thought the voice sounded familiar. Her suspicions were confirmed as Lia turned to face her.

Her old friend's eyes opened wide, her voice full of shock as she gasped, "Belinda!?!"

"Hi Lia. How are you?" Billie said with a smile.

Lia placed her coffee down and pulled a startled Billie into a hug. "Oh my God! What are you doing here?"

"We just moved to town..." Billie began as she felt Tyler clutching her skirt and trying to hide.

'We?" Lia looked confused and then realized who she was referring to. "Oh yeah." Lia said with a smile as she crouched down to look into the little boys eyes. "You must be Tyler. I'm Lia Donovan. Nice to meet you. Your aunt and I went to college together."

"I know. She told me. She didn't think you'd remember her." Ty said, completely intrigued. He had never met a lady police officer before.

Lia looked up at Billie, her eyes soft. "Of course I remember. So what are you up to?"

"Looking for a job." She admitted, staring at her feet.

"Oh come on Belinda. A job? What's the matter? The Larson millions not good enough for you?" Lia asked with a laugh.

"The Larson millions are gone. I need a job. And it's not going well." Billie replied sharply before she could stop herself.

"Belinda." Lia whispered, guilt washing over her. There must be a story there. "I'm so sorry."

"That creep stole our money and now we live here. Billie's going to get a job and I'm playing little league." Ty said then. "And she's Billie now – not Belinda. I made it up because I couldn't say Belinda so good."

"That's right – but I'm still Belinda, too Ty." She said with a smile.

Lia tried desperately to process what was going on. Someone had taken Belinda's money? What happened? Her curious nature was beginning to sort it all out and as Lia did, Abby had two thoughts of her own as she watched Billie closely. They could use a new store manager and Tyler could use a friend.

"Lia?" Abby called out.

"Oh Mom!" Lia turned and grabbed Billie's free hand. "This is Belinda Larson. You remember her – Kate and I went to Worthington with her freshman year."

Abby remembered the story well. She couldn't help but notice what a great job she had seemed to have done raising her nephew. "Hi Belinda – or Billie is it?" She said with a smile. "I'm Abby."

"Either one." Billie smiled back. "Nice to meet you."

Abby gave Ty a smile. "Hi, Tyler. Nice to meet you too. Why don't you go to the back of the store? My son and his cousin are back there."

"Your son? Hey - wait. Are you Quinn's mom?" Ty asked.

"Yes I am." Abby laughed. "Why? Do you know him?"

Ty nodded and grinned, his face beaming. "Uh huh. We met at the park. He's the coolest."

"**_He_** certainly thinks so." Lia said rolling her eyes.

Abby smiled as she clarified. "I actually have two sons. Quinn and Aidan. Aidan's just about your age, Ty. Maybe you'd like to stay for story hour and you can meet him too."

Just then Aidan and Ella ran up to the front.

"Hey Aunt Abby. Mom needs more cookies." Ella called out. "The chocolate chip kind." She looked over at Ty and gave him a grin. "They're the best ones."

Aidan gave Ty a smile himself. He noticed Ty's t-shirt. "You like the Yankees? Cool. My big brother played for them." He said proudly, boasting a bit.

Ty was amazed that Quinn had a brother his age. "I know." He said shyly. "I met him the other day. He's great."

Within seconds Ella, Aidan and Ty were laughing and joking around. They became fast friends in the way only real small children could.

Overhearing the children's conversation Lia rolled her eyes. "God. It's the Quinn Donovan fan club." Her radio crackled and she knew her little break was over. "I have to run. Belin...Billie." She said with a laugh. "Give my mom your number so you, Kate and I can get together. My sister will come too. You'll love her – she's the exact opposite of me." Lia laughed louder and said, her voice sincere. "It's so good to have you here."

"Thanks." Billie said as she watched her go. She looked longingly at the chair again. Abby noticed that the poor girl looked like she was about to collapse on her feet.

"Billie? Why don't you leave Ty here for an hour and give yourself a break. Leave your address and I can drop him off on my way home."

So used to doing things on her own she began to protest, "I couldn't..."

Ty's little voice interrupted her. "Hey Billie! Aidan said they need help picking a book for today. Can I go and help him out?"

A smile bloomed across his face as he raised hopeful eyes to hers. "Sure sweetie. You can stay." What a change from when they first walked in, Billie thought with a smile. "Listen to me buddy," She said as she crouched down. "I'm going to run some errands and Mrs. Donovan's going to drive you home. Behave yourself."

"'Kay. I will." He said as he ran towards the back of the shop with his two new best friends.

"Thank you." Billie said gratefully as she turned to Abby again. "I've been dragging him around all day."

"Finding a job is tough, huh?" Abby asked her then.

Billie nodded, a bit ashamed to admit the truth. "I never finished college – you know - because of Ty – so my options are pretty limited."

Abby grinned widely as she said. "Well. You can stop looking. You're hired."

"W-w-what?" She stammered.

"I need a store manager – you need a job – Ty needs new friends. I think we've accomplished the list for today don't you think?"

Tears formed in Billie's eyes. "Mrs. Donovan..."

"It's Abby. And as your new boss I am now ordering you to take the next hour off." Abby tried to sound stern as she handed Billie a pad and pen. "Tell me where you live. Ty will be delivered safe and sound and – my apologies - full of sugar."

"Do you mean it?" Billie wiped at her eyes.

"About the sugar?" Abby laughed. "Yes. My sister Alison makes a mean cookie."

Billie shook her head – still in shock. "No – the other..."

"Yes I mean it. Now go. We'll talk about your hours in the morning. Stop by at 10."

"I..." Billie began again.

"GO." Abby ordered as she waved her away. "Take some time for yourself. You deserve it."

"Thank you." Billie said softly, still in shock as she made her way to the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three hours later, Billie was still sound asleep on the couch. It seemed like she was always running lately, either doing things for Ty or away from her problems. She was exhausted but too concerned with keeping things together to ever let go.

The doorbell woke her. She scrambled up and shuffled to the door, not bothering to smooth down her hair or the wrinkles in her clothes.

She opened the door and her face fell in horror.

"Hey." Quinn said with a smile. "I think this belongs to you." He said as he walked in the door, carrying Ty piggybacked, and a small pizza box in front of him.

Mortified, Billie desperately tried to straighten herself. She focused on Ty and gave him a smile as he slid to the ground. "Did you have a good time sweetie?"

Ty was happier than she'd seen him in forever. His face beamed as he spoke quickly. "It was great. We heard two stories and then had cookies that were **_so_** good. They were like – the **_best_** ones I **_ever_** tasted!!!! And when Quinn came to say hi to his mom he said he'd take me and Aidan and Ella for pizza – so I already ate dinner. But we brought you some and some cookies too. I'll go get you a plate." He shrugged off his backpack and ran towards the kitchen.

"Thank you for bringing him home." She said, trying desperately to get Quinn to leave. She took the box he offered. "And thanks for the pizza."

"You're welcome. Next time you'll have to join us." He said with a grin. She was adorable, he couldn't help but think, in her seriously looking blouse and skirt and stocking feet. Her eyes were heavy with sleep and her cheeks flushed with color. Her hair was curling softly around her face. The last time he'd seen her he thought she was pretty. Today he realized he was wrong.

She was absolutely beautiful.

Billie looked at him quizzically. Was he asking her out? Her heart began to pound. She was not at all ready for this.

She looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Next time?"

Quinn didn't even realize he was calming her down as he spoke again. "Next time I take the kids out to eat." He clarified. "It looks like they'll all be great friends."

Billie's features softened as she heard him say that. "I'm so glad. I was kind of worried about that. I feel like sometimes he spends too much time with me."

"He's a great kid." Quinn said with a grin. He looked down at her, noticing how exhausted she looked. She took great care of Ty but who took care of her? He wondered.

Ty had filled him in on a lot of details. Billie wasn't his mother – she was his aunt. His parents died tragically and she'd raised him from the time he was a baby. She had been barely old enough to take care of herself at the time. Learning this news made him more intrigued than before, wanting to know exactly what made her tick. Realizing that she'd be working at the bookshop told him he'd have some time to figure her out.

"So. I hear my mom coerced you into working for her." He said with a laugh.

Billie nodded, still in shock about it all. "Yeah. I guess so."

A silence fell between them, thankfully broken by Ty. He ran back over and tugged on Billie's sleeve. "Billie? I set the table for you. I didn't give you a fork because..." He said as he grinned widely. "...well...it's pizza. You're allowed to use your hands."

"Thanks sweetie." She said with a yawn as she ruffled his hair.

He could tell she was still half asleep and completely overwhelmed. He decided to leave her to her dinner in peace. He took a step back as he said, "The bookshop is a great little place. I'm sure you'll love it there."

"I hope so." She said praying it would be true.

Quinn stared into her eyes for a long minute, unaware that his gaze was making her extremely uncomfortable. He tore his glance from hers and turned to Ty.

"I'd better go. Take care Slugger." Quinn said as he moved towards the door. He looked into her eyes again as he said softly. "You too Billie."

"Thank you." She whispered back, wondering why she suddenly had butterflies in her stomach. When she finally found her voice she added. "And thank you for dinner."

"You're welcome." Quinn smiled as he made his way into the hallway. "See you both soon."

As the door clicked closed Ty grabbed Billie's hand. "C'mon eat your dinner." He said, dragging her towards the kitchen.

Billie let him lead her to the table and sat down in her chair.

"I love Port Charles. This is the best place, Billie. I have friends and you know what? Quinn is the best too. Did you hear him? He called me Slugger and he doesn't even know yet how great I can hit. He's really cool, Bill - he's not like – well – you know..." Ty knew just hearing the creep's name made Billie cry. He didn't want to make her sad.

Even without him saying it, Billie was reminded of how letting someone get too close before had hurt them both. She took a bite of her pizza and sighed. "I'm glad you like it sweetie." She could tell that the fact that she didn't sound enthusiastic had disappointed him. She looked over at Ty and smiled. "But you know what I think is the best?"

"What?" He looked up at her and grinned back.

"YOU." She said, leaning down kissing the tip of his nose.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Please. Colin. I know you have work to do." Kate sighed as she ran a hand over his hair. "It's OK. You can go. I feel better. I do."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Colin asked.

"Both of us. I guess." Kate admitted.

It had been four days since her transfusion. She was telling the truth, she was feeling much better, but she was worried that it would be a strictly temporary solution.

She leaned back on the couch and placed her hands over her stomach. "This is so wrong." She whispered.

"I know." Colin covered her hands with his. "There's some way to fix this, Katrina. We'll figure it out." He looked into her eyes and spoke softly, knowing she was going to protest. "Katrina. Hear me out before you say something. Look, I'm thinking maybe we should tell our parents..."

"NO." She said sharply as she tore her hands from his. "I told you. I don't want to worry everyone."

"Katrina. Please. Listen to me. I've thought a lot about this. This problem we have is caused by our families. I just think that maybe they can help us figure this out."

"Chris will figure it out." Kate replied, not able to let herself believe anything else. "He helped Lucy - he can help me."

Colin agreed, but couldn't give up until he could make her see. "Shouldn't we keep all our options open though? Sweetheart, maybe there's something in our history that can help us get through this."

Kate began to get angry. "The only thing we know for sure is that we were never supposed to fall in love or get married or have children. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Katrina..." He tried to calm her down.

"I don't want to hear someone else tell me that. I don't want to go digging and find out what else could be wrong. I don't..."

"Katrina..." He said again.

"I want to be your wife and I want us to have children together." She said her voice full of tears. "That's it. Colin. That's what I want. I don't want to know what our relatives did a hundred years ago. I don't want to go back and try and figure out what happened to make our families hate each other. I thought we finally fixed that three years ago, when we got married." She blinked back tears as she pleaded with him. "Colin. I don't want to go looking for trouble. I've had enough to last me a lifetime."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe took a long sip of water as she made her way out of the studio. She couldn't believe how much more like herself she was feeling. It had been a year since she'd even been able to recognize herself.

She and Grant had fallen into a familiar routine. It was similar to when they were younger, before they admitted how they felt about each other. Grant would sneak looks when he thought Chloe didn't notice, and Chloe found it hard to keep her eyes off of him.

Cindy had learned a lot in the past week. She hadn't known that Grant and Chloe had been engaged once upon a time. It all made sense now. She understood now how Grant always seemed so distracted and Chloe lost seemed to be off in a daydream half the time.

She looked towards the front of the gym and her eyes opened wide. Uh oh. Cindy thought with a grin. She looked beside her and wondered how long it would take for Chloe to notice the blond who was talking to Grant. From the looks of it the girl seemed to have more than cardio on her mind.

It didn't take long. Chloe put down her water and sighed, her eyes roaming around the room and falling on the scene Cindy had noticed a minute before. Her heart began to pound as she saw the girl, smiling up at Grant and flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Are you kidding me?" She muttered under her breath. She tried to make her voice sound casual as she asked. "Do you know that girl, Cindy?"

"Hmm?" Cindy replied as she pretended to just notice what Chloe was referring to. "Oh. No. She must be a new member."

"I should welcome her then." Chloe said her voice shaking a bit. Cindy smiled as she watched her make her way towards the front of the gym. Somehow she thought a welcome wasn't quite what Chloe had in mind.

"So...tell me. How many classes do you have a day?" The blond was asking as Chloe approached. She flashed a huge grin at Grant as she added "And which ones do you teach?"

The girl was doing her best to get him to notice her, but Grant was completely oblivious. "We have between three and five – it depends. I teach kickboxing."

"I can tell." She grinned wider as she reached out and ran a hand over his bicep.

Chloe's blood was boiling. The only thought in her head was that she wanted to break the girl's fingers - in the slowest and most painful way possible.

"You might want to rethink that." Chloe called out as she walked up to them.

"I'm sorry?" The girl said as she turned to face her.

"You will be." Chloe replied with an artificial smile. "You wouldn't want to get yourself hurt."

Grant couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. "Clo?"

"I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Chloe. I teach everything but kickboxing. And you are?" The question sounded more like an accusation.

"Tiffanee." She giggled and smiled at Grant again. "With two F's and two E's."

Chloe looked the girl up and down, with her brassy blond hair and hot pink spandex showcasing her considerable assets. She could not believe that in a year Grant could have changed his tastes and become interested in someone like this.

"Figures." Chloe said bitterly and rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to warn you – I don't think kickboxing is quite right for you."

Grant watched the whole scene is disbelief. What the hell was wrong with her?

"You need to be very careful where you put your hands." She grinned and turned on her heel calling over her shoulder as she made her way back to the studio. "You wouldn't want to break a nail."

Cindy bit back laughter as she saw Grant run off after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OK. OK." Colin said as he pulled Kate to him. "We'll see what happens. I just need you to promise me, that if things start to change that you'll consider it."

Kate nodded and sighed as she buried her head in his shoulder. "I just want to forget for a little bit. Please? Can you help me do that?"

"Sure." He said as he leaned in to kiss her. Anything you want."

"I want to think about something else. I want to pretend for a little while that nothing is wrong." Kate said then as she moved closer to him. "I know it won't be long until everyone knows. Lynnie and Aunt Abby probably already do."

"So what do you want to do?" Colin asked, willing to do anything she wanted.

Kate eased away and moved to stand. She reached for his hands and tugged at them until he stood beside her. "Come with me." She said with a smile.

"What?" He replied, knowing exactly where she was going. He took a deep breath and tried to keep the worry from filling his mind.

Kate dragged him towards the bed and pulled him closer. "Please, Colin. Let's forget for a while." She kissed him deeply and stared into his eyes. "For just a little while, I don't want to think of anything but you."

She sighed as he kissed her back, finally feeling more like herself than she had in weeks. His hands ran up her back, pulling her closer.

"Please..." Kate said with a smile as he swept her into his arms and laid her carefully down in the center of the bed.

"Katrina." Colin whispered her name between kisses. "Katrina...I love you..."  
  
"I love you too. That's all that matters isn't it?" She replied smiling as she felt him touching her. She reached up and framed his face in her hands. She looked deeply into his eyes. "As long as that's true it will all work out."  
  
"That's right." He said as his lips trailed down her neck and back again. With everything else around them not making any sense, this was just what they needed. They needed something they could be sure of. Colin stared into Kate's eyes as he promised her. "That's all that counts."

"We'll be fine, won't we Colin?" Kate said as her mouth searched for his again. "Everything will be okay."

"We will." He promised, wanting with all his heart for it to be true. "It will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grant followed Chloe into the studio and slammed the door behind him. "What the hell was that?"

"What?" Chloe replied as flipped through a stack of cd's. She was still trying to calm herself down.

"That." He said, gesturing towards the door. "I can't believe how rude you just were to that girl."

"And I can't believe how friendly you were." Chloe snapped back, slamming the cd's back down next to the player and glaring at him. "She was all over you and you just stood there."

"What are you talking about?" Grant was stunned.

"Tiff-an-ee." Chloe said with disgust. "With two F's and two E's no less. Grant. I thought you had MUCH better taste than that. I had no idea you were so into plastic."

"WHAT??" Grant couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Chloe couldn't stop herself. She didn't know exactly what had happened but she knew she was furious with him. "I guess I don't know you as well as I thought. I didn't think you'd ever be attracted to someone so artificial." She laughed as she added, "You know her hair color isn't the only thing about her that isn't real."

She gave him a grin as she stood there with her hand on her hips. "I wonder if she does alot of sailing. Don't you think her chest could be used a floatation device?"

Grant tried to process what she was saying. Realization washed over him and he blinked furiously. He stared at her and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh. My. God." He said as he tried to catch his breath. "I don't believe it. You're jealous."

"OF THAT!?!" Chloe yelled in disbelief as she pointed towards the door. "Are you kidding me!?!"

"You are." He nodded as he finally got hold of himself. He took a step towards her and grinned. "I can't believe it."

"Don't be ridiculous." Chloe denied it again. As she did she couldn't help thinking – is that true?

Grant couldn't hold back his laughter as he stared at her. Her eyes were a vivid green and strands of her hair slipped from the ponytail she wore, curling crazily around her face. She was as beautiful as he'd ever seen her. Grant knew there was no contest. The girl Chloe seemed to be so worried about didn't even come close to competing with her.

He laughed louder as he replied. "I'm telling you I never thought I'd see the day. Chloe Ramsey – jealous."

"I am not!!" She protested, much too loudly, confirming the truth. "If you want to date someone like _**that**..._" She pretended to shiver. Her cheeks were flushed with color as she tried to sound casual. "Go right ahead." She was trying to redeem herself and failing miserably.

Grant knew she was pretending and wasn't about to let her get away with it. "Oh c'mon Chloe. All she was doing was signing up for membership. Who said I wanted to date her?" His voice was incredulous.

"Well she certainly wanted to date you. It was **_so_** obvious!" Chloe replied. "**GOD**. You always were oblivious to those things. I mean, c'mon Grant. When we first got together, you didn't realize how I felt about you until I practically threw myself at you."

Grant began to get angry. He threw the clipboard with Tiffanee's application onto the ground forcefully. He stared Chloe up and down. "Oh yeah - RIGHT. Like you tore yourself away from Doug Miller long enough to pay attention to anything else. PLEASE!"

Chloe's jaw dropped as she looked at him. Her voice was full of shock. "Oh my God. Please tell me you are not bringing him up now. Doug Miller?? Of all people!!! You are kidding me!! That was almost ten years ago Grant!!"

"Yeah well let's fast forward then. Just a year ago you told me to get the hell away from you." Pain filled his eyes and was mirrored in her own as he finished. "So. I'm **_so _**sorry, Chloe. That's just tough. I don't think you get a say in who I do or don't date at the moment."

"The hell I don't." She promised, closing the distance between them and shoving him forcefully. "I'm telling you right now. As long as I'm around no one else is getting near you."

"Is that a threat?" He asked her as he moved back towards her.

"That's a promise." She replied titling her face up to his and staring into his eyes.

Before either one of them knew what had happened, Grant's arms pulled Chloe close and suddenly his lips were on hers.

Chloe clung to him, her heart pounding nearly out of her chest as she kissed him back, all the love she felt for him evident in her kiss. Grant's hands speared though her hair, causing it to spill from the band that held it up. Through it all what was actually happening barely registered to either of them. All they knew was that after all this time, it was clear that this much hadn't changed.

She moaned as he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer and tightening his arms around her. Her hands moved up to caress his face. "Grant..." She whispered between kisses. "I missed you so much..."

"Chloe..." He said softly as he eased back a bit. He thought he must be dreaming as her hands ran over his skin.

A knock sounded on the door. A reluctant Cindy called out. "Chloe's next class starts in five minutes, boss." She smiled, wondering just what was going on in there. Even though she wasn't sure she had a pretty good idea.

Grant was snapped back to reality as he reluctantly pulled away. He picked up the clipboard and moved towards the door. He paused before leaving and stared into her eyes. His voice was serious and a bit arrogant as he promised. "We are not finished with this." With the words hanging in the air he opened the door and stepped outside.

Chloe clasped her hands together and pressed them to her heart as she watched him leave. "I guess not." She whispered, her heart soaring. It looked like there was more than a little bit of hope for them after all.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Just want to let y'all know – the update fairy is leaving town until sometime next week – Wed. at the earliest. Some of you (named Katie heeheehee) – I know will be far too busy to worry about silly old PC fanfic ;) but for the rest of you – be assured I'll be back soon enough.

Hope this is enough to tide you over. ;) You didn't think it was going to be **_that_** easy did you?? LOL!

Until 16! xox-G

Chapter Fifteen

"Do you know if she saw it yet?" Alison asked nervously.

"No. I don't think she has." Abby replied with a sigh. "My son is an idiot – and his father's a bigger one for letting that be published." She rolled her eyes. "I can't believe they put him in charge."

"Well Abby – I guess you can say it's half true." Alison laughed.

"Which half? The part with her name?" Abby laughed back. She looked at the paper again as she muttered. "Idiot."

Billie walked in with her nose buried in the paper. She moved towards where Alison and Abby stood. Finishing, she looked up and stared at them in disbelief, fighting to find her voice.

"D-d-d-did you see this?" She stammered, shaking the newspaper.

"Billie, honey. I'm so sorry." Abby said with a sigh.

"He has no idea what he's talking about!! "Homerun Heiress" my ass. I can't even believe this!!! The best is I'm not even going to coach anymore." Billie's temper began to simmer, about to boil over. "I decided to see if I could get Ty on **_his_** team, because he's so crazy about him and he wants to be on the same team as Aidan and Ella. Did he even check that out at all? NO." Billie's eyes were on fire as she turned to face Alison and Abby. "I'm sorry to have to say this Abby - but your son is a complete and total moron."

"No argument from me sweetie." Abby said with a grin. "The unfortunate thing is that he takes after his father."

"Tell me where he is." Billie demanded. "Or maybe you shouldn't, because trust me when I see him I'm going to strangle him."

"My pleasure." Abby laughed as she wrote the address now. "I just wish I could come with you and watch."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So. What were you two talking about in there?" Cindy asked Grant with a grin.

"Hmm?" Grant replied, completely distracted. His head was still spinning from kissing Chloe.

"You know Boss, you two spent way too much time apart. It's obvious she's crazy about you." Cindy giggled as her hands moved to fix her hair. Today her platinum tresses were streaked with fuchsia and piled onto the top of her head. Cindy changed her haircolor to match her mood. She'd been in a pink phase all month.

"There's a lot you don't know, Cindy." Grant tried to dismiss her.

She wouldn't be swayed. She tapped her pen on the counter in time with the music. "I know. You were going to get married. Her mom died and she pushed you away and – even though you didn't want to - you left." Cindy shrugged like what she described was inconsequential. "C'mon. Admit it." She flashed him a huge grin. "You're head over heels."

"Did I mention to you that I already have two sisters who pry into my life on a daily basis?" Grant glared at her.

"Uh huh. Sorry Boss, but there's a reason." Cindy grinned wider. "Don't try and deny it. You're nuts about her."

Grant opened his mouth to protest but shut it quickly. Cindy was right, but there was so much to work through. Mostly, he was too scared to get hurt again.

"It's not that simple." He finally said quietly, knowing now that there was no way to escape it. He had to talk to Chloe and end this game they'd been playing – once and for all.

Cindy waved him off, not noticing the expression on his face. "Whatever. When it comes to true love - what do I know? The last guy I dated left in the middle of the night and stole my TV." She got angry just thinking about it. Shaking it off, she smiled at him again. "Grant. I'm just saying. If I ever was lucky enough to find something even close to what you two obviously have – nothing would stand in my way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Billie marched into the newsroom and saw him standing by his desk on the phone. Infuriated beyond belief, she walked straight to him and ripped the phone from his hand, slamming it down.

"Hey!!" Quinn yelled as he stared at her in shock. "Billie, what's the matter with you?"

"Pardon me if I'm disturbing you from writing those fictional tales you like to call news." She spat at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You can rest easy – the little league is safe from "Baseball Barbie." Sorry to disappoint you – but I'm no longer coaching." She continued throwing the paper in his face.

"What!?!" Quinn gasped.

Billie wasn't quite through. "And I hate to break it to you but I happen to know all the rules of the game. Skipping – while not against the rules is a really slow way to advance the runner. I'd have expected my kids to hustle a bit more. You know – to get them to run I'd do something like promising them a half price sale on cashmere would be waiting for them if they got to home plate."

The pieces were falling into place. Quinn could see he'd made a colossal mistake.

Belinda and Bille were one and the same.

Her anger was turning into frustration. Her emotions were getting the best of her. "Did you hear what I said? I'm not coaching. Even though you mother was kind enough to employ me – if things stay as they are I might have to take a second job. I really wouldn't have time. And considering my nephew thinks the sun rises and sets by you – I thought he'd rather be able to play **_with_** his new friends rather than against them."

Second job? Quinn couldn't figure this out. The research he'd done told him that Belinda Larson was worth millions. She shouldn't even be working at all.

"Billie. Hold on. First, can I just say that I'm sorry? Honestly, I had no idea." His voice was sincerely apologetic. "I didn't know I was writing about you."

She wasn't having it. A year's worth of anger and hurt came raining down on him. Though she was angry at Quinn, he simply made the wrong move at the wrong time. Everything she'd been through came rushing out in a torrent. Billie's voice was full of pain as she replied. "That's supposed to make it better? Sorry. Lame excuse. Your father runs this paper. How dare you print something like that without even bothering to find out the truth???"

Tears ran down her face but she didn't even notice. Quinn looked on – completely helpless. He'd opened the flood gates and there was no place he could go to escape. Plus, everyone in the newsroom, including his father, was mesmerized by the scene before them.

"Don't you dare make me out to be shallow and frivolous. Here's where your little article went wrong. For your information, I haven't had manicure since December nearly eight years ago when someone called to tell me my sister and her husband were dead and that my year old nephew was an orphan. I haven't even thought about going to a spa since Ty was five and so sick with pneumonia they kept him in the hospital for almost a week and I was frightened out of my mind that I might lose him too. I haven't had a new pair of shoes since my wedding day a year and a half ago when the man I thought loved me left me at the altar and stole every dime I had to my name – leaving a little boy to think that it was all **_his_** fault." Remembering the look on Ty's face when Mark didn't show up had the tears falling harder. She rubbed them away with the back of her hand.

Quinn hung his head and tried to process what she was saying. It wasn't possible for him to feel more guilty than he did at the moment.

Billie wasn't done. She bit back a sob and glared at him. "So if it makes you feel big and powerful and macho to take me down a few notches – **FINE**. Go ahead. I've already been beaten down as far as you can get. **TRUST ME**. You're small potatoes. Nothing you can write will be able to hurt me."

The sound of her voice made her a liar. It was clear, however unintentionally, Quinn had hurt her terribly.

"Billie." He said softly, trying to reach for her. "I'm sorry..."

She shoved him away and stared into his eyes. "Being around you makes Ty happy – so I'm going to let him stay on your team. But unless it's about him – unless you need to tell me he's been hurt or hit a home run - I have nothing more to say to you."

"Billie..." Quinn tried again. "I'm so sorry."

She didn't reply. She grabbed her purse and stormed out – feeling mildly better than she had when she'd walked in.

Quinn – on the other hand – felt nothing but awful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe stayed in the studio for a full half hour after class was over. Ashamed at how she'd acted, she finally made her way out to the middle of the gym. She knew it would be next to impossible but she was hoping to sneak out without having to face Grant.

It was no use. As she walked into the room she saw him sitting there. He was waiting on the couch with the lights dimmed around him. Grant had been thinking about everything that Cindy had said, but no matter what way he looked at it - it all came down to one thing. He couldn't risk getting hurt again. It would be too much to take a second time.

"I'm sorry." She began, unsure how to start.

"About what Chloe?" He asked her, his voice dangerously soft. "About barging your way back in here – practically demanding I hire you? Or are you sorry about treating a potential member like trash?"

He turned to face her with tears lighting his eyes. "Or are you sorry you told me to get out of your life a year ago? What exactly are you sorry for?"

"All of it." She replied, truthfully as she fought to blink back tears of her own.

Grant stood to face her and shoved his hands in his pockets. He had a lot to say and was determined to make her hear it. "Chloe. I can't deny that you belong here. I'd by lying if I said that you aren't the best instructor I could ever hire. You still have a job here – for as long as you want it."

"Grant..." She tried to explain.

He glared her into silence. "I'm not finished yet."

"OK." She whispered as she stood there.

Grant took a deep breath and stared into her eyes. "I love you Chloe. I'm not going to try and pretend that I don't. I've loved you since before I even knew what it meant and I know that I'll love you until the day that I die."

"I love you too..." Chloe whispered, hope rising in her heart at the sound of his words. She was still uneasy – there was something in his voice that didn't sound quite right.

Her fears were confirmed as he went on talking. It was if he didn't hear her. "Even with that – I know that I can't do this – Clo. I can't go back to the way things were – because if you decide again that you don't want me – I won't be able to survive this time."

"Grant..." She sobbed softly.

"So I think it's better if you and I just keep our distance. OK?" He said as he finally looked at her. "Because, I'm sorry. I don't think I can do this again."

"I understand." Chloe sniffed back tears as she stared up at him. "You're saying you don't want me anymore."

Grant shook his head at her and sighed. "No. I'm not." He had to take a step back because he was a second away from grabbing her and holding her tight. "God. I can't breathe without wanting you Chloe. It's taking everything I have not to carry you up those stairs and into bed with me right now but - I can't. Being that close to you, holding you in my arms? I want that, more than anything but it just hurts too much. Don't you understand? I can't..."

"It's OK. I know. I'm too late..." Chloe whispered as she moved towards the door. "I thought I might be."

He watched her leave and his heart shattered into pieces. Maybe he was making a mistake. Maybe they could try again. His voice became desperate as he said her name. "Chloe..."

"I wanted you to go because I didn't want to hurt you." She said with her back to him. "I never expected it to turn out this way." Her voice was choked with tears as she tried to finish. She reached for the handle on the door, still not able to face him. "Instead of making it easier I hurt you more than I ever dreamed I could. I'm so sorry, Grant." She sobbed as she opened the door. "I'll never forgive myself for letting you think for one second that I didn't love you. I'll never forgive myself for not making you realize that as far as I'm concerned, you are the most incredible person to walk the face of the earth."

"Chloe..." Grant said again, wanting to run and drag her back to him. For some reason, it was as if his feet were stuck in cement. He was too far away to catch her anyway. "Don't..." He pleaded hoping to get her to wait.

"I'm so sorry." She said again as she closed the door behind her.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I'm back!!!! Did you miss me? LOL! OK my darlings, let's pick up where we left off shall we? Well. Kinda. :)

Fyi - I'm going to wrap a few things up early on in the story – because I gotta tell you – G&C are KILLING ME!! Now as for Kate and Colin and the baby – well sorry – but for that you're gonna have to wait.

Until – hmmm. 17 is it? Enjoy! xox-G

Chapter Sixteen

She didn't know quite what to do with herself. For the first time in what seemed like forever Billie had an evening free to do whatever she wanted. Ty had a sleepover with Aidan. She was wondering how to spend her first free evening in years when Lia called and invited her to a girl's night at Kate's house.

Billie gazed down at her clothes. She wondered if she was underdressed. She smoothed a wrinkle in her skirt and balanced a tray of crudite and dip precariously in her other hand. Taking a deep breath to steady the butterflies in her stomach she knocked softly on the door.

Billie was startled when a carbon copy of Lia greeted her. The only thing that gave her pause was that the woman in front of her wore a funky pair of eyeglasses. Lynnie flashed a huge smile as she cried, "You must be Billie! Welcome!!!"

Billie suddenly felt foolish, noting the way Lynnie was dressed – in a big comfy sweatshirt and drawstring yoga pants, with her hair thrown up in a knot.

Lynnie didn't even notice Billie's clothes. She moved into the living room and kept talking. "Here. Put that down." She plucked the tray out of Billie's hands and set in down on the coffee table. "I'm sorry. I know you've probably guessed – I'm Lynnie, Lia's sister." She stood in the center of the room and gestured towards a sullen looking girl settled on the couch, with a glass of wine clutched in her hands. "Billie, this is Chloe, one of our dearest friends."

"Nice to meet you Billie." Chloe said with a smile. Billie couldn't help but notice that she didn't look at all happy. As a matter of fact, she looked incredibly sad.

Lia came walking from the kitchen carrying a bowl of chips. She crunched on one noisily as she took a look at Billie and snorted loudly. "Geez. When did this turn into a PTA meeting??"

"Lia!" Lynnie scolded.

Lia shrugged her sister off. "Seriously, Larson. You look way too uncomfortable and – are you kidding me? You can totally tell you've been raising a kid all these years. When was the last time you did this? You brought us VEGETABLES???"

Billie looked down at her outfit and started to laugh. "It's been a long time. I'm sorry...I..."

Lia sank into the couch poking at the plastic wrap covering the tray. "Is that dip?"

Billie nodded.

"Ranch or onion?" Lia asked then.

"R-r-ranch." Billie stammered back.

"You're forgiven." Lia laughed as she whipped off the wrapping and grabbed the bowl plunging a chip and then popping it into her mouth. She closed her eyes and sighed, in complete ecstasy.

"Belinda." Kate said with a grin as she walked into the room.

"Katie." Billie sighed, her eyes filling with tears. "Oh Katie look at you."

"I'm fat." Kate laughed as she ran her hand over her stomach. It took a lot of doing but as she did, she willed her worries away for one night.

"You're gorgeous. Congratulations." Billie smiled as she gave her old friend a hug. "It's so good to see you."

Kate squeezed Billie tight. "Oh you too. When Lia told me she ran into you I was so happy! I'm so glad you're here."

Lia cleared her throat and dunked another chip. "I'm sorry to spoil the reunion but we'll have plenty of time for that later. Katie. Let's go. Get that man out of the house please so we can really start to chat."

"Calm yourself, Lia. I'm leaving." Colin walked into the room carrying his guitar case. He looked over and gave Billie a smile. "Hi. I'm Colin. You must be Belinda. Katrina's told me so much about you."

"I'd like to say the same." Billie replied, grinning back. From what she could see her friend's husband was quite a catch, dark and mysterious and dangerously handsome. As she gazed at them together she realized that they looked like complete opposites, but at the same time perfect together.

Oblivious to what Billie was thinking, Colin spoke softly, "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find out enough about me soon enough. Just don't believe a word out of Julia's mouth. She thinks her badge gives her permission to twist the truth."

"Hey!" Lia crunched down on another chip. "I resent that!"

"Tough." Colin laughed. He turned his attention to his wife, putting down his guitar taking her in his arms. He leaned close and whispered in her ear. "Listen to me, please. If you get tired, throw them out."

"I will." Kate promised as she hugged him tight. "Have fun."

"You too. Enjoy yourself." Colin said softly as he moved to kiss her. "I love you."

Billie's heart ached a bit as she watched them together. She wondered now if she'd ever have someone like that herself. There was a time where she thought she had. She couldn't have been more wrong.

"I love you too." Kate smiled as Colin ran his hand across her stomach. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her belly before picking up his guitar and easing away.

"Goodnight ladies. Oh...and you too Lia." Colin laughed as he made his way out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Billie didn't know how it had happened. She was now dressed in Kate's clothes, an oversized sweatshirt, well worn jeans and a slouchy pair of socks. She was on her third glass of wine and her second slice of pizza. She felt decadent, she felt reckless, she felt...relaxed. For the first time in over a year she'd been able to let go a little bit and it felt wonderful.

"OK. So, let me be the first to apologize for my jackass of a brother." Lia sighed as she snuggled into the couch. "He's been hiding from me - the coward - but trust me when I see him he and I are going to have it out."

"It's OK." Billie said softly, not wanting to cause any trouble. "You don't have to. I told him off already. It's over."

"It's not OK." Lynnie replied, concerned about Billie's feelings. "Billie, he can be a jerk on occasion but honestly, deep down? Quinn's really a great guy." She glared at Lia and added. "I bet he's tried to make it up to you already."

Billie nodded and fought to keep hold of her anger. For the past two days she'd been inundated with flowers. Her apartment was filled with dozens of them in many variations, small bundles and huge assortments. He'd even sent one arrangement made entirely of cookies and another dozen long stemmed chocolate roses. Ty thought they were the coolest things he'd ever seen. Money seemed to be no object to Quinn and that infuriated her. The amount of money he'd spent on trying to sway her must be astronomical. What she could give Ty with just a fraction of that. He'd been staring in the window of the sporting goods store at an insanely expensive baseball mitt. Billie knew as soon as she could save enough she'd be buying it for him.

As Lia and Lynnie argued over just how idiotic their brother was, Billie glanced to the other side of the room, noticing how sad Chloe looked. Chloe had barely spoken a word all night and Billie realized that there must be something bothering her.

Kate couldn't help but notice it too and she knew exactly the reason why. Seems Quinn wasn't the only man who was making one of her friends unhappy. "Clo?" She called out, her voice gentle.

"Hmm?" Chloe replied as she took another sip of her wine. It was the same glass that she had poured two hours before.

"What's going on with you? Mom tells me you're working at the gym. How'd that happen?" She asked.

Chloe's voice sounded far away. "I ambushed him. I just sort of barged in. But it was a bad idea. I shouldn't have done it."

She put down her glass and decided that her heart wasn't at all into this. Men bashing, though deserved on most occasions was not something she wanted to participate in tonight. And anyway, she couldn't say a bad word about Grant – he never treated her badly a day in her life. It wasn't fair to even pretend - not when she knew it was her fault. She stood and looked at Kate. "Katie, I'm sorry but I just can't do this tonight. I'm going to head home. I'll see you at Becky's party on Saturday."

"Clo?" Lynnie called out as she watched her friend pick up her purse.

"Goodnight, Lynn. Say hi to Ethan for me." Chloe took a deep breath and turned to face Billie. "I'm sorry we didn't get more of a chance to talk. It was very nice to meet you."

"You too. Goodnight." Billie smiled at her.

Chloe moved towards the door. "Bye Lia. See you later. Make sure Danny takes a break once and a while."

Even Lia knew when to stop joking around. She waved as Chloe made her way outside. "G'night Clo. Drive safe."

As the door clicked closed Kate turned to her cousins and sighed. "I don't know what to do for either of them."

Billie looked on with interest. She was about to learn another story. She'd already found out that Lynnie had an angel for a fiancé. From the way they talked about him you'd think he'd actually had a halo once. And Lia was engaged to Danny who Billie remembered from years before. She could see that not only did they look alike, but both Lynnie and Lia had the glow of a woman deeply in love. It seemed their biggest problem at the moment was when the actual wedding would take place.

Billie was relieved. If they were talking about Chloe maybe she'd get away without sharing her own sad story.

"I thought things were looking up. But it's not. It's worse." Kate blinked back tears. "Belinda – it's just so sad. Chloe and my brother, Grant. You'll see when you come to the party on Saturday. They belong together. They're so much in love. They have been forever - since they were little kids."

Lia chimed in. "Her mom passed away a little more than a year ago and since then she's been so confused and unhappy. She pushed him away and Grant – he's tried everything – but he couldn't get through to her."

Lynnie moved to sit closer to the rest of them as she finished, "They're working together now. Kate's dad owns a gym and her brother runs it but instead of bringing them closer – it seems worse than before."

"That's so sad. I don't know what it's like to be so much in love but..." Billie replied. The wine and the atmosphere had loosened her up to the point that she didn't realize what she was saying. "I know what it's like to be hurting though. That I'm an expert in."

"Billie..." Lia began tentatively. "Not that we aren't thrilled to see you – because we are. We really are – but I'm going to go ahead and say it. We're dying to find out. You have to fill us in. What happened? How'd you get here?"

"It's not all that exciting." Billie replied as she looked down at her lap. Her demeanor made her friends sure that the opposite was true. She took a deep breath and began – knowing that the truth would have to come out sometime. Now was a good a time as any.

"When I last saw you guys – you remember - it was right before Christmas – when I got the call about Carrie." She blinked back tears as she continued. "I took Ty because I knew that even though I was young I would love him more than anyone else possibly could." Billie's eyes lit up and she beamed with pride. "He's an amazing kid. I'm so proud of him."

"You should be proud of you, Belinda. You've done such a fabulous job with him." Lia said with a smile.

"Thanks." Billie laughed as she took another sip of wine. She would need it to get through this next. Her voice became soft and sounded far away. "Mark was there from the beginning. He worked with Carrie's husband Jim at his law firm. He was so sweet to me at first, so helpful and patient. I was a mess. I just lost my sister and I was only eighteen. Suddenly I had a one year old to take care of. At first, he was great. Mark paid attention to me when there was no one else around. He was there for me to lean on. He was helpful and charming. I clung to him because it really seemed like he cared. Before I knew it – we were in love."

Lia, Kate and Lynnie sat by quietly, hanging on her every word.

Billie shook back her hair and blinked away the tears forming in her eyes. She was determined to never shed another tear over him again. "At least that's what I thought it was. He blinded me with compliments but he knew exactly what he was doing all along. I never saw it coming. I trusted him and believed in him and he took total advantage of that. Even so, he took his time setting me up. He showered me in attention and gifts and was sweet to Ty. He was almost seven when Mark finally proposed and I said yes – mostly because I knew Ty adored him. I thought we could become a family. Everything was perfect." Her voice began to shake with anger.

"It certainly was perfect for him. He had been planning it for years. Mark really did a number on me. I didn't put the pieces together until it was much too late." Billie shook her head, her voice full of guilt. "It was my fault. I didn't pay enough attention. Over the years he had me sign my life away. I trusted him, he was my lawyer, and he was the man I thought loved me so I barely glanced at what he put in front of me. I just followed orders and signed on the dotted line, time after time. He kept me hanging on until he stole every last cent. On our wedding day – which he insisted be something very small and quiet – I stood there waiting with Ty. We waited for hours and he never came. When I finally composed myself enough to make our way home everything was gone."

She kept talking, now that she'd started she didn't seem able to stop herself. "I shouldn't have been so careless. Tyler is my responsibility and I love him more than anything else in the world. He's had to go without so much because I was a fool. I'll forgive Mark for hurting me – even for stealing from me - but I'll never forgive him for what he did to Tyler. I'll never forgive myself either." She looked around and spoke softly, answering their questions before they had time to ask. "I know you're wondering why I didn't try to get it back – but I never even told anyone what happened. I had no money – I couldn't hire a lawyer and quite frankly couldn't trust anyone but myself."

Billie took a deep breath and looked over at her friends. Her voice was empty as she said, "The thing is - he could have had all I owned just by marrying me. But he didn't want me – he didn't want us." Billie put down her glass and pulled her arms around herself. "He didn't want us at all."

Kate reached out and grabbed Billie's hand, thankful to focus on someone else's problems for a change. Lynnie blinked back tears of her own, just imagining how difficult it must have been for her.

Lia's eyes glittered with contempt. "Give me his full name." She said quietly, her voice deadly.

"What?" Billie replied, trying to compose herself.

Lia stared at her and spoke again. "That bastard's name. Tell me so I can hunt him down and shoot him."

"Lia." Lynnie warned.

Her sister wouldn't be swayed. "Tell me Billie. If you don't tell me I'll find out anyway," Lia vowed.

Billie took a deep breath as she gazed at her friends. It shocked her to realize she actually had some now. Her head screamed to not let anyone else in, but her heart knew these were people who would never hurt her, or more importantly Ty. Coming to Port Charles seemed to have been the right decision after all. She hadn't realized how much she had needed this. Maybe her luck was changing – finally. Maybe she'd made the right decision for once.

Billie knew it was pointless to try and hide the truth anymore. "Mark Stanhope." She whispered. "But it's no use, Lia. I'm sure he's changed his name. You won't find him. He's fallen off the face of the earth."

Kate and Lynnie shared a look and smiled. "You might think that, Belinda, but I'll tell you something." Kate said to Billie with a laugh. "When Lia's finished with him he's going to wish he had."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Did I ever tell you all that I'm a kinda insane Yankees fan? Well - I am. Hence the reason Quinn played for them. Also the reason for the reference in this chapter. Just thought I'd mention it so you can understand. LOL! Ok – NOW – a lot is happening in this chapter. Hope you can keep up!!! :) Most importantly - Grant and Chloe are almost there – YAY!! Until 18! xox-G

Chapter Seventeen

"Rafe." Alison said with a smile as she tried to twist from his arms. "I just came up here to get something for Abby. We don't have time...let me go."

"In a minute." He replied. "Come on. Please?" His lips caressed her cheek and he held her tighter.

"I..." Alison sighed as his mouth covered hers. "Rafe – we have people downstairs."

"They won't miss us." He said with a grin. He leaned down to kiss her again.

"I think you're mistaken." She replied as she returned his kiss. She leaned back in his arms and ran a hand over his cheek, staring into his eyes. "Oh God Rafe, you're killing me. This is crazy. I don't want to go. I'd much rather stay here." She giggled as she kissed him again. "I'm sorry...I hate to break it to you but if you want me alone you're going to have to take me away someplace."

Smiling widely Rafe grabbed her hand and tugged her. "Let's go."

"Rafe..." Alison laughed as she fell into his arms again. She kissed him quickly and moved towards the door. "I'll tell you what. You figure this out. Take me away. Wherever you want me to go, I promise I'll be there."

"Of course you'll be there." Rafe replied with a laugh, already making plans as he watched her go. "You don't have a choice."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe stood on the front porch of the house, with Becky's gift clutched in her hand. She was trying to get up the nerve to go to the door. She couldn't even believe she was here in the first place but Becky had asked her and she couldn't say no. It had been a year since she had set foot inside. She suddenly remembered how it had been years ago – that time she'd come to Becky's party before she and Grant had admitted to each other how they felt. It was worse now. Back then she didn't know what she was missing. Now she knew exactly what she had lost.

Alison walked down the stairs and caught sight of Chloe through the front window. She could see she was reluctant to come in. Her heart went out to her. Quietly, she opened the door and stepped outside.

"Chloe? Honey? Come inside." Alison said softly. "We've been waiting for you."

At the sound of her voice Chloe jumped a bit. "Mrs. Kovich. Hi." She replied, sounding far away. "I was just..." Chloe looked down at her feet as she continued. "I wasn't sure I was welcome."

"What?" Alison's voice was shocked. She walked towards Chloe and placed a hand on her arm. "Sweetheart – you know you're always welcome here."

Chloe shook her head. "I wasn't sure. I thought you might be angry with me. I hurt your son..."

"You love my son." Alison corrected her with a voice full of kindness.

Chloe blinked back tears and went to sit on the steps. She was so tired of crying – she was tired of being sad. She was tired of hiding how she felt about Grant –she was tired of hiding how she felt about everything.

"Yes I do." She whispered.

Alison fought tears of her own as she moved to sit down next to her. "I know you do. Chloe. I know this year has been so difficult for you. I know how much you miss your mom. I miss her too." Alison said with a smile. "She was an amazing person."

"She was the best." Chloe replied, smiling a bit herself.

Alison took Chloe's hand and gave it a squeeze. "She was. And you and I both know she would want you to be happy. Chloe - you're clearly not happy now."

"I know." Chloe said with a sigh. "I haven't been happy since..."

Alison could see that Chloe had pretty much stopped fighting the inevitable. Still, she wanted to make her say it. "Since when?" She prodded.

Chloe looked up into Alison's eyes. Her voice was soft but strong as she spoke. "Since the day I asked Grant to leave."

At least she was admitting it, finally. Alison thought this day would never come. "So what does that tell you?" Alison nudged.

She looked over at Alison and tried to keep her voice steady. "That **_he_** makes me happy." Chloe wiped the tears from her cheeks. "That I can't live without him. That I was a fool to even think that I should try." She let go of Alison's hand and moved away, the floorboards of the porch squeaking as she walked. "I know all of that now but it's no use. I'm too late. I waited too long."

Alison stood and faced Chloe, her face breaking out into a smile. "I wouldn't be so sure of that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn stood at the edge of the yard – his gaze falling on Billie again. No matter how hard he tried, he always seemed to find himself looking at her. She looked happy today, a little skittish but she seemed a little less tense to him. The breeze ruffled through her hair, the sun glinting off the reddish gold highlights he'd just noticed she had. Taking a sip of his beer in an effort to gain some courage, he decided to go over and try to apologize. He put down the bottle and before he could take a step he felt a slap to the back of his head.

"Ouch! What the hell?!?" He whirled around and saw what had hit him. "Geez, Lia. What's the matter with you?

"What the hell's the matter with **_you_** – you jackass!?!" Lia spat at him. "You can run but you should know by now you can't hide from me. What imbecile told you you could write anyway?"

"That imbecile would be me, Julia." Cameron replied from behind her. "Listen to me. Don't cause a scene. Calm yourself down will you?"

Lia's eyes were on fire. She turned and shook her head at him defiantly. "I won't. The two of you should be ashamed of yourselves - hurting Billie like that. She's had enough heartache to last her forever and what do you do? You kick her when she's down."

"That wasn't our intention." Cam said with a sigh.

"I know that, Dad." She said, her voice lowering a bit. "I bet you warned him but he didn't listen – did he? I'm telling you something, Superstar here better get a hold of himself." She turned to face her brother and glared at him. "You fix this or I promise you – I'll start rooting for the Red Sox."

Quinn stared at her in disbelief. "You wouldn't dare." He gasped.

"Try me." She promised as she shoved him. Lia was about to say something else when she saw someone approaching. Her face softened and her eyes filled with tears. "Danny." She sighed as she ran towards him.

"God. That man's a saint." Cam chuckled to his son as he watched Lia throw herself into Danny's arms.

"Definitely." Quinn laughed back. Though he was smiling his mind was spinning - trying to figure out how to make things better.

Cam noticed the change come over Quinn. He followed Quinn's gaze and fought a smile. Cam wondered if he even realized how he looked at the girl he had slandered in his article. Lia had started but Cam knew he needed to add his two cents. His voice got serious as he all but ordered him. "Do what she says, though – Quinn. Apologize to Billie. You obviously got your facts wrong there. It'll be tough but you can do it. Use your column – do what you have to but fix it."

Quinn nodded. It suddenly became the most important thing to him that he does just that. He gazed across the lawn at Billie again as he replied. "I promise. I will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you going to hide in here all afternoon?" Rafe asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"No." Grant replied his voice distracted. His eyes were glued to Chloe. He watched closely through the window and saw his mother was leading her around the side of the house to the backyard. He was struck speechless. As usual, Chloe looked absolutely amazing. He almost lost his breath just looking at her.

"Could've fooled me." Rafe said with a sigh. "Grant. You can't avoid her forever."

"That's not what I'm doing." Grant insisted lifting his beer to his lips and taking a long sip. Four more of these and maybe he'd be able to numb himself he thought with a sigh.

"OK." Rafe nodded. "Listen to me. I don't mind filling in for you every once and a while. You deserve some time off. God knows you work harder than anyone – but the gym is your responsibility now."

"I know." Grant said softly regarding the empty bottle in his hand. He walked over to the refrigerator to snag another.

Rafe took a deep breath and decided to meddle. It wasn't his strong point – but he was sure his wife would approve. It was obvious his son needed a bit of a push. "Let me ask you a question. Have you stopped loving her?"

He didn't need to explain who he was talking about. For Grant – there had never been anyone but Chloe. "No." Grant admitted, his voice broken.

"Do you still want a life with her?" Rafe asked then.

"Yes." Grant replied, unable to lie.

"Has she told you she still loves you?"

"Yes." Grant whispered, still staring through the window.

Rafe smiled as he finished. "Then don't let your fear stop you."

"Who said I'm scared?" Grant said, trying to sound casual about it all.

"I do. You must be terrified - because I know if you weren't you'd be out there dragging her away with you right now." Rafe laughed.

"Dragging her?" In spite of it all Grant grinned back at his father. "Is that how you finally got Mom?"

"Actually – it's not far from the truth." Rafe replied with a smile, remembering the times he'd done just that. "I know Chloe hurt you Grant but deep down you must realize that she didn't mean to. I've spent the last two days with her and I can tell you – she's beside herself. She doesn't say much but it's clear she's constantly thinking about how to make this right. She can't see the solution but the rest of us can. There's only one thing that will make her happy."

Grant didn't speak – he knew what was coming next.

Rafe's voice got quiet as he put an arm around his son's shoulders. "That thing is you – Grant. Trust me. Everyone around you can see it and if you stop lying to yourself – you'll know it's true. Do yourself a favor. Go to her. Make her listen. Don't let her push you away again."

He wanted nothing more – but Grant wasn't quite sure he could do it. If she pushed him away again it would kill him. He turned to his father and admitted, "Dad. I want to – but I don't think I can. It's too hard."

The poor kid was so tortured. It was about time they put an end to this. Rafe stared into Grant's eyes as he asked, "I know it won't be easy. Nothing in life worth having is. Tell me something. Isn't it harder to stay away from her?" He shivered as he remembered a time long ago. "Believe me - I know what it's like. I remember a time where your mother made me stay away. It absolutely killed me to be so close and not be able to be near her or hold her. There were times when I thought I would go crazy. I knew it was temporary and I got through it – though just barely. But what about you? Can you handle that? Chloe'll be at the gym with you every day. Will you be able to deal with that or are you prepared to fire her?"

His son shook his head. "No. I won't fire her. She's an amazing teacher." Grant replied. "She's amazing..." He whispered as he put down his beer and took a deep breath.

Rafe could see his son's mind was made up. He gave him a final push. "Then go out there now and talk to her, Grant. It's not going to get any easier until you do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh look. Danny's here." Lynnie grinned as she watched her sister give him a kiss. "Lia didn't think he'd be able to make it."

Ethan smiled and leaned in to place his lips on hers. "You can't fool me. You saw this didn't you? You knew he was going to show up."

"I did not." She replied as she kissed him back. Ethan glared at her. "Ok. Maybe I did."

Billie sat back in her chair and watched them, jealousy creeping up and taking hold before she even knew what was happening. Lynnie and Ethan spoke in a kind of code – she could see they were two people so in tune with each other that words were barely necessary. Some people were so lucky, she said to herself. As she did she fought to push her own dreams away. Don't starting wishing now. It won't happen, Billie. You have to keep remembering that you aren't one of them.

Trying to distract herself she glanced at the people around her. It wasn't any use. Everywhere she looked there were couples. Nearby, Kate sat curled up with Colin – who barely left her side for more than a moment. She watched as Lia and Danny made their way over towards them hand in hand. It was amazing to see. Even their parent's seemed like newlyweds. Billie watched Kate's mom's face light up when her husband walked into the backyard. Lia and Lynnie's parents were giggling like kids in high school as they teased and joked with each other by the grill.

She saw Quinn turn his head as her gaze fell upon him. It was obvious he was avoiding her. Good. She thought to herself. I'm glad he got the message. It's so much less complicated this way.

Now that she'd surveyed the yard, Billie realized the only one who looked even close to as unhappy as her was Chloe. She stood nearby, fidgeting back and forth nervously, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Her heart went out to her it occurred to her she'd never seen anyone look so lonely.

Suddenly as Billie watched - it looked like that might be about to change. Her eyebrows went up as she saw Grant striding towards Chloe. She was startled as she saw him grab Chloe's hand and pull her to face him.

Chloe whirled around and staggered backwards a bit. Her heart began to pound.

"I need to talk to you." Grant whispered, his eyes looking intently into hers.

"Grant –" Chloe gasped thrown completely off guard. She looked down at their joined hands and then back to his face. "What are you doing?"

He didn't answer her question. "We can do this here – or you can come with me – your choice." He continued his voice deadly serious.

Billie wasn't the only one who noticed the scene unfolding. Becky glanced over towards them and grinned widely. She turned to Maggie and sighed. "Oh my God, Mags look at that! I think I'm going to get my birthday wish."

Alison's face lit up as she watched them together. She turned towards Rafe and noticed he didn't seem at all surprised. "What did you say to him?" She asked with a grin.

"Hmm?" Rafe tried to sound casual.

She eyed him suspiciously. "Rafe. Did you tell him to talk to her?"

"Maybe." Rafe laughed.

Alison's mouth fell open in shock. "You meddled? Rafe Kovich - he who always tells me to butt out – meddled in his son's love life???"

"They belong together." Rafe shrugged. "I just thought he needed a push."

Tears filled her eyes as she realized that if everything went the way she predicted, soon her son would be happy again. And her husband – unbelievably - was partially responsible. She knew she shouldn't be surprised. "I love you." Alison said as she leaned up to kiss him.

"I love you too." Rafe replied as he kissed her back.

Meanwhile across the yard, Chloe seemed paralyzed. She couldn't move an inch. Her heart was hopeful but she'd never seen him so determined. This was either really good news or something she was sure she didn't want to hear. She was too scared at the moment to find out which of her thoughts was the right one.

"Grant. Maybe we could do this later. I – I – I'm not sure this is the right time or place to have a talk."

"We're going to talk now. If you don't want to talk here - we'll go somewhere else." Grant suggested. It was clear he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"It's your sister's birthday. I-I-I haven't been able to give her her gift yet." Chloe protested.

Grant wouldn't be swayed. His fear about all of this vanished in an instant. He'd finally made up his mind and nothing was going to stop him. "She'll get over it. I'm not asking you anymore Chloe – I'm telling you. Let's go." He glared at her as he tugged at her hand.

She tugged back, embarrassed. She could suddenly feel every eye in the yard on her. "Grant – please. Don't make a scene." She begged.

"Come with me now, Chloe. I promise you. I'm not letting you push me away anymore." He tugged on her hand more forcefully this time.

"Grant – please." She whispered again, digging in her heels and holding her ground.

He dropped her hand and gritted his teeth at her. "That's it. I warned you."

Before she realized what was happening, he bent down, curling his arm around her waist and throwing her over his shoulder. As he did, everyone around them laughed. Chloe was too mortified to find her voice to protest as he carried her out of the yard.

As she watched her son, Alison glared at her husband. "Rafe." She scolded. "Did you tell him to do that too?"

"Well. Not exactly." Rafe replied with a laugh. "But I guess it's true what they say. Like father – like son."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Whew! It's over. No – not the story – just the GC torture. I hope you like how I've had them "kiss and make up". This scene has been floating around in my head for a while – I hope it comes across the way I pictured it in my mind. You know - I really think I read too many romance novels on my last trip. It was a pretty long plane ride. LOL!

Melody – What makes you think they'll go to the barn? ;)

Nat – you are too funny. It's OK. We can still be friends. LOL! I honestly don't watch any other sports except baseball so that's the only one I can write about. ;)

To refresh your memory we've still got Quinn making up with Billie - the twin's wedding – to find out what Ethan's up to – and how to cure poor Katie and her baby. Finally - when will Rali get 5 seconds alone and what the heck are Caleb and Livvie up to???? I promise the answers to all that and more as soon as I make sure my GC are finally happy. LOL!

Until 19! xox-G

Chapter Eighteen

He threw open the door of the barn, still carrying Chloe on his shoulder. He set her down on a trunk unceremoniously and stepped back to stare angrily at her.

"Grant..." She began.

"DON'T." He warned her. "Don't say a word."

"OK." She replied softly. He looked so angry. She'd never seen him like this. Chloe knew he had a right to be.

Grant paced a bit, trying to find a way to begin. He hadn't even realized where he was taking her until they got there. Now that they were here he knew it was exactly the right place to have this conversation.

He looked over at Chloe, her eyes huge and shining like emeralds, her hair tossed about, her cheeks rosy and flushed because he'd sent the blood rushing to her head the way he carried her. His heart beat frantically as he fought to keep his hands off her – at least until he'd said what he wanted to say. If things went the way he hoped, he knew there'd be plenty of time for that later.

He looked around, his eyes falling on their names, etched in a heart on the post just below the one that his father had carved long ago. He had done that the first time they had been there together. It was ironic that the reason they were here now was because of the last time they had both stood in this place.

He knew her answer but asked anyway. "Do you remember the last time we were here?"

Chloe nodded. How could she forget? It was the most horrible day of her life.

"So do I." Grant said sharply. "Like it was yesterday. It was right after your mother's service. You wouldn't talk to me. You wouldn't let me anywhere close so I came here trying to figure out how to reach you. I found you sitting here – just like you are now."

Chloe bowed her head at the memory. She suddenly was right back there, reliving the day she'd told him goodbye.

She realized Grant was still speaking, his words laced with hurt, "And I begged you – Chloe. I begged you to let me help you but you wouldn't. When I tried to hold you, you actually pushed me away."

Tears began to fall down her face slowly. She'd been so wrong. "I know..." She said, trying to catch her breath.

A tear or two escaped Grant's own eyes as he watched her. Even so, it didn't stop him from speaking. He glowered at her and continued, fighting the emotions that came flooding over him as he remembered just how bad it had been. "A lot of this is my fault. If I'd done this back then we wouldn't be here now. But when you told me it was over, I couldn't even think. I've never felt pain like that. I thought I was dying when you pushed me away. I was sure of it when you took off the ring I had given you and handed it back to me."

He shook his head, not understanding how they had ended up like this in the first place. He saw his words were hurting her – but he couldn't stop until he'd said it all.

"I understand how upset you were, I know that losing her devastated you but Chloe - I have to tell you, the whole time your mother was in the hospital, you didn't make any sense. When I asked you to explain it to me you told me you were afraid for me to see you suffer like she did – you thought that because your mother got sick you would too."

Chloe sat in silence and let him get the words out. She knew it had been bottled up all year. It must have been torture for him to be holding all this back.

His words were harsh but necessary. "Cancer isn't contagious, Chloe. Just because your mother got it **_does not_** mean that you will. Now that you know what to watch out for you could see the signs your mother missed. Even if you got sick you could still live a long and happy life. And besides..." He said his voice softening a bit, fear snaking up his spine just imagining it. He narrowed his eyes at her. "If you think for one second that me not being with you would make it hurt any less if you were to die you are out of your mind."

Chloe fought to keep from sobbing as Grant continued. He sounded so angry and she knew he had every right to be. Through it all her head was spinning. She was so confused. She honestly couldn't figure out just where he was headed with this.

She was about to find out. Grant's voice shook as he pointed a finger at her, sounding as if he was scolding someone Ella's age. "You got to call the shots before but now that's over. I'm through doing what you ask just because I can't say no to you."

He walked to her and knelt down beside her to stare into her eyes. "I know I said we needed to stay apart but I'm done with this. I'm finished." He grabbed hold of her arms and shook her a bit making her head snap up. Her eyes locked with his. "Chloe Ramsey - I love you. I've always loved you and there will never be anyone else for me – EVER. Do you get it yet? No one even comes close to you."

He took a breath and spoke slowly, wanting to be sure she understood. "Just so we're clear let me explain it to you one more time. I'll either be incredibly blessed to live a life with you **_or_** I'll be destined to live my life alone. Those are my only two options – so you can rest easy. There's no danger of me running off with some bottle blond bimbo. If I can't be with you I won't ever be with anyone else."

Chloe stared at him, unable to believe her ears. He still wanted her – if she could just let herself she knew from the look in his eyes that she could still have him. It was as if the most amazing dream she ever had was coming true before her eyes. She reached up and gently ran a hand over his cheek.

He took it as a good sign as he inhaled deeply and finished. "I was scared before but I'm over it. I know the truth now. I love you – and I know you still love me. Everything you've done and said the last few weeks makes me sure of it. I don't know what it will take for you to understand. If you need me to say I love you every hour of every day for the rest of my life then I promise you that I will." His hand reached up to cover hers. "I've tried to live without you for far too long. Please..." He whispered. "Chloe..." His voice broke as he said her name. "Please come back to me."

She couldn't speak; she simply held his gaze and moved to run her fingers through his hair. Grant leaned closer, until his mouth was mere inches from hers. "Chloe – please," He begged her, his voice trembling as he leaned into her touch. "Say something...anything."

She couldn't find the words to tell him how what he had just said made her feel. She couldn't even begin to express how happy she was. So she did the next best thing. She decided to show him. Chloe tugged at his hair and claimed his lips with hers.

As Grant kissed her back, Chloe slid off the trunk and rose on her knees to meet him. Unlike the last few kisses they had shared there was no holding back this time. Her breath hitched as she felt his hands on her, the top she wore left her back bare and she shivered as his fingers splayed over her skin.

She rocked back on her heels and framed his face in her hands. She looked deeply into his eyes and whispered, "I'm so sorry..."

He knew she'd try to apologize. He didn't want to hear it. It didn't matter anymore. "Shh. Don't be sorry." Grant said with a smile as his lips roamed over her face, kissing her tears away. "Shh. I know...it's OK."

"I haven't lost you." She said her voice full of awe.

"No. You'll never lose me." He promised her. "I'm staying right here."

"It's not over." She sighed and shifted her body towards his. "You won't leave me?"

"No." Grant replied. "Never. I'll be with you always, Chloe. We'll be together forever."

"I love you, Grant." She said with a sob as she touched her lips to his.

"I know." He said confidently as he stole her breath. "I love you too.

"I know." She replied, her mouth parting under his, her body arching toward him as his hands moved to toy with the bow that tied across the middle of her back. "God. I missed you." She whispered against his neck as she felt his fingers work the knot free.

Her own hands pulled at his t-shirt, tugging it up and over his head and tossing it aside. "Please Grant." She pleaded as she ran her hands up his chest, twining her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. "Make love to me."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm about to." He said with a laugh as he peeled her top off her and cast it aside. His lips sought hers as he pulled her to him, crushing her chest against his.

Chloe felt the familiar sensation of the chain he wore touching her bare skin, the coolness of the metal making her shiver. As she did she realized it was not quite right though. There was something digging into her, something almost sharp. Her hands reached to run down the length of the chain, her fingers closing over what was hanging from the end. She felt not only the charm that had always been there but something else too. She knew without looking exactly what it was. "Grant..." She broke down as she looked into his eyes.

He took her hand in his with a smile. "Yes?"

"I can't believe..." She trailed off as she gazed at the delicate diamond ring resting in his palm. "All this time..."

"I've worn it since the day you gave it back to me." He replied as he eased back and unhooked the clasp, releasing the ring from the chain. He held it in his fist and smiled at her.

"Grant." She whispered as she fought back tears. She was completely overwhelmed by the love she felt. She never thought she'd ever feel this way again.

"Chloe." He murmured as he kissed her again, his knuckles moving to graze her cheek. "It's OK. I'll give it back to you now." He said with a smile.

Before he could speak again – Chloe backed away. It was as if suddenly something was wrong. "Wait..." She said as she shook her head. "This isn't right." 

Grant's face fell. Not now, he thought desperately. They had come so close. "Chloe...please don't."

His fears were put aside as he saw her smile at him. "No. It's my turn." She whispered.

"What?" He was completely confused. He tried to take her hand again.

Chloe inched closer, knowing now for sure that her worries were over. She'd be able to feel like this every day for the rest of her life.

She was just about to make certain that was the case. She had kept him away and now it was up to her to set things right again. "Grant." She said softly a smile lighting up her whole face. "Will you marry me?"

"Chloe..." He breathed, his voice a bit broken.

"Please?" She asked as her lips touched his. "Please say yes. Grant. I want to be your wife."

"Chloe..." He said again, kissing her deeply. Grant knew he'd never been happier in his life.

Chloe was once again overcome with joy. She almost forgot what it was like. How amazing being with him was. How he could drive her crazy with just a look, with just one kiss. Now that she was in his arms, miraculously it was as if the last year had never happened.

When she had first been here with him he was a just boy and she was so young and naïve. They were both nervous and shy and fumbling, simply happy to find themselves alone together at last.

Now he was a man, very sure of himself and he knew just how to touch her, how to make her breathless and weak in the knees. Of course that worked both ways. Chloe remembered well exactly the way to drive him insane. Laughing softly, she decided to go ahead and do just that.

She fought to catch her breath as she tore her mouth from his. "I don't just want to marry you – Grant, I want to have kids with you." She added as she pressed herself closer to him, her hands moving towards button on his jeans. She heard him groan and smiled wickedly as she leaned back in his arms. "You know, we could start working on that right now." It felt so amazing to be able to joke with him again. Her fingers hooked on his belt loops and she tugged him towards her. "That is - if you want to..."

He inhaled sharply as her hands teased him. "Chloe..."

"Are you going to answer my question?" She asked as her lips made their way up his neck to his ear. "Are you going to give me that ring back?" She caught his earlobe between her teeth and bit down gently as she whispered. "Because I really want it." She giggled as she trailed kisses down his throat. "Almost as much as I want you."

He laughed as he fisted a hand in her hair, gently dragging her mouth back to his. "Yes." He said with a smile.

"Yes what?" Chloe asked as he turned her in his arms, gently bringing her to rest on the hay strewn floor. He covered her body with his and ran a hand down her side, his fingers teasing her along the way before coming to rest at her waist.

Grant wanted to give her the answers she wanted so he pulled back and stared into her eyes. H couldn't believe it was finally over. He took Chloe's mouth in a drugging kiss, causing her head to spin. "Yes. I'll have kids with you and yes – we can start right now."

He pulled away and reached for her hand. He held it gently, leaning down to kiss her slowly as he slipped the ring back on her finger. He murmured against her lips. "And now...you have your ring back." He kissed her again, his hands threading through her hair, loving how it felt as it slid through his fingers.

Chloe's eyes clouded with desire as his hands moved down to run over her skin once more. Grant fought for control but it was getting increasingly more difficult. He was tired of talking - it was clear they didn't need words anymore. Still he had one thing left to say.

"Of course, I'll marry you, Chloe." He smiled as he kissed her, stealing her breath as he added. "I've been waiting my whole life to."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"Do you think they'll miss us?" Lia asked as she tumbled with Danny into their apartment, trying to get as close to him as she possibly could. Ten minutes after he arrived she was saying a rushed goodbye to everyone and dragging him to the car. The drive home had been torture.

"No...I don't...Ow!" Danny laughed as they landed on the floor in a heap. "Lia – hold on a second."

She shook her head at him and kissed him into silence, her hands clawing at his clothes. "NO. I'm tired of waiting. I haven't seen you for days."

Danny stood and reached for her hands. Lia used the opportunity to practice her self defense techniques and trip him, bringing him down to the floor again. 

"Damnit – Lia." He winced as he landed. "You're going to kill me."

He smiled up at her as she moved over him, the weight of her body holding him down. "No. I won't kill you. But I am just about to read you your rights." She said with a grin, pressing her lips to his in a desperate kiss.

"Really?" He asked as his hands inched up under the hem of her t-shirt.

"Yes." She said softly as her breath became ragged. Her legs straddled him as she captured both his wrists in hers, pinning his hands over his head.

She leaned down and placed soft kisses on his neck, her breath warm in his ear as she whispered. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

"You're so beautiful, Lia." He replied with a smile, inhaling the scent of her hair. "I love you..."

At the sound of his words, her heart melted and she lost her hold on him. "Danny..." She said with a sigh as she moved to sit up. She shook back her hair and stared into his eyes.

"I missed you." He added, sitting up himself as he brought a hand up to caress her cheek, easing into a kiss slowly. He took his time with it, causing Lia to fight for her breath as he deepened the kiss and held her closer.

"Now - isn't that better?" Danny asked as he pulled back and gave her a smile. "Why are you always in such a rush?"

She didn't answer. In response, Lia dragged him to her, kissing him thoroughly. She moved to lift his scrub top off of him, still desperate to feel his skin under her hands. A pain shot through his side as he felt her fingers gliding over his skin. He should have known the way he'd fallen would leave a bruise.

He couldn't care less but still teased her as he captured her lips again. "And why are you such a bully?"

Lia settled on his lap as she kissed him back and began to peel her own clothes off, giggling when she felt his hands help her.

"I'm sorry. I was just so happy to see you. I thought you were working today. How did you get out of it?" She asked, her voice full of wonder as she pressed her body close to his.

"My new rotation started." He murmured as he ran his hands through her hair. "I wanted to surprise you. I'm off all weekend."

She pulled back sharply and blinked at him. "I'm off too." She gasped.

"Really?" Danny replied with a laugh. "I wonder how that happened."

"Danny..." She sighed as she melted against him, taking his mouth in a passionate kiss. "I'm telling you right now. Don't argue with me. We're not getting out of bed until Monday."

He held her tighter and ran his hands over her, the gentleness of his touch driving her wild. "Ummm. We're not exactly **_in_** bed yet, Lia." He whispered sliding his lips down the slope of her shoulder.

"Don't worry." She laughed as she dragged his mouth back to hers. "We'll get around to it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ethan's cell phone rang and he rushed to answer it. He stood and moved to stand a few feet away from where Lynnie and Kate sat. Both of them were still sighing at the way Grant and Chloe and Lia and Danny left the party in a rush.

"Hello?" He whispered.

"Hey Ethan! Buddy. Listen. The shipment's coming in today. Will you be there to accept it?"

"Today!?!" His voice rose in panic. "I thought it was going to be here Monday."

"I know. We got it early." The voice on the other end sounded disappointed. "I thought you'd be happy."

Ethan looked over at Lynnie and sighed. He knew she was already suspicious. How the hell was he going to be able to get out of here without her going crazy. "God. OK. What time? It'll take me at least a half hour to get over there."

"5:00."

Ethan glanced at his watch and saw he could pull it off. "OK. I'll be there." It occurred to him that the guy thought he was doing him a favor. He shouldn't sound so ungrateful. His voice softened as he added. "Thanks a lot. I really appreciate your rushing."

"No problem." The man replied. "I'll see you then."

Ethan stared at the phone, as he heard a sweet voice calling out his name, catching his attention. "Ethan? Who was that?" Lynnie asked him.

All these months he'd had to hide the truth, but he'd always hid it in plain sight. He answered her truthfully, his voice apologetic. "It's the job at the farmhouse. I need to go and sign off on a lumber shipment."

"Ethan. It's Saturday." She said as she blinked back tears. "Don't they ever give you a break?"

He fought a smile. All this time she thought there was some crazy couple taking up every spare hour he had on unreasonable demands. The truth was – he was actually working for himself.

Every moment he could spare he was there, realizing a dream he'd long since forgotten. Before he'd left this earth he'd always hoped he could renovate a house like the one he'd had the good fortune to have found. He had visions of filling the place with furniture – every last piece of which he'd made himself. He spent so much time there because he was doing exactly what he loved. The most amazing thing about it all was that he was building a home for the only person on this earth that meant more to him than his work. My beautiful Lynnie. Ethan thought as he gazed into his eyes. He smiled as he realized how close he was to being finished. He couldn't wait to see Lynnie's face when it was actually done. He hoped and prayed she'd love it just as much as he did.

He leaned in to kiss her, hoping to wipe the frown off her face. "I'm sorry, Lynn. I'll come right back here after I sign it in. I promise."

"It's horrible how people take advantage of you. It's so unfair." She sounded furious on his behalf. "I don't know why you put up with people like that. It must be because you're much too sweet.

Ethan smiled. If she only knew...he thought as he kissed her again. "Thank you. But don't worry. It's OK."

"It's not..." She protested, her words lost on his lips. She knew that he would go. If he didn't he wouldn't be her Ethan. "I'll miss you." She sighed as he pulled away. "Hurry back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn realized he had a perfect excuse to approach Billie. He had to talk to her about Ty. She had mentioned that she would speak to him about Ty and Ty only. He wasn't using the kid – really. There was truly something he needed to discuss with her.

He watched them together in the far corner of the yard. There was no one else close by which made him happy. The last thing he wanted was an audience on hand to see him grovel and get – most likely – shot down cold.

Quinn watched her with him, awed by how it was actually possible to see how much she loved the little boy just by looking at them together.

"Ty." Billie laughed as she crouched down and wiped at his face. He was such a sloppy eater. "Are you having fun honey?"

Ty nodded and tried to twist from her grasp. There were places he needed to go. "Billie. Ella's house is so cool. It's not as big as our old one but there's lots of stuff to do here. And the hamburgers are really good."

"I can see that." Billie chuckled as she fought to hold him still. His face was also smeared with ice cream and cake. "Tyler James. Listen to me. Don't eat too much junk." She scolded him.

Ty rolled his eyes at her and gave her a smile. "Oh don't worry - Ella's mom made me eat some salad too. She's really, really nice."

Billie nodded in agreement. "Yes – she is sweetie."

"TY!" Aidan called out to him. "C'mon..."

"I gotta go Bill. It's my turn." Ty said as he broke free of her grasp and ran off towards his friend.

He's so happy. Billie thought with a smile as she watched him go - hugging her arms around herself. At least I've done something right for once.

He hated to spoil the moment but knew he couldn't rest until he'd tried to make amends. "Billie..." Quinn said softly as he came up behind her.

The smile left her face as she turned towards him. "What do you want?"

Quinn looked at her sadly. "I wanted to apologize, but I realize you're not ready to hear it."

"It's not that – I don't **_care_** to hear it." She said, her voice laced with hurt and anger. She shook back her hair and stared into his eyes.

Quinn bit his bottom lip and nodded his head. "Fair enough. But you did tell me I could talk to you about Ty. I wanted to ask you about the trip to the stadium."

"What?" She looked at him in complete confusion.

"The Saturday after next. I was planning to take the kids down to the city. I do it every year. They get to run around the bases and meet the team before batting practice. Then we watch the game from behind the dugout." He gave her an easy grin. "I still have a few connections there."

Billie's mind spun. Ty would go crazy – not only to meet the team but to actually be on the field at Yankee Stadium. But a trip like that must cost a small fortune. Her voice was small and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "How will you get them there?" She asked.

Quinn didn't notice her reaction right away. He was too busy admiring the way the skirt she wore showed off her legs. He grinned as he met her gaze again. "Oh. Of course, we'll fly. It's a lot quicker than the train."

She shivered, trying to calculate it in her mind. She had to figure it out. There was no way that Ty could miss this.

Billie started to shake – devastated at the knowledge that she was the one to blame if he couldn't go. "How much?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

Quinn realized now she was extremely upset. He fought the urge to grab her and hold her tight. It was his first instinct as he watched her. It was funny. He didn't even know where that came from.

"Billie?" He asked, confused by her question.

"I'm sorry..." She said as she looked into his eyes, tears falling slowly down her face. "I don't know how much I can give you right away – but you can't let that keep him from going with you. He'd be crushed if he was left out." She shivered as she tried to figure out a way to make it happen. "I can't ask your mother for another advance – she's been far too generous already but Chloe's dad said that I might be able to pick up a shift or two at his restaurant. If I can do that I might have enough by the end of the week."

"Billie? What are you talking about..." Quinn trailed off as he stared at her. He'd never seen someone look so lost.

She kept on, babbling through her tears. "I would have had some extra left over – but the rent was due and Ty needed new sneakers. His were getting too tight and he's been running around a lot. Plus the fee for his uniform...there's just not enough to spare."

It dawned on him she was worried that she couldn't afford to send Ty to see the game. He almost would have laughed at her if she wasn't so upset. Billie didn't need to worry at all. This trip - it was a gift he was more than happy to give to the kids on the team. Aidan and Ella had been spoiled by now but it always gave him a rush to see how the other kids reacted as they took the field. He could see Ty now and it made him smile just thinking of it.

His attention turned back to Billie, wondering how he could comfort her. He could see that this was something that must eat at her all the time. The desperation in her voice made him sure of it.

It humiliated Billie for Quinn to see her so vulnerable, but this was about Ty. She had to figure out a way for this to work. She looked up at him and pleaded, "Please. I promise you I'm good for it. I can pay you back a little each week – but you have to take Ty with you." Her voice broke a bit as she tried to convince him. "I'm sorry - I don't know what I can say to persuade you but just know that I'm not asking you for me - it's for him. Please. I can't disappoint him like that. My being stupid – it's done so much damage already. I know I already ruined enough of his life. I should at least be able to give him this."

Quinn gently held her by the shoulders and tried to quiet her. "Shh. Billie. Shh. Hold on. Of course he can go. I just wanted to let you know about it – that's all. You can relax. This trip won't cost you a thing..."

Billie shook her head violently. Her pride was hurt severely. "I don't need your charity."

"It's not charity..." He held her still and made her meet his eyes. "There's nothing to pay for. We fly down because I can take them on the Barrington jet. You see - my mom and my aunt were left with all sorts of things when my great-grandmother passed away. You'd never know it to look at them but they're worth a bundle." He could see her tensing up at the mention of money and tried to get back to the subject. "But that's not the point. This isn't anything extravagant. I buy a dozen hot dogs, some bags of cracker jacks and a cap for each of them and we're home before midnight. It's a tradition. I got a nice pay out from my contract – injury and all. And honestly, I have an excellent accountant so I've got a few bucks to spare. It's as much a treat for me as it is for them. It's my pleasure to do it."

She blinked back tears and blushed crimson, completely mortified. She deliberately removed his hands from her shoulders and stepped away from him, "I'm sorry – when you told me you were flying there I just thought..."

"I know. It's OK." Quinn said softly as he watched her try and regain control. He could see the wall that had just crumbled being built up again before his eyes. He'd never seen someone so shaken by something so simple. He couldn't keep himself from asking her – knowing it was the only explanation. "Billie - my God. Who did this to you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She shrugged him off. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and took a deep breath, hoping it would steady her. "Thank you for letting me know about the trip. Ty will be thrilled."

"Billie." His voice sounded almost stern. "I know I got my facts wrong but the little research I did do told me money shouldn't be a problem for you."

"It didn't used to be." She admitted as she turned to walk away. "Let's just say I wasn't as adept at managing my money as you."

Quinn reached out and gently grabbed her by the elbow. "Someone pulled a fast one on you – didn't they Billie?"

Anger replaced the sorrow she had felt just moments before. A fast one? She thought bitterly. Not quite. If it had been done quickly she was sure it wouldn't have been so painful.

She yanked her arm from his grasp and glared at him. "You want the story, Clark Kent? OK – I'll give it to you. Newsflash - Belinda Larson - college dropout - is a complete and total idiot. She thought she was in love and put her trust the wrong person. He stole everything she owned and more and now she can barely keep clothes on her nephew's back. The prospect of a field trip she can't afford puts her in a panic. There. Satisfied???" Her voice began to quiver. "Is that what you wanted to know? Should I expect a front page article on that in the paper tomorrow?"

As he watched her, as he heard her words he vowed to himself to find out who this guy was and make him pay. As the thoughts filled his head, Quinn knew it would make his sister happy. He knew Lia. If Billie had confided in her – which he was almost positive she had - he was sure she was already well on her way to tracking down the son of a bitch responsible.

"Billie..." He whispered. "Look. Hear me out. If you let me help you – I'm sure we can find him and get it all back."

That was the last thing she wanted. The past was the past – there was no way to repair it. She wanted to close off that part of her life and throw away the key. She wanted to forget how badly she had screwed everything up and just move on. Most importantly, she wanted to do that alone - just her and Ty. She didn't need anyone else. There was no one in this world she could trust but herself anymore.

"Stay away from me – Quinn." She warned as she turned her back on him and walked away. "I don't want your help. I don't need anything from you."

"We'll see about that." Quinn promised himself as he watched her go.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: FYI – Rough translation - Colin calls his sister his little flower and asks how his girl is. Rachel replies, she's fine and calls him her famous brother and asks when he'll come to see her.

OH. Look who's back – well. Sorta. LOL! Until 21! xox-G

Chapter Twenty

One by one the guests left. Rafe smiled as he looked over at his two youngest children. He could see that Becky was floating on clouds, knowing her brother was happy at last and Ella was curled up beside her, sleeping soundly. She had worn herself out running around with Aidan and Ty all day. As twilight fell around them, he watched Alison picking up cups and plates from around the yard. He could honestly say that he felt almost completely content.

A small fear nagged him, in the back of his mind. He noticed that Kate hadn't seemed like herself today. She was usually running around after the kids but all afternoon she barely left the spot she sat in. Maybe he was imagining things. She was nearly five months pregnant. Maybe she was just having a bad day. He remembered how it used to be for Alison from time to time.

He glanced at her again. He knew it sounded cliché – but it was absolutely true. She looked as if she hadn't aged a day since he'd met her.

"Angel." He whispered as he crossed over to her, taking the heavy trash bag from her hands. "Go on inside. I'll finish up here."

She sighed as she leaned up to kiss him. "Thank you." She said with a smile as she pulled away and brushed off her hands.

He flashed her a grin. "Yeah – yeah. I know. You love it when I'm domestic."

"True enough. But mostly I just love you. Today was a good day, wasn't it?" She said softly as she reached up to brush the hair off his forehead.

"It was a great day." He replied. As he did, he noticed her brow was a bit wrinkled. "Alison. What's the matter? Are you alright?"

She spoke tentatively. "I don't want you to go crazy when I say this."

Fear crept up his spine as he almost yelled, "What?!"

Alison tore her gaze from his. "Rafe. Relax, please. I'm not sure it's even anything to worry about." She held him still and tilted her chin up at him. "Didn't Katie look tired today?"

Rafe exhaled. So that's all it was. He shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a pile of paper plates from the table, shoving them into the bag. "A bit. But she's pregnant. You looked tired a lot when you were carrying her too you know."

He was probably right, Alison thought as she nodded and held back a smirk. "You know. That's the first time you've mentioned that without your voice shaking."

Rafe stared at her, dumbfounded. "Alison. Stop. That's entirely untrue."

"No. It's not." She giggled back at him, gazing over his shoulder at Becky and Ella before meeting his eyes again. "You can't stand that she's so grown up. And I know you, Rafe Kovich. You've already more than proven it's driving you crazy that Becky's about to start dating. And I can tell. You're already worried because you can't keep it from happening with Ella soon too."

Rafe's heart ached at the thought of his little girls growing up and starting lives of their own. "She's just a baby..." He whispered.

"No. She's not, Rafe. Ella's eight." Alison said as she rolled her eyes.

"I meant Katrina." He said with a sad smile as he dropped the bag and pulled her close.

Alison's eyes filled with sympathetic tears. "Aw. Sweetheart." Alison said as she hugged him tightly. "I guess we should have had more boys huh?"

"No." Rafe shook his head as he pressed his lips to the top of hers. "Not that I don't love Grant – you know that I do - but there's something about the girls that..."

Alison smiled up at him. It always amazed her that he couldn't see these things for himself. "You're a protector, Rafe. That's part of who you are. And I think because you grew up without your dad – because it was just you and your mom – I think that's why it's your first inclination is to protect women. It's like its second nature to you."

He'd never thought of it that way. "It is isn't it?"

"Yes it is." She said as she laid her head on his chest again. "So that's why I made sure to give you plenty of daughters."

"You certainly did." He hooked a finger under her chin to tilt her lips towards his. "Thank you." He whispered as he kissed her softly.

"You're welcome." She said with a smile as she kissed him back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Grant?" Chloe said softly as she lay in his arms. Her eyes were still shut tight, as if she was afraid to open them.

"Yes." He whispered back at her, placing a kiss on her hair. His fingers strummed up and down the arm she had curled around him.

He shifted back to gaze at her, his mouth curving into a smile. "Chloe." He chuckled at her. "Open your eyes."

She shook her head and snuggled closer. "I'm scared." She admitted.

"Don't be scared." He murmured as he traced a finger across her cheek. "I'm right here."

She opened one eye slowly, causing him to laugh louder. He couldn't believe he was able to. But here he was, with Chloe wrapped in his arms. Nothing on earth made him as happy as having her close to him again.

Chloe had both eyes opened now and was gazing lovingly into his. "I'm not dreaming." She said, her voice definite.

"No. You're not." Grant replied with a grin.

"I'm here with you? We're here together?" She teased, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. You are and yes we are. I'm never letting you go. EVER AGAIN." He said as he tightened his hold on her and pressed his mouth to hers.

She kissed him gently and sighed as he pulled away. "We're getting married." She said quietly, her eyes still closed.

Grant took her hand in his and kissed it, right above where he'd placed her ring just hours before. "That's the plan." He replied with a grin.

"Tonight." She said as she opened her eyes again and gave him a smile.

"What?" Grant brushed her hair off her face gently. He was sure he'd heard her incorrectly.

Her smile grew. "Marry me tonight - Grant. I don't want to wait anymore." She pleaded at him with her eyes.

"Chloe..." He whispered her name and took a deep breath. Grant knew he would do anything she asked, but he was afraid she was rushing because she still didn't trust that their little nightmare was over. She deserved a real wedding, just like the one they had called off a year before. "Hold on a second. We have all the time in the world."

She shook her head at him. Her hands moved to caress his face as she stared into his eyes. "We've wasted too much of it already. I want to be your wife, Grant. I want to make a home and a family with you. That's never going to change. It didn't change the whole year I was such a fool to spend away from you..."

"Chloe. Don't." He kissed her firmly on the mouth, her words lost on his lips. "Shh. It's over now. Don't keep beating yourself up about that. I stayed away from you too. We both made mistakes..."

Chloe nodded. "And I don't want to make another one." Her eyes lit up like stars as she continued. "Let's go. Tonight, Grant." She kissed him quickly and pressed herself closer to him. "Please? I want to wake up tomorrow – in your arms of course...." She kissed him again before she finished. "...and I want to be Mrs. Grant Kovich when I do."

"Chloe..." He sighed, knowing as he stared at her face he was powerless to resist her.

"Tonight, Grant." Chloe smiled as she kissed him again. "Please. Marry me. Be mine forever."

Grant's heart burst as he looked at her, leaning down to touch his forehead to hers gently. "Oh Chloe. You know that I already am." He promised.

She knew she had him right where she wanted him as she replied. "Then let's make sure the world knows it too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colin paced the apartment, his gaze falling on Kate as she slept. He could see that she was growing weaker. She was trying to fight it but their temporary solution to the problem was indeed just that. Despite all they hoped, it was clear Katrina wasn't getting any better.

He picked up the phone and regarded it closely. He had told her he wouldn't do this – but he was losing her. He needed to stop it before it was too late.

Taking a deep breath, he dialed.

"Hallo." A sweet, tiny voice answered.

"Meu drăguţ deget mic floare. Cum is meu fatã?" He said with a smile.

Rachel laughed at him, "Fin meu celebru frate. Cînd eşti tu venire la spre a vedea eu?"

"I'll try and come soon. Yes." Colin smiled wider. He could see a picture of her in his mind. She was five now and the sweetest thing on earth. "How is everything there?"

"It's good. Papa said you can come visit when the baby gets here. I already have a present for him."

"Really? That's nice, but Rach, sweetheart. You don't know that the baby is a boy."

"It is. Papa said so." His sister replied definitely.

"Listen to me, pretty one. Trust me. Don't go believing everything Papa says." Colin said with a laugh. "Now tell me something. Is he there? Can I talk to him?"

"He's right here." Rachel said with a nod. "Bye Colin."

"Bye. Te iubesc, Rachel."

"Te iubesc." She giggled as she handed Caleb the phone.

"Colin." Caleb said with a smile. "It's been a while. How are you?"

"I'm OK..." He glanced at Kate again, fighting the thoughts that filled his mind. Was he betraying her by trying to save her? He shook the doubts from his mind and made a decision. Making sure she and the baby were well was all that mattered. "Dad. It's Katrina."

"What's wrong?" He could hear the panic in his son's voice.

"We're not sure. Dr Ramsey seems to think that it's a problem with our family history. The fact that Katrina is a slayer..."

"...that your blood doesn't mix." Caleb finished for him.

Colin couldn't believe his ears. "YOU KNEW?" His voice rose in anger. He tried to keep himself calm. Waking Katrina wouldn't help matters much.

"Colin..." Caleb began.

Colin's blood began to boil. They had come so far over the years but he was so worried about Katrina that rational thought flew from his head. "You will tell me what you know. NOW. If you knew this was possible – how could you not say anything??"

"Colin..." Caleb tried again. "Please. Calm down."

"She's – my God, she's probably dying and you tell me to stay calm." Colin was frantic and wouldn't be swayed. He'd held back his feelings for Katrina's sake but now that he'd broken down, there was no turning back. A thought entered his mind and his anger gained strength. "You know what? Maybe this is what you wanted. Maybe this is your sick way of getting back at me – back at us."

"You don't know what you're talking about. You wouldn't be with her if it weren't for me." His father replied, his own temper beginning to flare.

"I can't believe I fell for it." Colin's voice shook with disbelief.

Watching from across the courtyard, Livvie's eyes went wide. Like a child half her age, Rachel came to crawl into her lap, the sound of Caleb's voice greatly upsetting her.

Caleb glanced over at his wife and daughter. He tried to reign in his temper and reason with his son. "Colin. Listen to me. I will admit you and the slayer's daughter – being together?" He shook his head. "Not something that I'm totally comfortable with. But I can't believe after what I gave up for you you'd still think that I was plotting against you."

"Oh get over it. You're back to your old self now." Colin's voice sounded hollow. "You want me to believe that you had no part in this? OK then. Tell me. Please. How can I fix this?"

"I didn't say that I knew how." Caleb replied. "I simply said that I'm not surprised to hear about the problem."

Thoughts swirled in Colin's head. He could feel himself losing all control. Just the thought of losing Katrina made him crazy. He continued his attack.

"It's not just a problem. This is her life I'm talking about - my child's life. If you had any idea that this could happen I can't believe you haven't said something before." Horror filled his voice, contempt lacing each word. "Unless I'm right - maybe this is exactly what you've been waiting for."

If Colin had been thinking clearly he'd realize that his father had had enough. "I'm only saying this once. I DIDN'T PLAN THIS." Caleb roared in his ear. He sighed and watched as Livvie stood and carried Rachel into the house, her eyes filled with tears. He turned his attention back to the conversation at hand, disappointment evident in his voice. "But, you believe what you want Colin. You will anyway."

Caleb hung up the phone – wondering how eight years of peace could vanish in an instant. Colin didn't want to hear the truth. If he'd been able to reason with him he might have been able to give him and Katrina some sort of hope.

Caleb sighed heavily. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy – making up with his son, but at this point he thought it might be ten times more difficult to make up with his wife.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

"Colin..." Kate whispered in the darkness. She leaned across the bed and felt that the sheets were cold.

"Right here." He replied as he stood still. He turned his head towards her. "What is it? Are you OK?"

"I'm alright. Come to bed." She fought to adjust to the lack of light in the room.

"In a minute." He said with a sigh, unable to face her at the moment.

"Colin?" Kate's voice was full of worry. "What's wrong?"

He realized she was not going to give up. "Please, Katrina. It's fine. Don't worry. Go back to sleep." He whispered as he moved towards her.

"Did someone call? I heard you talking to someone." She asked as he crawled into bed beside her, curling an arm around her waist and holding her close. Kate could tell instantly that he was completely tense. She hadn't seen him like this since when they had first met – when he was fighting with Caleb.

Colin knew he couldn't keep the truth from her. "My father..." He said with a nod.

Her guess was correct. So that's what it was. Kate sighed. She'd been walking on eggshells all this time, waiting for the other shoe to drop. She'd always believed the peace they'd been enjoying so far was too good to be true. "Is everything OK?" She asked, knowing that of course it wasn't. She wanted to talk to him about it – to reassure him that it would all work out, that it didn't matter as long as they had each other. She fought will all she had to keep her eyes open but it was hopeless. In mere seconds she felt herself falling under again.

If she only knew the truth. Colin's head was swimming with thoughts. In his mind he said the words he was too scared to utter aloud.

No, Katrina. Everything's not OK and we both know it. I'm losing you. He thought desperately as he pulled her closer, his hand coming to rest on her stomach. I'm losing both of you. Tears filled his eyes as he realized how real it all was.

He blinked them back furiously. Tears wouldn't help her, he knew. It would only make matters worse. "It's going to be fine." Colin vowed as he held her tighter. "I'll do anything I have to. I promise you. Everything will be alright."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is insane." Grant said as Chloe dragged him. "Chloe. You and I don't do things like this."

"No. Grant. **_You_** don't do things like this. I would be much more spontaneous if it weren't for you."

"Oh yeah? Like how?" He asked her completely curious.

Chloe smiled as she checked the address in her hand again. She turned and gave him a quick kiss. "Grant. I love you but you are one of the most cautious people I've ever known. Scratch that. You **_are_** the most cautious person I've ever known." She giggled at him. "See. Look at that. We haven't even said our vows and our marriage is already making you less uptight."

"I'm not uptight. I'm following you aren't I?" Grant grumbled. "I don't believe this. I hope you know this isn't going to work."

Chloe stopped in her tracks and stared at him. "Oh my God. I can't believe that a man who comes from a family like yours thinks that something as simple as getting a judge to give us a marriage license at 9:00 on a Saturday night is impossible."

Grant watched Chloe as she spoke, a huge smile lighting up her whole face. He sighed as he looked at her. He wanted to make her happy – he did - but this whole thing was making him extremely uncomfortable. Asking for this favor was against all the rules. Rushing like this made him so uneasy. He hated being off balance. He'd forgotten how often Chloe had gotten him in situations just like this one.

"You know. I have to call my parents. We have to let them know and my dad will need to open the gym for me tomorrow." Grant sighed. "You know he just gave me a lecture about being responsible..."

"Are you twelve?" Chloe asked with a giggle. "Honey they all saw us leave. Since we didn't come back I think they know how it turned out." She laughed harder and spoke in a sing-song voice. "I've got to call my parents..." She teased him. "As soon as we have the license we'll call and get them to meet us."

He ignored her, his mind spinning. "Clo. You know what? That reminds me. I should call your father too. I should ask him if it's OK..."

"Grant." Chloe's heart melted as she realized what he was saying. "You already asked him if you could marry me. Three years ago..."

"He doesn't know we're planning this tonight..." Grant said softly as he gazed into her eyes. He picked up her hand and traced a finger over her ring. He wanted to marry her. He absolutely did – but this kind of chaos unnerved him. It was important to him to be sure he did everything right.

"He will." Chloe assured him as she took his face in her hands. She kissed him soundly on the mouth and then reached out to ring the doorbell.

A grumpy – yet distinguished - looking man answered the door. "Yes?" He barked.

"Judge Milton?" Chloe said sweetly.

"Yes." He replied, sounding annoyed and suspicious. His eyeglasses were perched on the end of his nose and his gaze was stern.

It didn't faze Chloe in the least. "Hi." She gripped Grant's hand tightly and gave the judge a smile. "You don't know me..." She began.

"You're right – I don't. This would mean that you are trespassing." The judge glared at her.

"Sir – I mean - your honor." She corrected herself. "My name is Chloe Ramsey and this is my boyfr..." She glanced up at Grant with love in her eyes. "...err fiancé, Grant Kovich. We were hoping you could do us a favor - in the name of true love."

"Do you realize what time it is?" Judge Milton snapped.

"I do – your honor. I know its way after your normal working hours – but we were wondering if you could just validate this license for us." She dug a piece of paper out of her purse and thrust it towards him. She looked at him shyly. "We got it a year ago – and it's expired."

The judge regarded the item she held in her hand. He looked at Chloe and replied, "I'm sorry to hear it. Of course. I'll validate it for you."

Chloe gave Grant a look that said, I told you so.

Her face fell as she realized the judge wasn't quite finished. "See me on Monday – at the courthouse - young lady." He began to back away. "Now – if you'll excuse me."

Chloe was determined. She took her foot and stuck it in the door – keeping him from closing it. She pleaded at him with her eyes. "Judge Milton – please. It's very important to us that we get married tonight."

"Oh I see. It was so important that you held onto the license for a year." He replied with a bit of disgust.

"No – sir. That's not what happened. You see - we haven't been together the last year..." Chloe tried again.

"Dear girl – I have to tell you – this story isn't helping your case."

Chloe shifted her gaze to the ground, blinking back tears. Grant's arm curled around her waist. He whispered in her ear. "C'mon, Clo. Let's go."

She looked up at him and shook her head, planting her feet firmly on the ground. She wasn't about to give up just yet.

"George?" A woman's voice called out from inside the house. "Who's there?"

"Two youngsters in a rush to get married." He said with a sigh as his wife approached. "I was explaining to them – Clara - that they need to come see me on Monday. It's much too late."

Mrs. Milton ignored her husband as she peeked through the door, her silver hair curling softly around her face. Her face was unlined and her eyes were kind. "Aren't you adorable?" She said with a grin. "George – where are your manners? Invite them in." She opened the door wide and gestured for them to come inside.

Chloe flashed a smile and tugged on Grant's hand pulling him with her. Judge Milton rolled his eyes as he watched his wife lead them into the living room.

"George. Please. Sit down." Mrs. Milton said as she glared at her husband. "Now tell me, children. What's the rush?" She asked with a grin.

Chloe smiled as she settled on the loveseat, tugging a stunned Grant to sit beside her. "It's a long story..."

"Aren't they all?" Judge Milton said with a sigh.

Mrs. Milton smacked her husband lightly on the arm. "George – please. Go ahead honey."

Chloe cleared her throat and began. "We were supposed to get married last year. Everything was set. It was supposed to be a big wedding with all our family and friends." Her eyes were bright with tears as she kept on. "But my mother – she got sick. And we cancelled the wedding – hoping to reschedule it when she got better. Unfortunately, she – umm. She never did." Chloe choked back a sob and squeezed Grant's hand tightly.

"I'm so sorry." Mrs. Milton said sympathetically as she linked her arm through her husband's. "That must have been so hard for you."

"Thank you." Chloe pushed the sad thoughts away, wanting to stay on the topic at hand. "It was hard. It's been a horrible year since then. It's mostly my fault. I made a huge mistake. I did something so stupid..."

"Shh, Chloe..." Grant whispered as he placed a kiss on her hair. He wouldn't let her keep blaming herself. "...don't."

Chloe continued, hoping she could make the judge understand. "Instead of leaning on him, like he wanted – I pushed Grant away. Now – our license has run out." She realized she wasn't making a good argument but it was all she could think of. "Throughout it all I never stopped loving him – and we're back together now. Please. I don't want to wait another minute to be his wife."

"Sweetheart." Clara said softly. "I understand. But maybe you should wait until Monday."

Chloe's heart dropped. When Mrs. Milton started to pay attention her hopes were lifted. Now it seemed like she'd lost her only ally. "No..." She said desperately.

Grant had stayed quiet throughout this whole thing – but seeing Chloe so upset made him spring into action. "Judge Milton. Please. There's more you need to know."

He took a deep breath and stared the judge in the eyes. "I understand rules. Chloe will tell you I lived my life by them." Grant said with a laugh. "See, I've known Chloe since practically the moment she was born. Our parents are friends. My mother actually set her parents up a long time ago. And we were friends ourselves for a long, long time. At least we pretended to be."

"Pretended?" Clara asked, intrigued.

"Yes ma'am." Grant nodded and smiled in her direction, holding Chloe's hand tightly in his. He turned back towards the judge. "I've loved her for so long I don't even know when I started. It wasn't until we were about seventeen that I actually got the courage to admit to her how I felt. That's one of my biggest regrets. I wasted a lot of time back then – time that I could have spent with her."

Clara reached over and took her husband's hand, mesmerized by the story Grant was telling.

"She's incredible." Grant continued as he turned to face Chloe then. It was as if they were alone in the room now. "She's absolutely incredible. She's so creative and kind and sweet and smart. On top of all that, she's without a doubt the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life."

"Grant..." Chloe whispered.

"And I'm just amazed that she's agreed to marry me." He brought their joined hands to his lips and gently kissed Chloe's fingers. "I'm honored and humbled and stunned that she'd want to live a life with me." He directed his words to the judge again. "For Chloe – sir, I'd wait forever if I had to. I wouldn't like it – but I would." Grant promised. "She's had such a rough year and now - she's finally happy again. That's all I want in my life, for Chloe to be happy. So please." Grant pleaded. "Please. Help me do that. Help me make her happy."

Clara wiped at her eyes as she silently implored her husband to do the right thing. Without a word Judge Milton rose and moved to his desk, picking up the phone that rested there.

Chloe stared at Grant and then at the judge. "Oh God. I'm sorry. Is – is he calling the police?!?" Grant asked, horrified.

"No dearie, not at all." Mrs. Milton said with a smile. "He's making your wishes come true."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two

The phone on the other end rang incessantly. It was pointless. No one was going to answer. He placed it back in its cradle, knowing it was futile.

"He's not answering." Livvie stated.

"He's angry." Caleb replied. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "And after everything I gave up for him he still doesn't trust me."

"There's a reason for that." Livvie stood and moved to stand in front of him. She took a deep breath. "You frightened Rachel." She snapped, failing at keeping her temper in check. She could already see this conversation ending badly - unless she could get her point across.

"I know." He said with a nod, anger rising. It was clear she was taking their son's side. He looked into her eyes and spoke softly. "I'm sorry." Though those were the words she wanted to hear it was said with a trace of sarcasm.

His attitude did not go over well. Livvie's eyes were filled with anger. "She has no idea what's going on here. She's just little girl."

Caleb's gaze was as icy as his voice. "Oh really? Thanks for the information."

"Don't do that." Livvie's voice began to shake. "Damage has been done, Caleb. I know you like to pretend that things never happened but there are consequences."

"I gave him that life." Caleb said slowly. "And this is how he thanks me."

"Caleb. You **_returned_** that life to him. You took it away and you made it right. It's not that I'm not grateful..."

"I didn't ask for your gratitude. I'd like my son to show me some respect – you know..." Caleb pinched his fingers so that they were about an inch apart. "...just a little bit."

Livvie took a deep breath, wanting him to keep his voice down. She spoke softly. "I understand that but honestly, you can't blame him."

Caleb nodded in agreement. "No. That's right. I blame his wife."

"GOD. Caleb. Not that again." Livvie threw her hands up and groaned.

"This isn't surprising to you is it Olivia? He married a slayer." Caleb's voice held a hint of disgust. "If only he'd chosen differently..."

Livvie began to shake with rage. She wasn't going back there – to the way it was when he and Colin were at each others throats. She refused. It would never happen again. Not now. Not ever. "If he'd chosen differently – you wouldn't have our daughter. Is that what you're saying you wanted?"

The mention of Rachel had Caleb's voice softening. "No. Olivia..." He tried to take her into his arms.

Livvie stiffened at his touch. "Stop thinking about yourself for just like – oh I don't know - one second. Can you do that?" She challenged him.

Caleb gave her silence as a response.

She plodded on, knowing they needed to get past this. "You may not like the fact that Rafe's daughter and your son fell in love. But like it or not – they did and now she's carrying your grandchild. Get over your wounded pride and see the big picture. Can't you see? It's about Katrina – and the baby. There's obviously something wrong and he's terrified for her - for them both."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alison stared at the phone, a grin from ear to ear. That was the way Rafe found her as he walked in the bedroom. It was his favorite way to see her. He lived to see his wife happy.

"Who was that?" Rafe said with his mouth full of leftover birthday cake.

Alison's grin grew. She walked over towards him and hooked a finger in the sugary icing. She kept her eyes on his as she licked it off. "Mmmm. That's good."

Rafe's mind began to wander. Had he just asked her a question? Funny, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what it was - nor did he care to find out the answer anymore.

He put down his fork and set the plate on the bedside table and reached for her. As his lips sought hers she pulled back and whispered. "Go get dressed."

Get dressed? Rafe looked at her confused. He reached for her again and gave her a smile. "Do you not realize what was going on here?" He tried to kiss her again. "Let me explain it to you. See, first we get _undressed_...."

She was tempted but her heart was beating wildly for another reason at the moment. "Rafe. We have to go."

"What are you talking about? Go where? It's 11:00 at night." He snagged her around the waist and pulled her to him. "Let's go to bed."

She let him kiss her once more before she pushed him gently away. "C'mon. We don't want to be late."

"Hold on. FOR WHAT?" Rafe asked totally confused.

"That was Grant on the phone." She said her eyes bright. "He and Chloe are getting married."

Rafe's face lit up. It was about time. "That's great..." He began.

"Tonight." Alison finished.

"What!?"

She gave him a huge smile. "Our son is getting married. Tonight. I'm still not sure how it all happened but now that they're together again I guess they don't want to waste time. They'll meet us at the courthouse."

Alison's mind began to spin. She began to make a list; knowing that in their haste Grant and Chloe would leave out a few details. "I need to pick some flowers from the garden for Chloe and maybe Becky can lend her a dress. I know that they probably aren't thinking of these things. Chloe's too focused on Grant at the moment I'm sure. She doesn't realize the little things she'll miss having."

She smiled at Rafe again, realizing how happy it made her that Chloe and Grant would now be forever always. She couldn't be happier. She kept babbling on as she pulled dress after dress out of the closet, trying to figure out what to wear. "She's so good for him you know? I mean honestly, could you ever imagine Grant doing something so spontaneous?? He's always been so careful – from the time he was a baby..." '

All of the sudden it hit her. "Oh my God." Her voice caught on a sob. She looked up at Rafe with tears in her eyes. "My baby's getting married." She sank down on the edge of the bed and began to cry.

Rafe tried not to laugh. "Alison..."  
  
She spoke through sniffles. "He's getting married. I mean, I knew it was going to happen I just..." She couldn't speak. She wiped at her eyes, her head swimming with memories. "Oh God. Remember when he was born – Rafe?"

"Do I remember? Of course I remember." He whispered as he pulled her close.

"I was miserable. It was so hot that summer. I was so uncomfortable. I felt like I was going to explode. And it's like he knew how hard it was for me because from the minute he arrived he was so easy. Kate was like a dream but Grant barely fussed at all. He was such a good baby." Images of Grant's childhood began to float in front of her eyes. "He's always been so good."

"Alison – take a deep breath and relax for a second." He began to chuckle at her. "And you dared to make fun of me at Kate's wedding." He muttered under his breath with affection.

She didn't hear him tease her. She was lost in her memories. "When he was little he used to follow you around everywhere. Do you remember?" Alison smiled at him through her tears. "It was so cute, so different than with Katie. He'd try to do everything you did. He'd try to walk like you and hold his fork like you. And now he is, he's so much like you..."

"I know..." Rafe whispered, running a hand over her head to try and quiet her down.

Her words spilled out without pause. It had always amazed him how she could speak non-stop. Her eyes were bright and her cheeks were flushed. She looked so beautiful when she talked about their children, he couldn't help but think.

"Rafe, he's all grown up now. He's going to start his own family – with Chloe. I'm so happy for him – I'm so happy that **_he's_** happy. He and Chloe belong together. It was difficult for both of them this year but it's all right again – don't you think so?"

She was still talking, he realized with a grin. Nearly thirty years and that was something that never changed about her.

"It is." Alison said with a sigh. "The two of them were meant to be, from the day they were born. Everything's going to be alright now."

"Yeah it is." Rafe agreed, taking her hand in his and kissing it sweetly. He needed to get her to calm down or they'd never make the wedding. "Angel." He whispered. "Breathe."

Alison blinked, finally coming back to him again. She inhaled and exhaled deeply before she stared into his eyes. "I have to get dressed." She said matter-of-factly pulling her hand from his and moving towards the closet again. She shook back her hair and wiped at her eyes, trying to steady herself.

Watching her, he knew she was going to be ok now. "So..." He said softly as he walked over to her and kissed her again. "Get dressed. I'll be back in a second to get ready myself. I'll go wake the girls."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He thinks I planned this." Caleb's voice was dangerously calm.

"And do you blame him?" Livvie asked. "At one time you would not rest until he bent to your will. I know what that's like. You did the same to me once upon a time."

"Olivia..." Caleb sighed in frustration. He turned his back to her, trying to gather his thoughts.

"I won't deny that it kills me that they chose to live a life across the world from us." Livvie's eyes began to glitter with anger. "That we'll never be accepted in Port Charles and that the world – as usual – revolves around Rafe and Alison."

"Olivia." Caleb said again. His voice held a warning. "Do not start that again."

"I know." She said smugly, knowing she'd made her point. "This is what I'm trying to get across to you. This isn't about you and Colin or even you and Rafe. It's about our grandchild. **_Our _**grandchild. You know that child is as much a part of you and me as it is of..." She gave him a grin as she finished. "...Barbie and Ken."

"I know." Caleb grinned back as he turned to face her again.

The smile left her face quickly as she remembered what they had been talking about. "She's sick, Caleb."

"I know." He replied, the jokes forgotten now.

"He must be so scared." She said as she moved into his arms. "I know you didn't plan this but Caleb is it true? Can you help them? Do you know how to fix this?"

"I don't have the answers he's looking for but I do know this." Caleb said with a sigh, pulling her close, nuzzling her neck and inhaling the scent of her skin. He could feel her pulse beating under his lips and was anxiously anticipating what was to come. First he wanted to answer her question. Caleb pulled back and gazed into her eyes. "I know what **_won't _**fix it."

"Well." Livvie said, moving to pull him close again. "At least that's someplace to start."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I feel the need to ask a question – how many weddings am I going to plan on paper before I actually plan my own? Huh? Anyone got an answer (or a cute male friend/relative in the NY area)?? LOL!!

I'm going to let you in on a little secret – Grant and Chloe were _thisclose_to going to Las Vegas . I mean **really **close. Just ask PCGirl – she knows that they were already on the plane. ;)

Anyway – though I'm sure it's possible to have a perfectly lovely, romantic and meaningful wedding in a place nicknamed Sin City (heeheehee) – I kinda wanted something more for Grant and Chloe. All I could think of when I put them in a chapel there was Britney Spears – and we know how well that wedding worked out. :D

So here you go – Grant and Chloe get married. :') I hope at the end I'll hear the word that's become music to my ears. You guessed it…

Aw!

Until 24! xox-G

Chapter Twenty-three

She thought it was going to be quick and easy, but nothing ever was. Chloe stared at her reflection in the mirror, blinking furiously – trying to convince herself it was true.

She would have been happy – she would have been ecstatic to marry him dressed in the denim skirt and halter top she'd been wearing all day. She'd have been just fine – but deep down she knew she'd be thinking he deserved more.

So now, thanks to her new "family" she had flowers threaded through her hair and a flowing silk dress of the lightest ice blue. Now they were all waiting outside for her, Grant's parents, two of his sisters and her father.

The only thing that she didn't have was her mom.

Chloe took a deep breath and glanced up at the ceiling. Her mother had said before she passed away that anytime she needed her that's all she had to do. In her grief Chloe had thought it a childish notion but she should have known better. It was exactly what she should do. She decided it was never too late to start.

"Hey Mom. Look at me." She said with a smile. "It's finally happening. Grant and I are getting married." She blinked back tears and her breath hitched a bit. "Oh, how I wish you could be here."

An odd sense of peace came over her as she said the words. It was as if Melissa was standing beside her. And suddenly, Chloe knew. "You **_are_** here, though – aren't you Mom? You're watching me right now – aren't you?" She wiped at her cheeks and smiled wider. "You know - I bet if I had stopped to think at all this past year I'd have been able to hear your voice telling me to stop being so foolish and go back to him." Chloe raised her eyes heavenward and asked. "Wouldn't I have?"'

Through her happiness a thought still nagged at her, "When I tell Grant how sorry I am he says it doesn't matter. I mean - of course he says that but do you think he really means it? I hurt him so badly. I know the only reason I lived without him is because of what I did. It's not about him. He'd never leave me willingly – he only walked away because I asked him to."

Chloe laughed at herself, realization washing over her. "I guess that answers my question – doesn't it? All this time I thought I'd lost him but he never really went anywhere. I did. And I guess I just needed to realize how much I needed him. So many people saw what we had before we both did. Maybe we just needed something to show us for ourselves what the world has known all along."

"It was a hard lesson to learn but it's all over now." Chloe said with a sigh, dabbing at her eyes. She picked up her small bouquet and grinned. "We got through it and now our life can finally begin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack watched Grant pacing nervously in the hallway. He looked as he spoke to Becky, smiling when he saw her give Grant a hug to try and calm him.

"Grant." He said softly as he approached. "Could I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Grant nodded, pressing a hand to his stomach willing the butterflies to stop.

"See you inside." Becky said as she kissed Grant's cheek and gave Jack a smile before walking away.

"She's so grown up all of the sudden." Jack commented as they watched her go.

"Yeah. My dad's having a heart attack." Grant said with a smile, happy to be distracted by something else.

"That's nothing new." Jack replied, grinning back. As he gazed at Grant his face became serious. He was finding it hard to begin. Just suck it up and do it. He could hear Melissa whisper in his mind. Don't be such a wimp.

She'd been gone for over a year and she was still nagging at him, Jack thought with a smile. It had always annoyed him. Still, it didn't stop him from doing what she asked.

Jack cleared his throat and began. "I know this year hasn't been easy for you – Grant and I want to apologize. I didn't know. I didn't realize what Chloe was doing – pushing you away like that."

"It's not your fault." Grant said, his voice a bit shocked. He was expecting a whole different kind of conversation.

'No." Jack insisted, "lt is – at least partially. It's hard for her. She's an only child and – please - I'm not complaining. She's everything I ever wanted and more. But when things happen Grant, instead of leaning on people she tries to go it alone. It's her first instinct – because she doesn't have sisters like you."

"I know." Grant said with a nod. "I know her as well as I know myself."

"I know that you do. So here's what I'm asking of you. I'm not asking you to take care of her and keep her safe because I know for certain that you will. You've got your business and I've never seen anyone take their responsibilities so seriously – except – well – except maybe your father."

Jack sighed as he realized that this was it – he was letting his daughter go. His heart was heavy and he tried to keep his voice light. "Grant - I'm asking you to make sure she always knows – without a doubt that she's not alone anymore. I should have done a better job of that when she was growing up but I didn't. Now it's up to you."

Grant swallowed and nodded his head again. "I promise. I will."

"I know you will." Jack said sincerely. "Now there's one more thing I'd like to ask. I know that you already bought her a ring - back when you were supposed to get married last year. And I know it's something you probably put a lot of thought into picking out."

"Yes. She's very particular – your daughter." Grant replied with a laugh.

"I don't doubt it." Jack's eyes welled with tears as he reached into his suit jacket pocket. He held the small box in his hand smiling as he offered it to Grant. "I was wondering if you'd exchange it for this."

Grant knew what it was before he even opened the box. Jack's words just confirmed it.

"It belonged to her mom. It's Melissa's." Overcome with emotion, Jack had to step back a bit. "It's the ring I bought for her."

Grant looked at ring in awe. It was a delicate braided platinum band, simple but completely unique. Just like her mom, Grant thought with a sigh. Just like Chloe.

"Thank you. I'd be honored to give this to her." Grant took a deep breath as he closed the box and placed it in his pocket. "God, she'll love it."

"You make her so happy Grant. I really should be thanking you." Jack said with a smile. "Now. Are you ready? Should we go?"

Grant inhaled and exhaled deeply. The moment he'd been waiting for his entire life had come at last. "Oh yeah." He smiled back. "I'm ready."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was inching towards midnight. Judge Milton glanced at his wife, knowing they were only here because of her romantic sensibilities. He was then reminded that it would be exactly like something Clara would do. Seizing a moment without thought – nothing was too crazy a notion in her mind. And that was the thing he loved most about her.

Alison was giddy as she waited for the moment to arrive. Rafe watched her from the corner of his eye, his heart overflowing with love. He held a very sleepy Ella on his hip, smiling when he felt her bury her head in his shoulder. A small worry nagged at his mind. When they'd tried to call Kate and Colin the phone had gone straight to the machine. They must have turned the phone off. He briefly thought he should go there and wake them up but he decided against it. Kate would understand. He knew she needed her rest. They could come over tomorrow to celebrate.

The heavy door to the courtroom creaked open and a jubilant Becky walked down the aisle and moved to stand across from Grant. He shifted his weight nervously, his eyes glued to the door and then, finally, she came into view.

Grant lost his breath as he watched her approach. Never in his life had he seen anything more stunning. He couldn't believe that in a few moments she would finally be his.

Jack kissed his daughter's cheek gently and placed her hand in Grant's, smiling as he moved to stand beside Alison and Rafe.

Judge Milton adjusted his glasses and began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here at this ungodly hour to unite this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

Beside him, Mrs. Milton jabbed her husband in the ribs. "George. Behave." She scolded him under her breath.

He didn't heed her warning. "And apparently our lovebirds have some non-traditional vows, for each other, so it seems I'm here simply to make it official. Go ahead young man. I hope you realize what you're getting into."

Grant knew exactly what he was in for and he couldn't wait. Their audience looked on nearly as breathless as he was.

"Chloe." He said softly as he gazed into her eyes. "I don't know when I first loved you. It seems like there never was a time that I didn't want to be near you. And for years, just being near you was enough for me." He lifted a hand to brush a stray curl off her cheek, his heart melting when he saw her smile.

He held her hands tightly in his as he continued. "But now, that's not nearly enough. I want more. I want a home and a life and a family with you. Most of all I just want to love you, Chloe. I think I'm pretty good at it." He said with a laugh.

"You are." She replied, laughing back at him - a tear escaping from her eye and falling slowly down her cheek. "There's no one else who could love me like you do."

"I need you to remember that." He said softly as he caught her tears on the back of his hand. The need to be near her was so overwhelming Grant didn't realize that in the next moment he had taken her in his arms. He hooked a finger under her chin and made her meet his eyes. "I need you to remember that always."

Chloe sank into his embrace, hugging him tightly before pulling away - realizing it was her turn now. She gazed up at him and smiled. "My mom always knew we were destined to be together. Now that I think about it she used to try in little ways to tell me that all the time. But for a while I missed all the clues." She traced a finger over his heart and lowered her lashes a bit. "I guess we both did." She continued as she looked into his eyes and grinned. "One thing is for sure. Once we admitted the truth there was no turning back."

"That's right." Grant agreed, his arms tightening around her.

"So. The truth is - I love you Grant. And the truth is - I always will." Chloe whispered as she moved closer to him. "I know that I can't live without you. I tried and it just doesn't work. I can't believe I'm finally here. I've waited my whole life for this moment. I've waited forever to be your wife."

They gazed into each others eyes – so wrapped up in each other they barely realized where they were or what was going on. They were caught up in their own little dream world until a voice interrupted their moment.

"OK. That's lovely." Judge Milton said with a sigh, handing his wife a handkerchief before consulting the paper in his hand. "Now – let me do what the taxpayers require of me. Grant Edward Kovich – do you take Chloe to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward – for better, for worse – for richer or poorer – to love, honor and cherish as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Grant whispered as he held her tighter.

"That's wonderful." The judge said with a bit of a sarcastic grin, earning him another elbow in the ribs from his wife. "Splendid. OK - moving on - do you, Chloe Victoria Ramsey take Grant to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward – for better, for worse – for richer or poorer – to love, honor and cherish as long as you both shall live?"

"Oh. Absolutely. I do." Chloe smiled up at Grant, desperate for him to kiss her. He could tell by the look in her eyes. He leaned down to do just that when the judge tugged him on the sleeve.

"Uh uh uh. Young man, control yourself." He scolded.

Grant and Chloe both blushed and moved farther apart to appease him.  
  
"Better." Judge Milton nodded, satisfied he'd gotten his point across. "Rings?"

Chloe turned to Becky and took Grant's ring in her hand. Grant moved to slip the ring Jack had given him from the box.

"Now Grant. As you place the ring on her finger repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Grant held Chloe's trembling hand in his and whispered. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Chloe's breath left her body when she saw the ring he had given her. "Grant…" She gasped. "Where did you…" She glanced at Jack with tears in her eyes. "Thank you." She mouthed before turning toward Grant again. Her hand caught his and held tight. Grant smiled at her and stood waiting for her to give him his ring.

"Chloe. Dear girl – it's your turn." Judge Milton prompted.

It took a little while, but she was finally able to control herself. Chloe gave the judge a nod and turned Grant's hand in hers.

"Repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring…" Chloe's voice was full of tears. "I thee wed." She slipped the ring on Grant's finger and moved back into his arms.

The judge glanced at his watch and rolled his eyes. It was well past his bedtime. His voice boomed in the empty courtroom as he finished. "By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife."

Upon hearing the magic words, Chloe threw her arms around Grant's neck and pulled his lips to hers.

"Now. You may kiss your bride." The judge said loudly, to let them know they were supposed to wait for permission. Of course, it was useless for him to add that little detail – since Chloe and Grant were already wrapped up in a passionate kiss.

The judge rolled his eyes but couldn't help smiling. "It figures. You two haven't paid attention to the any of rules yet. Why start now?"


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Nat, my love. You are the sweetest – and the funniest ever. Yeah – your grandpa's safe – but thanks for mentioning him to me. LOL!!

CAGirl – hope you still have some Kleenex. LOL! Thank you, thank you, and thank you. You're making me sniffle myself. :) I'm so glad you liked it.

G&C'll get their honeymoon soon – don't you worry. I just need to check in with poor poor Katie and Colin. :(

Until 25! xox-G

Chapter Twenty-four

The sun was bright and the air was warm. Kate walked through the park, smiling widely. Colin held her hand in his, their fingers entwined. On the other side of her a small hand clung to hers. She looked down at the little boy, who was just big enough to walk. Her face broke out into a huge smile.

"C'mon, sweetie." She said in a whisper. "Let's go play."

She could feel Colin's eyes on her as she lifted their son, placing him in the swing. In seconds she had him buckled in tight. His big brown eyes looked up at her adoringly. She leaned down and kissed him on the nose. Singing softly to herself, Kate moved around to the back of the swing and started to push him gently.

She heard him giggle as the swing went back and forth. Kate laughed herself as she met Colin's eyes as he looked on lovingly. Kate didn't understand how or why, but it seemed the swing was going faster and faster. As Katrina kept smiling, Colin's face fell and his eyes flew open in shock. "Katrina!!" He yelled. "STOP!!!"

She heard him warn her but somehow, she just couldn't. She pushed the swing again, and realized it didn't come back to her. It seemed as if the swing flew off the chains and suddenly vanished into thin air, taking her baby with it. Even as she watched him go she couldn't believe he was gone.

"NO!" Kate screamed, her voice broken with sobs. "NO!!"

Colin was beside her in an instant. He took her in his arms and tried to shake her awake.

It didn't do anything to calm her. "NOOOO!!!" She sobbed louder. "He can't be gone. HE CAN'T. I want my baby!!!!" She screamed over and over. "I want my baby!!!"

'Shh. Katrina. Shh." Colin whispered as he held her tight.

She was shaking uncontrollably. Her voice was broken and she was still sobbing. "Bring him back." She pleaded as she clung to him. "Colin, go find him and bring him back to me."

"Katrina. Wake up. Please..." He begged her. "Wake up. Sweetheart, you're having a bad dream."

"He's gone. Colin. Bring him back." She said as she pulled back and stared into his eyes. "I lost him..."

"Shh. Katrina. Look at me." Colin held her tearstained face in his hands. "Look at me. He's not lost."

Kate shook her head violently, still caught up in the nightmare. "No. He is. He's gone. I saw it..."

"Shh. Katrina." Colin insisted. "Shh. Please, look..." He moved to place a hand gently on her stomach. "Look, sweetheart. We haven't had the baby yet. See? The baby's right here. He's not lost."

"He's not lost." She repeated as she covered his hand with hers. Her vision was blurry and her breath ragged. She still didn't quite believe it was true.

"That's right, he's not lost." Colin replied. "Katrina, please. You're so upset. Please. Take a deep breath and calm down. I need you to focus and look at me."

'Colin..." Kate whispered as she looked into his eyes. Seconds later she collapsed in his arms, realizing finally it was only a bad dream. "He's not lost."

"No. Shh. You're OK. You're both, OK." Colin promised as he held her close. "I'm here." He swallowed the lump lodged in his throat as he added. "Everything's going to be just fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my God, Ethan." Lynnie whispered tearfully as she sank into him.

He held her close and whispered. "Shh. It's OK. Tell me what happened."

Lynnie sighed as she wiped at her cheeks. "I don't know where to start."

"Start from the beginning. When it first started this time, you had been smiling..." Ethan began as he ran a hand over her hair. Ethan pulled her closer and tucked her head under his chin. He leaned back and settled into the pillows, holding her in his arms. "Tell me." He prompted. He hated that she went through this alone – that he couldn't stop her from being hurt by what she could see. They had begun a sort of ritual a long time ago. Whenever he could, Ethan would have her explain what she saw to him, so that he could get a feel for just how bad it was.

Lynnie nodded and took a deep breath. "OK. Good things first." She said softly. "When it first started, there was a lot of light and I could feel it. Everyone was so happy. I could almost smell the flowers." She snuggled into him and sighed heavily as she told him. "Grant and Chloe. They actually did it. They got married."

"Wow. Really?" He said as he pressed his lips to her forehead. "OK. That's something good."

"Yes. It's really good. I'm so happy for them. But part of me..." Lynnie sighed again. "I know this sounds horrible but mostly it just reminds me that we're not yet." She muttered a bit bitterly as she continued to try and compose herself.

"OK." Ethan replied with a hint of a smile. She was the one who wanted to wait for Lia he hesitated to remind her. He would have married her years ago. That was a discussion for later. Right now, she was still shaking a bit. "I know that's not all that's bothering you." He said then, holding her tighter.

"No." She shook her head and then eased back to stare into his eyes. As always when she did that his breath caught in his throat. Her eyes so beautiful they were lethal. He could barely concentrate when she looked at him like that. She continued to explain. "The picture changed, like almost instantly. It went dark and I got so cold." She placed her had back on his chest and hugged him tightly. "I was like I'd never be warm again. It's horrible – Ethan, I can't believe it. It's Katie – and the baby..."

Ethan pulled her closer and felt her shiver. "It's OK." He whispered.

"No. It's not." Lynnie insisted. "She's sick, Ethan. I think that both she and the baby are sick. As a matter of fact, I'm sure of it. I had a vision her at the hospital – and it doesn't seem like it's the first time she's been there. And tonight – she had some sort of a nightmare. She's so upset." Lynnie's voice hitched and she tried to explain. "I want to help her Ethan. We have to figure out a way to help her."

He could see that she was serious and as always he wanted to do whatever he could to help her, to make her feel better. "OK." He promised her. "Then that's what we'll do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colin brought Kate a glass of water and moved to sit beside her. "Better now?" He asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"Yeah." She said with a sigh. "I'm sorry. It's so silly the way I overreacted like that. It wasn't real. Even as I watched it I knew that. He disappeared into thin air – right in front of me. That's not possible, Colin. I should have known it wasn't real."

"It's OK." He said softly as he took the glass back from her and placed it on the bedside table.

She reached for his hand and clutched it tightly in hers. "I know why I had that dream. I understand why it happened. It's because I'm really scared, Colin. I'm just so frightened that something will happen and..." Kate couldn't finish.

"I know." Colin replied with a nod, still at a loss. He didn't know what to do or say to make everything better. He had no idea how to fix this – even though he'd just promised her he would.

"It's a boy." Kate said with tears in her eyes. She pressed a hand to her stomach and smiled at him. "We're going to have a beautiful little boy with your eyes and your hair. I'm sure of it. I saw him clearly. You should have seen him. He was smiling and we were all so happy. We were in the park."

Colin couldn't speak; he was caught up in the picture she painted with her words. A son. He thought as he gently covered her hand with his. As he did, his heart was near to bursting with love. Imagine that.

Kate kept speaking, describing her dream. "I put him on the swings. He was giggling and laughing and I pushed him again and again. Then - all of the sudden - he was gone. He just vanished."

It took a lot for her to admit the truth. She had been trying to stay so strong to keep him from worrying. But she knew it was too late now. There was no denying she was scared. It wasn't something she could hide anymore.

"That's what I'm most afraid of." Kate said softy as she gazed into his eyes. "I'm afraid we'll never get to have that. Colin, I'm so scared that I'll never even get to hold him, let alone bring him to the park. I'm afraid that neither one of us will get that far." Kate began to cry again, fighting to catch her breath.

Not knowing what to say or do, Colin simply reached for her and held her tight.

She whispered into his shoulder. "I believe in miracles Colin. I know that one brought you back to me. And I really am - I'm hoping for another one – but I'm so scared. I don't want to be but I am."

"I know. It's alright." He choked out as he fought tears of his own.

"How many miracles are we entitled to?" She asked. In the next minute she sounded like a small child. "You know what? I don't care. I want another one." She heard the tone of her own voice and was suddenly ashamed. "God. I feel so greedy and selfish." Kate held him tighter. As she let him hold her her mind cleared and a thought entered her head. "You said you spoke to your father. You told him something's wrong – didn't you?"

"Katrina. I..." Colin began as he pulled back to look at her.

"You did. You told him. What did he say?" She asked her voice full of hope. "Does he know what's happening to me? Does he know why?"

"I didn't get that far. I – I didn't get a chance to ask. I blamed him instead." Colin admitted. He took a deep breath and ran a hand over her cheek, hoping to calm himself.

"Do you really think..." Kate asked tentatively. She had no love lost for her in-laws, except for Rachel. She loved Rachel to death. As far as Caleb and Livvie, it was a strictly chemical reaction. Her pulse raced and her defenses were heightened whenever they were in a room with her. It wasn't something she could even control.

"I don't know, Katrina. I wish I could tell you it's not true and maybe I was too hasty. The thing is - he knew that this was possible."

"What?" Kate gasped.

"He knew that this could happen and he didn't bother to say a word." Colin replied.

"How did he know?" She asked then.

"I didn't give him a chance to explain." Colin admitted, a bit guiltily. "I didn't even let him talk. Maybe I should have..."

Kate watched him struggle to figure it out. She took his hand in hers and spoke softly. "Now that your father knows – as much as I don't want to - we need to tell my parents."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Colin stared into her eyes. "Katrina, your father..."

"I know – he'll go crazy. As much as I don't want to upset them I think we have to..." Kate insisted.

Colin shook his head at her, suddenly beside himself. His words tumbled out quickly and desperately. "We can't. I told him I'd take care of you and I haven't. He trusted me. I promised."

"Colin." Kate sighed as she looked at him. "Of course you have."

He didn't hear a word. Colin grabbed her and held her tight. "I promised him I would and I didn't."

"Colin..." She murmured as she buried her head in his shoulder. It was amazing how quickly things could change. Now she knew it was her turn to be strong for him.  
  
"No." Colin insisted, trying to convince himself as much as her. "I can do it. I'll figure this out. I'll take care of you Katrina. I'll take care of both of you. I promise you I will." Colin held her close and whispered over and over. "I promise you..."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five

"We have to leave here eventually." He said with a grin. Grant looked over at Chloe, dressed in one of his old t-shirts, her hair a riot of curls around her face.

"No we don't." She replied as she picked another grape off the plate in front of her. "We've got everything we need right here. And we can always have stuff delivered." She said as she popped the grape in her mouth and gave him a smile. "Get used to it Grant. I'm never leaving this apartment again."

They came straight here from the courthouse. There had been talk about a reception the next day and as sweet as the thought was - Grant and Chloe were having none of it. Their wedding was rushed, but they were taking their sweet time with their honeymoon.

"That's debatable but I know one thing. I'm not letting you out of my sight. That's for sure." He whispered as he leaned close to kiss her.

Chloe sighed as he pulled away. She stared into his eyes and said softly, "The apartment, everything here...I can't believe you didn't change a thing."

"I couldn't." Grant admitted. "If I changed it at all - it would have been like getting rid of pieces of you."

His words humbled her. Grant took what he said seriously. When they'd arrived here after the wedding Chloe broke down as she saw one of her sweaters thrown casually over the back of a chair. The mug she'd always used sat right on the counter where she'd left it a year before. Nothing she had touched had been disturbed at all. He'd lived that way for a year, with her and without her at the same time. She realized for the millionth time how lucky she was. She place a hand gently on his cheek.

"God, I was such an idiot..." Chloe began, feeling the need to apologize once again.

"Don't." Grant warned her as he placed a finger on her lips. "Chloe – please don't." He smiled when she pursed her lips and kissed his finger gently. His eyes danced as he added. "That's my wife you're talking about."

His words made her heart skip a beat. I'm his wife. She figured if he said it a couple of hundred times she might actually believe it. He's my husband. She giggled to herself she picked up the plate between them and put it aside. She crawled towards him, moaning softly as he met her halfway, taking her mouth in a fervent kiss.

The past few days flew through Chloe's mind as Grant's kiss gently took her under. She smiled to herself as she remembered how he'd flung her over his shoulder and taken her to the barn. She shivered as he touched her, remembering the feel of his hands on her skin when they made love there, after a year of being apart. She sighed as she remembered the look on his face as he placed her mother's ring on her finger. Her eyes went cloudy as she recalled how he'd carried her gently back to the place they were now, the way he'd simply smiled when he'd asked her where she wanted to go on their honeymoon and she'd replied, "Home."

Coming back to the present, Chloe whimpered as Grant moved over her, pressing her into the mattress, his hands streaking over her skin and driving her insane. She couldn't believe it was real. She had missed him so much. "Grant..." She breathed his name against his neck as his lips raced over her face.

His voice was husky and deep as it hummed over her skin. "OK. You've convinced me. We're never leaving this apartment again." Grant captured her mouth again and again - his lips and his hands teasing her and making her gasp for her breath. He grinned as he hovered above her and stared into her eyes before sinking towards her once more.

"Never..." Chloe agreed as she tilted her face up to his, her nails scoring down his back as his body covered hers and made her sigh. She still didn't believe it was real. She smiled as she promised. "Never, ever again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Billie?" Tyler asked impatiently. He'd been cooped up in the bookstore all day.

"Yeah buddy?" She answered, completely distracted by the inventory report in front of her.

Ty shuffled his feet and stared at the ground. He knew she didn't like it when he nagged her. "Umm. What time is it? Are we leaving soon?"

Billie put down the report and looked at him exasperated. "Tyler. I'm working. I work until 5:30. What does the clock say?"

"Three and five o'clock." He muttered.

"What was that?" Billie looked at him confused.

"Three o'clock and five minutes after." He tried again.

"It's 3:05 - Ty." She corrected him. "Stop being lazy. You know that."

"Whatever. Billie - I'm soooo bored." He said, unable to take it a minute longer. "PLEASE. Can't I go someplace else?"

"Tough afternoon, Slugger?" Quinn asked with a grin. He'd been standing in the doorway, watching them both for a full five minutes.

"Hey! Quinn!!! Whatcha doing here?" Ty asked looking up at him adoringly.

Quinn scooped him up and flipped him upside down. "Looking for a pitcher. You seen one around?"

Ty giggled and squirmed as if trying to resist, but it was obvious he was head over heels for the man keeping him a very willing captive. Billie sighed to herself, knowing with all her heart she'd give her right arm to keep Tyler as happy as he was right now. But his happiness was wrapped up in Quinn and she wasn't ready to go there. She couldn't.

"How are you today, pretty Belinda?" Quinn asked, trying to keep his voice light.

"Fine." She answered sharply. A shock inched up her spine as she heard him refer to her as pretty. She fought back the feelings his words stirred inside her. She couldn't keep him away from the bookshop. His mother owned it - but she could try and keep him away from her. There was no way his charm would get to her. It was a valiant effort - but completely pointless. She'd never fall for someone like him again.

"Glad to hear it." He said with a grin as he set Ty back on his feet. He turned his attention to a more receptive audience. "Up for a game of running bases – tough guy? Ella and Aidan are off from school in a few minutes. They should be here any second."

Ty shifted his gaze to Billie, knowing the real decision was hers. "Bill?"

"Yes Tyler?" She replied as she tried to pay attention to the report in front of her. Why in the world did that man seem to be so sweet? And why did he have to look so amazing while he did? Billie took another deep breath and fought to focus. Her head screamed not to trust him, but the way he treated Ty just melted her heart.

"Can I please go and play with Quinn and Ella 'n Aidan?" The way he said his friend's names made Billie grin. She loved the way he merged them together. Ella 'n Aidan - like they were one person. Her heart ached as she remembered that she was surrounded by pairs so in sync their names became one. Kate 'n Colin, Lia 'n Danny, Lynnie 'n Ethan, Grant 'n Chloe.

Billie 'n Quinn.

Where did that come from? She almost gasped in horror. Billie staggered backward a bit at the thought. No. She cautioned herself. That's something that'll never happen.

"Please?" Ty begged her with his hands clasped and his eyes wide. "C'mon Bill. I've been good all day."

"You certainly have." She crouched down and took his adorable face in her hands. "You be good. Don't give Quinn any trouble."

"He's no trouble at all." Quinn insisted.

Billie couldn't deal with him right now. The things she felt whenever he was near her terrified her. She needed to keep Quinn in his place. She looked up and glared at him before turned back to her nephew. "Get lost kiddo." She said with a grin. "I'm tired of looking at you."

Aidan and Ella burst through the door. "WOO HOO!" Aidan yelled as he ran through the shop.

Ella scrambled behind Aidan, rolling her eyes a bit. She dropped her backpack to the ground and placed her tiny hands on her hips. "Ready for me to kick your butt, Quinn?" She asked with a grin as she batted her eyes at him.

"Look at that. You lost another tooth, beautiful." Quinn pressed a kiss to the little girl's forehead.

"I know. I'm toothless." She giggled as he pulled away. "Still won't stop me from mopping the floor with you."

Ella was a riot and she was going to cause his uncle a heap of trouble when she got to be a certain age, Quinn was convinced. He couldn't help but laugh at her. "Mopping the floor with me? Where on earth did you hear that?"

"Grant said it to Daddy the other day. Daddy said he could still beat Grant kickboxing and Grant said he'd mop the floor with him." She smiled wider as she explained. "It mean's I'll beat you."

"I know what it means." Quinn laughed louder. He bent down to kiss her nose. "We shall see pretty face." He smiled as he felt her place her hand in his. "C'mon you hooligans." He called out to his brother and Ty. "Let's let Billie finish her work."

"OK. Let's go." Aidan shoved Ty towards the door, with Ella following regally behind them.

Quinn laughed as he watched them push their way out. "Those kids. I love them. I mean - really. Aren't they great? God. They are going to run me ragged for hours. I'm guessing we'll be done in time for dinner. If you want I'll feed him too. You just tell me. What time do you want him home?"

"You don't have to feed him." Billie said, her voice a bit broken. She was kicking herself for letting him get to her. She wished Quinn would stop making her feel like this. She was so off balance. She had to give him credit. He was playing this exactly right. It was clear that the easiest way to her heart was through Ty and Quinn had been better to Ty than anyone she'd known before.

He could see the battle waging in her mind. He fought to put her at ease. "I don't **_have_** to do anything. I **_want _**to Billie. Should I feed him or bring him home for dinner? You just tell me."

Sighing, Billie grabbed her purse from under the counter and dug out her wallet. Quinn placed a hand over hers and glared at her. "You don't have to like me – but don't insult me. I'm treating the kids to dinner. Yes or no Billie. Do you want me to include Tyler or bring him home? You decide."

Her face flushed crimson as her grip loosened on the wallet. She let it fall back into the bag as she swallowed her pride and whispered, "I'm sorry. Yes. Please include him in dinner. Thank you."

"It's OK. You're welcome." Quinn moved towards the door - arguing with himself. He was surprised as to which side won. Before he could lose his nerve he whirled around and faced her. He braced his hands on the counter and leaned down to stare deeply into Billie's eyes. "Just so that we understand each other – I need to make something clear. Someday you're going to have to deal with me, Billie. I understand that you're not ready and that's fine. But someday you're going to have to deal with the fact that I don't come around to hang out with an eight year old. Ty's a fabulous kid, but I'm much more interested in you."

Stunned speechless, Billie just stood there and stared at him. Satisfied Quinn gave her a grin and pushed off the counter, whistling to himself as he walked out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Forget the apartment – are we ever leaving this bed?" Grant buried his nose in Chloe's hair and inhaled deeply.

She rested her chin on his chest and blew her hair out of her eyes as she gazed at him. "Nope."

He laughed as he tried to lift his hand and found his energy had been severely depleted. "Clo, I can't reach the phone. This is dangerous. We might starve to death."

"I think you just need to gather your strength." She giggled as she placed kisses across his chest.

"You're insatiable." He whispered as he felt her mouth inch it's way towards his again. "I forgot that about you."

"You're irresistible." Chloe laughed as he kissed her back. "Grant." She sighed. "We're married."

"Yes." He nodded, gently brushing her hair off her face. "We are."

"Can you believe it?" She asked breathlessly. Chloe shivered as Grant ran a hand over her cheek and stared into her eyes. It was amazing how just a look could affect her.

"Yes. I can. I always knew it would happen." He replied, his voice full of confidence.

"Even during this year?" She asked him then.

"Even then." He insisted. "I always knew you'd come back to me, Chloe. When things were bad – when they were at their worst - I still couldn't give up."

"I know you couldn't. It was selfish of me. I should never have let it get that far." Chloe leaned her chin on her hand and stared into his eyes.

"Shh." Grant shook his head at her. "It's over, Chloe. It's done. Let's not worry about the past. We have our whole future to concentrate on. We have forever." He whispered as he kissed her softly. "Nothing else matters anymore."

Tears spilled from Chloe's eyes as he pulled away. "You really mean that don't you?"

"Yes. I mean it." Grant promised her as he kissed her once more. "Chloe. I won't let you do this. It was the hardest thing I've ever done, living without you – but we both know why it happened. We both know what the reasons were and it's over. Do you understand me? It's done. I love you. You're my wife." Grant's voice caught a bit as he continued. "I'm your husband. Nothing and no one will ever come between us. It's impossible. So." He grinned as he kissed her nose. "Stop worrying." He moved to place featherlike kisses over her eyes, forcing them to flutter closed. "Stop talking. Just relax and think about us." His hands began to tease her beneath the covers. He could hear a rumbling in her throat and knew she was about to protest again. He was having none of it. "Shh. Don't. Just think about me."

"Grant..." Chloe sighed as he kissed her. "Grant..." She said again, struggling to keep her wits about her. It was useless. Grant knew his plan was working. It was written all over her face. Within seconds he knew he was absolutely the only thing filling her mind.

Grant smiled smugly. "That's more like it." He whispered against her lips, knowing he was once again victorious.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I'M BACK!!! :) I know – I've spoiled you all with updates and I've been gone for a bit. Well – unfortunately real life gets in the way sometimes. Believe me – if I could get paid for writing Rali fanfic I'd quit my job. ;) Anyway – I'm home and I've got a ton of stuff for the story coming up – but I just have to get there first. So. Here's a chapter to move things along a bit. Mostly – I just need some time to pass for things to make sense. I hope you'll like where it's headed – and I hope I can fit it all in.

This chapter is dedicated to Melody – who finished her truly excellent story today. If you haven't read it you really need to. It's the sweetest story ever.

Until 27! xox-G

Chapter Twenty-six

"Oh Maggie it was so romantic!" Becky gushed as she took a sip of her coffee. She was still glowing from the effects of Grant and Chloe's wedding. "And now they're so happy. It's perfect. Everything's just like it should be."

"I'm sure it was." Maggie replied, wishing she could have seen it herself. "Another happy couple huh?"

"Yeah." Becky sighed as dreams filled her head. "Someday – that'll be us." She said with a grin.

"Oh yeah." Maggie didn't sound at all convinced.

"It could be us." Becky insisted. "You just have to stop hanging out with that loser Pete Baxter."

Maggie blushed and stirred her cappuccino. "Aw c'mon Becks. You have to admit. He's really cute."

"He's a moron." Becky rolled her eyes at her friend. "He hangs out with morons."

"Yeah – well. For a moron he's a great kisser." Maggie's eyes danced with laughter.

"Thankfully, I wouldn't know." Becky replied.

"Don't give me that. I know for a fact you've been kissed - Miss Kovich." Maggie teased.

"Not by anyone who counted." Becky said with a sigh. She made a face as she sipped her coffee again. It had gone cold. She leaned back in her chair as she finished. "Not by...you know...the one."

"Gosh, Becks. You still believe in that stuff huh?" Maggie laughed at her friend. Becky's head had always been full of fairy tales and Maggie had to admit, all the couples around them, including her parents seemed to fit the bill.  It was no wonder Becky had her heart set on meeting Prince Charming.

"Of course I do." Becky looked at her, a bit stunned. "I know there's someone out there for me, Maggie." She got the familiar feeling of someone watching her. She gazed around the room but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. A few skaters near the entrance, some people from the hospital on a coffee break. She shrugged the feeling off and didn't notice the young, tall, blond guy gazing at her from across the room. She turned back to Maggie and insisted. "I know it will happen someday.  I can feel it. I might not meet him for days, or months or years but I know it. It will happen."

"I'm sure it will. I'm sure you'll find "the one" someday." Maggie assured her. She really hoped Becky would get her wish one day. Still she couldn't help teasing her a bit more. She leaned back in her chair and giggled. "If he can manage to get past your father that is."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you still alive?" Lia asked with a laugh.

"Mmmmm?" Was the only reply she got from the mound of blankets she was talking to.

She pounced on the bed and drew back the quilt, revealing the man of her dreams. She rained kisses over his face as she laughed harder. "You know what? You belong right here forever. I'm never letting you go to work again."

"I have to go." Danny insisted, though not convincingly. He'd barely moved.

"No way." Lia replied as she sat on him and held him still. "I'm holding you here for questioning."

"I can't. There are lives waiting to be saved." He said with a laugh. "Lia. I have to go..." He tried to sit up.

"Don't make me get my handcuffs..." She gave him a wicked grin. "...Again." She added with a wink.

He knew she was only half kidding. The last time she'd used them on him flashed through his mind. God. That had been one incredible night. He shook his head to clear it a bit. He'd never leave if he kept that picture floating around in his brain.

"Lia. You are killing me." Danny laughed out loud. "At least in prison you get bread and water. I'm starving..." He trailed off as he saw the plate she carried in her hand. "Ah. Even better. Thank you."

"Who was that on the phone?" He asked as he took the half a sandwich Lia offered him.

"My mom." She grinned at him. "It seems Chloe and Grant tied the knot Saturday night."

"Oh wow. Really?" Danny said with a grin as he swallowed the last bit of his sandwich. "Good for them."

"Yeah." Lia stared into his eyes and asked. "So when is it good for us?"

"Huh?" He looked confused as he tried to grab her sandwich too.

He succeeded easily. She didn't even notice. "Us. Danny. When are we getting married?" Lia's voice was sad. She hated being this needy but she was so tired of waiting. She wanted to finally be his wife. Hearing about Grant and Chloe seizing the moment brought it all rushing back.

"Anytime you want." Danny replied, not realizing she was completely serious.

She glared at him and he got nervous. There was danger in her eyes. "Don't do that. Don't just say that to put me off. I want us to set a real date. I'm tired of waiting."

Guilt washed over him. He knew she had been incredibly patient. He knew that she wouldn't wait quietly much longer. Still he needed time to make plans, to get time off for a honeymoon. He wracked his brain for a solution she'd go for. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Thanksgiving?" He offered, hoping she'd agree.

"Thanksgiving..." She replied, mulling it over.

He couldn't read her reaction so he kept going. "Lia. Honey? Just think about it. That's only five months. I'll get time off for a honeymoon – and so can you. And we'll be able to do this the right way."

"It's perfect because, I'll always be thankful I found you..." Danny continued as he gave her a smile.

Lia rolled her eyes as she heard his words. "God Thornhart. You don't know when to quit while you're ahead. Now you're getting all sappy on me."

Lia was angry. And when she was angry he found her so beautiful just looking at her stole his breath. Danny knew from experience that even though she acted tough, soft words and romance could get to her – but it seemed she wasn't in the mood for that right now.

Danny should have known better. "OK. How about this?" He said as he smoothed her hair off her face.

His eyes glittered with amusement as he continued. "Let's get married on Thanksgiving – because eating so much that I feel sick reminds me of spending the rest of my life with you."

Lia blinked at him and then she laughed out loud. She knelt next to him and brought his face to hers. "Is it weird that I like that reason better?"

"Is it weird that I knew you would?" Danny laughed back at her. He kissed her softly as he pleaded. "C'mon. Thanksgiving, Lia. It's perfect."

"It is perfect." She whispered as he kissed her again.

"Yeah. It is." Danny smiled against her lips as he added. "Almost as perfect as you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ethan?" Lynnie called out softly as she eased the door open.

It wasn't often that she went to a place he was working. He worked so hard, she thought with a sigh as she could hear the hum of a jigsaw somewhere off in the distance. She walked in the room she was shocked as to what she found. She found herself in a room full of the most beautiful furniture she had ever seen. He was so talented, Lynnie thought – not at all surprised as she ran her hand over the smooth gleaming wood of a chair. She placed the picnic basket she carried on a nearby table, one that seemed perfect for a large family to eat together.

She smiled widely as she moved through the house, gazing up at the high ceilings, envious of the family that would make their home there. She zigzagged through a maze of furnishings until she finally found him.

"Hey." She called out as he finished the cut he was making.

Ethan's head shot up and his eyes opened wide. "Lynnie..." He took a deep breath when he realized she had no idea that this was their place. He hadn't told her the truth yet. "What a nice surprise." He continued, pushing the goggles he wore to the top of his head, his sandy hair out of his eyes for a change.

"I brought you lunch." Lynnie said with a smile "I thought you might need a break."

This place smells like him, she thought as she watched Ethan brush the sawdust off his hands while he moved towards her. Like wood and lemon oil and a bit of peppermint. He was always chewing gum, she thought with a laugh as she heard him snap it as he grinned at her.

"I do need a break. Thank you." He replied as he reached her. He was full of splinters. Careful not to touch her, he leaned down to give her a kiss.

She smiled as he pulled away. "Ethan..." She breathed as she looked around the room. "This is amazing. You're amazing."

"Thank you again." He said as he made a quick decision. It was time he told her what he was up to. Even though it was unfinished, he thought he'd waited long enough. She'd get the point. "Can't have lunch with someone as pretty as you looking like this." Ethan said adoringly as he kissed her again. "Let me clean up a bit. Look around. I'll be back in a second."

"Where are the slave drivers?" Lynnie called out to him over the sound of running water.

"What?" He said as he walked back to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him. His hands moved up to frame her face. "Hold on a minute. Let me kiss you properly." He said as he touched his mouth to hers.

He kissed her thoroughly. Lynnie's head spun and she giggled as he eased back and smiled down at her. "Wow. Well. That was nice."

"Mmm. Yeah. Nice." Ethan replied - already wanting to kiss her again. He remembered she had asked him something. "So what were you asking me?"

"Where are Mr. and Mrs. Perfect?" Lynnie voice was annoyed as she continued. She reached up to push his hair out of his eyes. "You know - the people who make you work so hard you come home dead on your feet."

"Lynnie." He scolded, his eyes dancing with laughter.

"Look at all this amazing work you're doing. I'm sure they aren't paying you enough." She said, her voice definite. "You don't just make furniture – you're an artist."

Humbled, Ethan gazed lovingly down at her. His voice was soft as he asked. "You really believe that – don't you?"

"Of course I believe it. It's absolutely true. So – do they let you eat?" She asked as she moved into the other room to grab the basket she'd left there.

"Yes. I can eat." He smiled as he followed her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs. "Let's take that upstairs. I want to show you something."

"This place is so beautiful, Ethan. Maybe someday we can have a place like this. I can see it now. The apartment is going to be too small for our family." Lynnie said dreamily.

"Our family – huh?" Ethan said with a grin as he led her up the stairs.

"Yes. Just warning you – we're going to need a lot of room." She said as she followed behind.

"I'll keep it in mind." He laughed, though he was now dreaming of the kids they would have. He stopped in front of a door at the top of the stairs. "C'mere." He said softly as he turned her around and covered her eyes with his hands. "This is the master bedroom."

"OK." Lynnie smiled as she felt him push her through the door softly. He took his hands from her eyes and heard her gasp. "Oh Ethan."

The room was lit solely by the sunlight streaming through the window. Lynnie looked on in awe. A large four poster bed dominated the room. It was constructed out of gleaming honey colored wood with a beautiful intricate carving along the top of the headboard. There were tables flanking each side. A tall armoire stood in the corner.

Tears filled her eyes as she turned in his arms and looked up at him. "It's so gorgeous."

He was thrilled by her reaction. "Do you like it?" He asked, even though the answer was obvious.

"Are you kidding? Oh my God. I love it Ethan." She gushed as she moved to run her hand over the curve of the footboard. "I really hope they appreciate what they have in you."

"I'd say she does." Ethan said softly as he walked towards her.

"She'd better." Lynnie replied. "This is unbelievable."

He decided it was time to tell her. "Lynn? Honey? Sit down with me a second." Ethan took her hand and led her towards the bed. He was glad he'd ordered the mattress and made it up. Even though it was extremely simple, it made it look more finished, and now he thought it just might come in handy.

The thought made him grin widely. He kept her hand in his as he gazed into her eyes. "I know I've been working really hard and I've been working late. I know you've been so patient, even though I've spent lots of long hours..."

"It's OK. Ethan. I know I've given you a hard time and that I've bad mouthed them. But now I understand. You've done something so amazing here." She said with a smile.

"You're amazing." He whispered as he brushed a strand of hair off her face. "And Lynnie, just so you know - there's only one person I'd work this hard for."

He was so sweet, she thought as she smiled up at him. It was clear that she was not fully understanding.

"It's always been a dream of mine to restore a house like this and to build every piece of furniture in it. I never had a chance before, but now I because of you – I do." He kissed her quickly before he finished. "So. I did this for you, Lynnie. This room, this house, everything in it. It's yours."

"It's mine?" Lynnie asked, completely confused.

"Yeah. It's yours." He replied as he turned her to face him. "I'm sorry. It was so hard but I've been keeping it from you."

"Wait.  What are you saying?  This is ours? The house? Everything?"

Ethan nodded and gave her a grin.

"I can't believe you!!! All this time. You've been lying." Lynnie was stunned.

"I've been misleading." He said with a laugh.  "There's a difference."

"My God, Ethan. It's beautiful." Lynnie said softly as tears began to spill from her eyes.

"No." Ethan protested as he gazed into her eyes. He ran a finger over her cheek as he promised her. "You're beautiful. This is just a house."

"No. It's not just a house, Ethan." She replied as she eased into his arms. "It's our home."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-seven

"It's fun to eat in a restaurant." Ty said as he took another bite of his macaroni and cheese. "The coolest thing is you don't have to do the dishes."

"Yes. Tyler." Billie laughed. "That is very cool."

She turned her attention back to the newspaper in her hand. She'd been carrying it with her all day, though she didn't need to look at it at all anymore to see what it said. She'd memorized the article. Though she still wanted to be angry with him she was finding it increasingly difficult. Quinn's words of apology were lovely. He spoke of how much he admired the way she'd raised Ty and that he'd been entirely wrong about her. The article, coupled with the words he'd spoken to at the bookshop earlier in the week had Billie's head swimming and her stomach in knots. She didn't know quite what she'd do when she ran into him again.

"So tomorrow Bill – I gotta be up early 'cause we hafta leave on time." Ty said with his mouth full of cheesy noodles. Billie sighed, knowing it was pointless to scold him for not swallowing before he spoke. He was jabbering a mile a minute because he was so excited. Tomorrow was the long awaited trip to the stadium.

"I know, buddy. So finish up and then you can get to bed early." She gave him a grin.

"How come you never eat when we go out to a restaurant? You always just have a drink." Ty asked her then, trying to get off the 'going to bed early' subject. That was not what he had in mind.

"I'm just not that hungry." Billie shrugged. Ty didn't need to know that she could barely afford the meal he was eating – let alone one for herself.

It seemed to appease him. Ty pushed his plate towards her and held out his fork. "You could have some of mine." He suggested sweetly. "It's too much for me."

Billie's heart melted. She leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. "No. I'm fine. That's OK sweetie. If you can't finish it all we can take the rest home in a doggie bag."

"A doggie bag? We don't have a dog." Ty said, confused.

"That's just what they call the bag you take leftovers in." Billie replied. "You don't really need to have a dog.."

She didn't get to finish her explanation before he asked, his face lit up with hope. "Could we have a dog? Someday maybe?"

Tears filled Billie's eyes as she looked down at him. She gently ran a hand over his head. "Maybe someday, sweetheart. We don't have enough room for one right now. A dog needs a house – the apartment's too small." She hoped that would appease him – for a little while at least.

The bell on the door jangled, causing Billie's head to snap up. As it did she locked her eyes with the man coming through the door, her heart rising to her throat.

Why did he seem to be everywhere she was? Wasn't it enough that she knew she'd see him tomorrow?

Quinn sauntered up to the table with a grin. "Hello Belinda."

As she fought to find her voice, Ty smiled widely, nearly coming out of his seat.

"Hey Quinn!!! Tomorrow's going to be so cool!"

Quinn looked over at Ty and gave him a wink. "I think so too, Slugger. Are you ready? Make sure you bring your mitt."

"Oh don't worry. I'll remember. Billie already put it in my knapsack so I won't forget. And I have my lucky hat and my new Yankee shirt. I'm going to look just like a real player."

"You are a real player." Quinn replied with a laugh. "Was dinner good?"

"Yeah. Really, really good. But it's too much so we have to bring some home to the make believe dog." Ty said with a yawn. "Bill – can I play a game now?"

She had promised him. Billie handed him two quarters and nodded. "Just one game." She said as she watched him scamper off to begin to fight aliens.

Quinn glanced back at Billie and smiled before gliding into the chair next to her. "Make believe dog? Why do I feel like I missed something?"

Billie blinked as he settled in. It didn't seem like he was going anywhere anytime soon. "Um. It's just..." Stop it. Speak you idiot. Billie admonished herself. What is wrong with you? She sighed as she felt his eyes still on her. "It's a long story." She finally managed.

Quinn noticed she was especially nervous. Chuckling to himself he lowered his eyes and spotted the carefully folded newspaper in front of him. Suddenly, that explained everything.

"So." He said softly. "You've read it?"

"Yes." Billie replied in a whisper, still not able to meet his gaze. "I've read it. Thank you."

Quinn shook his head. "No need to thank me. It's the article I should have written in the first place."

"What you said..." Billie tried again willing herself not to stammer. "...about me – and about Ty? It was very nice."

"Unlike the last one – everything I said this time was true." Quinn replied.

"Thank you." She said again, summoning all her courage to bring her eyes to his. As she did, to her complete mortification a tear escaped and slowly fell down her face.

Even though he had two sisters, seeing a woman cry always made him uneasy. They cried when they were sad, or angry, when they laughed and when they were happy. Quinn didn't know which Billie was at the moment. He only knew whatever it was – she was crying because of him.

He did the only thing he could think of to do. He rubbed his thumb across her cheek, wiping the tear away. "You're welcome."

"Quinn? Your order's ready." Jack called from behind the bar.

"OK." Quinn called back to him, his eyes still on hers. "Thanks."

Billie took a deep breath, thankful that she was saved further embarrassment. It seemed he would be leaving.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Billie?" Quinn asked as he reluctantly stood to go.

"What?" She asked, not remembering.

"Tomorrow? The Yankee game?" He replied. As he looked at her he was suddenly inspired. "You know what?" He asked thoughtfully. "Why don't you come with us? I could use some help keeping those rugrats in line."

"I can't. I have to work." She shook her head.

"You forget - I know your boss." Quinn said with a grin. "So it's settled. You're coming. See you tomorrow."

"It's not..." Billie protested.

He called across the room to Ty. "Goodnight Slugger. Rest up! You're in the big leagues tomorrow"

"'Kay. I will. Bye Quinn!" Ty said with his back still to him. He was still engrossed in playing the game.

"See you tomorrow." Quinn said as he turned to her again, his tone saying he wouldn't take no for an answer. He took his take out and headed for the door.

Billie watched him go and couldn't believe what had just happened. "Good God, Belinda." She said to herself. "What the hell have you gotten yourself into now?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you want some more Cam?" Alison asked with a smile.

"No. Please. I'm stuffed." He replied as he leaned back in his chair. "That was delicious."

They sat around the table, joking and laughing over coffee. Aidan and Ella were watching a movie in the den. They were pretty quiet and Abby suspected they were asleep. It always happened like this. Whenever they got together for dinner they lost track of time. Before they knew it – it was midnight.

How lucky was she? Abby thought with a sigh. Little did she know all those years ago things would end up like this. Rafe and Cam left the table to play with some new gadget Rafe had gotten for the computer. Alison was busy clearing the table as Abby looked on, not anxious to help but knowing she should. Or she could just get Alison to stop so she wouldn't feel guilty.

"Sit back down Ali. Let's make the guys do that later." Abby grinned and gave her a wink. She could see Cam and Rafe wrist deep in soapy water already and thought it was a perfect solution. "C'mon. Tell me more about the wedding." Abby said excitedly.

Alison was happy to oblige. "Oh, Abby. It was beyond beautiful. It was simple and quiet – just like Grant and Chloe looked gorgeous. I'm so happy for them. They are so much in love I swear I've never seen anything like it. It was late and hurried but at the same time just absolutely perfect. Even though it was nothing like Katie and Colin's wedding..." Alison trailed off, worry creasing her brow. "Katie..." Alison whispered under her breath. She drummed up her courage and turned towards Abby, needing to know for sure but nervous to find out. "Can I ask you something Abby..."

Abby never offered up bad news if she could help it, but a direct question? She learned a long time ago she couldn't refuse that. Even though her sister hadn't really mentioned anything specific, she knew what she was asking. "Alison. You don't need to ask me." Abby said softly as she looked into her eyes. "You already know."

"There's something wrong with her isn't there? I knew it." Alison said with tears in her eyes.

"She seems to be alright at the moment, Ali. Please. I don't want you to get upset." Abby took her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "This thing – whatever it is - she's fighting it. She and Colin are doing everything they can at the moment. And she has really good doctors helping her. You have to believe it will all be OK."

Abby's words didn't do much to calm her. No matter how old Kate got – she was still her baby. Alison couldn't bear the thought of her being sick in any way. As hard as it was for her, she knew that it'd be even more difficult for her husband. "Oh God. How can I tell him? Abby, Rafe is going to go crazy."

"I know this will be hard, but I don't think we should say anything until Kate comes to you. There's got to be a reason she's keeping you in the dark."

Alison shook her head and wondered aloud. "I don't understand why she'd want to do that. We can help her. Whatever it is – she knows she can always come to us."

Abby took a deep breath and to explain. "Of course she knows that. She does, but you also know that she doesn't want you to worry..."

"I'm already plenty worried, Abby. I have been for weeks now but I kept my mouth shut." Alison protested. "I can't stand it any longer."

"Let her come to you – Alison. Don't push her. She and Colin are dealing with a lot right now and I think you just have to let them work through it themselves. They'll come to you soon. I can see it. But you have to let them figure it out first, OK? Please. Promise me you will."

"Abby..." Alison sighed as she blinked back tears.

Abby smiled softly and tried to reassure her again. "Ali, please. Just give her time. I can see it – don't worry. Soon she'll come to you..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So. This is the big surprise, huh?" Cam flipped through the brochure Rafe had given him and smiled.

"Yeah. That's it. Amazing isn't it? Can you believe I have to go that far away to have a second alone with my wife?" Rafe asked, grinning himself.

"Yes. I can, actually. I can't tell you the last time Abby and I have had time alone." He said, suddenly realizing how long it had actually been.

"And we'll really be alone. There's no TV, and no phones in the room. Actually, that fact is freaking me out a little – but I can't believe it was a great deal. June isn't exactly high season, I mean – it's much more expensive in the winter – but it's got everything right there. You never have to leave."

"And that's the whole point isn't it?" Cam said with a laugh.

"Yeah." Rafe agreed, laughing back. "That's the point." He looked at Cam and got became inspired. "Hey. Why don't you take Abby? We could all go."

Cam shook his head. "No. That's OK. Didn't you just say you wanted time alone with Alison?"

"Well – yeah – but it's not like the four of us would spend every moment together. It'd be nice."

"I suppose it would – but the answers still no." Cam said as he handed the brochure back to Rafe.

"Why?" Rafe asked confused. It seemed like a nice idea to him.

Cam grinned. "Because I need to think up something better on my own."

"What!?!"

"Oh you know it's true." Cam laughed as he continued. "For years I've been coming up short. I hear it all the time. "Rafe is so sweet, so romantic..." Blah blah blah blah blah. I'm tired of being viewed second best, damnit. Even my own mother likes you better than me. So thanks – but no thanks. I'm going to find someplace to take Abby that will blow your little island away."

Rafe looked at him stunned. "You're trying to compete with me?"

"I didn't plan on it." Cam shrugged. "Just worked out that way. Believe me buddy – it's mostly just for my own survival. Trust me. I'm still getting grief about Mother's Day eight years ago when I got Abby a bathrobe and you bought Alison a ring."

"The bathrobe's always a bad idea, Cam. I could have told you that." Rafe chuckled. "Jewelry will work pretty much every time though."

"Oh – I know it now. BELIEVE ME." Cam laughed louder. "So. Go on to your little tropical paradise. Enjoy yourself. We'll watch Ella and then you can watch Aidan when it's our turn."

"OK. It's a deal, you know..." Rafe stared into his brother-in-law's eyes and offered a challenge. "...if you really think you can pull it off."

Cam smiled back at him. "If I know what's good for me I'd better."


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: I'm off again girlies. I swear I should start dating a guy at the airport because barely a week goes by before I'm there again. :( But on this trip I predict I'll have tons of time to write – so expect another chapter sometime soon. ;) And yes Katie – thank you for the warning. I'll watch my back – err - neck – whatever the case may be. LOL!

I'm realizing something the more I write. In every story - something just sneaks up on me without warning. In Resolution I created Grant and Chloe - the couple I had no idea I was writing about when I started. Now - this time - it's Quinn and Billie. They're filling my head at the moment - so forgive me if I seem to be honing in on them. I can't help myself. ;)

So here are my questions for you. Will Kate tell Rafe the truth? Will Billie finally give Quinn the time of day?? Will Grant and Chloe ever leave their apartment and come up for air???? Answers to all that and more await you – so ENJOY!

Until 29! xox-G

Chapter Twenty-eight

They sat at the table, candlelight flickering around them. Chloe smiled as she leaned forward and speared a bite off of Grant's plate. She brought it to her lips and paused before popping it in her mouth. "Two more days..." She said, her voice wistful.

Grant grinned as he watched her. "Are you sure you did the right thing?" He asked.

She took a sip of her wine and gave him a confused look. "Hmm? What do you mean?"

He reached for her hand and held it gently in his, tracing a finger over her palm, making her shiver. "Marrying me. I mean – this is quite a honeymoon." He picked up her hand brought it to his lips. "I obviously spare no expense. I mean, how luxurious is this? A weeks worth of take out in a studio apartment."

"I've never been surer about anything." Chloe replied, her eyes locked with his. "And as long as I'm alone – with you? Grant, it doesn't matter where I am. This is perfect." She beamed at him. "You're perfect."

He laughed as he gave her hand a tug. They certainly had made up for lost time. They spent the last few lazy days in bed together, existing only on the love they shared, every touch proving they only needed each other to survive. They curled up at night, snacking on popcorn and watching old movies. Chloe couldn't believe it. It was as if time stood still. They had picked up right where they left off. Except this was even better. Something had changed since their wedding. Because they had lived without each other – they had learned to cherish every single moment. The feelings and emotions they had now were immense, and they knew – impossible as it seemed, it would just keep growing.

Chloe stood and walked over to him, giggling. She shrugged to straighten out the collar of the sweatshirt she wore. "This is my favorite place in the world. Let's never move." She said with a smile. Another thought filled her head as she continued. "You know, Grant. Not that I don't enjoy borrowing your clothes..." Chloe said as she stood and moved to him. She sank into his lap and curled her arms around Grant's neck. She kissed him deeply before she continued. "But I am going to have to move my stuff back in here."

His hands inched up under the shirt, and she shivered and kissed him again. As she pulled away he murmured against her neck. "Hmmm. Really? Clo? Are you talking about clothes? Because see - I don't think you need to wear anything..."

"Grant..." She giggled louder as he crooked an arm under her knees stood, scooping her up and carrying her towards the bed. Standing beside it he dumped her squarely in the center with a bounce. "It's chilly in here. Fix the fire..." She squirmed as he tried to reach for her.

Chloe scurried away from him towards the pillows, laughing at the look in his eye. "Grant..." She warned him, pretending to want to get away.

"You don't need it." He laughed back at her before bending over to her and tugging at her sweatshirt. His eyes glimmered with amusement and desire as he added. "Don't worry, Clo. I'll keep you warm."

As he moved over her, she welcomed his touch. Chloe savored every moment of having him this close to her again. "Grant. I love you..." She said with a sigh as he inched the sweatshirt over her head.

""Love you..." He replied breathlessly as he trailed kisses over every inch of her skin. Within minutes they took full advantage of the time they had left – alone – together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Colin asked Kate as they stood in the kitchen. "Don't. Let me get that." He insisted as he watched her bend to pull the hors d'oeuvres out of the oven.

"Thanks." She said softly as she handed him the potholders and moved aside. "To answer your question, Yes. I feel good today. I think the last transfusion really worked." She added, her voice hopeful.

Colin sighed. She did look good today, but he knew – even if she was trying to be optimistic, that by tomorrow she could be weaker than ever. Between the nightmares and the uncertainty, he didn't know how much more he could take.

Kate watched him place the cookie sheet on the counter. She took the spatula and started to transfer the appetizers to a serving platter . "I need you to do me a favor. Please." She pleaded. "Let me tell him alone."

"Katrina..." Colin began.

She cut him off, her voice firm. "Colin. You know how he is. You know how he's going to react. Something inside me makes me think my mother already knows and she won't be able to keep it from him for long.

Before he could protest further, the doorbell rang. "OK – this is it. The moment of truth." Colin took her in his arms and gave her a quick squeeze. "Katrina – are you sure you're ready?"

She hugged him tightly as she replied with a nod. "Yeah. As I'll ever be..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is he still asleep?" Billie asked as Quinn carried Ty into her apartment.

"Yeah." He whispered with a smile. "Give me a sec. I'll go put him down."

"OK." She said, nerves creeping up and taking hold, leaving her helpless as she watched Quinn walk towards Ty's bedroom.

As he tucked Ty in he gazed around the room. He noticed a series of sketches – of Ty from the time he was an infant until now. They were simple pencil drawings but were rich in detail. He wasn't a connoisseur, but it was clear that they had obviously been done by someone incredibly talented.

Outside in the living room, Billie pressed a hand to her stomach. Her mind raced. It had been an amazing day. She knew she shouldn't be surprised. Quinn was so great with the kids. He spent time with each one of them, making sure they all had the same amount of time on the field and with the players. He was in his glory.

Still she couldn't help but notice the sadness in his eyes as the game progressed. She had heard that his career was cut short and for the first time she wondered how it affected him.

Billie paced a bit and nibbled at her nails. Quinn. She thought with a sigh. God – he made her so nervous. She couldn't deny that she'd had fun today. She'd begun to think she'd forgotten how. But from almost the second she sat beside him she'd begun to smile. He was patient beyond belief when he'd taught her how to keep score during the game. He bought her a hot dog and a bag of peanuts – insisting it was an unwritten rule that she'd had to have them. Before she knew it – she was screaming with the crowd and on her feet – waiting breathlessly for the third strike and the last out. And she couldn't deny that Quinn was easy to be with and incredibly easy to look at. He had his mother's coloring and intense blue eyes – but his father's personality and quick, slightly dangerous smile.

She needed to be honest with herself. She enjoyed being with him. It was fun. Billie was shocked. She'd actually had fun. She'd had fun - with him – as unbelievable as it seemed.

Billie gazed around the room and realized that the flowers had wilted in the vase that had become her most prized possession. They were the last of the ones Quinn had sent in an effort to apologize to her. Still incredibly confused and wanting to keep busy, she picked it up and moved towards the kitchen. As she went to rinse it out, it slipped from her hand, bumping against the side of the sink and breaking into three jagged pieces. Hearing it break robbed her of her breath. She stood frozen, the sharp edge of a piece of broken pottery slicing through her palm and drawing blood. Though it should have pained her terribly, Billie didn't feel a thing.

"He's out like a light." Quinn chuckled as he walked back into the room. He looked over at Billie and was instantly concerned. She looked like she was in a trance. "Billie?" He called to her as he strode to her side in three quick steps. "Belinda? What did you do? Oh my God. You're bleeding." He ripped the broken vase from her hands and tossed it aside.

She still didn't speak. Springing into action, he grabbed for her hand, immediately thrusting it under the stream of water. Once he'd washed the blood from it he could see the cut was clean and wasn't as deep as he'd first feared. He slammed cabinets frantically, finally finding a dishtowel, wrapping her hand in it and applying pressure.

"Come here. Sit." He said softly as he half dragged, half guided her over to the couch. He pushed her gently and made her sit down. "First aid kit..." He mumbled, knowing someone as responsible as Billie would keep one close by. He checked the cabinet under the sink and was rewarded for the effort. He grabbed it and moved to sit beside her.

"Let me see that." He whispered as he took her hand in his again, gently applying a bit of antibiotic ointment and bandaging her cut. Without a thought he brought her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to her palm. "There you go. OK. Shh, Billie. It's alright. You'll be OK."

Tears flowed from her eyes as she looked up at him. "No. I won't." She shook her head at him. "You should probably go." Billie added as she pushed him away.

He wouldn't let her. Quinn brought her to sit down again and turned her to face him. "Billie. What's the matter? What happened?"

"It's gone." She whispered, her eyes still unfocused. "Everything is gone now."

"Billie?" Quinn shook her a bit and tried to get her to pay attention to him and tell him what was wrong. "What's gone?"

"Everything." She said as she finally looked at him. "That was all I had left."

"I don't understand..." Quinn replied as he stared into her eyes. He ran a hand over her cheek and held her face still. "Talk to me. Please..."

"He took everything." She began, needing to say the words aloud to someone. Why she chose now and why she chose Quinn she couldn't tell you. But it had been a year of her living alone, with only Ty for company. As much as she loved him – there was something about talking to someone her age that comforted her. As much as she tried to deny it – there was something about Quinn in particular that comforted her. She couldn't dwell on that now. It was too complicated to think about.

She still couldn't help herself. "He took everything." She said again. "I mean – everything I owned. Not just my money or the businesses my family had built for generations. He took everything I ever cared about – except for Ty of course." She took a deep breath and continued. "He even stole my dreams."

Quinn moved closer and slipped his arm around her. "Billie..." He whispered, at a loss. He decided to simply let her talk. It seemed like what she needed.

"When I met Lia – I was in school. I was so happy then – I was one of those kids who really didn't mind studying. Scary – huh?" She said with a bitter laugh. "I had money – more than I knew what to do with – so it gave me the freedom to study whatever interested me. And I'd always been artistic. I was always doodling or something – since I was small..."

"The sketches of Ty. In his room..." Quinn said, his voice full of awe. "They're amazing. You mean you did them?"

"Yes." She replied, somewhat embarrassed. "But pottery – that's what I really loved. In my house I had a whole studio. I'd spend hours there and Ty – he got a kick out of it too. Nothing made me happier than spending the day molding clay – seeing what I could create – the poor little rich girl getting her hands dirty." She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. She kept talking, suddenly needing to have it all out there – good, bad, ugly – all of it. "Mark was smart enough to sell the house right out from under me, conveniently – right before the "wedding". When he left – everything in the house had been packed away and moved out. Ty and I only had the luggage I'd packed for the honeymoon."

Quinn's blood began to boil. When I get my hands on this guy. He thought desperately. I swear I will make him pay.

Billie continued on, "We didn't have any place to go. I had no more than fifty dollars on me – and a wallet full of useless credit cards - so I took Ty back to the house. We had no place else to go. The house was empty but I managed to make something comfortable enough for Ty to lay on the floor. After I finally got him to sleep I found one small box – forgotten in the corner." Billie's voice was wracked with sobs as Quinn's arms closed around her. She was too distraught to notice he was holding her now. She clung to him as she finished. "That vase? It was the only piece I had left. All this time, that was the only thing that I had left to help me to remember what I was like before." She pulled back and wiped at her eyes. "I was fun then, Quinn. I know you won't believe it but I really was. I know you think I'm impossibly uptight but I wasn't always. I used to be much nicer."

"You're plenty nice now." Quinn insisted as he pulled her close again. His voice was tinged with rage and dangerous as he added. "That sick bastard. I swear to you – I'll find him and let him know there are consequences for being such a spineless coward. He'll pay for what he did to you Billie. I promise you."

"You don't have to do that. " Billie protested, suddenly uncomfortable that she'd opened up to him. "Quinn – I'm sorry. This is stupid." She said as she pushed away from him and moved to stand. "It doesn't matter."

"It matters." He replied as he pulled her hand and made her sit again. "What he did to you – I can't even..." Quinn trailed off. "Don't you realize? Don't you see how incredible you are? You're amazing – Billie. You're unbelievable. You are the most selfless, caring, nurturing person I've ever known."

"Stop it. You can't say that. You don't know me." Billie replied, shaking her head. "Not really."

This whole thing was foreign to him, but it seemed just right. "You're wrong." Quinn insisted as he held her face in his hands. "I do know you. I know it's only been weeks but I somehow feel like I've known you for a lifetime. I don't know how it's possible but I'm sure of it."

"I was so stupid..." Billie murmured as she tore her eyes from his and stared at her lap.

"Don't." He sighed as he reached for her again. Billie cringed a bit. "Don't beat yourself up anymore Billie. Please. Just let me..." He carefully drew her close, willing the stiffness out of her arms as he ran his hands over her hair and down her back. Almost involuntarily, she began to sink into him. "That's it. Let's just try this for a minute." He said as he held her closer. "It's OK. You can rest now. I've got you. Shh. It's OK."

"I can't..." She protested, her head wanting to push him away but her body betrayed her. As if they had a mind of their own, her arms closed around him and clung. She didn't finish the thought. Suddenly, she couldn't remember what it was she was going to say.

"It's alright. Shh. You haven't lost everything, Billie." He placed a soft kiss on her hair. "I promise. It's not lost for good. I'm going to help you get it all back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alison eyed her daughter suspiciously throughout the evening. She couldn't deny that Kate looked good today. Healthy and glowing, like a pregnant woman should. Maybe it was all OK now. Maybe Kate was fine. She hoped and she prayed that it would be true.

And now, dinner was over. Rafe stood in the kitchen with Kate while Colin sat with Alison in the living room, still nibbling on dessert.

"Princess." Rafe said softly as he placed a kiss on her temple. "Your mom and I are worried about you. Are you sure you're getting enough rest?"

"I'm sure." She replied knowing she needed to find a way to begin. "I feel good today."

"You look good. I have to admit – I was getting really concerned, But you're glowing tonight, sweetheart."

"Am I?" She asked, knowing he was just being sweet.

"Yes. And I'm so glad to see it...because... Oh Katie. I've got to show you something." Rafe's eyes sparkled as he pulled the brochure from his pocket. "Everything's so crazy - your mom and I have been so busy we barely get a second alone. So. Look. I planned this surprise for her. I'm going to take her away for a few days."

Kate blinked back tears as she stared at the glossy pictures of white sandy beaches and turquoise waters. "Oh Dad..." She sighed.

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"You're taking her away? To be alone with you? Of course she'll like it." Kate forced a smile. She knew there was no way she could tell him now. Suddenly it was even more important to keep her illness a secret. "Do you need us to watch Ella?"

"No." Rafe shook his head, his eyes still sparkling as put the brochure away. He'd tell Alison tonight he decided. When they got home. "Abby and Cam are taking her. I'm glad you're OK - because you know I wouldn't want to leave if I thought you needed us."

"I'm fine." She said with tears in her eyes. She struggled to make him believe her as she ran a hand over her stomach. "We're doing just fine." If wishing made it so, that would certainly be true.

"You're crying." Rafe's voice began to shake. "Katrina. Are you sure you're alright?"

Keep strong Katie, she cautioned herself. Kate nodded at him and wiped at her eyes. "I'm sure. It's just hormones I think." She smiled up at her father. "I'm driving Colin crazy. I cry at everything lately."

Rafe smiled as he hugged her tight. "Your mom was the same way. I could never figure her out when she was carrying you. She'd yell and scream and then be in a split second she'd be in tears."

"Same here." Kate replied with a laugh.

Rafe couldn't believe she was having a child of her own. He sighed heavily as he gazed at her. "My baby girl. I can't believe it. It was yesterday I was rocking you to sleep."

"And now you'll be able to rock your grandson." Kate said as she simultaneously prayed he'd be able to have the chance someday.

"Grandson huh?" Rafe chuckled. "That's another thing you inherited from your mother – her uncanny ability to predict what each of her babies would be."

"Except Ella." Kate laughed back at him, willing her worries away for the moment. There was no point. She wouldn't be telling Rafe anything about how sick she was tonight.

"Yeah. Except Ella." Rafe agreed. He sighed again, still nostalgic. "Ah Katie. You grew up so fast."

"Not like you didn't try to stop it." She countered.

"Didn't work though." He grinned and held her tighter. "I still have a chance. I've got Becky up next. I'm sure I can hold her off a bit."

Kate just smiled, knowing he really truly believed it'd be true. She knew it was hopeless for Rafe to try. As much as he wanted to keep Becky a little girl, Kate was sure he was already losing the battle. One thing was for sure. It'd be fun watching Becky give him a run for his money as he tried.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-nine

"You need to take a break." Livvie said softly from the doorway. "Come to bed."

"I don't need sleep Olivia." Caleb replied. "I'm fine."

"It's almost morning. You've been at this all night." She whispered as she moved towards him.

Caleb flipped through the book in front of him and scribbled something down on the pad beside him. "I'm trying to prove our son wrong. Trust me. It's not easy. He's so stubborn."

Livvie smiled to herself. Wonder where he got it from she thought. She was slightly surprised as she realized what he'd been doing. "Caleb. You're helping him."

He gave her a look. "Of course I'm helping him. He's misguided and weird but he's still my son."

"Weird?" Livvie asked then.

"He actually likes living like that." Caleb shivered a bit. "He's abnormal."

Livvie smiled wider. This was something she knew Caleb would never get over – for eternity. The smile left her face as she remembered why he had been down here all night. "Have you figured anything out yet?"

"No. I don't think I'm even close." Caleb admitted, flipping another page in frustration. "Mostly – I can't figure out why the slayer hasn't flown over here and come banging our door down." He sighed at the image. "You know he's blaming all this on me."

"It's not an easy situation. But I'm with you. This isn't just our fault – those Kovichs have got all that sugar running through her veins." She agreed pretending to get the chills.

"Exactly." Taking a deep breath he threw down the pen in his hand and pushed away from the desk. "I can't take it. Much too sweet for me." He said with a smile.

"Me too." Livvie said as she crossed to him and eased into his arms. Her voice got serious as she pulled him close. "But not for Colin..."

Caleb couldn't believe his son was so enamored of that kind of life. Unbelievably, being mortal made his son happy. But now he was far from it. Somehow – this needed to be fixed because when Colin was unhappy, Livvie was unhappy and unhappy Livvie was not something he enjoyed. He buried his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply as he replied. "No. Not for Colin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was nice." Alison yawned and stretched as she walked up the stairs.

She glanced over her shoulder at Rafe. "I guess the girls are asleep. It's later than I thought."

"Yeah." He replied, somewhat distracted and getting anxious. He couldn't wait to see her reaction to what he had planned.

As they made their way into the bedroom she stopped and turned quickly, grabbing hold of his shirt and pulling him towards her. She ran her hands up his chest and twined them around his neck. She eased close and kissed him softly.

"What was that for?" He asked as she pulled away.

"Just because." She said with a smile. "Because Katie seems better and more than that, she seems incredibly happy. I didn't tell you but I was really worried about her. I think it might be alright now." She kissed him again and whispered. "I just felt like letting you know that I love you. More than anything."

"I love you too." He whispered as he leaned down to kiss her again. "Want to know how much?"

"I already do." She giggled as he held her closer.

"That may be." He murmured against her neck. "Alison. I have a surprise for you."

"A big surprise or a little surprise?" She asked – her mind spinning, distracted by his kisses.

"Big." He laughed at her. "C'mere." Rafe reached for her hand and brought her to sit on the bed.

Alison sat and smiled up at him. "I love surprises!"

He kissed her again and began. "I know. OK. Here's something you already know. It's no surprise that I'm trying to get you alone." He narrowed his eyes and laughed. "It's time to take desperate measurers."

Alison ran a hand through his hair. "Yes. I know. Things have been crazy."

"They have. I want you alone. I mean **_really_** alone. Where no one but me calls your name – and no one walks in on us." He said his voice soft and filled with laughter.

"I still can't believe that." She laughed back at him remembering.

"Me either." He replied shaking his head. "So. Close your eyes."

"Rafe..." She protested.

"Close them." He demanded softly staring at her until he saw her comply. "OK. Picture a soft sandy tropical beach, where the sand feels like velvet beneath your feet. The sun warming your skin and a gentle breeze running through your hair. Can you see it?"

"Mmm hmmm." She replied, imagining in vivid detail. "Are you there with me?"

"Yes. Of course." He said softly. "We'll both be there. Next weekend. Open your eyes."

She kept her eyes shut tight. "No. I like it where I am. It's nice here. Do me a favor. Tell the waiter I want a pina colada."

"Alison." He laughed at her. "Open your eyes."

She finally relented. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she caught sight of the brochure he held. She snatched it from his hand. "Ooo! That's gorgeous!"

"So are you." Rafe said as he took her mouth in a passionate kiss. "Come away with me, Angel." He whispered against her lips.

"Rafe..." She sighed. "You planned all this yourself? I can't believe you."

"Come on. Next weekend." He kissed her again. "And listen to me..." He said as he squinted his eyes at her. "You don't need to pack much."

"Rafe..." She laughed, knowing what he was really saying.

"One suitcase - I mean it. You won't need much more than your bathing suit – I promise you." He said, trying to keep his voice stern. The image of Alison in a tiny bikini flew through his mind. His eyes clouded as he stared into hers again. "C'mon. Say yes."

"Yes." Alison replied as she snatched the brochure off the bed and stared at it again. She squealed. "Yes!" again as she rained kisses all over his face. "You're the best husband ever." She said softly as she pushed him down into the pillows. "Oh Rafe it looks fabulous! I can't wait."

"Me either." Rafe replied with a laugh as he pulled her close. As he kissed her again, he was distracted as he listened and heard what he could only imagine was Becky sneaking downstairs for a snack. He sighed as he added, "It can't come soon enough."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunlight streamed through the window, warming her face and making her smile in her sleep. She shifted and winced as she realized her hand was throbbing a bit. The smile left her face as she remembered what had happened.

Billie could hear hushed voices from the other room as Billie fought to open her eyes. She looked down and noticed that she was still dressed in her clothes from the night before.

She moved to sit up and as she did she noticed a blanket tossed over a chair nearby. "He slept here?" She said to herself. I can't believe it.

She heard Ty's giggle from the other room, and another voice low and deep. "Quinn..." She whispered. "He's still here."

Curious and suddenly feeling brave she pulled her hair up in a ponytail and walked towards the door. She'd have loved to be able to go into the bathroom and at least splash some water on her face but she couldn't get there without walking out into the living room anyway.

Sighing she made her way towards the sounds that had woken her.

"It's really, really sticky." Ty said in a loud whisper.

"It's glue, Ty. It's supposed to be sticky." Quinn replied with laughter in his voice. He shushed him and then noticed it was too late. Billie had walked in. "Good morning." He said softly as he caught her eye. He stood and blocked the little project he and Ty had been working on together.

"Hey Bill! You're awake!" Ty said excitedly. "We went out – me and Quinn – and we bought bagels."

She could smell them toasting and grinned back at him. "I see that."

"You didn't have any coffee, so..." Quinn began to explain.

"I don't drink it and it's very expensive." Billie replied, her voice sharp. Despite remembering how he'd been with her last night she started building up a wall again without even realizing it.

Not this time, Belinda. Quinn warned her silently with a look. "It wasn't a complaint. I was just explaining why we went out."

Billie took a deep breath – still extremely unsure of herself. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Having someone take care of her took getting used to.

"It's OK." Quinn replied. "How's the hand?"

"It's OK." She said as she glanced at it. "You stayed..." She whispered.

"Yes." He said matter-of-factly with a nod. He caught her gaze and realized this all might be too much for her. He looked down at Ty and nudged him a bit. "OK, Slugger. I need to get moving. You ready?"

Ty nodded and his eyes lit up. Billie could tell they were up to something from the moment she walked in the room.

Ty giggled as he told her. "We bought bagels and we bought superglue. Look, Bill. We fixed it." He said proudly as he turned and carefully picked up the vase. "You can't use it for flowers like before but..."

Billie's eyes flew open in shock and filled with tears. He'd done this for her. He'd gone out early in the morning to glue it back together. She took the vase from Ty's little hands and ran her hands over it. The cracks were barely visible. There was a chip on the top but it was all in one piece again. For the first time she believed that maybe someday – she could be too.

Ty watched her cry and was beside himself. "You said it would make her happy." Ty turned to Quinn and said, his voice quivering.

Billie fought to reassure him. "I am honey." She said. She looked into Quinn's eyes and added. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied with a smile. Quinn knew this thing – whatever it was or turned out to be – would need to happen slowly. It was time for him to go. "Enjoy your breakfast, Belinda." He said to her. He ran his hand over Ty's head before moving towards the door. "I'll see you later, Slugger."

"Wait..." Billie called out as she moved to him and placed a hand on his arm. She took a deep breath and held his gaze again, mesmerized by his sapphire eyes. They were the kindest eyes she'd ever seen. Before she could lose her nerve, she leaned in and brushed her lips across his cheek. "Thank you Quinn." She whispered as she pulled away.

"You're welcome." He replied. He knew he should go, but he ignored his own advice and leaned in close and touched his mouth to hers. The kiss was short and soft and he'd moved away so quickly she barely had time to react. He saw the look of confusion on her face and realized it really was time to go. Quinn turned the doorknob and walked out into the hallway, still smiling.

So much for going slow. He thought with a sigh. Whistling to himself he glanced at his watch – realizing he could catch Lia at the station. He needed to find out how much she'd been able to dig up on that derelict Mark.

Someone should warn that guy. He thought as anger began to bubble up inside him. When he and Lia found him, he had no idea what he was in for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat in the kitchen. Kate stirred her tea and watched as Colin angrily stared into his coffee. "I can't believe you didn't tell him." Colin shook his head at her. "Katrina..."

"I know. I know." She replied, trying to calm him. "But I just couldn't. He was so excited. He's taking my mom away. He made all these plans. I couldn't ruin it. Colin, you know once I tell him he'll have me under lock and key."

"That's true. But..." He ran his hand through his hair and couldn't hide his frustration.

Kate looked at him with hope filling her eyes. "Chris wants to see me today. Maybe he found something. Maybe by the time my parents get back I'll be better."

She was grasping onto whatever she could and Colin just kept getting angrier. This was supposed to be a time when they should able to enjoy every moment. They should be making plans and painting the baby's room. It should be the happiest time of their lives. But instead they were anxious and fearful and walking on eggshells. He didn't know how much more he could take.

He looked over at her and sighed. He wanted to believe. "Katrina."

For the last few weeks it had gone like this. A seesaw back and forth. Today it was Kate's turn to be strong because Colin was floundering. She sat beside him and stared into his eyes. "Let's go and see. He sounded optimistic, Colin – he really did."

"I want this to be over." Colin said as he pulled her close. "I want us to just be able to enjoy this and be happy. I want you to stop having to be poked and prodded and tested day after day, week after week. This isn't fair. I thought we were done fighting, Katrina. I thought the worst was over."

"I know." She whispered into his shoulder. "It's OK."

Colin fought to regain control. "OK." He said with a sigh. "We'll see what Chris says. But if nothing changes – Katrina you have to tell your parents. If things don't change soon we're going to need everyone we can get to help us fight."

"I know." Kate said with a nod, still hoping for the end of all this to come today. Maybe it would. Maybe today they'd get their miracle. She eased closer to Colin and held him tight. She had to believe it could happen. There was no other option.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Rumor has it ff . net is going to read only for a few days and I just had to get this out there. If you have any ?'s or comments – please make sure you let me know once it returns back to normal. I really want to know what you think. And as always – please tell me what you want to see more OR less of. There's always room to adjust. ;)

Until 31! Enjoy! xox-G

Chapter 30

"School's almost over." Ella said with a sigh. "You're so lucky Ty. You don't have to go for months and months."

"Yeah..." He replied a bit distracted. He had something on his mind. Usually he would talk to Billie – but this was something about her.

He sat on the couch in the back of the bookshop, munching on a cookie as he overheard Billie and Ella's mom and Aidan's mom talking about weddings and second honeymoons. He was more confused than ever.

Ella heard them too. She decided she had something to say. "Did I tell you guys about how my brother got married at like – midnight? And I got to stay up and see it. They said I **_had_** to be there. I was that important." She shook back her curls and gave the boys a smug look. "I stayed up until the sun almost came out."

"Oh yeah?" Aidan replied, not to be outdone. "My sisters are getting married both on the **_same_** day. That's because they're twins." He added as if it explained everything.

He looked over at Aidan and said softly. "Is your brother getting married too?"

"What?" Aidan looked at him confused.

Ty swallowed his cookie and looked at his friend nervously. "Quinn – is he like getting married or something too?"

Aidan began to laugh. "Nah uh. Not Quinn. He can't settle down – at least that's what my Ma says. He likes lots of girls – I mean – he's gone out with like a **_million_**. But I don't like any of the ones he likes though."

"Yeah really." Ella agreed. "They're all frilly and they don't like to get dirty. Quinn would only marry someone who likes to get dirty."

Ty got even more nervous. Billie didn't mind getting dirty. When she used to make her pots and things she was dirty all the time.

"And they don't ever really like kids. They think we're pests." Aidan rolled his eyes. "Like that nasty one – what was her name El? Oh yeah - Delilah. She hated us."

Billie liked kids. Ty thought. This was getting worse.

"And they HAVE to like baseball – right El?"

"Right." She nodded.

"Does he ever kiss anyone?" Ty asked, slightly embarrassed to ask but he needed to know.

Ella giggled loudly. "OH yeah. All the time. But that's nothing. Everyone's always kissing around here. When Grant and Chloe got married he kissed her for like a half hour."

Quinn only kissed Billie really quick – but he still kissed her. Ty was convinced. He had to do something. Quinn couldn't ask Billie to get married. If he did then she'd make him get dressed up and then Quinn would never meet them at the place and Billie would cry. And they'd have to move and he didn't want to. He liked living here, he liked hanging out with Ella and Aidan and he liked the story hour too. He didn't know how he'd do it – but he knew he had to stop it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Out in front of the store Becky smiled as she rang up a customer. She put the books in a bag and handed the girl a receipt. She loved both her jobs . She liked the energy in the gym and the quietness of the bookshop. She'd been working overtime at both since Grant and Chloe's wedding but loved every minute of it.

He stood outside the door of the bookshop, watching her through the window. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair . Even though he'd been here for weeks he never got tired of looking at her. He'd heard about her forever it seemed. Looking at her now – he couldn't believe the stories were true – not now. Not now that he saw what she looked like.

Kyle Arceneaux expected the legendary Rebecca Kovich to be taller, stronger and certainly less beautiful than the tiny, flaxen haired girl with skin like porcelain and eyes as blue as a summer sky. He watched her smile as he handed change to a customer. She acted so normal. He wouldn't have believed it.

She was getting suspicious – he knew. He could see in her eyes that she senses someone watching her. He could tell she had been trained well and it was only a matter of time before she found him out. Kyle blinked to focus and found she was no longer at the counter. It was now – or never. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

He was instantly at home. He always had loved the way bookstores smelled and this one was more fragrant that usual. There was the sweet scent of sugar in the air, coupled by the aroma of fresh coffee. It reminded him of Café du Monde back home, and suddenly a bit homesick, he could smell the powered sugar coating the beignets and coffee and chicory. Kyle turned around in a slow circle – and nearly collided with her.

"Whoa!" Becky said with a laugh, bobbling the tray full of muffins and pastries she held in her arms. She steadied the tray, saving the treats from landing on the ground.

"Sorry." He mumbled, completely off guard.

"No harm done." Becky replied, smiling up at him. "Did you need something? Can I help you?"

She placed the tray on the counter and moved behind it, busying herself with loading up the display case.

Kyle blinked and said the first thing he could think of. "Yeah. You can." This was harder than he thought. How on earth was he supposed to start this conversation? He thought to himself. Slowly. He decided. Carefully.

"Coffee?" Becky offered, her eyes glinting in amusement. Maggie would eat this one up. She couldn't help but think. Tall with these amazing amber colored eyes and the lazy drawl to his voice. His hair was cool too. Streaked by the sun, it was all mussed and sticking up – but like he'd just run his hands through it. So many guys she knew spent longer on their hair than her. She thought with a bit of disgust. This one looked like he didn't care. He also looked confused and a bit off balance – like he had a lot on his mind.

His voice was distracted as he added. "Coffee's great. And I'll take one of those powdered sugary things too."

"Linzer tart?" She asked as she pointed to it.

"Yeah. That's great." He said with a nod.

Becky took a sheet of waxed paper and wrapped one carefully. "To stay or to go?"

"Stay – no – go. No stay. No..." Kyle flushed and stammered as he argued with himself.

Becky bit her lip and fought back the giggle that rose in her throat. She decided to take pity on him. "I'll tell you what. I'll give it to you to go and if you decide to stay – it'll still work . OK?" She asked. She flashed him a smile that made his palms sweaty. "Relax. It won't be the end of the world."

That's what you think. Kyle said to himself, referring to much more than his afternoon snack.

She was suddenly curious. Maybe she should talk to him. He wasn't originally from here – she knew that for certain and if that was the case he hadn't had the chance to hear that her father ate college guys for breakfast.

"So. Are you just visiting – or do you go to PCU?" She asked shyly.

"Hmm. What?" He had been trying to figure out a way to start but she beat him to it.

"I'm just wondering." Becky continued. "I think I've seen you around – but I know you didn't grow up here. I know pretty much everyone. So is that it? Should I be calling you College Boy?"

Becky beamed. Maggie would be so proud. Becky Kovich – actually flirting with a guy she'd never met. She shivered a bit as she remembered that her father – on the other hand – would be out for blood if he knew what she was up to.

Kyle finally found his voice and laughed softly. "Let's say I'm visiting."

"OK." Becky replied – still not finished with him. "Why Port Charles. Do you have family here?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Kyle replied.

"You don't give many answers." Becky countered. She narrowed her eyes at him and handed him his coffee. She suddenly realized why he'd seemed so familiar. She'd seen him around A LOT lately. The coffee shop, the movies – even outside the gym at least twice in the last week. Her slayer instincts went into overdrive and she began to get suspicious.

"What's your name, College Boy?" She asked then.

He decided he'd at least give her that much. "It's Kyle – and I told you. I'm not in college."

"OK." She said, deciding to give a bit herself. "Nice to meet you Kyle. I'm..."

"Rebecca Kovich." He cut her off.

She blinked and suddenly all her defenses were up. This was no longer funny or casual. "How did you know that?" She demanded.

"I know a lot about you." He said then.

"Seems that way. How?" She said, her eyes beginning to glint with annoyance.

Kyle looked around and realized the shop was too busy to continue this conversation. "I'll tell you all about it – but..." He leaned his hands on the counter and stared into her eyes. "Not now." He whispered. "Meet me later."

Meet him? What he nuts? "I don't see why..." She began, her voice defiant.

"Rebecca. Please. Don't do this. Just meet me later." He implored her. He threw a 5 dollar bill on the counter and grabbed his order. "Meet me on the bench outside after you close."

Becky stared at him. Something in his eyes made her trust him – but in the back of her mind she heard her father's voice. _"Just when you think you can trust them – whoever the enemy is – that's when they'll go in for the kill." _Becky knew Kyle – whoever or whatever he was – was not a vampire. Nothing about him even seemed dangerous. But still she had to be careful.

He could see he was losing her. "Please. Meet me here. I'll explain it all then. I promise."

"OK." Becky reluctantly agreed. She'd have her cell phone ready to dial. She'd take precautions so that she'd be safe. Something deep inside her told her whatever this Kyle had to say was going to change her life forever. It gave her the chills but still she agreed.

"OK." Kyle exhaled sharply. "I promise you you won't regret it."

Becky watched him leave and pressed a hand to her thundering heart. "I guess tonight we'll see."


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: OK. About Kyle's last name. I needed a name from Louisiana and knew someone named Arceneaux once upon a time. Rough pronounciation is Ar-sin-oh in case you were wondering. :) I could change it I suppose – but it fits him I think.

Anyway – glad to see we're back up and running. Until 32! ENJOY! and Happy Turkey Day one and all. xox-G

Chapter Thirty-one

"Kate. Colin. Nice to see you." Chris said with a grin as he and Dr Oliver walked in the exam room.

"We have some news." Chris continued. He decided not to beat around the bush about it.

"Good or bad?" Colin asked.

"In between." Chris said honestly. He gestured for Michelle to go first.

She cleared her throat and then spoke. "The baby is thriving. It's beyond healthy – which surprised me quite frankly."

"That's good news huh?" Kate said with a half smile as she reached for Colin's hand.

"Yes…" Michelle replied with her eyes on Chris'. "But there's more."

Chris picked up where Michelle left off. "The baby is thriving – but to Kate's detriment. Everything she has to fight this – for want of another word – condition – is going to protecting your child." He smiled at Kate and said softly, "I always knew you'd be a good mother."

Colin felt Kate squeeze her hand. They both knew what was coming next. Chris continued. "But that means Kate isn't doing so well. I'm close to isolating the infection and treating it – but I need more time. So. That's our focus now. We need to keep Kate as healthy as possible till she's at least at 24 weeks – of course 28 - 32 is preferable."

"OK. How do we do that?" Colin asked.

"Keep a close eye on her. Continue the transfusions. And, I know you won't like this – but you need to be on bed rest, Katrina. I need you to keep off your feet as much as possible."

Kate's face fell. "Oh no. Chris – please. I can't do that…"

"I have to repeat. It's not for the baby – it's for you. You're being drained of everything you need to stay healthy. When Lucy was ill – it was tough enough keeping her strong and she didn't have another life growing inside her – in need of nourishment. I need you to take care of yourself – Kate. We want to see that both you **_and_** the baby make it through this."

"Are you saying…" Colin fought to find his voice. "Are you saying there's a chance that one of them might not make it?"

Chris wasn't about to fuel the fire. That's all they needed, Colin going crazy about losing Kate, the baby or both. He took a deep breath to steady his voice as he answered. "No. I'm saying we need to do everything we can to take care of both Kate – and the baby. That's all. Stay off your feet – Katrina." Chris glared at her, knowing it was going to be tough to make her comply. "Do you hear me? I'm not kidding. No climbing stairs, no running around , no work." He gave her a stern unwavering look. "Kate. Listen to me. I mean it."

"Don't worry, Chris. From this point on, her feet won't touch the floor until you say so." Colin said as he stared into Kate's eyes.

Kate knew he was serious. She looked over at Michelle for some sort of support and knew it was a lost cause. Her doctor shrugged and gave her a smile.

"I'll be making house calls – Katie. If you answer the door just once I promise you I'll have your grandmother move in to keep an eye on you." Chris said, his voice telling her he was absolutely serious.

Kate's eyes flew open wide. Imagine, Elizabeth living with her for the remainder of her pregnancy? It couldn't happen. She loved her grandmother but she was insane. Just the mere idea had Kate nodding and promising solemnly. "I'll be good. I promise."

"Good." Chris said with a smile – knowing that his wife would kill him for using her as a threat. "Colin…" He gestured towards the door.

"Yes?" Colin said as he scooped Kate up and carried her out into the corridor.

Chris began to laugh. "Take her home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lia sat with Quinn and stole one of his French fries. "His last known residence is Miami. The trail goes dead after that."

"Any trace on the money?" Quinn asked as he smacked her hand away.

Lia shook her head. "Must be in Swiss accounts – or tied up in the Caymans. I don't know. He's good - this scumbag. Quinn – it's going to take some time to catch him. It's not going to be easy. What do you think we should do next?"

Quinn's mind spun furiously. Shrugging he took a bite of his sandwich. "Let me make a few calls. See if I can't dig something up."

"Good luck." Lia said, snagging another fry. She dunked it in ketchup and popped it in her mouth with a smile.

Annoyed, Quinn dragged his plate out of her reach. "Jesus Julia. Order something if you're hungry. Stop picking at my lunch."

Lia smiled and looked at her brother thoughtfully. "You like her."

"Who?" Quinn asked as he took another bite.

"Don't give me who you imbecile. Belinda." She sighed.

"Yes. I like her." He said, not meeting her eyes. "She's nice."

"She's nice." Lia laughed. "You think she's nice. Oh boy. You don't just like her. You're falling for her."

"Don't be ridiculous." Quinn tried to act casual.

His sister laughed louder. "Please Quinn. You haven't spent this much time with anyone. EVER. I mean – c'mon. You're Two Date Donovan."

"Excuse me??" His jaw dropped.

She laughed again as she revealed the reason for his nickname. "That's what they call you – they have since you hit the big leagues. All those bimbos you used to hang with. Two dates and you were done. Good thing too because you always had a knack for finding the most vapid, shallow, inarticulate women on the eastern seaboard. Those two dates must have been torture."

Quinn was stunned speechless, still reeling from the revelation that he'd had a title he knew nothing about.

"I always knew it." Lia said, her eyes sparkling. "You'd find someone and all that would be over."

"I'm her friend, Lia." Quinn protested. "We haven't gone out on one date – let alone two. We're just friends that's all."

"Friends. Uh huh. Right. Sure." She said with a nod. This was fun. It'd been too long since she'd tortured her brother like this. "She's older than you – you know." Lia pointed out.

"By a year and a half." He dismissed her.

She moved closer and rested her chin on her hand, staring at him. "Have you kissed her?"

"Here. Have some fries." Quinn tried to distract her.

"That means yes." Lia said as she pushed her chair out quickly and jumped up, pointing a finger at him. "I knew it."

"It was nothing." He said, blushing a bit. "It was a just a peck really – it was quick."

"May have been quick but you want to try and do it again – don't you?" Lia giggled.

"Julia…" He sighed. "Go home to your fiancé. Speaking of which - I need to have a talk with that man. I was born having to deal with you. Danny chose you. There's something mentally wrong with him for sure. I'm convinced. He shouldn't be treating people in that case."

Lia wasn't swayed. "You do." She said as she mussed up his hair. "Admit it."

He didn't answer the question – not directly anyway. "She's been through a lot. She needs someone to take care of her." Quinn said softly.

So do you. Lia said to herself, knowing that from the way he was acting this might just be it for him.

Quinn probably didn't realize it yet – but even if Lia couldn't see the future like Lynnie – she could see that almost for sure. Quinn put a happy face on for the rest of the world but Lia knew the dreams he'd lost had devastated him. She had always thought he hadn't really dealt with it the way he should have. She suddenly saw it clearly. Billie could be there for him and he could be there for her. She couldn't have picked someone better for her brother had she planned it.

Lia sat back down and reached for Quinn's hand. "She does." She agreed, smiling at him. "And even though you're a jackass – you can be really good at that. Just be careful – Quinn." Lia cautioned him. "If you get involved it just not about the two of you. She has Ty."

"I get it Julia. I'll be careful. I got it under control." He looked at her and began to laugh. "Tell me something. Why does every so-called compliment you give me contain the word jackass?"

Lia said in all seriousness. "Because it fits. Do you prefer something else? Moron? Idiot? Dim witted fool?"

"If those are my choices – I'll stick with jackass – thanks." He chuckled at her.

She laughed as she replied. "Good idea."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Becky spoke into the phone softly. "Mags. It's me. I know this is weird but I can't explain right now. Listen to me. If I don't call you in a half hour – come by the bookshop. OK?" Seriously. Just be here if you don't hear from me." Her friend protested and had a million questions. Becky didn't have time to argue. "Just promise me you will. OK? OK. Thanks."

She looked at her phone, scrolling through her numbers until she reached Grant's name. All she'd need to do is hit send and he'd hear her if she needed him. Satisfied she had all her bases covered she sat on the bench and waited.

"You came." Kyle called to her softly.

"Just for a few minutes. Start talking." Becky demanded as she stood to face him.

He couldn't believe the time had come to actually talk to her. "I will – but please sit Rebecca." He pleaded to her as he sat on the bench.

Becky was annoyed and a bit frightened. "Get this straight College Boy. No one calls me Rebecca – except my father when he's about to lock me up and throw away the key."

"Your father. Rafe Kovich." Kyle said – his voice full of awe. "Your mother is Alison and you have two sisters and a brother."

"Yes. OK. What's going on here? How do you know so much about me – and my family?"

"I've heard about you forever – well. Since I was ten or eleven at least. My father – he told me all about you."

"Your father?"

"My father is Gerald Arceneaux. He actually knew your father. They were friends. They met years ago - in Romania."

"Arceneaux? That's a mouthful." She looked at him, still suspicious. "OK – that's **_so_** not a Romanian name."

Kyle nodded. "It's French. My family is from Louisiana. New Orleans to be exact."

Becky couldn't hold back a smile. The way he said the name of the city he came from was so cute. N'Awlins. She shook her head and tried to focus on what he was saying.

"I knew with that voice you weren't from around here." Becky said then. "OK. Our fathers were friends. What does that have to do with me? Are you saying you want to talk to my father?"

"No. I need to talk to you." Kyle insisted.

"Me?" Becky asked stunned.

"Yeah you." Kyle said as he stared into her eyes. "You're amazing and more than that - you're the only one who can help me."

"Trust me - I'm not that special." She said with a laugh.

Kyle couldn't believe her modesty. "Are you kidding me? You had your first kill when you were eight. Do you know how incredible that is?"

Becky blinked as she was brought back to that fateful night – when she saw one of Caleb's lackeys killing an innocent woman on the outskirts of the woods and staked him with one throw. She barely realized what she was doing.

She stood and walked a few feet away from him. She began to shake. It had been so long since she'd even thought about it. "How do you know that?"

He was too excited and wrapped up to notice her reaction. His words flooded from his lips, anxious and enthusiastic. "I thought it was the coolest thing I'd ever heard. A girl – not that much younger than me taking out one of the bad guys. God Becky. Do you understand what it's like to finally meet you? You've been on my mind all these years. I've been dying to see what you looked like since then." He flashed her a grin. "I have to say – I never pictured anyone who looked like you."

His compliment barely registered. "Who are you?" Becky said, backing away from him. People who lived thousands of miles away from her knew her name and what she was. Her heart beat frantically and she fought to catch her breath.

"I told you – My name is Kyle Arceneaux." He answered. "Becky. It's OK. Please. Relax. It's alright."

Her mind was spinning. "What are you?" Becky began to stammer. Realization washed over her. She stumbled and landed on the bench with a thud. "Wait. You – y-y-you're a slayer aren't you?"

"Yes." He said with a nod – glad she figured it out on her own. He walked over towards her and tried to calm her down. He expected her to be in a bit of a shock – but she was pale as a ghost. This wasn't at all how he pictured it.

Becky didn't want any part of this. She knew that she would fight evil when she came upon it but she had no intention of seeking it out. "So. If that's true – whatever you are trying to do – you don't need me."

Kyle's face fell. He knew he'd played this wrong. Too anxious, too desperate. "Becky. I know this is a lot to take but it's really important. I need you to help me. It's a matter of life and death."

"Whose?? Yours???" Becky said as she fought to remain calm.

Kyle swallowed before he said softly. "No. Yours." He said softly.

Upon hearing his words, Becky calmly smoothed down the fabric of her skirt and stood on shaky legs. He watched her closely as she turned to stare into his eyes.

And then fainted straight into his arms.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: OK. I'm a bit over my head here. I just went to New Orleans for like the 10th time, was inspired and hence – Kyle was born. I have this book which has a bunch of Cajun French phrases in it – but – all my stuff is packed in boxes b/c I'm moving. Anyway – what I'm saying is – Kyle's talking "real" French because that's the best I can do at the moment. :) If and when I find it – I'll make up for it – not that it matters as far as the story goes…

Bethany dearest, so good to hear from you!!! No. Kyle is **_not_** an angel. He just acts like one. LOL!

Until 33! Enjoy! Hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving!!! xox-G

Chapter Thirty-two

He caught her almost by reflex, his arms closing around her and scooping her up, bringing her to rest on the bench. He cradled her head in his lap as he murmured to her over and over. "Becky? Please wake up. Oh God. I'm sorry."

He ran his hands through her hair and pleaded with her. The color had come back into her cheeks and she looked better – but she still wasn't responding to him. Kyle thought she'd simply fainted, but it seemed like she was in sort of a trance.

"Mon Dieu. Queest-ce que j'ai fait ? Revenu à moi joli ange. C'est tout mon défaut.." Kyle whispered to himself.

"A permite eu energie. I sînt fin. I sînt fin." Becky replied as she fought to sit up. She looked completely confused.

"OK. I can see you're fine now." Kyle replied, releasing his hold on her. "I'll let you go."

Becky slid over to the other side of the bench and smoothed back her hair. She glared up at him and realized she had just answered him in Romanian – but he hadn't spoken it to her.

Kyle was stunned. How could he know what she was saying?? Unbelievably he understood every word she said.

Becky was shocked herself. She knew what he had said to her yet she could have sworn he was speaking in French.

"What did you just say?" They both gasped at the same time.

Becky stood and stared at him. "I know what you said. You wanted me to come back to you. You said it was all your fault. You called me pretty angel." She said, blushing slightly. "How can I know what you said? I don't speak French." She shook her head to clear it. "That is what you spoke to me isn't it?"

"Yes." Kyle nodded, feeling foolish. He'd forgotten exactly what he'd said to her. That's what she had looked like when he held her in his arms, a beautiful fallen angel, so peaceful. He fought to regain focus. "And I've never heard the language you spoke. Romanian I guess?"

"Yes." Becky replied. "That's so weird." She added as she stared at him quizzically. "Is that a slayer thing? I've never heard of that."

"Me neither." Kyle shrugged, as confused about all this as she was.

"Well." Becky said with a sigh. She took a deep breath and met his eyes. "OK. I'm OK now. And all I want to know is one thing. What do you mean it's a matter of my life or death that I help you?"

"Are you sure you're OK?" He asked, not wanting her to faint again.

She rolled her eyes a bit. "Yes. I'm sure I'm OK. Now please. Keep talking. Tell me." Becky insisted as she sat back down.

"OK." Kyle took a deep breath himself and began his story. "I'm not sure where to start…"

"Start with the part where you said I'm going to die." Becky replied, her voice a bit desperate.

"Becky." Kyle sighed. He took her hands in his and stared into her eyes. "First of all - I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You're not going to die exactly – it's just that there's something coming. Something you need to be aware of."

Becky finally began to feel better. She smiled slightly as she suggested. "Just a quick pointer, you could have started with that instead of the life and death stuff, College Boy."

Kyle rolled his eyes and stood up quickly. "Stop calling me that – I told you - I'm not in college…" He snapped back at her.

Watching him getting riled up over something so silly, Becky began to giggle a bit.

Realization washed over him. "You say that just to annoy me." He said, his voice incredulous.

"Maybe." Becky admitted, still smiling. "I'm sorry. I'll be good. Continue."

God she's beautiful when she smiles. Kyle thought with a sigh. Focus. This isn't about how beautiful she is. This is about what brought you here in the first place.

"I grew up in New Orleans. My father's family lived there for generations. He met my mother and they had me, and my sister. I remember being happy as a kid. Our life was pretty normal – you know? When I was about eleven or twelve and I started to overhear my parents fighting. Around that time I remember they began to fight a lot. It wasn't pretty, these weren't just minor disagreements. The worst part is that most of the time I knew they were fighting about me."

The smile left Becky's face as she listened to him. She knew kids whose parents fought always felt like that – but it wasn't true. "I'm sure it wasn't about you - Kyle…"

It was as if he didn't hear her. "He had started to train me and my mother – she was so against it. She went crazy. Every time he so much as tried she had a fit. So I only learned the basics. You'll laugh when you find out. I'm embarrassingly far behind you."

Becky realized again how lucky she was. She was able to have both a normal life and receive the training she needed to appreciate her calling. "Kyle…" She said again.

He kept on talking. "Two years ago I had to make a choice. For me – it was easy. I knew how important it was to learn what I needed to in order to keep people safe. My dad – he tried to reason with her but it was no use. And then one day – out of the blue - she just left us." Kyle shrugged and tried to make it sound like it wasn't that big a deal. "She took my sister and she just disappeared. I have no idea where they went."

Becky blinked back tears as he finished.

"And that was it. My training stopped, suddenly. My dad – that same day – he just gave up." Kyle said as he gave Becky a far away look. He didn't know why exactly, but he knew it was important for her to know. "I need you to know that my dad was a good slayer."

"I'm sure he was." Becky said softly.

"It's really sad. He's just a shell of who he was. Even though he's broken now - he never forgot your father. And I didn't either. I knew someday it would come down to this and I might need help. I tried as best I could to keep track of him and your family. Then the day came when I realized I was in over my head, and that's when I decided to come to you."

"Kyle." Becky whispered, a bit in awe that he thought so much of her.

"I meant it when I say it involves you too. The vampire you killed way back then – Marcus Roth – Becky – he's got ties to the group that began some trouble in New Orleans. They've been traveling together – moving pretty slowly. The thing is – they're getting stronger – I expect them to get here sooner or later."

Becky was getting nervous again. "I don't understand. Why me?" She was still trying to process it all.

Kyle's eyes pleaded with her. His voice was soft as he all but begged. "I came to you so you could train me. They're hell bent on revenge and you – Becky – you'll be the prize."

He couldn't figure out what she was thinking. "I'm sorry I scared you. I've always been kind of clumsy when it comes to this sort of stuff. Promise me you'll just think about it OK? I really do think that we can help each other Becky. I don't think either one of us can do this alone."

Becky's mind began to spin. She knew he was right and who was she to turn someone away who was in need.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Becky asked finally.

"Yes." He replied, his voice definite.

"I mean are you **_really_** sure?" Becky asked again. "Because if you're as far behind as you say I'm completely sure I'll easily kick your butt."

Laughter lit his eyes as he realized she was teasing him again. "We'll see about that."

"It's a fact, College Boy." Becky began to giggle, as he smiled at her. Suddenly she forgot to be scared and just enjoyed the banter back and forth. "You better buy stock in band aids because I'm quite sure you'll need them."

Kyle chuckled back at her. "Tough talk from such a delicate looking thing like yourself."

"I'm much tougher than I look." She countered, shoving him playfully.

Just then, Maggie stumbled upon the scene and her eyes flew open in shock. "Well alright Rebecca." She thought to herself, completely impressed.

It was a shame to ruin the moment but how else would she find out his name? "Ahem. Becky?"

Becky spun her head around. She had completely forgotten her call to Maggie a half hour before.

"Hi. Maggie." She said self consciously.

"Hi." Maggie said with a smirk. "So this is what you wanted me to see?"

"Huh?" Kyle looked at Becky with a bemused expression.

"Um. No. I mean – yes. I mean…" Becky stammered. Introductions were in order she guessed. "Mags – this is Kyle Arceneaux. He goes to PCU. Kyle this is my best friend, Maggie Thornhart."

"I don't…" Kyle began as he reached out to shake Maggie's hand. Would he have to point out for the hundredth time that he wasn't in college at the moment?

Becky glared him into silence. "..like being called College Boy – so don't do it Maggie."

Maggie looked from Kyle to Becky and back again. How long has this been going on? She wondered. God Becky was excellent at keeping secrets. She had kept Kyle all to herself. Good thing too – because the girls at school would eat him up if they knew about him.

"We'd better get going." Becky said, her voice shaking nervously. She needed to give Kyle a message without Maggie hearing and realized she had a way to do just that. "Adunare eu aici la 10 dimineaţa. Bine?"

"10 heures. Bien. Je vous verrai alors." Kyle replied, still a bit freaked out that they could communicate this way.

"Bine." Becky nodded. So they'd meet here at ten the next morning. It would give her some time to check out some of his story. She wondered how she could ask her father about him without making him suspicious. She decided it was probably impossible.

"Au revoir. Voyez-vous demain." Kyle said with a smile.

"Bye." She said, grinning herself. She took a deep breath and turned towards her friend. "Let's go Mags." She grabbed her arm and pulled her away, bracing herself for twenty questions.

It only took as far as the corner for Maggie to start. "Oh my GOD Becky!! What the hell was that? Wait – no – better question. **_Who_** the hell was that??" She said her voice full of shock. Maggie knew that this was going to be a long conversation. She dragged Becky into the coffee shop and shoved her into a booth. "OK, now that you're comfortable - Rebecca. Start talking."


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Sorry I've been MIA my loves. I've been a busy little bee. I have tons of chapters in my head – it's just getting the time to type is becoming increasingly difficult. I'll work as fast as I can. Until 34 – enjoy!! xox-G

Chapter Thirty-three

He walked into the apartment and smelled something burning. "Lynnie." Ethan whispered to himself. He smiled and shook his head as he moved towards the kitchen, grabbing an oven mit and pulling the pan from the oven before throwing it in the sink.

He ripped the window open to clear the air. Then, still smiling, he went to go find her.

Lynnie sat at her desk, typing furiously. Her glasses were perched on her nose and her hair thrown up in a knot. She was dressed in a ratty sweatshirt and a pair of his socks which didn't even match.

"Honey?" He called out to her.

She didn't even look up. Her fingers flew over the keys with lightning speed.

Ethan bent down to place a kiss on her hair. Even though he was serious, he couldn't help smiling. "How many times am I going to have to talk to you about this? Sweetheart – one of these days you're going to burn the place down."

"Hmmm?" Lynnie mumbled in reply, sighing as she hit the delete key and rewrote the sentence she had just typed.

"Gwendolyn. I can see you're busy – but when you're done – we're going to have a chat about what could happen when you start dinner and forget it." Ethan sighed himself and reached for the phone, hitting a key on speed dial.

Lynnie was oblivious as he chatted with the person on the other end. "Yeah. Hi! The usual." Ethan chuckled when he realized they knew exactly who he was and why he was calling. "Yep. She did it again. 20 minutes? OK. Thanks."

Grinning madly, Lynnie hit save and clicked her laptop shut. She was always so happy when she finished a chapter. "Hi! You're home!" She pushed away and looked up, giving Ethan a huge grin.

"Yes." He replied as he moved towards her again. "I'm home." He kissed her softly and stared into her eyes. "Lynnie…" He began.

"I missed you." She replied, still unaware as to what he was trying to say. She curled her arms around his neck and kept him close, kissing him back.

"I missed you too." He replied. "Lynnie…" He tried again.

"Yes?" She murmured as she gave him little nibbling kisses on the side of his neck.

Ethan glared at her as he stepped back and held her at arms length. "Sweetheart. We need to talk about something." He grabbed her hand in his and started walking.

"It sounds serious." Lynnie giggled as she followed him out into the living room.

"It is." He replied. "Lynn. Honey. Did you forget something?"

"No. I don't think so." She gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Ethan sniffed the air and gave her another chance. "Tell me something. What did you today?"

Lynnie smiled as she settled on the couch. "Umm. Let's see. I went to see Katie. Poor thing's going crazy all cooped up at home, but she looks great." She sighed, relief filling her voice, hoping that all the danger she saw for Katie was over at last. She continued recounting her day. "And then I had lunch with Lia."

"OK. …and then…" Ethan pressed on.

She inched closer to him and began to play with the buttons on his shirt. "I went to the bookstore and read to the kids. Aidan's been bugging me and I promised him. I'm so glad I did. It was great. and the bonus was that seeing him and Ty and Ella together gave me an idea."

"Sounds like fun. OK. And then???" Even though she was distracting him he knew he was close to getting her to remember.

"And then I came home to make you dinner and…" Lynnie's eyes opened wide. "Oh No!!! Ethan…" She sighed.

Ethan ran a hand through her hair. "Honey…"

"I can't believe I did this again. It's the…" She began – completely horrified.

"Third time this week. Yes. I'm aware of that." Ethan smiled at her and kissed her brow. "So is the guy at the pizza place."

"Oh God! Ethan." Tears filled her eyes.

He wouldn't let her go there. "Shh. Don't cry. It's OK. I'm just worried about you. I know how you get…"

Lynnie placed her hands on his shoulders and clung. "I was going to make a nice dinner. You've been working so hard – I wanted to do something for you. After all you've done for me…"

"It's OK." Ethan smiled and pulled her close. "You know what honey?"

"What?" Lynnie sniffled into his shoulder.

He laughed as he ran his hands through her hair, causing it to fall down around her shoulders. "If you want to do something nice for me – you don't have to make me dinner."

"But…" She protested.

"Lynnie. I know how it is. You get all caught up in things and you forget. It's OK. I know your work is important to you. But – you're clearly not cut out for cooking." He watched the shock wash over her features. "Lynnie." He said firmly, still grinning. "You're not. It's not a bad thing." He leaned close and stared into her eyes. "There are so many other things you're good at."

"But…" She began again.

He kissed her quickly to cut her off. "Tell me about the chapter." Ethan prompted.

That did it. He'd finally been able to distract her. She loved to tell him about what she was working on. "Oh Ethan. I really think it came out really well. There are these three kids – two boys and agirl – just like Ella, Aidan and Ty and they try and solve a mystery together." Her eyes sparkled behind her glasses. "My editor is going to freak out. She'll see dollar signs –and I can tell already it'll make a great series."

"Not to mention the fact that the kids will love to see themselves in a book. I can't wait to read it." He said as he kissed her again. His hands reached up to slip her glasses from her face. Smiling, Lynnie returned the favor and took his off as well. It was always a bit of a shock to see how different he looked without them. She giggled as she watched him try and focus. She knew full well that he couldn't see a thing.

"You'll be the first." She sighed as his lips touched hers again. "Always…"

"God. I love you Lynnie." He whispered against her skin and began to laugh again. "I'm just wondering…"

"What?" She asked dreamily as she tried to bring him back to her. The doorbell rang and she gave him a disappointed look as he moved to answer it.

"…if they'll deliver out to the farmhouse." He teased her as he pulled the door open and took their dinner from the delivery guy. "Otherwise, we might starve to death."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rafe checked the windows on the first floor; tugging at each of them to make sure they were closed and locked. There was no reason to open them. June had been unbelievably warm and they'd had the air conditioner running day and night.

He went over the checklist in his mind as he walked slowly upstairs. Tomorrow morning he and Alison would be leaving for their little vacation. Though he couldn't deny he'd been looking forward to it, it always made him nervous to leave the kids home. Worry still filling his mind he quietly peeked in on Ella, smiling as she watched her sleeping soundly. She sighed and turned in her sleep, snuggling further under the covers. He tiptoed towards her and pressed a kiss to her hair, his heart overflowing with love.

He eased back out into the hallway and moved towards Becky's door, noticing a light still spilling out from under it. He knocked softly and heard her reply, "Come in…"

She sat at her computer, starting intently at the screen. She quickly closed a few of the windows she was looking at, knowing that her father would be suspicious if he caught a glimpse and realized what she was up to.

"Hey Angel Face." Rafe said with a smile. "What are you doing up so late?"

She smiled up and him and told the truth. "I couldn't sleep."

The truth was she hadn't slept for days. She couldn't get the stuff with Kyle off her mind. She was completely torn. Part of her was happy she'd met him. He was sweet and funny and she couldn't deny that the sound of his voice sometimes gave her butterflies. But the fighting vampire thing was a high price to pay for some innocent flirting. She was so confused. Becky knew she had a calling. She'd felt it years and years ago. But she didn't think she wanted this. She liked her life the way it was – simple, uncomplicated. The minute Kyle bumped into her she had felt it. Her life would never be the same. She just wondered if she could handle all the changes.

Rafe moved over and kissed her forehead. "I've locked all the windows downstairs. Do me a favor. Don't open them OK?"

"OK, Dad." Becky nodded. "It's alright. I'll be fine." She'd been expecting this. She was sure her father had just started. She leaned back in her chair and prepared herself.

Rafe began to pace a bit. "Now. Grant and Chloe will check in on you if you need them. You can always stay with them if you feel uncomfortable here – you know that right? Ella will be with your aunt and uncle – so you won't need to worry about her."

"We went over this twice yesterday. I think I got it." Becky tried to hide her smile.

He didn't realize she was making fun of him. "I know you're a responsible kid, Rebecca. But I'll say it anyway. Listen to me carefully." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Absolutely no parties."

"DAD!" Becky rolled her eyes. She valued her life too much to take a chance like that. "Are you kidding me? I would never…"

"I'm just saying…" He replied. "I trust you Becky. I just…"

"…worry. I know." She said with a grin as she stood and crossed over to him and hugged him tight. She giggled as she said. "I love you Daddy. I'll be just fine. So will Ella. You and mom – you just relax and enjoy yourselves."

"OK." He said with a sigh as he kissed the top of her head softly. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK." She grinned as he pulled away. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't worry."

"God. You sound just like your mother." Rafe laughed as he moved towards the door.

"You should listen to her. She's a smart lady." Becky laughed back at him.

"She certainly is." He replied as he left her. "Goodnight, Angel Face."

"'Night Dad." Becky called out as he slipped back into the hallway.

Rafe was still smiling as he shut the door behind him. He could hear Alison humming off key as he walked into their bedroom. As he did, his eyes flew open in shock. "ALISON." He said as he rolled his eyes. "Two suitcases. TWO. I thought we agreed…"

Alison turned around and gave him a huge grin. "I know. I know. But Rafe…"

"Alison." He shook his head at her. "We're going for five days – not five weeks." He took a step into the room and tripped over a shopping bag. "What the hell??" Rafe sighed as he picked up the bag and began to rifle through it. "Alison…you don't need any more clothes."

She moved so quickly he couldn't believe it, crossing the room in an instant and ripping the bag out of his hands. "That – Rafe Kovich - is actually a surprise for **_you_**." She said as she gave him a wink.

"Oh really?" Rafe asked as he raised his eyebrows, now more curious than before. A dozen images of what Alison could be referring to ran through his mind. As he fought to remain patient, he scanned the room and saw six more shopping bags just like the one she had taken from him. "Umm. Alison?"

"Yes?" Alison replied, her voice distracted.

"What about those other bags? Are they all surprises for me?" He said, trying to sound stern.

Her head shot up and her mind spun furiously. She blinked and gave him an innocent look. "Yes. One for each night."

"There are six bags, Alison." He called her bluff. "Seven if you count the one you just took from me."

"Well." She said with a laugh. "One for each night and two for the umm beach."

"Alison." He laughed back at her.

"Rafe. I bet you I'll get all this in two suitcases." She put her hands on her hips and titled her chin up to him, offering a challenge.

She was so adorable. Rafe thought as he watched her. He couldn't believe in about eight hours he'd have her all to himself. "Two suitcases, huh?" He moved towards the bathroom and called out casually. "Did you pack my toothbrush yet?"

"No. It's still there." Alison replied as she continued to fold the items she knew would be essential for the trip, her mind spinning as she frantically tried to figure out how to make it all fit. She heard the faucet turn on and then off a few minutes later. She smiled to herself, suddenly coming up with a great idea.

Rafe walked back into the room, wiping his chin with a towel. He chuckled to himself as tossed it back into the bathroom and picked up a book, still watching her as he put his reading glasses on and settled in. He could see her trying to figure it all out in her mind. "Two normal sized suitcases, Alison." He added.

He laughed out loud as he watched Alison's face fall.

She decided to try and persuade him another way. She gave him a look and crawled onto the bed. "Just two?" She pouted as she inched towards him.

"Yes. Two." He replied.

Alison took the book from his hands and tossed it aside. "But Rafe…" She whispered as she gave him a kiss.

"Two. Alison." He replied, not swayed in the least.

"But…" She sighed and kissed him again, longer this time.

She was good – but he was determined. "No. TWO."

Alison lowered her voice and gave him her sultriest look. "Rafe. You know, we could start our little trip now if you want." She trailed her fingers up and down his chest as she added. "There's really no reason to wait till we get there."

Though it was quite a tempting offer, he knew what she was really up to. He reached over for his book again. He looked into her eyes and shrugged. "Nah. That's OK. I've waited this long – I can wait one more night." He bit his lip to keep from laughing at the look on her face. "You better finish packing." He said with a smile. "We're leaving in seven hours."

"I can't convince you?" Alison was shocked.

"Nope." Rafe chuckled and focused on his book.

She stared at him for a long moment and then bounced off the bed. Glaring at him she went to her suitcase and began pulling out an armful of silk and lace. She then took out two impossibly small bathing suits.

Rafe watched her and began to panic. "What are you doing?"

"If I can only take two suitcases I won't have enough room for these." She replied with a shrug.

In an instant he realized he should have given in. She'd do it too. She'd take every soft and silky nightgown she owned out of there and replace them with something much less sexy. She'd do it just to spite him. Not that he didn't think she looked amazing in anything she wore – but he couldn't deny he certainly appreciated it when she made an effort.

He needed to stop this before it got out of hand. Rafe scrambled out of bed and walked to the closet, pulling down another suitcase and placing it beside her other two. He grabbed the pile she'd just removed and placed them in the extra bag. "OK. You win." He whispered as he kissed her quickly.

Alison giggled as he pulled away. "I knew you'd cave." She laughed louder and continued packing. "Trust me, sweetie. You won't regret it."

"I'm sure I won't." He replied right before he kissed her again.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Here we go…an update on Kate and Rali's vacation – Day 1. You'll soon see - Rafe's got every minute planned out. ;)

As far as everyone else goes - goodness. Now that I sit and think about it - there's **a lot** more to come in the story. I'm driving myself crazy. I think I've created a monster. LOL! But really - what else is new???

Until 35 – enjoy!! xox-G

**Chapter Thirty-four**

Colin stood at the foot of the bed, watching Kate sleep. She looked so peaceful. She looked healthy. But he knew the truth.

Chris had just left, from checking in on her, sounding optimistic as usual. Katrina seemed to be doing well. Colin prayed it would last. Her parents had left this morning for their little vacation. He knew it would be hard to get a hold of them if something happened – not to mention it would ruin their trip.

Sighing he moved to place a kiss on her cheek. She murmured, "Mmm, Colin. I love you.." before she turned on her side and fell back under.

"Love you too." He replied, kissing her again. He pulled the covers closer around her and shut the light before moving out into the hallway.

He hadn't felt like playing in weeks, but right now it seemed to be the only thing that would make him feel better. Before he could grab his guitar and settle in, the phone rang. He crossed the room to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Colin…" Caleb said softly.

It had been weeks since their last conversation – the one that had ended so badly. Colin knew he should apologize but didn't quite feel up to it. It was always hard for him to tell his father he was sorry. So much had happened between them.

This was the last thing he was in the mood for. "What is it?" He said with a sigh.

Caleb knew it wasn't going to be easy. If it wasn't for Livvie giving him the silent treatment for the past week, he'd never have given in and called. He fought to keep his voice light. "Just checking in with you. How's Katrina doing?"

"She's alright." Colin replied. "Not good. Not bad. Just alright."

"And the baby?" Caleb asked.

"Actually, the baby's just fine. It's Katrina who's…" Colin said, his voice shaking a bit.

Though he was thousands of miles away, Caleb could hear it. He could hear how scared he was. Though his relationship with Olivia was very different than what Kate and Colin shared he knew what it was like.

"I understand." Caleb began, hoping he wouldn't screw this up. "Look. Colin. I know that you blame me…"

Colin cut him off, shaking his head. "Don't. It's alright. I don't know who to blame anymore. Do I blame you – for being what you are? Or her father – for being what he is? Or myself, for not walking away from her when I had the chance?"

"Colin…"

He sank onto the couch and held his head in his hands. "I've thought about it a lot." Colin made a decision – the only one he could make. "It's my fault. I had a chance to leave her and I just wasn't strong enough. I love her, Dad. I have loved her since the day I met her – and now it's too late. I can't live without her. It terrifies me to think that I'll lose her – and if I do – I have no one to blame but myself."

"It's not your fault Colin…" Caleb tried to convince him.

"Tell that to her father." Colin snapped. "If this ends badly - you tell him. Tell him how I stood by and watched his daughter die…"

"Colin." Caleb tried again. "Don't do this to yourself."

The flood gates had opened and for Colin there was no turning back. "She's fighting so hard. She's amazing. God, you should see how strong she is." Colin's voice broke and a tear slipped from his eye. "I'm useless. I can't do anything to help her. I just take her to the hospital and hold her hand, and get her something to eat and an extra blanket when she's cold."

Caleb wasn't good at this. Encouraging his son was not his strong suit. He looked stood and took the phone out of the room, desperate to find his wife. "I'm sure you're doing everything you can."

"That's just it. I'm not **_doing_** anything." Colin replied.

"I can help you." Caleb said, his voice quiet. "Colin. I've been doing some research."

Colin blinked as the words his father spoke processed. "You what?"

He didn't want to get his son's hopes up too much. "I've been looking into things. I don't have all the answers – but there's hope that they'll both be fine, Colin. You need to believe that."

The despair that had seemed to close in on Colin retreated a bit. Could it be true? Suddenly things seemed clearer. "This is crazy. Hasn't this ever happened before? What does your research say? I'd be shocked to learn that Katrina and I were the first couple in history to have this problem."

Caleb nodded. "My thoughts exactly. That's what I've found out. You're not. There seems to be a case like yours from a few hundred years ago. I'm trying to find out more but at the moment, I'm not clear on the details. It was a long time ago."

For the first time in weeks a smile formed on Colin's lips. "Before your time – huh, Dad?"

Caleb chuckled. "Just a few years."

"OK." Colin sighed. "OK. So. It's happened before. That's great. Well. It's not great but you know…" He ran a hand through his hair. "Tell me what to do to speed this along."

Caleb cleared his throat and chose his words with care. Even still, the old bitterness was still there. "First of all, get her maniac father to ease up a bit and let me in on helping her. I don't know why he's taken so long to come and rip me to shreds but I know he'll be here soon."

Colin was about to tell him that Rafe had no idea, but he knew that wouldn't be wise. His father would gloat and Rafe would be even more furious when he found out the truth – if that was at all possible.

"Alright." He simply said with a nod. "I'll see what I can do."

"If we're going to fix this, I'll…" Caleb tried not to choke on the words. "I'll need his – umm – assistance."

"OK." Colin knew that fighting Katrina's illness was the least of their worries. Getting his father and her father to cooperate with each other was nothing short of impossible.

He tried to reassure his son as best he could. "Just take it easy, Colin. This didn't happen overnight – it's not going to be fixed overnight."

"Alright." It was unbelievable to him, but Colin felt a hundred times better than he had before he'd answered up the phone. He swallowed his pride and said, "Thanks Dad."

"Don't mention it." Caleb said with a smirk. "Take care of yourself. I'll talk to you soon."

"OK. Say hi to Mom and Rachel for me." Colin replied with a smirk of his own.

"I will." Caleb promised.

"Goodbye." Colin said as he clicked the phone off.

For the first time since this all began, Colin felt hope. He also felt terrified. When Katrina's parents came back, they'd have to tell them the truth. All of it. And God help them if Rafe found out Caleb's known for weeks.

Colin decided it just didn't matter. What mattered was Katrina. Even though it wouldn't be easy he knew that everyone would agree that was the most important thing of all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh Rafe…" Alison sighed as they entered the room. It wasn't so much a room, it was more like a little cottage. It was absolutely breathtaking. It was full of Victorian style furniture with the biggest most luxurious looking bed she'd ever seen in the center of the room. It was certainly a scene set for romance. The bed was made with soft, snowy linens and had a gauzy white canopy. She turned a full circle and then smiled at him.

"Rafe. This is so beautiful." She said with a grin from ear to ear and tears shining in her eyes.

That was exactly the reaction he was hoping for. That smile on her face, he loved it, more than anything. It was what he worked his whole life for.

"I'm glad you like it." Rafe replied, smiling back at her.

She was about to go to him when she heard something. She could have sworn she could hear the ocean. Shock filled her eyes as she crossed to the other side of the room and opened a set of double doors. She found out she was right when she opened the door and realized they were footsteps from the beach. Not only that, they also had a small patio and something that looked like a little private cabana.

She felt Rafe come up behind her and curl his arms around her waist. She rested her hands on his and leaned back into him. "I can't believe you. You planned this all by yourself?"

"Yes." He nodded as he bent down to kiss the top of her head.

She turned in his arms and gazed up at him. "You did an excellent job. I'm completely impressed. So…" She said with a giggle. "Tell me. What do you have planned for us today?"

"Today?" Rafe asked grinning down at her.

"Yeah." Alison replied as she inched closer. "It's such beautiful weather. Are we going to the beach?"

"Ummm. No." Rafe said softly as he bent his head and kissed her sweetly. He eased away slowly and linked his hand with hers, pulling her gently back inside.

"No?" She giggled as she followed behind him. "Are we going sightseeing? Shopping maybe? On the way here I saw that there's a great straw market nearby. I want to get a new beach bag."

"No shopping." He promised her as he led her over to towards the bed. "No sightseeing. Not today."

"If we're not going to the beach, and we're not going sightseeing, what on earth are we going to do all day?" Alison asked though the answer was clear as he swept her up in his arms and placed her in the center of it.

"You want a detailed itinerary?" Rafe asked as he leaned close and sat on the bed next to her. He gave her a wicked grin as his hands reached around her back to the zipper on her dress. He began inching it down slowly.

"Yes. I do." She smiled as she sank into him, shivering as she felt his hands on her skin.

"OK." He said as his lips made their way across her cheek and towards her own. "First, I'm going to kiss every inch of you. At least once." He smiled at her and made her giggle. "Maybe more than twice. Be prepared. It's going to take a couple of hours since, you know..." He leaned in close, his breath teasing her ear. "...we're all alone."

"We're alone..." She replied, already breathless as she felt his hands move the straps of her dress off her shoulders. He gave her a drugging kiss as she tried to answer him. "I uh –I know…I umm - can't believe it…" She moved to pull his shirt over his head, desperate to feel him close to her.

He could see she was distracted. He grinned widely at the knowledge that she was thinking of nothing but him. This was exactly what he had wanted.

"There's no one here to bother us, Angel." He whispered as his lips moved towards hers."We have all the time in the world."

He decided to tell her the rest of his plans. "Now let's see. Later, I thought we'd have dinner, outside, on our little patio."

His kisses and his hands were driving her insane. She clung to him and tried to find her voice. "Uh huh…" She ran her fingers through his hair and brought his lips back to hers again. "Sounds…nice…"

He wasn't nearly finished teasing her. His lips trailed down her throat and back again as he finally was able to slip her dress off and cast it aside. He still had more plans to reveal. "You didn't see the bathroom, but there's a Jacuzzi tub in there. I thought, maybe before dinner, we could take a bath."

Alison's head was spinning. Her eyes fluttered closed. The feel of his hands on her skin and the pictures Rafe was painting with his words driving her completely insane.

"Okay…" She mumbled as her hands pulled him closer. "That sounds fine…"

Rafe was making good on his first promise to her. His mouth trailed up and down her arm. He took her hand in his, slowly, deliberately nibbling on her fingers. He rose from the bed, quickly shedding the rest of his clothes before lying beside her again. As he did he revealed the last item on the day's agenda. His voice was husky as his lips sought hers. "And then, tonight, I thought I'd make love to you outside, under the stars, with the sound of the ocean in the background and the warm tropical breeze running over your skin…" His hands ran down the length of her body making her arch against him. She was completely under his spell now.

"No one will bother us." He said as he kissed her deeply. "I made completely sure of that." He promised as he kissed her again. He leaned close and took his time, smiling against her lips when he heard her sigh. His mouth moved lower, his kisses robbing her of her breath.

Alison was afraid she'd never breathe normally again at the rate he was going. A few torturous moments later, his mouth inched its way towards hers again as his voice hummed against her skin.

"We have our own private beach, our own little cabana. Alison…" He trailed off, cleary as affected by her as she was by him now.

"Yes?" She gasped as he covered her body with his. She gazed into his eyes and ran a hand over his cheek. She writhed beneath him, desperate to be as close to him as possible.

"I love you…" He smiled as he pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you…" She replied, tightening her arms around him.

He took a moment to tease her some more. "Those are my plans. Do they sound alright to you? Or do you still want to go shopping?" He asked as he eased back and ran his hands through her hair.

She shook her head at him almost in a panic. "No. No shopping. No shopping." She framed his face in her hands and kissed him desperately. "I never want to go shopping again."

Rafe laughed as he returned her kiss. "Oh how I wish you meant that."

She had had enough. She pushed his shoulder until he lay flat on his back, so that she now hovered above him. He was driving her crazy. "Rafe." Alison demanded softly.

"Yes?" He whispered, his eyes glinting with amusement.

"Stop talking. Please. Just…" She pleaded as she clutched his shoulders and crushed her mouth to his.

She didn't have to say anymore. He knew exactly what she wanted. Rafe kissed her lips softly and took her under. Just like he'd planned, the world fell away as they came together.

They were _finally _alone at last.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Melody – your wish…my command. :) PCGirl – the second part of the chapter is something you haven't seen before. LOL! Here's to finally being home and the heaven that is fuzzy pink pig slippers. ;) Until 36! Enjoy!! xox-G

**Chapter Thirty-five**

"You did not!!" Billie laughed loudly as she gazed at Quinn. It was amazing to her that she still knew how.

"Yes. I did." He grinned sheepishly. "Lia's hair was blue for a week." He looked longingly off into the distance. "God. That was one of my better ones."

Billie was finally able to get a hold of herself she sighed as she said, "And here I thought you were a good influence on Ty. Little did I know I was letting him hang out with a juvenile delinquent."

"Aw c'mon. I wasn't that bad." Quinn chuckled at her. "I was just a kid."

Billie turned to look at her nephew, wanting to give him a warning. "Tyler, make sure you don't…" Her face softened as she realized he was sound asleep. "How long has he been asleep? I didn't even notice…" She said a bit in shock that she had lost all track of time. She stood and checked her watch. "Oh my God. It's after midnight."

Quinn was just as surprised. It seemed like time flew when he was with her.

"OK, buddy. Let's go…" Billie whispered as she bent down to scoop Ty up off the couch.

"I can get him…" Quinn offered as he moved to stand.

"That's OK. I've been carrying him for eight years." She replied, and for the first time when she said it her voice wasn't defensive. She smiled at him again. "I'll be back in a minute."

As Billie carried him to his room, Ty kept his eyes shut tight and tried to stay relaxed. It was tough work being a spy. He'd never heard Billie talk so much. He had to act normal so he could find out what was happening. It was like he was a detective, finding all the clues to see if Quinn was going to try and marry Billie. He knew if that happened he had to try and stop it.

"Sweet dreams, little guy." Billie whispered as she pressed a kiss to Ty's forehead. "I love you." She smiled as she closed the door slowly and moved back into the living room.

All of the sudden she was nervous. It was easy to be with Quinn when Ty was around but now they were alone. On shaky legs she made her way back into the living room. Silently Ty slipped from his bed and cracked the door open a bit, watching her every move.

Quinn stood at the sink, rinsing out his coffee mug. He smiled remembering how he'd convinced her to take the small coffee maker he offered as a gift. If he was going to be spending time here – he'd need coffee to survive.

"Ty's sleeping." Billie said, feeling foolish.

"That's been established." Quinn replied with a grin as he dried his hands with a dishtowel.

"Thank you for coming to dinner. It was fun." She continued, her face flooding with color.

"My pleasure, Belinda. Thank you for having me." He said with a nod as he crossed the room to stand in front of her. Suddenly he was only a half a foot away.

The way he said her name made her heart beat wildly. All at once she felt like a silly schoolgirl. Get a hold of yourself, Billie. She cautioned herself. "So. Ummm. OK. Goodnight." She said quickly as she rose on her toes to kiss his cheek.

Quinn's eyes glinted in amusement as she pulled back. "Is that the best you can do?" He asked softly.

"W-w-what?" Billie stammered.

Smiling, he gently took her face in his hands. Almost involuntarily, Billie rose on her toes again and as she did one of his arms curled around her waist to pull her close. His other hand still rested on her cheek as he touched his lips to hers.

Billie sighed as she melted against him. He was so gentle with her she forgot she'd been nervous. Her palms rested flat against his chest and if she'd been more aware she would have felt his heart pounding. His mouth closed over hers again and again, teasing her and making her dizzy. He deepened the kiss and was thrilled when he heard a small moan catch in her throat.

Quinn's ownhead began to spin, knowing that if he kept this up he wouldn't be able to leave her. Pulling back a bit he watched as her hand slid up to his shoulder and fisted in the fabric of his shirt, tugging him back towards her. "Billie…" He whispered against her lips with a laugh.

"mmm?" Was about all she could manage.

He kissed her once more and took a deliberate step back. "Goodnight." He said softly as he watched her rock back on her heels and blink furiously.

"OK…" She breathed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He promised as he grinned smugly at her.

"OK…" She repeated, still in a daze.

"Sweet dreams." He chuckled before he walked out into the hallway and shut the door behind him.

Billie stood frozen for a long moment. When she finally could catch her breath she stumbled towards her bedroom, not knowing how she'd ever be able to sleep tonight.

She was so caught up in unfamiliar feelings that she didn't notice Ty's door snap shut as she walked past.

And she didn't hear when the little boy crawled back into bed and began to cry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyle looked at Becky sideways. This was probably a bad idea, he thought as he watched her. This would never work. How did he ever think he could concentrate when she looked so amazing?

She was completely oblivious as to what he was thinking. "So. Moving on…" She said as she flipped a page. She pointed at a picture in the book and said. "Avatars."

"What the hell's an avatar? Becky. We're vampire slayers." He reminded her.

"We fight forces of evil in all their forms." Becky replied sounding very much like her father. She shook back her hair and continued. "Now. An avatar is a cloaked and hooded figure that begins as somewhat of a superhero. It first finds a host – a just man who seems to have the best interest of the citizens of the town at heart."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Kyle shrugged.

"Ah ha." Becky grinned at him. "That's what he wants you to think. Soon he gains power and instead of doing good deeds for the sake of doing them – he basks in the attention. He begins to feel invincible. Before you know it – it's impregnating your father's so-called first wife and tying your mother to a tree."

"Excuse me???" This girl is crazy. Kyle thought. What on earth is she talking about?

"Never mind." Becky replied with a laugh. "Just listen to me. The point is you need to be prepared, Kyle. You never know what or who will strike next."

"How do you live like this?" He asked, completely baffled. "How can you walk outside every day knowing that evil's just waiting there?"

She looked at him and sighed. "That's just it. It's not hard to live a normal life, Kyle. You just need to make other things your priority. A home. Family. Things like that. If you have a strong foundation to support you – evil doesn't have a chance."

"So I guess I'm out of luck. My mother and my sister are MIA. My dad's a mess. I'm all alone. It's just me…"

Becky reached for Kyle's hand. His pulse quickened and his palms got sweaty. He couldn't quite meet her eyes as she stared into his and said. "My dad was alone for a long time, until he met my mom. I need you to be careful Kyle. When he was alone he took chances – chances he'd never take now. Those chances could be deadly."

She flashed him a smile and added. "And you're not exactly alone, Kyle. You have me now."

What did she mean? Kyle wondered. Don't be stupid. He thought with a shake of his head. She's just doing you a favor. She doesn't think about you like that.

Becky sighed as she fought to get herself under control. What on earth was happening to her? She couldn't believe it was true, but the past few days had been the best she'd ever spent. Kyle was so different than every other guy she knew. Could he actually be **_the one_**? She didn't dare hope.

Kyle glanced at his watch. It was after midnight. He was guessing it was time for him to go. He wasn't looking forward to going back to the dank, cramped little room he was staying in.

"Well. Thanks Becky – for all you've done for me so far. I mean, setting me up with those classes with your brother at the gym and all this time you've spent going over stuff. It's great. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem." She said a bit disappointed. She didn't want him to leave. She knew that he was staying at the old motel on the outskirts of town. It was no place for someone like him.

"Goodnight." He said softly as he reluctantly moved towards the door.

"Hey. Kyle?" She called out after him.

"Yeah?" He said, trying to hide the hope in his voice.

"I was umm…I was going to watch a movie or something. Do you want to stay for a bit and watch with me?" Becky said, unable to believe she was actually saying the words. In the back of her mind she could hear her father's voice. "Rebecca Elizabeth – I'm trusting you. No boys allowed in the house when we are not here. They're all creeps. No one's good enough for you."

Kyle wanted to stay – but knew he should go. "It's late though."

"I know. But I'm not at all tired. C'mon." She said with more confidence than she felt. She walked towards the den. "Do you want a soda or something? I'm going to make some popcorn."

"Sure. That'll be good." He answered, still a bit nervous.

He settled on the couch and gazed over at the pictures on the bookcase nearby. There were tons of pictures of Becky and her brother and sisters. Pictures of family vacations, of Becky in a ballet costume. She was so pretty, he thought for the millionth time. If he didn't know who she was he would have sworn she could never be a slayer. She was too soft, too delicate, too…girly.

Becky walked into the room with a smile. She handed him a can of soda and settled on the couch next to him, balancing a large bowl of popcorn on her lap. "Ready?" She asked as she clicked on the TV.

"Yeah." Kyle replied, beyond happy to just be sitting beside her.

Becky shivered a bit as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He acted like a little kid, tossing popcorn in his mouth. Who would have guessed a week ago that she'd be sitting here like this with him?

As the movie played on both of their eyes got heavy. Before either one of them knew it, the bowl between them was empty and they had fallen fast asleep.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-six

"Uh oh. We're off schedule." Alison whispered as she snuggled closer.

"Seems that way…" Rafe replied with a smile.

They never had the formal dinner Rafe had planned. They simply raided the mini bar at some point during the night. Except for a quick, but eventful soak in the tub – they'd been in bed since they'd arrived the day before.

Alison rested her chin on Rafe's chest and smiled up at him. "That…" she sighed. "…was absolutely amazing."

"It certainly was." Rafe said with a grin. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this but it was well worth the wait."

"Rafe." Alison blushed. "Stop. It's not like we haven't…"

"True. But we haven't like **_that_** in a while." He reminded her.

"True." She admitted, grinning. "It's been a long time."

"Too long." Rafe whispered as he pressed his lips to hers.

She sighed as he pulled away, running a hand gently through his hair. "Could we umm…reschedule your plan for last night for tonight instead?"

"I'll see what I can do to accommodate you." He said with a laugh as she crawled closer to him. She leaned up and planted soft kisses across his cheeks.

"God. You're beautiful." Rafe commented as she paused for a second and gave him a smile. He ran a hand down the length of her hair.

"You're kinda handsome yourself." Alison replied. "I'm a lucky, lucky girl."

She trailed her hand up his throat and traced his lips with her fingers. "Not only that – you're incredibly thoughtful…" She said as she kissed him tenderly "….sweet and hopelessly romantic and mmmm…" She murmured as she kissed him again. "…absolutely delicious." She giggled.

"Delicious?" He repeated with a gleam in his eye.

"Delectable." She replied as her mouth nibbled a trail down his neck and back to his again. "As a matter of fact…" She whispered against his lips. "You taste so good I think we should skip breakfast."

Rafe could tell by her touch exactly how she'd like to pass the time this morning. "You know…" He teased her. "I put a lot of thought into our itinerary. You can't just keep changing it on a whim."

"Can't you be a little bit flexible?" Alison asked, her voice full of innocence but her meaning clearly seen in her eyes.

"We'll see won't we?" Rafe replied with a laugh as he pulled her close and crushed his mouth to hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grant jingled his keys as he approached his parent's house with Chloe trailing right behind him.

"I can't believe she's not answering the phone." He grumbled.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Grant. You called the phone company already so I know you know that they said it's off the hook."

"So irresponsible." Was Grant's reply as he eased the door open.

Chloe bit her lip and tried not to laugh. "Oh yes. So unlike a teenager. Let's lock her up. Did you bring your shackles?"

"This isn't funny Clo." Grant said as he glared at her, not at all amused. He found the phone beeping annoyingly on the coffee table and pressed the off button.

Chloe sighed heavily. "No. It certainly isn't. I can see it now. I'm going to have a hell of a time keeping you under control when we have kids." She felt giddy just thinking about having babies with him. She followed him upstairs, wincing as he stomped loudly.

"Shh! Don't wake her up Grant!" She whispered loudly.

"She sleeps too late anyway." He said with a bit of disgust.

"She's just like your mom." Chloe pointed out, laughing quietly as Grant opened Becky's door to peek inside. He was horrified by what he found. "She's not here. Her bed's still made. She hasn't been here." He turned around and flew past Chloe and down the stairs.

"Grant…" She began as she fought to catch up with him. "Calm down. Go easy. I'm sure she has a perfectly good explanation."

"For staying out all night????" He yelled. "I don't think so."

His mind spun with the possibilities. "Unless she's in the hospital. Do you think she's in the hospital?" His voice was frantic as he reached for the phone.

"Honey. **_HONEY_**." She said again, snatching the phone from his hands. "Breathe."

She shook him a bit and watched him inhale and exhale before she continued. "OK. Think about this. Nearly everyone at GH knows your parents. If she's in the hospital – you'd know already. Do me a favor. Call her cell phone."

Grant reigned himself in and dialed, startled when he could hear the melodic ring coming from inside the house. He walked towards the sound.

Chloe smiled smugly as she followed him. "See? She fell asleep in the den. That's all…" She gasped when she caught a glimpse of the sight awaiting them.

Becky lay peacefully curled up on the couch, entwined in the arms of someone Chloe didn't recognize. Go Becky. Chloe couldn't help but think to herself with a grin. What a cutie he was. She tried to compose herself, knowing her husband was less that pleased.

A large serving bowl was upturned on the carpet, a pillow from the couch tossed near the doorway. Kyle's arm was curled around Becky's waist, his hand resting on the small of her back, his leg caught between both of hers. Becky's head was nestled against his chest, her hand lying gently on his shoulder. They looked completely comfortable and much too familiar for her brother's liking. The only saving grace is that they were both fully dressed.

Grant's voice shook with rage. "REBECCA." He barked.

"mmm?" Becky murmured as she snuggled closer to Kyle.

"GET UP!" He demanded loudly, as he whacked the sole of Kyle's sneaker.

"Huh?!" Kyle mumbled as he fought to open his eyes.

"Daddy?" Becky whispered in shock with her eyes still closed.

Grant clenched his fists and hissed back at her. "Close – but lucky for you Rebecca – it's just me. And that's the only reason this guy here is still alive."

"Grant!" Chloe cautioned as she placed a hand on his arm.

He glared at her quickly before he sprung into action, grabbing hold of Kyle's shirt and dragging him up and off the couch. "Listen to me you little hoodlum. Get your hands off my sister."

Kyle stumbled as he fought to focus. He immediately realized he'd more that outstayed his welcome as Grant slammed him into a bookcase.

"GRANT!!! STOP!!!" Becky pleaded. She turned to Chloe and said desperately. "Chloe. Please…"

Grant banged Kyle against the bookcase again as he threw fire at him with his eyes. "I've seen you..in my class at the gym. OK. Here's a new lesson for you." He leaned close and whispered dangerously. "My sister is off limits."

Kyle was beyond terrified. Boy was he in _way_ over his head. "OK. I – umm – I…"

Grant tightened his hold. "You got an explanation kid? OK. Let's hear it. Spit it out."

"Look." Kyle swallowed and tried to keep his voice from shaking. "We - ummm – we were watching TV. We just fell asleep."

Grant clenched his fist and was ready to knock Kyle's lights out. He gave Kyle a stare and said softly. "I was **not** born yesterday."

Chloe had had enough. Becky was in tears and the poor kid looked like he was about to keel over. "GRANT!!!!!!" She bellowed. "Settle down. Step away from the poor kid and let him talk."

Grant didn't move. He gripped Kyle's shirt tighter.

"Grant Edward Kovich. Control yourself. Good God." Chloe sighed and walked over to her husband pulling him off Kyle and shoving him towards the couch. "Hi. I'm Chloe. Becky's soon-to-be-ex sister-in-law." She gave Grant an icy look before turning back to Kyle and giving him a smile. "And you are?"

"Kyle. Kyle Arceneaux, ma'am. I'm so sorry. I was just…"

Chloe shivered and cut him off. "Oh geez. Don't call me ma'am. Makes me feel like I'm a hundred."

"S-s-sorry ma'am." Kyle stuttered, unable to stop himself. "I was just leaving. Bye Becky." He said as he tried to make a run for it.

Chloe caught his sleeve before he got too far. "Uh uh. Not so fast. Sweetie, I'll call off the wolves for you but I need answers. Becks?" She said as she turned towards Becky. "Sit down and explain before I murder your brother – or before he commits murder himself."

"We fell asleep Chloe." Becky said wearily as she sat on the couch beside a still extremely nervous Kyle. "That's all."

"It's what you did before you fell asleep that I'm concerned about." Grant muttered.

Chloe glared at him again before turning back to question the culprits. "Becky." She said with a sigh. "You know better than to have someone over here while your parents are gone – particularly someone – like your – umm – friend here."

"I know." Becky nodded. "I was just helping him and we lost track of time. I swear to you, Grant." She said as she stared at her brother. "Nothing happened."

He had finally calmed himself down. He realized now that he could think more clearly that he should have known better. "Becky…" He sighed.

"Please Grant. Don't go and tell Dad right away. Please. I'm begging you." Becky pleaded at him with her eyes. "Let us explain first."

Grant would make no promises. "Start talking, Squirt." He replied with a shake of his head.

Becky gently picked up Kyle's hand – much to his horror. He was terrified to touch her after how he'd just been attacked.

"Remember the guy at the carnival?" She said softly as she looked from Chloe to Grant and back again. "You know. The one I um – got rid of?"

"Yes…" Chloe whispered, suddenly nervous. She'd never been more scared than that night.

Grant's eyes flew open wide in horror at the first thought her words brought to his mind. "Rebecca. **DO NOT** tell me this is his son. You want Dad to end up on life support????"

"NO." Becky rolled her eyes at him. "He's the opposite."

"The opposite of a vampire's son?" Chloe asked, completely confused.

"Yes." Becky said as she gave Kyle's hand a squeeze. She looked into her brother's eyes and announced. "He's one of us, Grant. He's a slayer too."


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: This is dedicated to those of you who miss Cabby as much as me and Katie. ;) LOL! It amazes me. Sometimes I forget these people never really existed on PC. Crazy – but true. I'm making too many couples and my poor little Cabby has suffered because of it.

Well. Enough is enough. Here's the beginning of suffering no more. :) And as an added bonus…Chloe gets the scoop on Kyle. :) Next chapter - Kyle gets the third degree from mini-Rafe. :)

Ali – I missed ya! So nice to see you back!!! You're so incredibly sweet. A thousand thank yous…

And now - until 38! xox-G

Chapter Thirty-seven

Abby walked into the study smiling as she watched Cam at work. He would never slow down or give up working. She knew she'd be watching him like this for years and years to come.

"Hi!" She called out softly from the doorway.

"Hey." He said as he snapped his ancient laptop shut. Abby had to giggle. He was so attached to that thing.

She eyed him suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

"What?" He asked as he tried to sound casual.

"Cameron…" She said, her voice holding a warning. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing." He insisted.

"Don't give me that. You have that look.." Abby replied.

"I don't have a look." He dismissed her.

"Oh you have more than **a **look – you have many." Abby said as she made her way closer to his desk. She trailed a finger across the gleaming wood and frowned when she saw a light coat of dust clinging to it when she pulled it away.

Housework. Abby shivered. She hated it almost as much as cooking.

She smiled as she began to explain to him. "You have a look when you're up to something. You have a look when you're annoyed with me and in a mood…"

She slid closer to him and gave him a smacking kiss on the lips. "And…you most certainly have a look when you're in the mood for something else."

His arms curled around her waist as he pulled her close. "What look do I have now?" He whispered softly as he pressed his mouth to hers.

"The one that says you're up to something **_and_** in the mood." Abby said with a laugh. "And I know what it is that you're up to." She added.

Cam rolled his eyes. "You know what? It's torture being married to a clairvoyant."

"Aww. Poor baby." Abby laughed louder.

Cam was still curious to know what she knew. "So. What have you seen?"

She gave him a look of her own. One that told him she was exasperated. "That you're insanely jealous of Rafe and are trying to find someplace to take me that beats where he took Alison."

She was so right on the money that it was hard for him to fake surprise. "You're wrong." He insisted. "I like Rafe just fine."

"Am not." She giggled. "And I know you like him but oh my God. Cameron. You are so funny about this competition thing."

"Stop laughing at me." He was suddenly annoyed.

"Stop being ridiculous then." She said as she bit her lip and tried to compose herself. "I promise. For the thousandth time, I don't think Rafe is better than you."

Abby hitched herself up and sat down on the desk curling her legs around his. She brushed a few folders aside and then faced Cam, winding her arms around his neck to keep him still.

"It's not that." He said quietly, a look of disappointment in his eyes. "You make it impossible to surprise you."

"This wasn't a vision." She promised as she shook her head at him. "It's just me, knowing you, for most of my life." She inched closer to him ran a hand over his cheek. "Sweetheart. You are so transparent."

"I just wanted to do something nice for you." He said as he brushed her hair away from her face.

"And I appreciate it." She replied gazing lovingly into his eyes. "So. Tell me. What did you come up with?"

"We went to the city for our honeymoon…" Cameron began as he sighed heavily.

She shoved her glasses to the top of her head and smiled at him. "I know. I remember. It was fantastic." She gave him a kiss that told him just how much she remembered.

His heart beat faster as her mouth melded with his. "Are you talking me back there?" She whispered against his lips.

"No." He shook his head at her. "Been there. Done that."

"OK. Then where are you taking me?" She asked as her fingers toyed with the buttons on his shirt as she leaned close to kiss him again.

Her hands were driving him crazy. She was killing him. "Abby. The kids are here." He said in a moment of clarity.

"I'm just kissing you." She replied with a shrug before capturing his lips again. "Ella lives with Rafe and Alison. I'm quite sure she's seen kissing before."

"You're not **_just _**anything and you know it…" He trailed off his words lost on her lips. "Abby…"

"Where are you taking me Cameron?" Her eyes shined brightly as she pulled back and gave him a grin.

He couldn't resist teasing her. "I thought we could go camping. You know. You. Me. Alone with nature." He said, his eyes twinkling.

She couldn't tell if he was kidding or not. Sometimes Cam was so clueless she thought he just might be serious.

"Cameron. You know I don't camp. Nature and I? We are not friends."

"Oh c'mon. You'll love it." Cam insisted. "Lying out under the stars…"

"In a drafty dusty tent." Abby grumbled.

"Curling up by the fire…" He began again as he leaned in to place kisses on her neck.

"With mosquitoes and spiders…" Abby shivered, part from his kisses and part from the image he brought to her mind.

"Cam…" She pouted as she fidgeted in his arms. "Please? Can't we go someplace where we won't have to sleep on the ground? Someplace with – I don't know – room service???"

"Oh. OK. Maybe." He said with a laugh.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're not telling me are you?"

"No." Cam replied.

"Because you haven't figured it out yet." She said, confidently.

"I have." He insisted.

"No you haven't." Abby said, giggling as she reluctantly stood and eased away from him. "I can tell."

She kissed him quickly once more and made herself walk away from him. "I have to make the kids lunch. Keep working on it, sweetie. Remember, I'll go anywhere like someplace Rafe would pick." She laughed loudly as she gave him a wink and walked out the door.

Cam smiled as he watched her saunter away, promising himself he'd figure it out soon. He couldn't wait to get her alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Becky sat at the table in the kitchen across from Chloe. She shifted the mug in her hands nervously as she stared into her tea.

"Clo?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Do you think he's hurting him?" She asked, her voice tinged with nervousness. She'd been terrified ever since Kyle and Grant had gone off together an hour before.

Chloe didn't envy the kid in the least.

When she realized what Becky was asking Chloe laughed out loud. "Becks. Your brother talks tough but he's actually a teddy bear. You know that. He won't hurt him."

"OK." Becky said with a nod as she watched Chloe settle in the chair across from her.

"Becky, honey. Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?" She asked, feigning ignorance.

Chloe smiled slightly as she continued to push. "Kyle – for starters."

"Oh." Becky replied, blushing a bit. "Sure."

Chloe had never seen Becky so quiet. She couldn't wait to get all the juicy details. "OK. Start at the beginning. C'mon tell me. Where did you meet him?"

"At the bookshop." Becky said softly. "He came in and kinda knocked into me."

"OK…" Chloe prompted, completely curious. Sounded a lot like another story she'd heard.

"He'd been watching me. Not in a creepy way though. Not at all. He was looking out for me. He wanted to warm me about – you know…" She couldn't really bring herself to say Marcus' name. Discussing it in too much detail brought up memories she'd long since buried. "So. I met him later and found out about his family and everything. Then I agreed to help him."

"He's lucky he found you." Chloe said with a smile.

"Yeah. I guess…" Becky's hands shook a bit as she swirled the mug around on the table. "Maggie's going crazy. She thinks I've been hiding him for weeks. She's saying all this stuff but – you know – I don't think it's true…"

Chloe looked at her funny. "What stuff honey?"

Becky didn't quite know how to say it. She squirmed a bit in her chair stared into Chloe's eyes. "She thinks Kyle – likes me. I mean. I think he likes me – he's been nice to me and everything but she thinks he **_likes me_** likes me."

Ah ha. So it was like she thought, Chloe smiled widely. "What do you think?"

Becky shoved away from the table and began to pace a bit. "I don't know. I mean, he's totally cute. I mean, c'mon. I have eyes – I can see that." She said, her face flushing slightly. "But he's lonely, Clo. His family isn't exactly happy."

"OK.." Chloe said wondering just what she was trying to say.

Becky shrugged. "I mean, he could like me - but maybe it's just that he needs me to help him. I mean – he needs to be trained as a slayer. I think that's probablythe real reason he's hanging around with me."

Chloe bit her lip and tried not to laugh. "Becky. Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?"

"Huh?" She mumbled, completely distracted by her thoughts.

Chloe's voice was soft and serious. "You are a total knockout – and part of what makes you so attractive is the fact that you truly have no idea."

"OK. Fine." Becky replied, a bit embarrassed. She blew her hair out of her eyes and sighed. "You know what I mean Clo."

"Yeah. I know what you mean." She said with a smile. "You **_like him_** like him."

Becky's face fell as she finally admitted it, both to Chloe and to herself. "Yeah. I think I do."

A moment later she gave Chloe a smile. "Now what exactly do I do about it?"


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-eight

Kyle landed on the mat for what he imagined was the millionth time. God. This was a mistake. He thought to himself. He was better off before he got mixed up in this mess. It was his own fault. He went looking for Becky.

Becky. Kyle thought with a sigh as he pulled himself up to face Grant again. What the hell did he think he was doing? He may have just been lucky enough to have her fall asleep in his arms but he knew it wasn't going anywhere. First of all – she probably already had a boyfriend. Even though he hadn't really seen her with anyone but he was pretty sure she must. She was too beautiful not to. It was probably some guy away for the summer or something. Second, he valued his life. Her brother was already beating the crap out of him. Just imagine if he actually tried something with Becky. He'd be dead within seconds.

"Had enough?" Grant asked as he got ready to spar with him again.

"Can I take a break for a second?" Kyle asked hopefully.

"Sure. Take a break." Grant said sarcastically. "Because you know – a vampire will always let you take a little breather – get a bottle of water and then resume fighting."

"You're not a vampire." Kyle pointed out, his voice annoyed as he took a swig of water.

"Lucky for you." Grant spat back. "If I was you'd be dead right now."

"Look." Kyle said as he whirled around and glared at Grant. "It's clear you don't even like me – why are you trying to help me?"

"My sister asked me to." Grant said simply, like it explained everything.

"That's it? She asked you to – and so you are?" Kyle was a bit taken aback.

"Becky says you're a nice guy. The jury's still out for me. I'm not so nice. She's extremely softhearted – almost to a fault. But it's clear she cares about you."

Grant was still talking, but Kyle wasn't listening anymore. He was stuck on "It's clear she cares about you." Could it be true? Kyle thought with a sigh.

Grant glared at him and promised. "Make no mistake. I'm only doing this for her."

"OK." Kyle said as he prepared to fight again. He was determined not to end up flat on his ass this time.

Grant kept talking as he threw kicks and punches. Kyle dodged them more easily this time. It was like he could see his instincts waking up. Kyle would make a good slayer. Grant realized. It would just take a bit of time.

"When did you stop training?" He asked.

Kyle winced as Grant caught him in the side. "Two years ago. When my mother left."

"Your father's the slayer?" Grant continued to question.

"Yeah. My mother. She wanted no part of it. She couldn't take it –so she left." Kyle ducked as he added sadly. "She took my sister with her."

"How old's your sister?" He asked, once again impressed at Kyle's progress.

"Nine." He said as he put his hands down and gave Grant a far away look. "God. She'd be nine now. She's ten years younger than me."

"So you're nineteen." Grant commented.

"Yeah." Kyle confirmed with a nod.

"Becky just turned seventeen you know." Grant added.

"OK." Kyle replied – a bit confused.

"She's eight years younger than me. Ella – well. Ella was born when I was seventeen." Grant gave Kyle a smile. "Younger sisters are tough. I can't resist either of them. The only one I stand a chance with is Katrina."

"She was named after your paternal grandmother. Katrina Kovich." Kyle said proudly. He was like a Kovich encyclopedia Grant noticed. He was constantly spouting facts from their family history.

"That's right. Well. You certainly did your homework." Grant said with a laugh.

Kyle blushed a bit. "I did a lot of research. You have an amazing family."

"In more ways than one." Grant said under his breath. Maybe someday, depending on how things went Kyle would learn that more than just the fact that they were slayers made the Kovichs an amazing family.

He decided to give the kid a bit of a break. Grant took a bottle of water off the shelf and wiped his face on a towel. He moved over to the couch and settled in.

Kyle gazed at him. Grant looked pretty relaxed. Maybe it was the time to apologize. It was easier to do when he wasn't throwing punches at him. Well. Maybe not easier, but certainly safer.

"Umm. Grant?" Kyle began tentatively.

"Yeah?" He replied, stretching his legs out in front of him and getting comfortable.

"I want to apologize again. For you know – what happened earlier? I understand how you reacted. If it had been Alaina, my sister – I know I'd have gone crazy too."

Grant sighed, remembering his reaction. "I'm not going to apologize."

Kyle nodded. "I don't expect you to."

Grant looked at the younger man thoughtfully before he spoke again. "I love all of my sisters. Kate's my best friend – well. Next to Chloe that is. And Ella…" He chuckled loudly. "Ella's an absolute riot. But Becky…" Grant sighed again. He turned to stare Kyle in the eyes. "You need to understand something. Becky's always been extra special to me."

He kept on, wanting Kyle to understand. "She's got a heart as big as the world my sister. It's ironic that she was the first of us to actually use our gift because Becky would be the last person to ever want to hurt anyone – even a vampire. She's beautiful. Inside and out. Besides my wife and my mother there's no one else in this world who could get me to do something I didn't want to do with just a look. Well. That's not exactly true." Grant laughed again. "My father can pretty much get me to do anything he wants, but he's not nearly as pretty to look at."

Grant cleared his throat and continued. "I'm protective of Becky because she listens to her heart more than her head. I'm afraid she'll get hurt and if I can prevent it I promise you I will. But let me make something clear. I'm not exactly sure of your intentions. There's something you should remember." His voice got low and dangerous as he held Kyle's gaze. "I'm an absolute walk in the park compared to my dad. If he even thinks you've hurt her he'll break you in so many pieces there's little chance you can be put back together again."

Kyle gulped. His mind spun furiously – just imagining the possibilities.

Grant added with a hint of a grin. "…and trust me. I'll help him do it."

The point was made and heard, loud and clear. Kyle looked into Grant's eyes and made a promise. "I came here to help her. I promise you. I don't want to hurt her."

"Then make sure you don't." Grant warned him again. Satisfied he made his point he finally cracked a smile.

Kyle was still picturing the many different scenarios of meeting Rafe face to face. "Your father…" He asked his voice shaking a bit. "…he's really that bad huh?"

Grant laughed loudly as he replied. "Let me put it this way. You know your worst nightmare?"

Kyle nodded, terrified.

Grant grinned as he said. "Yeah well. Triple it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alison was still walking on air. She couldn't believe their little vacation was almost over. Two more nights and then they'd be going home.

She giggled as Rafe opened the door to their room. This was the first night they'd ventured to the restaurant for dinner. Though she loved spending time alone with Rafe it was nice to get dressed up and go out for at least a little bit.

He smiled as he watched her, still swaying a bit as if they were still dancing. He reached out and caught her hand in his bringing her back into his arms.

She settled there easily and gazed up into his eyes. "Wasn't that fun?" She said with a sigh. "Rafe. Can you believe it? Almost everyone thought we were here on our honeymoon."

"I know." He replied with a laugh. "Did you see that woman's face when you told her we had four kids…"

"…and that we were about to be grandparents." Alison continued, laughing herself. "I thought she was going to keel over."

Rafe's brow wrinkled and Alison knew that her words were causing him to worry. "Rafe…" She scolded him.

"Hmm." He replied, clearly distracted as he pulled her close.

"I know there's no phone here but if there was a problem, the kids know how to reach us." She reached up and ran a hand across his cheek. "Rafe. Kate is fine. Everything's fine."

He nodded as he leaned down to kiss her. "I know." He promised.

"I know you know. So act like it." She said with a grin, her hand moving behind his neck and applying pressure, keeping his lips on hers.

Rafe kissed her over and over, slowly moving her towards the end of the bed. She pulled away and tugged at his hand, bringing him to the other side of the room with her. Alison kicked off her sandals and took the clip out of her hair, tossing in on a small table near the French doors. She pulled them open and gave his hand another yank. He laughed as he followed dutifully behind.

"Alison." He couldn't help but ask. "Where are we going?"

She turned around and flashed him a grin. "Swimming." She said with a gleam in her eye.

"It's almost midnight." He remarked as they made their way along the sand.

"I know. It's amazing how warm it still is." She let his hand go and dashed towards the water's edge. He realized exactly what she was up to when first her sparkly little shawl and then her dress hit him square in the face.

It **_was_** amazing. He would never have imagined. After all this time, she constantly surprised him. "I guess we're not using our bathing suits huh?"

Though she was not too far in front of him she was barely visible. He could faintly see the contours of her body as she peeled off the rest of what she was wearing and made her way into the surf. He watched her dive under and come back up, her hair slicked back off her face, her eyes shining like stars in the moonlight.

"Nope." She giggled at him. "C'mon. Hurry up and get in here, Rafe. The water's beautiful."

How could he pass up an opportunity like this? He thought as he shed his clothes and joined her. His arms curled around her waist, struggling to keep his hold on her smooth, slick skin. As the waves crashed around them she clung to him, never wanting the night to end.

"You know what Rafe?" She said softly, trying to catch her breath. Between the pull of the ocean and being so close to him she was finding it hard to breathe.

"What?" He replied as his hands moved to smooth her damp hair off her face. He leaned down to kiss her, tasting the salt clinging to her lips.

Before she could answer a wave crashed and took them both under. When it eased away she was laughing. Though it was quite a wave, Rafe, unbelievably never broke their kiss. "I love you." She whispered against his lips.

"Well. That's convenient, because I love you too." Rafe teased just before they went under again.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-nine

"…so Quinn and I thought we'd take Ty for pizza tonight." Billie finished as she continued to absentmindedly sketch on the pad in front of her.

Lia smiled widely, finally deciding to comment. "That's the third time – you know that?" She said with a laugh.

"Huh?" Billie replied.

"That's the third time today you've uttered the phrase 'Quinn and I' in my presence." Lia continued to chuckle.

"It is not!" Billie protested, blushing a bit.

"Is so." Lia countered. She glanced down at the pad of paper Billie was drawing on. "And not only that – that's a lovely sketch of my dear brother you're working on there."

Billie looked down and finally focused. She hadn't realized what she was even sketching. But there it was – right in front of her in black and white. Quinn's face. As hard as she tried, she could not get him off her mind.

She knew Lia saw right through her. It wasn't even worth it to protest. "I don't know what I'm doing, Lia." Billie admitted as she dropped her pencil, a bit frightened by all the emotions flooding over her. "I'm scared to death."

"From the looks of things you're doing just fine." Lia assured her.

Billie shook her head. "No. I'm not. Lia. Quinn's been so amazing. So sweet. He's so good with Ty."

"That's nice." Lia replied. "Belinda. What about you?"

"What?"

"How is he with you? That's the important thing." Lia asked then.

"With me?" Billie sounded a bit shocked.

"Yeah, silly." Lia had to laugh again. "With **you**. I think I already know the answer because Quinn's obviously smitten."

Billie blinked back at her. "Smitten with me or with Ty?"

"Oh God, Belinda." Lia rolled her eyes. "Let me explain this to you. My brother **_loves_** kids. I know he'll be an amazing father. But he has a brother Ty's age. He coaches Little League so hanging out with eight year olds is a normal occurrence to him. Billie. Please. You have to know. Ty is not the reason he's spending time with you."

"You know what? That's what he says…" Billie said softly.

"But you don't believe him?" Lia asked.

"I…" Billie whispered as she picked up her pencil and began to doodle again. She was trying to calm her nerves. "Lia. I've been alone for a year now. Before that I was with someone who promised me the world and left me with nothing. I know Quinn won't steal from me – I know that – but…"

"You're scared." Lia finished for her.

"Yeah. No. Scratch that. I'm terrified." Billie said as she took a deep breath.

Lia smiled as she took her friends hand. "This is difficult for me – so I'll only say this once." She said with a laugh. "My brother can be unbelievably dense and thoughtless at times but he's got a good heart and he's terribly sweet when he actually stops to think for a second. He won't ever hurt you intentionally Billie. And if he falls in love with you I guarantee you you'll be completely swept off your feet. One thing's for sure - Quinn doesn't do things halfway. It's all or nothing with him."

Billie was trying to make sense of it all when Lia's pager beeped.

"That's the station." She said with a sigh. "I gotta go in. Just relax Billie and enjoy yourself. And if Quinn treats you badly you just let me know and I'll kick his ass."

Despite the thoughts swirling in her head Billie let out a laugh. "You will won't you?"

"I certainly will – and I'll enjoy it." Lia laughed back as she made her way out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ty swung the bat and it fanned wide. From where he stood on the mound, Quinn took a deep breath and tried again, puzzled. When you threw him a good pitch, Ty always made contact. Always. It was one of the things that made Quinn ninety-nine percent sure Ty was destined for the big leagues.

He watched as Ty shuffled off to the bleachers after striking out again. "OK. Good job kids. The game is Sunday. You all ready?" He asked, laughing as they all – except Ty – gave a roaring cheer. "I guess so. I'll see you all then."

Quinn kept an eye on Ty as he said hello to Cam when he came to pick up Ella and Aidan. He took his time as he waved the rest of the kids off, bending to pick up the bats and extra balls and stuff them in a bag. He saw Ty sitting with his head down, kicking his feet out in front of him.

Quinn finished packing the equipment and moved to sit beside him. "Not your day was it, Slugger?" He asked softly.

"Don't call me that. I didn't even hit one today." Ty replied.

Quinn smiled as he tugged the bill of Ty's hat. "You're a great batter, Ty. Everyone has a bad day now and again."

"Whatever. Practice is over. Can you take me home now?" Ty asked exasperated. "Just drop me off. You don't need to come inside." His voice was tense and he sounded angry.

Quinn blinked in surprise. "You want to go home? Ty - Billie and I were going to take you for pizza."

"I don't want pizza and I don't want you." The little boy jumped off the bench and started to walk away. Stunned, Quinn dropped the equipment bag and went after him.

"You angry with me, tough guy?" Quinn asked, catching Ty's arm and turning him to face him.

Ty yanked his arm away and muttered. "Don't call me tough guy, either. Don't pretend to be my friend when you're not."

Quinn wondered what this was all about as he fought to convince him. "Ty. I am absolutely your friend. I care very much about you."

Ty's little voice was full of tears as he started to yell. "No – you don't. You don't care!! You're just pretending!! It's going to be like the last time. I know." His bottom lip quivered as he stared up at him. "I'm not letting you do it. I'm not letting you hurt her. We're fine. We don't need you. We don't need anyone." Ty turned around and tried to run away.

Quinn ran after him and grabbed him by the shoulders. He should have realized. He was so caught up in getting Billie to open up and trust him, he forgot about how what had happened affected Ty too.

"Hey. Tyler. Hold on…"

Ty stopped in his tracks. It seemed he wasn't finished. Now that he'd started he had things he needed to say.

His words came tumbling out in a flood. His little face was red and his voice was choked and broken. "I saw you. I saw you kiss her and that's what he did. He used to give her kisses. He used to be nice to me and play games with me and take me to the zoo. And then he made her so sad she cried for days and days. He took all our money and all our stuff. I had to move and leave my friends. I have new friends now and I don't want to have to leave. I want to stay here. So you need to stay away from us. Stay away because I don't want Billie to cry anymore."

Quinn sighed as he crouched down to look into Ty's eyes. Tears flowed down the little boy's face as he squared his shoulders and glared at him.

"Listen to me. I promise you. I'm not going to hurt her, Ty." Quinn whispered.

"Yes – you are." Ty nodded, sure that he had it all figured out. "That's how it works. You bring her flowers and tell her she's pretty. You're nice to me and then one day you'll say you want to marry her. Billie will make me get all dressed up and she'll do her hair and look really fancy and then you'll tell us to meet you someplace and you'll never come. And then we'll have to move away because we won't have any more money."

This poor kid. Just another reason Quinn wanted to rip Mark apart with his bare hands. He struggled to convince him he had it all wrong. "Ty. I would never do that to you – or to Billie. I care about you both way too much."

Ty wanted to believe him, but he was really scared. He shook his head at him. "No. You don't. It'll be just the same. Like with him. He said he cared about us but then he just disappeared. He made her cry. After he left she cried every day. Sometimes she still does when she doesn't think I see it."

Quinn was determined to make Ty see. He was so proud of him. He was trying to defend Billie and take care of her. It must have been so rough on him and he was so little. He fought to reassure him. "I promise you. I won't. I know all about Mark – Ty. I know how he hurt you and how he hurt Billie. But let me tell you something. You know my sister…"

Ty was still wary but he couldn't help hoping. He really liked Quinn. Billie laughed when she was with him and she didn't laugh a lot. When she was with Quinn she laughed all the time. Maybe he would be different.

"The quiet one or the loud one?" Ty interrupted with a sniffle.

"Lia – the loud one…" Quinn smiled as he used Ty's description. "She thinks she's tracked him down. It might take a while but we're going to find him and make him give back what he stole from you guys. And then – after I beat him up…" Quinn said with a grin, "…Lia's going to lock him in jail."

"You're going to beat him up?" The prospect thrilled Ty to no end. It was something he'd always wanted to do himself. "Really?"

"Yeah. Really." Quinn promised, already looking forward to it. He realized then that when the time came he'd have to try and restrain himself. The way he felt right now, he wanted to pummel Mark to death.

"Billie is my best friend." Ty said softly, rubbing at his eyes and finally calming down. "She's not my mom but she kinda **_is _**my mom – you know?"

Tears welled in Quinn's eyes as he stared at the little boy. "I know, buddy."

Ty took a deep breath and continued. "Even though sometimes I make her mad, she's still the nicest person ever. Sometimes it takes a while but she always gets me everything I ask her for and she never buys herself anything. Sometimes I see her look at stuff like she really wants it but she always puts it back." Ty said thoughtfully as he wiped his runny nose with his sleeve, "And you know what? She never eats at a restaurant with me either. She only does when we get pizza because it's cheap. She tells me it's because she's not hungry but I think it's because we're poor – and that's his fault."

"Yes. It is." Quinn agreed.

"One day soon I'm going to get a job so I can buy her the stuff she wants and take her to a restaurant. She can order anything and I'll pay for it all. I'm almost big enough now." Ty's voice was determined.

"Almost." Quinn fought back a smile. What a fantastic kid. He thought to himself.

"I don't like it when she cries…" Ty said. His voice shook as he stared up at Quinn and pleaded. "Please don't make her cry Quinn."

Quinn's heart hurt as he looked straight into the little boy's eyes. "Oh Ty. I'll try my very best not to. I don't like to see her cry either. But I have to tell you. Sometimes I might do or say something stupid and make her sad. I won't mean it – but it might happen."

"You're not stupid." Ty shook his head. "You're real smart."

Tell that to Lia, Quinn thought with a grin. "Thank you." Quinn laughed. He sighed and tried to find the right words to make Ty understand.

"Ah Tyler. This grown up stuff is complicated. Billie and me – right now - we're just trying to figure out just how much we like each other. I know it's hard for you to believe me – but I promise you this. No matter what happens, I will never try and hurt her. I will never make a promise to either of you that I won't keep."

"You won't?" Ty asked, trying with all his heart to trust him.

"I won't." Quinn replied. "But I'll really need your help Ty. I don't think I can do this alone – you know? Billie's used to taking care of people so it's going to be tough. You and me – together. We'll have to make sure she doesn't cry anymore." He held out his hand and offered it to Ty to shake. "So what do you say? Is it a deal? Will you be my partner?"

Ty grinned widely and put his small hand in Quinn's. "OK. Deal."

Quinn tweaked the bill of Ty's cap and smiled back at him. "OK. So. Let's go get Billie and go out to celebrate. But – you – know – this thing – me and you working together to take care of her? That's just between us OK? You know - top secret. We have to take care of her without her knowing it."

"We can do it." Ty said, nodding in agreement. "I know we can."

Satisfied, Quinn moved to stand. As he did he felt Ty pulling at his sleeve. "Hey Quinn?" The little boy called softly.

He crouched down to his level again. "Yeah, Slugger?"

Ty leaned close and threw his arms around Quinn's neck - hugging him tight. "I believe you." He sniffled. "I know you won't hurt us. I'm sorry I got so mad."

Quinn fought tears of his own as he held Ty close. "It's OK." He whispered as he rubbed a hand over Ty's back, hoping to soothe him.

"I didn't mean it. I'm really glad we met you." Ty added as he pulled away and wiped at his eyes again.

Quinn fought to find his voice. "Not half as glad as I am that I met you." He said with a smile as he stood and took Ty's hand in his. "C'mon. Let's go find Pretty Belinda."

Ty giggled as he followed along beside him. "You know what Quinn? She doesn't tell you but she really likes it when you call her that. I can tell. She smiles when you say it and she thinks no one's looking."

Quinn laughed back at him. All at once he knew that this was going to work out just fine. "You know what Ty? You and me – we're going to make a great team."

Ty beamed with pride as he asked, "You really think so?"

"I don't just think so." Quinn nodded. "I know so."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

"Wait…" Alison said softly as Rafe moved to open the door. She turned him to face her and kissed him passionately. "OK." She said with a laugh as she pulled away. "I just wanted to do that one last time before we went in there."

He laughed back at her and gave her another kiss. "I know. Being back home - it's going to be a tough adjustment."

"Yes." Alison agreed. She got a dreamy look in her eyes and paused a second before speaking again. "But…at the same time I missed them all so much."

"Me too." He said with a smile as he pushed the door open.

The house was a flurry of activity. There was music blaring somewhere and the sound of a video game beeping in the background.

"Welcome home." Alison whispered with a laugh as she put down her carry-on bag.

Just then, Ella came bouncing by, soaking wet from a water fight she'd apparently been in the midst of with Aidan and Ty.

"MOMMY!" She squealed as she put down her water gun. She ran into Alison's arms, dripping water all over the rug in the entry way. "YOU'RE HOME!!"

"You're wet!" Alison replied with a laugh and a sigh as she pulled her close, not caring much that she was now in a similar state as her youngest child.

"Grant and Chloe brought us here. Uncle Cam and Aunt Abby are going to the movies. They needed to get away from us rug rats for a bit – at least that's what Uncle Cam said."

"Did he really?" Rafe laughed as Ella jumped up into his arms, throwing her little arms around his neck and squeezing tight. "I missed you Ella Bella."

"I missed you too Daddy." She giggled as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Hey. You have a suntan."

"I guess I do. Maybe just a little bit." Rafe replied as he kissed her nose. "Sweetie, where's your brother?"

"Oh. He and Chloe are outside with Becky and Kyle." She said with a shrug.

"Kyle who?" Rafe said, on edge already as he placed his daughter on the ground.

"Becky's new boyfriend I guess. HEY!!!" She yelped as Aidan squirted her full in the face.

Alison didn't know where to turn first. She thought she could actually see steam coming from Rafe's ears as he heard Ella's words – plus, she didn't mind getting damp but no water wars would be fought over her good furniture.

"Ella Rose. Outside. RIGHT NOW. Don't make you tell you again. You know better." She turned to her nephew and his counterpart. "Aidan, ten bucks your mother will see this without me telling her so if you want me to make her go easy on you – start marching and follow your cousin out back. Tyler – you get off easy this time but I trust you'll remember that there is no water fights in the house – do you understand me??"

She got a "Sorry, Mommy." "OK Aunt Alison" and a "Yes I do ma'am." before the three of them walked out the door, water guns in tow.

It was then that she focused her attention on her husband. "Rafe." She warned him.

He was finding it hard to breathe. "Alison…" he replied his voice shaking. His head was beginning to spin. Why couldn't he catch his breath? Rafe wondered to himself.

Alison watched him with concern. There were little beads of sweat dotting his brow and he looked incredibly pale. "Honey?" She asked as she touched his arm. "Are you alright?"

"Five days…" He whispered as he fought against the tightening in his chest. "How could she find a boyfriend in five days?" He moved away from her and stumbled towards the couch.

"I don't know. Sweetie. Do you feel OK?" Alison didn't need to ask, she could tell something was seriously wrong with him.

"No. Not at all…" Rafe winced as he settled onto the couch, holding a hand to his heart. "Alison…" He gasped just before he faded away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lynnie sucked in a breath and squeezed Ethan's hand – her eyes wide as she turned to face him.

Ethan sighed, pulling her close and holding her tight. "Lynn – honey. What is the matter?"

"Oh my God!" She whispered, tears threatening to fall. All of the sudden she blinked and her voice was full of laughter. "Uncle Rafe."

Ethan leaned back to look at her and gave her a concerned look. "Sweetheart? What happened?"

"What we've all been saying would happen all along." She said with a grin. "Come on…" She said. "We have to get to the hospital quick."

"Lynnie??" Ethan was baffled. Her uncle's in the hospital? How can she be laughing? He'd gotten better at helping her when she had visions – but every now and again something would throw him for a loop. This was certainly one of those times.

"Come on…" She said again as she tugged on his hand and led him out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She stood in his room with her back to the door, her arms folded in front of her chest. She watched as the monitor beeped beside him and tried to collect her thoughts.

Alison watched as Rafe's eyes fluttered open. "Alison…" He said softly.

"Yes Rafe?" She replied.

"What happened?" He asked as he finally realized where he was. What was he doing in the hospital?

Alison shrugged and looked at him, her gaze furious. "You tell me. Ella mentioned that Becky made a new friend and the next thing I knew we ended up here."

Rafe's gaze fell upon an EKG and his eyes filled with horror. He fought to sit up and looked at her with a face full of terror. "What?? Oh no Angel. Tell me what happened. Please. I didn't really have a heart attack did I?"

"NO. You just gave me one." She said as she walked towards him.

"What happened?" He asked her again as she settled next to him on the edge of the bed.

Alison sighed as she took hold of his hand. "You couldn't breathe, you could barely speak and you held your hand to your chest and fainted. Chloe called an ambulance and Grant kept checking on you to make sure you were breathing. Ella and Becky were terrified." Alison continued to glare at him. "Ian's official diagnosis is "anxiety attack."

"WHAT?!?" Rafe sat bolt upright in bed.

She dropped his hand and nearly growled at him. "Are you satisfied Rafe? You scared me and our children half to death and it's all because you won't allow your daughter – who is SEVENTEEN – by the way - to have a friend of the opposite sex."

Rafe was astonished. It could not be possible. He would never get himself worked up like that. He blinked at her in surprise. "Alison. That can't be it. Something must be wrong with me…"

She cut him off and bounced off the bed, her eyes on fire. "Oh there's something wrong with you alright."

"Angel…" He tried again.

"Don't!" She warned him. "Rafe. You have to stop this. Becky's clearly love-struck but right now it's not anything serious. I've met this Kyle – he's very sweet. There's a lot about him you'll like – I promise you – but you know what? This isn't even about that."

"What is it about?"

"You. Making yourself crazy. It's like since the vampires left town you need something to fight – so you've decided your cause will be defending your daughter from teenaged boys. Keep doing that and her only option would be to look for older men. How do you like that?"

"Please. Alison." Rafe said as he lost his color again.

Her voice shook with anger. "STOP. Stop it right now. I'm not going through this ever again. Do you know what just happened? Do you know how my heart stopped when I thought something happened to you Rafe? I felt like I was drowning. Not to mention how Ella and Becky reacted. Please. I'm begging you. Relax and go easy. Please." She said with tears in her eyes as she moved to sit beside him again. "I can't lose you Rafe…"

"Shh." He tried to quiet her as he sat up and tried to pull her close. "I'm sorry."

She sank into him and held on tight. "You should be. Rafe. I can't believe you. We had such a nice vacation and the minute we get home you get yourself so worked up you end up in the hospital. I can't take it any more."

"OK…" Rafe replied as he placed a kiss on her hair. His hand got caught up in the wires they had hooked him up to and he grumbled as he tried to break free.

She started to giggle at him. "It's only because I know you're going to be alright that I'm so mad at you." She said softly.

"I know." He said as he got himself untangled finally.

Alison framed his face in her hands and stared into his eyes. "You were so well rested and now you look so tired."

"I'm sorry." He promised her. He took a deep breath and made himself say the words. "I promise. I'll try not to get so crazy anymore."

"You'd better." She warned him as she pressed her lips to his. She shook her head at him and sighed. "Rafe…what am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know. It's amazing. I don't know how you've put up with me this long…" He said with a smile.

She smiled back at him. "Because I love you. And Rafe, I love that you're worried about them…"

"I know you do. But I tend to go overboard…" He finished for her.

"Way overboard." Alison qualified. "Please. Relax…"

"How many times have you been said that to me?" He asked her then.

"How many times have I told you to relax? More than I can count. I hope I can stop saying it soon." She said as she sighed again.

"I'll try." He said solemnly as he leaned in to kiss her. "I promise you I will."

"OK. I'll take that. For now…" She said as she pulled him close and kissed him back.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: I realize this might not be the merriest chapter – I'm usually so good at matching up holidays but we're out of luck because in the story it's summer and alas there's no snow. But, what we do have is the fact that our favorite slayer is in the hospital and of course all sorts of other things are happening too.

I want to take a sec to say thanks again for all of you for reading. I truly appreciate the time you take out of your day to share in my wacko obsession with me.

Have a wonderful holiday one and all – may Santa be good to you – and may you have a happy safe and healthy new year.

Until 42 – enjoy! xox-G

**Chapter Forty-one**

Rachel shook her dark head of curls and smiled over at her father. She had been playing quietly for hours. His daughter had an amazing imagination. He thought for the millionth time how he ever could imagine life without her. Questions he didn't want the answers to filled his mind. She was so sweet and innocent. His first born denied his legacy. Would his daughter do the same?

Caleb didn't want to know right now. Right now she was here, she was his and she was happy. There was still time to figure out the rest.

The days went by and as each one passed he still couldn't believe the slayer hadn't summoned him. Just as that thought filled his head the phone rang. There he is now. Caleb thought with a smirk. He crossed to the phone and picked it up.

"Domino's Pizza." He said with a smile clearly heard in his voice. Despite the way Rafe made him crazy, he couldn't deny that he found him entertaining.

"You sound well, Caleb." A deep menacing voice replied.

Caleb was taken aback. It was more than just the fact that he'd been expecting the call to be from Rafe. He could sense trouble. Immediately his eyes focused on Rachel again. "What do you want?"

"Not much." The voice continued, mocking him. "Just a friendly reminder that I'm around – and that I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh. Thank you for the update. I was sitting here, all a flutter just wondering…"Caleb said bitterly.

"You sound less than thrilled to hear from me." The caller replied.

Caleb shrugged. "No. On the contrary. Don't flatter yourself. Trust me, in my life you are insignificant."

The voice on the other end shook with anger. "You'll live to regret that."

Caleb rolled his eyes and was anxious to finish the call. "I'll live to regret a lot of things. Don't call here again."

There was a long pause and then a bitter chuckle. "Just giving you a little warning. Keep an eye on what's yours – Caleb."

"Are you threatening my family?" Caleb's voice rose close to ten octaves. He couldn't believe his ears.

A long cackling laugh was heard on the other end. "I guess you'll have to wait and see."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe sat with Grant and Ella, who had fallen fast asleep in her arms. She pressed a soft kiss to her head and smiled over at her husband. "Are you taking notes?" She whispered as she nudged him with her elbow.

Grant was preoccupied. So much had happened his head was still spinning. "Hmmm?"

"Please." Chloe begged with a laugh. "Don't make me go through this myself in a few years."

He turned and smiled at her. "Oh c'mon."

"Don't give me that. I got a preview the other day when you went psycho on that poor kid." Chloe insisted. She shifted Ella on her lap and hugged her tighter. "I can see it now. You're just like him when it comes to this."

Grant nodded and leaned in to kiss her. "OK. I promise." He said with a smile as he pulled away. He could tell by the look in her eye she didn't quite believe him.

He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "I'm just glad he's OK."

Chloe smiled back at him as she replied. "Me too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colin hung up the phone and tried to hold back his laughter as he walked into the bedroom. His stir crazy wife was sitting up in bed, flipping through a catalog full of baby things. Kate's face brightened as she saw him enter.

"Hi sweetheart! Come here. Look at this." She held a hand out to him.

Colin appeared at her side and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently. He settled beside her and looked at the picture of the crib she was gushing about.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked with a sigh.

"Isn't it the same as the one you showed me yesterday?" He replied.

"NO." Kate rolled her eyes. "Colin – please. Pay attention. That one had scrollwork around the top. This one has much cleaner lines."

"Of course. Cleaner lines." He chuckled at her. Like the baby would notice. "Katrina. That was you Aunt Abby on the phone."

"Oh really?" Kate replied absentmindedly, still flipping through the catalog. "What's new with her?"

Colin smiled at her and tried to find a way to begin. "Actually, she wasn't calling to catch up. She wanted to let you know something. Before I tell you I need to let you know that it was a false alarm. He's absolutely fine."

Kate's eyes flew open and she stared at him, her voice shaking a bit. "Who's fine?"

He took her hands in his and gazed into her eyes. "Your father. He's in the hospital."

"What?! Oh my God." Kate sobbed. "I have to go…" She struggled to break free of his grasp and get up.

"Katrina. What did I just say?" Colin took her chin in his hands and made her focus. "He's OK. And you're not going anywhere."

She fought to take the words in. He's fine. He's OK. She repeated to herself over and over. "OK. OK." She said as she took a deep breath. "He's fine. Please Colin, tell me. What happened?"

He fought to keep the laughter from his voice. "Becky's got a boyfriend…"

"And?" Kate prompted.

"And your father almost had a heart attack – well – OK - not really. He just freaked out and gave a good impersonation of someone who had a heart attack." Colin began to laugh softly.

"Colin – stop talking in circles. Did he or didn't he?" Kate nearly yelled at him.

Colin stopped laughing and gave her a smile. "He didn't. He's in perfect health. But I think this little scare might just be what cures him from scaring the hell out of guys who fall for his daughters."

Kate nodded and finally breathed more easily. "I knew it would happen someday." She said with a smile.

Colin smoothed the hair away from her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "We all did." He replied.

Her eyes opened wide in horror. "Oh my God Colin. How are we going to tell him about me?"

Colin couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that himself. "Katrina…"

Tears threatened to fall as she sank into his arms. "We have to – but – I mean – if he went this crazy about Becky…"

"Kate. Please don't worry. I know he'll be upset but it'll all be OK." He promised her. "We'll tell him in a few days, when he's home. Trust me, I doubt your mother will let him get too crazy – not after this."

"My mom." Kate gasped. "Oh God. She must have been terrified. I mean – I can just imagine. If it had happened to you…"

"Shh." Colin whispered as he held her tight. "I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can I go home now?" Rafe asked exasperated.

"I don't know…" Ian replied. He turned to the young man next to him. "Dr Thornhart? What do you think?"

Danny tried to keep a straight face. Rafe still made him uneasy, a carryover from when he and Kate were dating. As father's go, Cam was tough but Rafe was near to impossible. "I think he's in the clear. But you know, maybe just a few more tests..."

Rafe's eyes glittered with anger. "Let me out of here. I'm fine."

"See now. This concerns me. Listen to that monitor." Ian chuckled.

"Could be another attack." Danny agreed.

Alison watched Rafe's face and she knew he was five seconds from ripping off the sensors they'd placed on his chest and bolting out the door.

"Rafe, honey. What did we talk about?" She called out sweetly.

He took a deep breath and pleaded at her with his eyes. "Alison. Come on. They're just doing this to annoy me."

"Then use it as an exercise in patience." She said having not an ounce of sympathy for him. "Rafe. You are not leaving here until you calm down.

"I think she has it all under control, lad, let's go." Ian said, still laughing as he and Danny left the room.

"Alison…" Rafe sighed.

"Tough luck. You're staying here tonight." She said with a smile.

"Alison…" He said again.

"I need you to understand how serious I am. I want you to take tonight to realize that this has got to stop."

"I can do that at home." Rafe grumbled.

"Perhaps. But I don't want you to." She giggled. "I'm taking Ella home and giving her dinner. I'll leave her with Becky and come back to see you later."

"Alison…"

She shook her head at him as she walked to his bedside. "This is not up for discussion." She said with a grin as she leaned down to kiss him. "Behave yourself. I'll bring you something to eat when I come back."

"I can't believe you're doing this." He said still trying to get out of it.

"I can't believe you ended up here." She replied as she made her way out. "I love you. Be back later."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Becky wandered the halls, finally ending up in the hospital cafeteria. She smiled when she saw Kyle sitting there, intently shredding a napkin.

"What's the matter?" She called out to him softly.

He looked up at her sadly. "I can't believe you're asking that. I almost killed your father."

Becky giggled at him. "Kyle. Stop it. You did not."

"Oh no. I did." He insisted. "I saw how scared you were. You need to stay away from me Becky."

She ignored him and sat in the chair beside him. "Nice try, but the last thing I need in my life is another guy telling me what to do. My dad and Grant have that covered thank you very much."

"Becky…" Kyle sighed as he turned to face her. "This was a mistake."

The laughter left her voice. She knew what he was referring to. "You really think so?"

He stared into her eyes. "Yeah. I mean. Can't you see it? The first time we talked I made you faint – when your father heard about me he ended up in a ambulance – I'm clearly a threat to you and your family's health."

"Well you know - contrary to current events we Kovichs are actually a pretty tough group." She replied with a smirk. "It's OK. My dad will live."

"I don't doubt it." Kyle took a deep breath and fought to do the right thing. It would help if he could stop staring into her eyes, if his hand weren't itching to touch her.

He pushed back his chair and stood. "I'm glad he's OK." He said softly. "It was really great meeting you Becky – but I'm going to do what's best for everyone – I think. I'm just gonna go."

Becky tried to keep her voice steady as she watched him. "Just like that?"

He nodded sadly.

"OK." Becky said softly as she stood herself. "Have a great life, Kyle."

Kyle expected her to try and convince him otherwise. He blinked at her reaction. "Becky…"

"You do what you think is best." She continued with a smile.

He knew leaving was the right thing. He nodded again and moved towards the door.

"I'll miss you." Becky called out as he made his way out into the corridor.

As the door closed behind him Kyle found it hard to take another step. He stared at the door, wondering how he could go back without embarrassing himself. As hard as it might be – it would be easier than walking away from her.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty-two**

Things were finally getting back to normal, or as normal as they could get anyway. Grant had left with Alison just minutes before, leaving Ella in very capable hands. Becky was preoccupied, but Lynnie and Chloe had been more than happy to help. Now, as twilight fell around them, Lynnie looked over at Chloe who had been a bit too quiet. She touched her arm gently and whispered. "Hey Clo? You OK?"

Chloe blushed a bit at being caught daydreaming. "Yeah. I'm fine." She shivered a bit and turned to face her friend. "It's just...hospitals..." She trailed off and looked away.

Lynnie's eyes filled with sympathetic tears. "I know, sweetie."

Chloe sighed and sank down on a lounge chair, overlooking the backyard. She smiled a bit as she heard Ella's giggle, watching her sway back and forth on the tree swing nearby. "That's why I offered to stay with Ella." She admitted softly. Her voice filled with worry as she added. "Please don't say anything to Grant. I don't want him to think I don't want to be there for him..."

"Chloe. He would never think that." Lynnie promised as she sat in the chair beside her.

She nodded, even though she was still wary. "His dad is okay - I know that but I can't do it Lynn. I can't stay there for too long. That smell..." Chloe shivered. "There's this smell in hospitals. You know - all sterile and antiseptic? When she was there I just kept wanting to bring in flowers or something to make it smell different. But after a while she couldn't have anything like that in her room at all. So it was just that room - that too spotlessly clean to be real - room..." Chloe hugged her arms around herself and tried to make the horrible images go away. "Maybe that's why I leave my stuff all around the apartment. I like things a bit out of order. Grant's always bugging me to pick up after myself..."

Lynnie couldn't imagine watching her own mother go through something like that - let alone losing her. "Chloe. It's OK..."

Chloe shook off the feeling and gave Lynnie a smile. She didn't want to go there. "Let's talk about something else. Something happy - even gossipy." She winked as she wiped a tear from her eye and whispered. "Let's talk about you and Ethan or even Billie and Quinn..."

Lynnie wanted to reassure her friend but realized this might not be the best time to discuss what was really bothering her. "...Or Becky and Kyle..." Lynnie's eyes sparkled behind the heavy frames of her glasses. "OK. Me and Ethan first. Clo - he's incredible. I swear, the man never even annoys me." She bit her lip and sighed. "I'm scared about it actually. He's totally abnormal."

"That's to be expected, Lynn. C'mon. He's a former angel..." Chloe offered by way of explanation.

"Yeah - well - so's my dad - so's your father-in-law for that matter." Lynnie laughed. "Neither one of them are saints."

"But Ethan is?" Chloe asked.

"At the risk of jinxing myself, yeah." Lynnie said with a sigh. "Ethan is." She smiled wider as she continued. "He's always looking out for me - always. I can tell - he thinks about me before anything else in the world. I shouldn't complain and I know what it is - part of it is because he thinks he owes me. He thinks I'm the reason he's back here - and I guess I am - but I don't want him to be so grateful..."

"You just want him to be Ethan." Chloe said, understanding fully.

"Exactly." Lynnie said, thankful someone understood without her having to explain it all. "OK - enough about me - moving on. Billie and Quinn..."

"So tell me. Is it true? I hear he's got it bad..." Chloe giggled.

"Uh huh." Lynnie nodded. "So does she. Mom says she keeps catching her looking up stuff about him online and in the sports section of the bookshop. Quinn must be just as infatuated because he's actually had a dozen dates with her already."

"A dozen?" Chloe was shocked.

"at least..." Lynnie laughed back at her. "And that kid Tyler - he's just precious."

"He certainly is." Chloe sighed and stared at Ella again. "God. I love kids..."

"Uh oh. That's spoken like a woman who's looking to have some soon." She kidded.

"Hmmm?" Chloe replied.

"Don't play innocent with me. What's going on?" Lynnie asked her voice suspicious. "Something you want to tell me before I see it for myself?"

Chloe blushed when she realized what Lynnie was implying. "N-n-n-o." She stuttered. "I - I don't think so - no." She shook her head. "Not yet - I mean - I'm just thinking out loud. I'm not - I mean - I don't think I am..."

"Clo - relax. I'm just teasing." Lynnie laughed loudly.

Her friend sighed with relief. "OK..." She took another deep breath and tried to will the dreams from swirling in her head now at the mere thought. "OK..."

"Now." Lynnie decided to change the subject again so that Chloe could start breathing normally. "Kyle and Becky..."

Chloe grinned ear to ear. "Kyle and Becky." She repeated, her voice laced with disappointment. "Man. Too bad we had to leave I wonder if there are any new developments."

"Well - wonder no more." Lynnie said smugly as she settled back in her chair. "This time I'm not teasing. I've seen it all."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you comfortable?" Alison whispered as she moved towards his bedside.

"I'd be more comfortable at home." Rafe grumbled. He tried to plead his case again. "Alison - please. This is ridiculous."

"I agree. It's ridiculous that you got yourself in such a state about our daughter being interested in someone." She said with a smile as she sat in a chair beside him.

"That's not what I meant." Rafe rolled his eyes as she took his hand in hers.

"I know. You do understand how insane you've gotten don't you? It's not like she hasn't been on a date before."

"This is different." Rafe protested.

"How so?"

"She actually likes this one." Rafe said with a sigh. "It's much more dangerous."

"What would you have done if my parent's actually had given me the time of day back then?" She asked, her eyes lit with amusement.

"What do you mean?" He replied, confused.

"You had it easy. When I met you I lived on my own - well - not entirely but I was away from home - and I was only a few years older than Becky I'll remind you."

"You were twenty." Rafe stated.

Alison's tone became a bit sarcastic. "Oh yeah. Twenty. You're right. That's leaps and bounds from seventeen."

Rafe knew that wasn't the point. He tried to plead his case again. "Becky isn't like you. She's different."

"Oh. This ought to be good. Enlighten me. In what way is she different?"

"She's...." Rafe was having trouble putting his thoughts into words.

"Irresponsible?" Alison offered.

"No." He said with a shake of his head.

"Unreliable?" She tried again.

"No."

"Frivolous? Flaky? Promiscuous?" She said with a laugh.

Rafe's patience was wearing thin. "What are you trying to do? Keep me here in the hospital indefinitely?"

Alison gave his hand a squeeze and stood. "No. I'm trying to make a point. Scoot over."

"Huh?" Rafe replied, completely confused.

She slipped off her shoes and moved to climb into the bed beside him. Once he realized her intention he shifted over to make room. Her head rested on the pillow as Rafe curled his arms around her waist and kept her close.

Alison rested her own hands over his and continued to explain herself. She smiled as she felt him place a soft kiss on the back of her neck. "Becky's a good kid, Rafe. She knows her own mind and she's not rushing into anything. This could have happened years ago you know. Boys have been interested in her for years but she's never found one she liked well enough to pay attention. You need to trust me on this. Kyle's different. You need to meet him before you go all crazy. If you'd given us a chance to explain you'd know that he's a slayer – Rafe. You even know his father."

"He's what?" Rafe asked, his voice a bit shocked. "I do?"

Alison turned to face him and kissed him gently. "He is and yes you do. Now take a deep breath and I'll tell you what I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I thought you were leaving." Becky said as she watched Kyle walk back into the cafeteria. She tried to keep her voice light though her heart was beating wildly. Just a minute ago she thought she'd lost him forever.

"I was – but I didn't want you to think…" He began, unsure of exactly what to say. He knew he'd look like an idiot for coming back in here, but he couldn't make himself leave either.

"What?" Becky prompted, desperate to hear him say what made him change his mind.

Kyle tried again. "I just think you're better off…"

"I'll be the judge of what's good for me." She replied, her temper starting to simmer again.

"Y-y-your father…" Kyle stammered

Becky was edging towards furious "…needs to get over the fact that I'm not eight anymore. Care to try again?"

He took a deep breath and started once more, determined to finish his thought without her cutting him off. "Becky. This is crazy. I've warned you that trouble was coming and that's really all I came here to do. You've got plenty of people looking out for you. You don't need me."

She blinked at him and staggered back slightly. "Do you really believe that?"

"Yeah." He replied, looking down at his feet. What good could he do for her? He couldn't protect her – not like her brother and father could. He knew he was just getting in the way. He turned and started for the door again.

"I thought you needed me though." Becky called out after him, wincing a bit as she realized her voice was a bit broken.

Kyle stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. "Becky…"

She wiped at her eyes and moved towards him, about to act on impulse and throw herself into his arms. The door to the cafeteria swung open wide, and revealed Grant standing in the doorway.

"Let's go lovebirds." He said with a sigh, knowing he just shattered a moment. "Kyle, buddy. Hate to break it to you but you're being summoned."


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: Happy New Year!!

Hope you had a nice holiday! Mine was fantastic. I've had tons of time to write and truth be told I'm now caught up in the ending of the story. That's all planned. How to get there? I'll be the first one to tell you I have no clue!!!

LOL! Yep – Melody, Poor Kyle. The moment of truth has arrived.

PCGirl – I'm glad you enjoyed your present. ;) It was my pleasure to write it.

Ali – thank you so much for your sweet words. You are most welcome :) and your reviews always make me smile.

As does this chapter when I think about it. Boy is Rafe in trouble. heeheehee :)

So. Without further adieu…enjoy! xox-G

**Chapter Forty-three**

"Becky. You're killing me here. Please. Stop with the pacing." Grant said with a sigh as he watched his sister wear a hole in the floor.

"He's going to kill him." She whispered as she nibbled on her nails.

"He's not going to kill him." Grant replied. He couldn't resist adding. "He just might maim him a little."

Becky stopped pacing and gave him a terrified look. "It's so not fair. You got off way easier just because you're a boy. God. Dad can be such a Neanderthal."

Grant stood and walked to her, ruffling her hair a bit. "Relax Squirt. Mom's in there too. She won't let anything happen to him."

Becky took a deep breath and took a seat. She gazed up at her brother and tried to decide whether or not it was a good idea to ask him. Maybe she should just call Katie instead.

She finally figured she had nothing to lose. She sounded much younger than her seventeen years as she whispered. "Hey Grant? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. You can ask me anything – you know that." Grant replied with a smile as he sat beside her.

"How did you know you loved Chloe? I mean. How did you know it's wasn't just a crush or something?"

Grant's face lost it's color. This would be what she wanted to know. "Becks…"

She kept talking, nearly a mile a minute. "I mean. I know I like Kyle – and I think I like him as more than a friend – you know? And I get the idea he likes me but I might be wrong. I've never really liked anyone before so maybe I'm just being silly. Maybe it's not serious. I mean, Katie went out with Danny first and Mom went out with Uncle Jamal so who says the first guy I actually like spending time with is really **_the one_**? No one right? And see if it's not serious then Dad doesn't need to worry. If it's not serious then he's got nothing to worry about. And if he's not worried he won't end up here again. So. That's it. I'm not in love with Kyle." She said as she stared at him, her voice and her gaze both serious.

Grant took her hand and tried not to laugh, despite how uncomfortable the subject made him. "OK. Squirt. Take a deep breath. That was quite a little speech."

"Grant…" Becky pleaded. "Help me."

His voice got soft as he began. "OK. Look. The idea of some guy being interested in you? Let me just say first off that I don't like it much more than Dad does – alright? I know you're not a kid but I'm sorry to say that I still think of you as one. I swear when I look at you your hair is in pigtails and you're wearing some sort of fairy princess costume."

"Grant…" Becky blushed.

He smiled at her. "It's true. But that's not what you want to know is it? Look – honestly? I really can't deal with talking about you and this Kyle kid so let me answer your question. You want to know how I knew I loved Chloe?"

Becky nodded. "Yeah…"

Grant's eyes filled with love as he began talking about his favorite subject. "At first I just though she was pretty – you know – at the time when I started to realize all girls were not like my sisters I realized that I liked looking at her the most.Chloe was different from the other girls in my class. Maybe it was her curly hair or something - I don't really know. But for the longest time I just wondered what it would feel like if I got a chance run my hand through it. Weird huh?"

Becky shook her head at him. She didn't think it was weird. She thought it was incredibly sweet.

Remembering made him realize something. "You know – I always say I don't know exactly when it happened but now that you're asking me I think that I do. It was this day when were like thirteen and we were sitting outside on the swings just talking. I could always talk to Chloe. So anyway this day she just turned and she smiled at me. She didn't say anything – just gave me a smile. And that was it. I was a goner. From that moment on all I knew was that I wanted to see her smile like that at me forever."

Grant shook his head and sighed. Becky hung on his every word. "Then – things got complicated. I got scared and she got tired of waiting and we wasted a lot of time. And it seemed we didn't learn our lesson because later she got scared and I let her go. It's over now but being away from her was like being half alive. If we hadn't gotten our acts together I know one thing for sure. I'd have lived alone for the rest of my life – because without her – only part of me exists."

Becky wrung her hands nervously and looked up at him. "I was watching him walkout the door and it felt like someone slapped me." She said softly. "When he came back in I finally started to breathe again."

Oh brother. Grant thought to himself. This was his father's worst nightmare.

She saw the change in Grant's expression and fought to reassure him. "I felt that way and I haven't even kissed him yet. Grant I swear I haven't even come close…"

"Thank heaven for small favors." He mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Becky asked.

"Nothing." He threw her arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Well kiddo. I think you might have your answer."

"Yeah." Becky replied dreamily. "I think I might."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kyle, honey. Relax. He's harmless." Alison said with a laugh.

"He doesn't look harmless." Kyle whispered back, terrified. "He looks like he can break me in two – even while he's in a hospital bed."

"So. You're Gerald's son?" Rafe barked by way of saying hello.

"Yes sir." Kyle said softly, still scared to death.

"Oh God Rafe. Please. What the hell is wrong with you?" She rolled her eyes at him and gave him a stern look. "Kyle – this is my incredibly rude husband Rafe Kovich. Rafe." She said, continuing to glare at him. "This is the very well mannered Kyle Arceneaux. I believe you might be acquainted with his father. And not only that, you could probably take a lesson or two from him on how to act when meeting someone for the first time."

Rafe held back a smile. He couldn't help but think she sounded like her Nana when she scolded him that way. Once a Barrington – always a Barrington. He thought to himself.

"Hi Kyle." He said, his voice less tense this time.

Kyle drummed up all his courage and tried again. "Nice to meet you Mr. Kovich."

"You too." He said with a hint of a grin. "So. How's your father? I haven't seen or heard from him in years."

"He's not so good, sir." Kyle replied, his eyes full of sadness "I'm sorry to say, he's not good at all."

"Is he ill?" Rafe asked then.

"No – he's…maybe heartbroken would be the right word for it." He said, looking a bit heartbroken himself. "It's my mother, and my sister. They left us a while back. He's not been the same since then."

It seemed there was a big story here. Both Rafe and Alison wondered how much Kyle would reveal.

"What brings you to Port Charles?" Rafe asked as he watched Kyle take a seat next to his beside. "You've been spending a lot of time with my daughter I hear."

"Yeah." Kyle sighed at the thought of Becky. He blushed and caught himself. "I mean. Yes sir. She's been helping me. Your son too. They've been great."

Rafe narrowed his eyes at him. "Helping you what?"

Kyle cleared his throat and tried to explain. "They've been helping me to train. You see. My dad - he just about gave up when my mom left and because of it I stopped training. I know there's trouble – but I don't know what to do to fight it.That's how I started to look for Becky. My dad told me about her years ago. I knew that she already had experience in slaying. So I came here, hoping she would help me."

"And that's it?" Rafe prompted, completely stuck on the wrong part of this equation. All he heard was that Kyle had come looking for Becky. He completely missed the part about trouble coming.

Kyle blinked, not understanding what he meant. "I'm sorry sir?"

"That's all? You just want her help?" Rafe asked again, but to all those in earshot is sounded more like an accusation. "That's all your after?"

Kyle was visibly shaken. He didn't know what to do or say. He stood there stunned speechless.

Luckily there was someone to come to his resuce.

"Oh - kay. That's enough." Alison said as she gave Rafe a glare that could shatter glass. "This isn't going well at all. Alright. Let's see what we can all agree on. Can we agree Becky's a lovely girl?"

Both Rafe and Kyle nodded.

"Good." She replied with a sigh. "That's a start at least. OK. Can we agree she's sweet and kind and exactly the kind of person you would want as a friend?"

"Sure." Kyle said softly, afraid to give more than one word answers.

"Rafe?" Alison glared at him again.

"Yes. Of course." He replied with a frown. Alison looked like she wanted to hit him. He knew he was in for it now.

"OK." Alison was ready to finish this little discussion. "Can we also agree that she's quite intelligent and capable of taking care of herself?"

"Yes." Kyle nodded, a bit confused about all of this.

"RAFE." She said when she realized her husband had failed to answer her question.

"Yes." He grumbled.

"Fabulous." Alison said with a smile, still furious at Rafe but not wanting to make a worse impression on Kyle. "Kyle. Becky's outside. Why don't you go and see her?"

"OK." Kyle tried to hide his sigh of relief. "It really was nice to meet you Mrs. Kovich." He beat a path to the door. He stopped before he opened it and added. "You too Mr. Kovich."

Rafe knew he had to start apologizing – and fast. "I'm sorry…" Rafe said to Alison as Kyle made his way out the door.

"Don't even talk to me." She said as she walked over to a table and picked up her purse.

"I should have been nicer." Rafe added.

"That's an understatement." She growled at him. "I'm going home. Goodnight."

God she was madder than he realized. He fought to get back on her good side. "Angel – hold on."

"Do not call me that." She warned him. Rafe tried to speak again and she cut him off sharply. "NO. Get this straight." She said as she glared at him. "I don't find this cute and I don't find it charming. Getting all riled up because your daughters are in danger is one thing. Being rude and scaring a kid to death simply because you can is another."

She whirled around and stormed towards the door. "You sit here tonight and you decide what's important to you."

"Alison…"

"Maybe one of your children or friends will find it in their hearts to come and bring you home tomorrow because I'm telling you one thing – it's not going to be me." She promised him.

"Alison…" Rafe begged. A few days ago she had called him the best husband in the whole wide world. How on earth had he fallen so far - so fast? Because you're being an idiot. He scolded himself. He fought to find the right words as he watched her reach for the doorknob.

"You'll never learn will you?" She said as she shook her head at him and slammed the door behind her.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty-four

Grant pulled Chloe closer and buried his nose in her hair. She settled against him and placed a hand over his heart.

"Thank you for watching Ella today." He whispered.

"No need to thank me. It was fun. She's such an angel." Chloe replied with a smile.

Grant kissed her temple and spoke again. "Thanks for coming to the hospital with me too. I know that it's not your favorite place."

She should have known he'd pick up on that. "It's not." She said as she snuggled closer. "I'm sorry I didn't stay with you."

"Stop." Grant shushed her. "It's alright. I know that it's hard for you to be there."

"It is." Chloe said as leaned her head on her hand and looked into his eyes. She smiled as Grant's fingers ran through her hair. Whenever he did that it made her spine tingle. "But if there's anyone I'd go there for it's you."

"Well. Thank you." Grant grinned as he leaned in to kiss her. As his hand moved through her hair again he remembered his conversation with Becky.

"My sister's in love." He said with a sigh as he pulled away.

"I wouldn't call it love exactly Grant. I think it's just a crush." Chloe laughed softly.

"No. It's more than that." Grant disagreed. "She's definitely falling for him."

"She's too young to be in love." Chloe insisted.

Grant gave her a look. "She's old enough. She's as old as we were when I first told you I loved you."

Chloe shook her head at him. "You didn't tell me you loved me until we were seventeen."

"Exactly." Grant said.

Chloe flashed him a huge grin. "See? That's my point. Ella's not seventeen."

Grant sat bolt upright in bed. "Wait a second. Who said we're talking about Ella?"

Chloe started to laugh. "I did."

"I meant Becky. Becky's falling for Kyle. Who the hell does Ella have a crush on?!" Grant's voice began to rise.

God he was just like his father when it came to stuff like this. She laughed harder. "Relax Grant. It was just something she said today. She has a teensy weensy crush on Tyler I think. It's nothing serious."

Grant let out the breath he'd been holding. His eyes were lit with annoyance. "It better not be."

Chloe knew she'd better do something fast. "Trust me. It's not. Not at all like the crush I have on you. Now that…" She said as she inched closer to him. "That's very serious."

His mind was still spinning a bit but Chloe knew just how to distract him. "Is it really?" He asked as her lips touched his.

"Yes. **_Very_**." She replied as she kissed him breathless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy?" Ella whispered as she tugged on the sleeve of her mother's nightshirt.

Alison opened her eyes quickly. She had been trying to sleep for the past three hours – without any luck. Her anger had faded a bit. Now she was beginning to simply miss having Rafe in the bed beside her.

"Yes baby?" She said with a smile.

"I thought you said Daddy was going to be OK…" Ella said softly, her bottom lip quivering.

Alison sat up and turned the bedside light on. She patted the mattress beside her, urging Ella to climb up. "He is honey. I promise. He's just fine."

"Then why is he still in the hospital? I thought he was coming home." Ella asked her as she crawled into the bed.

Alison sighed as she bit back the response on the tip of her tongue. Somehow she didn't think it was appropriate to tell Ella her father wasn't coming home until he stopped being a pigheaded jerk.

"He'll be home tomorrow sweetheart. He's just staying there for one night." She said as she pulled her daughter close.

"When they took Daddy to the hospital it was scary. I don't like people being in the hospital." Ella said with a yawn.

"Me either." Alison agreed as she settled back down and brought Ella with her. She placed a kiss on her hair.

Ella lifted Alison's hand in hers and played with the ring she wore. It was her favorite. It had pretty green and purple stones and sparkled, even though there wasn't much light in the room. She knew that one of the purple ones was for her, because it was the stone for February, when she was born. There was another purple one for Katie's birthday too and there was one for Becky and one for Grant. When she grew up and had babies she wanted one just like it. She snuggled her head against her mother's shoulder and whispered. "Is Daddy going to go into the hospital again?"

"No honey." Alison replied sighing a bit. "I sure hope not."

"Good. Because when Chloe's mom went there she didn't come out. Ever. She went to see Grandpa Ed." Ella said quietly. "When he went to the hospital I thought maybe Daddy missed Grandpa Ed and was going to see him too."

Alison was taken aback. Oh God. She thought to herself. She sat up again with Ella in her arms and turned to face her.

"Ella baby. Don't worry. Daddy's just fine. Here…" She leaned over and grabbed the phone, dialing the hospital and asking for Rafe's room. "We'll call him and he can tell you himself OK?"

She listened to the phone ring only once before Rafe answered.

"Hello?" He whispered, sounding desolate.

"Hi." Alison said softly as she ran a hand through Ella's curls.

"Hi." Rafe replied, a bit surprised to hear her voice. She had been so angry earlier. "I wanted to call you all night but I thought you weren't talking to me."

"I wasn't." She admitted.

"I'm so glad you called." Rafe sighed as he grabbed his watch, noticing the time. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Ella's awake." Alison said as she kissed the top of her daughter's head. "She wants to make sure you're OK. She's worried about you."

Rafe's heart ached as he thought about his little girl. He shouldn't have been so stubborn. If he hadn't he'd be home.

"She's afraid you're going to go and visit your father." Alison added.

"Oh God." Rafe said, tears springing to his eyes.

"I know. That's exactly what I thought. Hold on…" She handed the phone to Ella. "Go on sweetie."

"Daddy?" Ella's voice sounded so small.

Rafe fought to keep his own voice steady as he answered her. "Hey Ella Bella. How's my girl?"

Ella picked up Alison's hand and played with her ring again. "I'm good. I just wanted to make sure you were good too."

"I'm good." Rafe said with a smile. "You don't need to worry about me. I'm just fine sweetie."

"That's good." Ella said, her voice brightening a bit. "Daddy? Can't you come home now? You sound like you feel much better."

"I do feel much better – but I need to stay here for just a little bit more." Rafe replied.

Alison nudged Ella and asked her to give her the phone. "Daddy? Mommy wants to talk to you now so I'm gonna say goodbye. I'll see you tomorrow."

"OK." Rafe said softly. "I love you Ella. Sweet dreams little girl."

"Sweet dreams Daddy. I love you too." Ella replied with a giggle as she handed the phone over to Alison.

"I love you too – even though you drive me crazy." Alison said as she cradled the phone on her shoulder and pulled Ella close again.

"I know. I'm sorry." Rafe said as he stood and moved to the window, looking out at the lights of Port Charles below. "I promise you I'll stop being so overprotective."

"Please don't make promises you can't keep, Rafe." Alison warned him. "I don't want you to stop worrying. I just want you to stop and think a little before you succeed in killing yourself. You're pushing things too far and I know that deep down you know it. We've been lucky you know. Katie could have rebelled and run off with Colin way back when."

"She did run off with Colin." Rafe pointed out.

"She did not. She ran **_after_** him – that's different." Alison countered. "You don't want to force Becky to do something rash. But you know what? That's not even the point."

Rafe placed his finger on the glass and traced a circle as he spoke. "I know. I know what the point is. I get it. Believe me. I finally do."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it." Alison said as she nudged Ella out of bed and stood and walked to the closet. "Now. Get dressed."

"Hmm?" Rafe replied, not understanding.

"Get dressed." She repeated both to Rafe and her daughter. Ella's face lit up as she scurried off to her room to do just that. "One of your children is coming to bring you home."

"Who? Becky??" Rafe asked.

"No. The one without a license." Alison rolled her eyes and tried to sound annoyed. "So I guess I have to drive her."

Rafe laughed, his heart feeling light for the first time all day. He smiled as he said. "God, Alison. I love you."

"I know you do. And I love you too." She laughed back at him. "So go and get ready. We'll be there soon."


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! OK dear readers, how sick is this? This story is now 45 chapters long and Rafe still has no clue that his daughter might be dying. This is insane – even for me. This story is going to last forever I fear. I thought Resolution's 92 chapters was a bit much – but at this rate I don't see Memories ending anytime soon. Good news for you – bad news for me and my poor wittle fingers. :) LOL!

I wanted to bring something up. I know that last time I made all sorts of noise about being done and writing no more. I'm not doing that this time. If after this one I get an idea and if you all still want to read it – believe me - I will write it. It seems impossible for me not to.

I know I mention this a lot and I might be paranoid but I really hope I'm not losing you with all these newbies I've created. I love them almost as much as I love the "real life" PCers that inspired me in the first place.

In the next few chapters I'm setting us up for the ending. We see a few old faces, paths will cross, lives will collide, and there's a twist that I think is a real doozy. I really hope I comes off for all of you the way it plays in my head.

Until 46 - (when Rafe **_finally_** learns what's going on…) enjoy! xox-G

Chapter Forty-five

They sat on the couch together reading, each stretched out with the backs resting on either end. The sound of some science fiction movie could be heard in the background. It had kept Aidan and Ty mesmerized for hours. Abby sighed as she looked over at Cam again and found him still chuckling.

She took her foot and poked him in the side. "It's not funny, Cameron."

"Oh Abby. Yes it is." He replied laughing louder as he turned a page. "Rafe put himself in the hospital."

"And scared his wife and children to death in the process." Abby shot back at him.

"I just think it's hysterical. I mean, come on." Cam continued to giggle.

Abby settled back and tried to stay annoyed. It was hard to do. She had to admit Cam had a point, except she knew he shouldn't talk.

"How is this any different than you following the twins on their first date?" She asked him nonchalantly.

He made a face and dismissed her question. "I had a job to do."

"**_Cameron_**." Abby said as she dropped her book on her lap and gave him a look. "Remember who it is you are talking to. The Herald did not ask you to do an article on the Valentine's Day Dance at PC High." She tried to kick him again and he snagged her foot.

"DON'T." She warned him as she tried to squirm away.

With a wicked grin he kept his hold on her. He wrapped his hand around her ankle and held tight. She squealed as she fought to free herself. "Cameron…" She giggled as she tried once more without success.

Cam flipped her flat onto her back and hovered above her – knocking their books to the floor. He smiled as he kissed her softly. "Say it…" He whispered.

"No." Abby shook her head and fought to catch her breath. Her eyes were sparkling and bright with tears of laughter. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. "No. I won't." She insisted.

He tickled her side and make her squeal louder. "SAY IT…" He demanded.

She knew he'd never let her go until she did what he wanted. "OK. OK. I give up. I'll say it. You, Cameron Donovan are the best husband ever." She finally choked out.

"And…" He prompted.

"You're the sexiest and the most handsome and the world's most wonderful father." She added as she wiped at her eyes and tried to compose herself.

"And…" He said again.

"And I'm married to you. I'm the luckiest woman alive…" She finished.

Cam smiled smugly as he kissed her again. Triumphantly, he let her go.

"…next to Alison…" She added. He gave her a look let her know she was in big trouble as she scrambled to get away from him.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" She screamed as he dragged her back onto the couch. She tried to catch her breath as she reached for him.

"That's it. I'm going away alone." He said as he glared down at her, his eyes lit with amusement.

"NO!" Abby pouted. "No please. Please!! I'll be good. I swear." She promised.

"You're not going anywhere." Cam replied as he let her go and settled back on the couch, pretending to be engrossed in his book.

She sat up and crawled closer to him. "Please take me with you?" She asked as she leaned close.

"Maybe. We'll see. You shouldn't press your luck. You know there are millions of women that would be lined up to get a hold of me."

"Millions huh?" Abby laughed as she nibbled on his ear.

Cam was trying to stay strong but she was getting to him. He smiled as he said, "Yeah. Well. Thousands at least."

"I had no idea you were such a hot commodity." Abby said as she bit her lip and tried to keep from laughing. "I should count my blessings." She added as she leaned in and gave him a long lingering kiss.

He smiled as she pulled away. She ran a hand through his hair and asked him in her most sultry voice. "C'mon Cam. Tell me? Where are we going?"

He grinned widely as he began. He kissed her quickly to distract her a bit. "OK. It's incredibly romantic."

"Really?" She asked completely intrigued.

"And we're traveling in high style." Cam added. "Luxury all the way. Nothing but the best for my darling wife."

"I can't wait." She whispered against his lips, imagining moonlit nights and romantic candlelight dinners.

"You can drive the first shift." He said as he kissed her again.

"Hmm?" She asked, confused.

He smiled wider as he watched her face. "Oh Abby. Wait till you see the RV. It's amazing. It's like a rock star's tour bus. You're going to love it."

Her bright blue eyes flew opened wide. "The what?" She said, his words finally registering.

"RV. Abby. It's out of control." Cam said, trying to keep a straight face.

He had to be kidding. Abby thought desperately. He **_had _**to be. She fought to find her voice. "You're out of control if you think I want to drive across country in an RV."

He smoothed her hair off her face and replied. "Oh no. Not across country. Just Niagara Falls."

She knew then that he had to be joking. She still wanted to know but finally admitted defeat. Most of the time she was thankful, but right now it annoyed her that she had such a hard time seeing things that had to do with herself.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Abby asked with a frown.

"What do you mean? I just did." He laughed at her. She could try all she wanted but she wasn't going to know until he wanted her to.

She should have known better. That was it. She didn't even bother to answer him. Frustrated, she simply grabbed a pillow from the couch and nailed him in the head with it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was thankful that she was given a chance to just wander around a bit. It wasn't the first time she's been in Quinn's apartment but before tonight it had always just been a quick stop to pick something up. Tonight he'd invited her over for dinner. He was even doing the cooking. Billie was impressed and grateful. It was rare to have someone taking care of her. She was slowly getting used to it – a little more every day it seemed. It was all because of Quinn.

Even so, Billie tried to calm her nerves. It was all so new to her, having people she could trust to keep an eye on Tyler, giving her the freedom to do things like this.

The way Quinn made her feel was new as well. Would she ever get over the feeling she got when they were alone together? She'd been engaged to Mark but it was clear he'd never loved her or appreciated her the way he should have.

When they first met she told Quinn to stay away but now things had changed drastically. She couldn't tell you how it happened, but now she wanted to be near him all the time. When he held her close she just wanted him closer. And the way he kissed her, Billie thought with a sigh as she hugged her arms around herself. She wondered if he knew just how much he'd changed her. Quinn made her start to dream again, about things she'd long given up on. Having all that she thought was lost appear within reach again terrified her.

She crossed the room to look at the pictures on the wall. There were various clippings and pictures of Quinn's life before he'd moved back home, before he had to stop playing. She wondered, not for the first time how much he really missed it. Quinn always seemed so carefree and happy but she was sure it must bother him. She knew what it was like to lose something you loved.

"What am I doing?" She said to herself as she traced a finger over the image in the frame, a shot of Quinn in the midst of a celebration in the clubhouse, getting really good champagne dumped over his head. She wondered why he looked so unhappy. Everyone else in the picture looked like they had had the night of their lives.

"That was the last game I ever played." Quinn said from behind her. Even as he did he wondered why he mentioned it. No one wanted to hear his sob story, particularly someone who has had as rough a time as Billie.

"Thanks." Billie whispered as Quinn handed her a glass of wine. "Really?"

"Yeah it was. Cheers." Quinn replied with a smile as he clinked his beer bottle against her glass. "Dinner's almost ready." He added.

She wasn't about to let him get out of it that easy. She looked into his eyes and spoke softly. "I was just thinking you look sad in this picture. You knew it then didn't you?"

Quinn nodded, averting his gaze. "I wonder…"

"What?" She asked as she stepped closer to him.

He wanted to tell her he realized - a bit taken aback. It was a story rarely told. He hated the look of pity people got in their eyes when he talked about it. But Billie was different. He had to at least own up to that fact. What that really meant scared him a bit but he knew before they moved on, however that might be, he wanted her to know all of it.

Quinn ran his hand over Billie's cheek and met her eyes again. "I didn't tell anyone until the next day. We were way ahead so they took me out of the game in the seventh inning. Even though I knew it on that last pitch – even though I'd felt it the minute the ball left my hand I didn't say a word. All the adrenalin kept me from really feeling the pain like I should have. So I kept quiet, like a little kid thinking his problems will disappear if he doesn't mention it. Maybe if I'd said something to the trainers that night I'd still be able to play now."

Billie's heart broke at the look on his face. She'd never seen him look so sad. "Quinn. Are you sure there's nothing more you can do?"

"There's surgery." Quinn said with a shrug. "I already did that but they say there's this other one I could have tried. It doesn't matter. I'm too old to go back to playing now…" He said as he took another sip of his beer and glanced around the room. "I should probably take this stuff down. I just used it to try and impress chicks anyway." He said as he turned to her and gave her a wink.

"Don't…" Billie said softly as she put her glass down on the table beside her. "Don't make jokes, Quinn. This was important to you."

"It was but it's OK. I know it's over." He said softly as he gazed into her eyes. "I'm fine with it." The look on his face told her the opposite was really true.

Billie shook her head at him. She wouldn't let him shrug this off like it didn't matter. He had done so much to help her she wanted to help him in some way too. She took his hand in hers and linked her fingers with his, rising on her tiptoes and kissing his mouth sweetly. She was so focused on comforting him that she didn't realize it was the first time she'd kissed him without him making the first move.

Quinn realized it at once. He was about to mention it when he realized she was talking.

He watched her take a deep breath and begin. "Maybe you can't get it back, not like it was before but you are so talented Quinn. Maybe you could get back there somehow. You could coach maybe – you know - more than little league, though that's not to say you aren't good at that. You are. You are **_so_** good with them. But maybe you could be one of the guys who talk during the game on TV. What do they call them again?" She asked him, her eyes huge and full of optimism.

"Commentators." He replied as he ran a hand over her hair. His fingers moved to touch the skin on the back of her neck, making her shiver a bit. Though the subject they were discussing had just been filling his mind now suddenly all he could see or think about was her.

Billie was just as distracted, but still determined to finish this. "Oh yeah right. That's it." She said brightly. "Commentators. You would be wonderful at that. You'd be amazing." She lowered her lashes and inched closer to him running her hands up his chest and settling on his shoulders. "You **_are_** amazing."

"I'm amazing huh? I don't believe this. This is coming from a girl who used to hate me." He whispered as he wound his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. What amazed him was how much better just looking at her made him feel. He couldn't believe it. Since he'd had to give up his dreams no one, not his friends or his family, no one had ever given him as much hope as she just had. Other people had said the same words but they meant so much more coming from her.

"I never hated you Quinn." Billie promised him, tears threatening to fall. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you back then. The truth is that I was scared of you." She admitted.

He caught a teardrop with his thumb as he swept it across her cheek. Within seconds he got lost in her eyes again. "It's OK. You're forgiven. I wasn't exactly the nicest to you either." He said as he pulled her to him. "Billie, tell me something. Are you scared of me now?" He asked as his lips touched hers gently. As they did, Billie sank into his embrace and tugged on his shirt to try and get even closer.

"Yeah. I am a little…" She murmured as his mouth closed over hers, more passionately this time. It took enormous effort, but Billie took a deep breath and eased back a bit, wanting him to understand. She traced a finger over his lips as she spoke. "I've never felt like this before." She said as she blushed, completely embarrassed. She felt naïve and foolish, like a teenager. She didn't want to disappoint him. From the stories she'd heard, Quinn had dated so many women in his life. She knew that compared to most of them she was probably nowhere near as sophisticated.

If she only knew what he was thinking at that moment. He was thinking how he'd never had these feelings before for any other woman. How there wasn't any other name in his head now but hers. "Billie…" He whispered. Quinn knew, right now, the only thing he wanted was to hold her like this for the rest of his life. He decided in that moment that his sister could tease him all she wanted, but someday – and someday soon – he was going to have to do something to make sure he got his wish. With those thoughts swirling in his head Quinn pressed his mouth to hers, his arms tightening around her waist and crushing her against him.

"Quinn." She breathed as she pulled back and stared into his eyes. "I really don't know what I'm doing here."

"Me either." He whispered as he gently wound a hand in her hair. His lips moved to glide down the slope of her neck. As they came back to settle on hers again he added. "So. Let's figure it out together."


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: Here you go and it's a long one. There's a lot to take in so hang on…

Until 47 – enjoy! xox-G

**Chapter Forty-six**

"Preheat the oven to 350 Lynn…" Quinn called out over his shoulder. He was busy chopping vegetables. "Once it heats up you just throw the chicken in for 25 minutes. Just don't start writing anything and it'll be fine." He added with a laugh.

Lynnie squinted and bent down to do as she was told. Quinn amazed her. He was as at ease in the kitchen as a seasoned chef. If she was a different person she'd be insanely jealous of him, he was so good at so many things. "OK." She said with a smile. "Thank you so much for coming to help me."

Her brother smiled back at her as she came to stand next to him. He bent down and planted a kiss on the top of her head, barely pausing his chopping. "You're welcome. Ethan's a good guy. Can't leave him to starve."

"He's a great guy." Lynnie corrected with a sigh. "He deserves a home cooked meal every now and then. It's terrible. As hard as I try – I really can't be trusted on my own."

"I don't think he minds. I bet he'd live on take out forever as long as he got to eat it with you." He said with a grin.

"You know what? I think you're right." She said dreamily as she continued to watch him. It was clear Quinn knew his way around a kitchen. Lynnie was in awe of how he was able to take all the ingredients and make something edible. She thought of herself as an intelligent woman, but such things baffled her.

"How am I ever going to repay you?" She said as she watched him scoop up the vegetables and begin to sauté them in olive oil and garlic.

Quinn looked at her and took a deep breath. "Funny you should ask. I actually have an idea how you can." He said softly.

"Sure!" Lynnie replied completely curious. "Tell me."

"It's not for me - it's for Belinda. You probably don't know but she's…" Quinn began feeling a bit self conscious as he continued. "…she's really a great artist. She's had to give it up but she's amazing, Lynnie. She can sketch practically anything."

He thought of the sketch she had given to him – of the ball field where he coached little league. He'd had it framed almost the same day. It now hung on the wall behind his desk at the paper. "I was thinking maybe you could work with her. She could do some illustrations for you."

Lynnie smiled softly. Imagine, her usually selfish brother thinking of someone else first. She was almost speechless. "That's a great idea. Quinn…" She trailed off, blinking back tears.

"Hmm?" He replied, still concentrating on the pan in front of him.

"I didn't realize how serious this was." She said then.

"What?"

She nudged him a bit. "You…and Billie." She blinked back tears as she stared at him. "Quinn. I'm so happy for you."

"It's not…" He started to protest. She gave him a look that told him he couldn't fool her. "Thank you." He said simply. "I still can't believe it myself."

"She's very pretty. And more than that – she's very sweet." Lynnie said with a smile.

"Yeah. She is." He replied as he turned off the burner and slid the vegetables onto a platter. He covered them to keep them warm and put the plate aside. Wiping his hands on a towel he turned to face her. "Every day I realize just how crazy I am about her. Even still - I keep getting the feeling that I don't know her yet. Not really."

"How do you mean?" Lynnie asked as she climbed onto a stool at the kitchen counter and nibbled on a carrot.

"He took so much from her. It's like she's buried so much of herself trying not to get hurt again. Every time I'm with her I chip a little more away but…" He sighed as he leaned a hip against the counter and crossed his arms in front of him. "I still don't think I know everything yet."

"It's going to take some time, Quinn. She's been hurt really badly."

"I know." Anger lit his eyes as he stared at his sister. "I swear when Lia and I find him he'll have to answer for it."

"Quinn." She scolded him. "Please. Go easy."

He shook his head at her. His voice held a promise Lynnie knew he would keep. "I want to know just what he did to her. I want him to look me in the eye and answer for all the damage he's done. She's told me a lot but I know she's still holding something back."

He stared into her eyes as he spoke, and she could see how hurt he was on Billie's behalf. "She was over the other night for dinner. I wanted her to stay. She didn't have to be home, Mom and Dad were watching Ty so I thought that maybe…" He sighed, frustrated in more ways than one. "It started out fine – actually, it was amazing but then…she flinches, Lynn. Whenever I try to take things a bit further she tenses up and she actually cringes away from me."

"What are you saying? Do you think he actually abused her in some way?" Lynnie was horrified at the thought.

Quinn's voice was dangerously quiet and calm. "I know that he's made her think horrible things about herself. He's made her doubt how smart she is – and he's completely stolen her confidence. But if I find out he's physically hurt her – Lynnie – if I find out he has – trust me. I **_will_** kill him"

"Quinn." Lynnie's voice held a warning.

He took a deep breath and reigned in his temper. He still meant what he said, but he knew talk like that made Lynnie uneasy. "She says she's just nervous. She told me it's just because it's been a long time for her and maybe that's all it is. And I can wait. I'm not an animal for God's sake – I can wait until she's ready. I'll wait as long as it takes even though - God – it'll be tough." His blue eyes sparkled as he continued. "I can't get enough of her Lynnie." He smiled as he finally admitted the truth both to himself and his sister. "I guess this is it. It's over. I'm done. Alert the media." He said with a laugh. "Quinn Donovan's off the market."

Lynnie laughed with joy as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "Oh my God. It **_is _**serious. I can't believe it!! You're in love with her."

Quinn was glad that Lynnie was the first to know. She was so incredibly sweet he thought as he hugged her back. "Yeah." He said with a grin. "I guess I am."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are we going somewhere?" Livvie asked as she saw the image on his laptop. "Hmm." Her eyes got bright and she gave him a smile. "New Orleans?"

"I might have to go there for a few days." Caleb replied, wondering how he could get away without making her too suspicious.

"I love it there. I always feel like we sort of blend in." Livvie continued, already making plans in her mind. "When do we leave?"

He shook his head at her. "I said **_I _**might have to go. You and Rachel – I need you both to stay here."

"You want to go without us?" Livvie's voice was full of hurt and disappointment.

"I don't want to go at all." Caleb sighed, cursing himself for getting caught. "Olivia. I don't want to fight with you."

"Then don't fight with me." She said with a shrug, her eyes telling him to give her answers. "Tell me what it is you're up to. Does it have something to do with Kate?" She asked him then.

"Not exactly." He replied. He couldn't tell her. She would worry and he knew how she could get. "Olivia it's nothing. Just some business I need to take care of."

"You're lying." She said, her voice getting angrier with each word she spoke. "Don't lie to me Caleb. I want to know what's going on." She demanded.

He wouldn't tell her. How could he tell her that someone threatened their safety? She would be frantic if she knew that she and their daughter were in danger. Suddenly, he had an idea. He hated to do this but she left him no choice. Caleb stood and crossed to her and stared into her eyes. "It's nothing, my love." He promised as he bent his head to kiss her. She sighed as she melted against him, her arms involuntarily winding around his neck, her fingers spearing through his hair.

He kept his mouth fused to hers as he scooped her up and carried her towards the bed.

"Caleb…" She whispered as his hands teased her making her writhe against him. Her vision clouded and suddenly she forgot that he was hiding something from her.

He took his time making love to her, knowing that she'd be furious in the morning, once she knew what he'd done. He tried to push the thoughts aside; wanting to give her at least this much before he had to put her under and leave her. Danger awaited him and though he knew he could overcome anything there was always the possibility it wouldn't end as he planned.

His luck had run out before. There was always the chance it could again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You can stop looking over your shoulder." Becky said with a laugh. "My father isn't going to ambush us."

"OK." Kyle replied, still uneasy.

As they walked along the dock, her hand brushed against his again but he still didn't reach for her. God. The boy would not take a hint. She said to herself.

Kyle wanted to grab her hand but wasn't sure she wanted him to. Don't do it Kyle, he cautioned himself. Think about it. Why would she choose a guy who her father clearly didn't want hanging around her? He sighed and forced himself to think of something else besides her and the fact that he could never have her.

It was no use. He hated that it was so awkward being with her now. Since he met her father he was sure they were on 24 hour surveillance. Even so, what he hated even more than that was being away from her. He couldn't explain it, but he was lonely whenever she wasn't right by his side.

Kyle took a deep breath and forced himself to make conversation. The scent of popcorn wafted in the air and suddenly he heard the sounds of a carnival. It was the opening he was looking for.

He nudged her elbow and nodded towards the lights up ahead. "Want to go? I'll win you a prize." He said as he flashed her a grin.

Her face fell as she stared into his eyes. "No." She said softly, moving to sit on a nearby bench. "Thanks but I really don't."

Kyle knew that when she slayed Marcus it had been at a carnival like the one that was they were coming up on now. But he didn't understand why she always seemed so upset when he brought it up.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I don't like carnivals." Becky apologized.

"It's OK. We don't have to go if you don't want." He replied, kicking himself. Way to go Kyle.

He didn't need to worry. Becky didn't hold it against him.

"Kyle? Can I ask you something?" She said then.

"Sure." He said with a smile. "Go ahead."

She looked up at him thoughtfully. "Why do you want to be a slayer?" She asked in a whisper.

Her question surprised him, making him wonder why she had to ask him. She should know herself. "You know how it is Becky. It's just this feeling. It's not that I want to be a slayer. It's just that I am."

She sighed and stared down at her lap, twisting the bracelet she wore nervously. She had never said the words aloud before. "I've never felt that way. I know I'm supposed to – I know that I have these powers but I don't have that sort of feeling in me. It would kill my dad if he knew but honestly Kyle. I really don't think that I'm cut out for this."

Was she crazy? She was a natural. "Becky. Of course you are…" He began.

She shook her head at him and tried to explain herself. "I know I **_can_** do it – Kyle. And I know how that impresses you but I don't **_want_** to. I really don't. It's not that I think vampires should roam all over the place and cause the destruction they do. They need to be stopped and we're here to stop them. I know that. But sometimes it's not that easy. It's not just black and white. Colin is one of the best people I know and his father is my father's worst enemy. But they've been at peace for years now – and Katie and Colin – they are so much in love. That's got to count for something."

Kyle had wanted to fulfill his destiny for so long it was hard for him to understand not wanting to be a slayer. But he understood one thing for sure. He knew that Grant was right. It was clear Becky's heart was as big as the world and as pure as an angel's. Her eyes were so open and honest he could hardy believe she was real. He gazed at her and it seemed to him that her face was surrounded by light. She was absolutely breathtaking. Kyle stared into her eyes and fell more in love each second.

In the next breath he couldn't stop himself. He reached out and ran a finger across her cheek. "It does count for something." He said softly.

Becky bit her lip nervously as she gazed over at him. She sighed and moved closer, her heart beating wildly.

"Becky…" Kyle whispered. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She replied, a bit breathless. Her eyes were still locked with his. "Go ahead."

He leaned even closer - until his lips were a fraction away from hers. He blushed as he fought to get the words out. "Would you mind – I mean – would it be OK if I kissed you?"

He moved to do just that before he heard her answer. As his lips sought hers she smiled as she murmured, "I thought you'd never ask."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A get well fruit basket wasn't really necessary Lucy." Rafe said with a sigh. "I'm fine."

She set down the basket full of bananas, pineapples and every other kind of fruit known to man. It was nearly the size of the table she put it on. Leave it to Lucy to make such a grand gesture. She had come to the house from the hospital – not having gotten the word that Alison relented and sprang him early.

Nervously she faced him and forced a smile. "Maybe I should have brought liquor instead." She said softly.

"Something bothering you cousin?" Rafe asked as he watched her face. Lucy could never hide her feelings. They just seemed to bubble out of her. "If it's my health you can relax. I've gotten a clean bill from **_both _**Thornharts."

"I…" She began, still not meeting his eyes.

"Lucy?" He asked concerned. "Are you OK?"

"Have you seen Kate lately?" She asked as she tried to sound casual.

Rafe shook his head at her. "No. Not since we've been back from vacation. But Alison and I are going there to see her tonight." He narrowed his eyes as he added. "Why do you ask?"

"How's she been feeling?" Lucy asked as she titled her head at him.

"She seems OK. Still on bed rest but she and Alison keep assuring me that's not all that uncommon." He watched as Lucy's brow wrinkled. "Luce. Do you know something?"

"I just that when I was at the hospital I thought overheard something but you know – maybe I heard wrong." She quickly decided she should leave before she spilled too much. She moved to grab her purse. "You know what? I must have heard wrong. I should get my ears checked. I'm not as young as I used to be you know and maybe I'm hard of hearing. That's what it must be." She tried to get to the door but Rafe stopped her in her tracks. He reached for her and grabbed her elbow, pulling her around to face him.

"LUCY. Your hearing is perfectly fine." Rafe said, now completely on guard. "And you are not leaving here until you tell me what it is that your perfect hearing has heard."

Resigned she let him lead her to the couch. He stared into her eyes and said softly. "Tell me."

"OK." She said, taking a deep breath. "It's something I never even thought of – and I could be totally wrong." She gestured with her arms, waving them out in front of her. "I could be completely – you know – out in left field in the end zone waiting for a free throw."

The mangled sports reference was lost on Rafe. "TELL ME." He demanded, getting more impatient by the second.

She finally met his eyes and reached for one of his hands holding it tightly in hers. "Chris Ramsey is treating Katie. Did you know that?" She said, knowing that as horrible as her fears were he needed to know.

Rafe's eyes flew open in shock. "No." He said, his voice dangerously calm.

Lucy's mouth went dry. She cleared her throat and continued. "I heard him talking about her and again – Rafe. I might be completely off – but you know he was helping me way back when…"

"Oh my God." Rafe's face fell as he stood and walked across the room. "I can't believe I didn't see this myself."

"Rafe?" Lucy stood and moved to stand behind him.

He ignored her and tried to will his head from spinning. He placed a hand over his heart as he felt a pain there that he was sure was a real attack. "It all makes sense now. Alison and I have had our suspicions for weeks but now that you say it I know that it must be true."

He looked so lost, tears sprung to Lucy's eyes as she watched him. "She's sick. She's as sick as you were. It's not that she's having a rough pregnancy…"

"Rafe." Lucy said again, trying to reach him.

"Why hasn't she told me?" He said as he turned to stare into his cousin's eyes.

"She probably doesn't want you to worry." She replied softly, placing a hand on his arm to try and calm him.

"I knew nothing good would come from this." He said as his voice rose in anger. "I knew that something would go wrong. I KNEW IT!"

"Rafe?" Alison asked as she walked in from the kitchen. "Why are you yelling? What's the matter?"

Thoughts he'd buried began to swirl in Rafe's head. Red haze clouded his vision as his instincts took over, readying him for what he knew would be the fight of his life.

"He waited and he plotted." He said softly, his eyes wild. They searched the room and he slowly walked over to a side table grabbing a small figurine that rested there. Without another word he hurled it towards the mantle, making both Alison and Lucy jump as it shattered there.

Still stunned and more than a bit frightened neither one of them spoke. They watched as Rafe moved towards the door, almost as if in a trance. "That bastard. I don't believe it. He's never going to rest until he destroys us. I can't believe he tricked me. I honestly began to think it was over but I should have known better. Now it's happening." Rafe's hand trembled as he reached for the doorknob. "He will not get away with this. I promise you."

Alison didn't have to ask who he was talking about. There was only one person in the world that could make Rafe react this way. She didn't know what had happened but knew there was no way she could stop him. She had never seen him so furious or so determined. Still she had to try. She pleaded at him with her eyes. "Rafe? You're scaring me. Please. Where are you going?"

"She's going to be fine." Rafe said, willing with every word he spoke for it to be true. He looked into her eyes his voice shaking as he went on. "I don't want you to worry. I'll find out a way to stop this - Alison. I promise you." He vowed to her just before he ripped the door open and slammed it behind him.


	47. Chapter 47

_A/N: First things first – Melody – I'm glad you liked the Kyle and Becky smooch. I have to tell you – when I first started to date the first few guys actually did ask me if they could kiss me before they went and tried. Heeheehee. Of course – that was back in the Stone Age. ;) I don't think it happens much anymore but I always thought it was adorable – even if some of the guys weren't. LOL!!_

_Second - Kathy – Thank you for your sweet words of encouragement. I'm glad you like the old and new and if you want me to write – I don't see how I can refuse you. :)_

_Just one more thing I wanted to say. I have SN – so I'm watching PC daily. If you aren't keeping up let me tell you that tomorrow is the day Alison became pod-like and begins to think Rafe is her brother. Even with that – she still can't keep her hands off him. ;) Can you really blame the girl?? LOL!! Eww. It sounds so bad when you say it like that. _

_Anyway…the point is that I'm really – really – **REALLY** mad at Caleb at the moment – and so today- in _**MY story**_ – even though he's totally behaving himself - I'm going to have Rafe knock him around a bit. Irrational as it may be I truly think it will make me feel tons better._

_Until 48 - as always – enjoy! xox – G _

**Chapter Forty-seven**

He was halfway to his destination when he felt him calling. Knowing that the slayer would not rest until he answered him, Caleb materialized a few feet away from where his enemy was standing.

Rafe welcomed him back to Port Charles by slamming his fist in his face.

Taken completely off guard, Caleb stumbled and fell to the ground. He cursed under his breath and wiped the blood from the gash he now sported on his lip.

"Your manners continue to be deplorable." He said with a sigh as he stood up to face Rafe again. Without touching him, Caleb shoved Rafe into a nearby tree, smiling when he heard his head knock against the trunk. "You need to work on your people skills."

"When I'm actually dealing with a _person_, I have no issues." The pain in his head barely registered. Rafe's eyes and voice were full of fury. He pointed his finger accusingly as he snapped. "We had a deal."

"And I kept my end of it." Caleb replied, fighting to keep his balance as Rafe returned the favor. He winced as his head rapped against the rough bark of the tree behind him.

Sighing he moved back to where he'd just stood. "OK Rafe – I'll tell you what. You want to play human ping-pong believe me - I'm game. I have the advantage. Just remember I can't feel the pain like you do."

Rafe's voice shook as he stared straight into his enemy's eyes. "That's obvious. You have no feelings at all. I cannot believe you would do this to your own son."

"And what's that?" Caleb asked idly – appearing bored as can be.

It killed Rafe to utter the words but he knew he had to. "Plot to murder his wife." He said quietly.

"You sure he's not **_your _**son?" Caleb rolled his eyes. "Because you sound just like him."

Rafe's eyes narrowed as he watched Caleb's every move. "He accused me of the same thing and I'm going to tell you what I already told him. Other than the fact that he and I share the same blood – I had NOTHING to do with this."

"And why should I believe you?" Rafe laughed bitterly as he whipped up enough force to knock Caleb to the ground again. He stood over him and glared at him, his eyes full of fire. "This is **_exactly_** like something you would do. You'd hit the jackpot if you could pull this off. You'd destroy Alison, you'd destroy me and your son in one fell swoop."

Caleb's patience was wearing thin. He jumped to his feet and brushed the dust from his clothes. He held a hand up and kept Rafe from throwing another blow.

"OK. Enough. Look Slayer. Give it a rest for a second will you? Am I thrilled that my son's taste runs towards sugar instead of spice? Absolutely not. But c'mon. Let's be honest here. If anyone loses in this little scenario he and your daughter have created it's me. I mean – look at you. All you gained is a mortal son-in-law." Caleb's eyes glowed a dark shade of red. "I've got to live for eternity knowing that there are now blond haired, green eyed slayers with the name MORLEY roaming the earth. Trust me. My father is spinning in his coffin as we speak."

Rafe wasn't moved by his little speech in the least. His voice became calm and eerily quiet. "You're telling me this like I care. My daughter is dying Caleb – and if you had anything to do with it I PROMISE you – you'll be spinning in your own coffin in NO TIME."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Becky couldn't believe that they were already back to the house. Since Kyle had kissed her she had been floating on air. As they walked up the steps to the porch she didn't notice that every light in the house was burning.

"So." Kyle said with a grin as he gazed into her eyes.

"So." Becky replied, smiling from ear to ear. "I had a great time, Kyle thank you."

"No need to thank me." He said as he continued to just look at her. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said, not moving an inch.

"Yeah. OK. Tomorrow." She replied still frozen in place.

"Goodnight." Kyle whispered, bowing his head slightly. Becky's eyes fluttered closed as she swayed towards him. He suddenly realized where they were and stopped himself from going any further. "Oh my God. Hold on. What the hell am I thinking? I can't…"

"Why not?" Becky pouted as she blinked furiously at him.

He gave her a look that said she was nuts. "Your father – Becky. That's why not."

She couldn't believe how daring she'd become. Before she could stop herself she moved closer to him and pulled him to her. "If you want to be a slayer you're going to have to get over this." She tilted her chin up and whispered. "C'mon Kyle. Show me that you've got what it takes. Live dangerously."

He was helpless to resist her. Despite the fear Rafe had instilled in him he found his lips on hers again.

Unfortunately, their moment was about to be shattered. Headlights fanned across the front of the house, causing Kyle to jump back and let Becky go. She began to shake when next she saw an ambulance pull up last. It's lights were on – but the siren was silent.

"Oh my God, Kyle." She gasped as she reached for his hand. "Something's wrong."

He held on tight as he saw Grant and Chloe approach, followed by two people he didn't recognize.

Chris reached into the back seat and grabbed his bag before taking Elizabeth's hand in his and walking towards the ambulance. Becky began to shake as she saw Colin hop out, his face full of worry.

"Katie…" She breathed as she saw them lower the gurney holding her sister to the ground.

Just then, the door beside them opened, revealing Alison and Lucy.

"Mom?" Becky asked, her voice tinged with panic. "What's going on?"

"Hi sweetheart." Alison replied with a sigh, fighting to keep her own voice calm. "It's alright honey. Everything's going to be OK." She swallowed and tried again to reassure her. "Katie staying with us for a bit. Chris thinks she need someone to look after her so I asked them to bring her over here."

"Is she alright?" Becky asked then, still nervous and not understanding what was happening at all.

Alison forced herself to give her daughter a nod. "She's not feeling that well – but it's going to be OK. Come on inside, sweetie." Her voice softened as she addressed the young man beside her. "Kyle. Please.You're welcome to stay too. Actually, I'd really appreciate it if you would."

Alison knew that when the truth came out Becky could use all the support she could get. She knew she already had her hands full. she knew it was just going to get worse. Alison stepped aside and watched the whole group file in, forcing herself to keep the tears from falling as her eyes met Kate's. Nothing about this was going to be easy. She knew that once she got Kate settled her job was just beginning.

Once that was done, she needed to go and fetch her husband.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caleb took a look around the place where he and Rafe stood. Here they were again. It seemed like they kept coming around to the same place – having the same conversation. "What about you? Take a look in the mirror Slayer. It's the combination of the two of them together that's killing her. If she didn't share your so called gift she'd be home free. I'm not the only one to blame. You and I share this burden so you can stop with the theatrics. Nothing's going to be solved this way."

It killed Rafe to admit it, but he knew Caleb had a point. He sank to the ground and stared at his hands. "This can't be happening."

Caleb sighed as he sat down beside him. "But it is, slayer. It is. And I gotta tell you – my problems are worse than yours at the moment. Not only is my grandchild in danger – some psycho who thinks he's being cute had the audacity to threaten my family."

"What are you babbling about?" Rafe asked impatiently.

"Before you sent up the bat signal I was on my way down south to deal with some of my own." He shrugged as he continued. "I got a phone call. There's a bit of trouble heading my way that I need to take care of."

Rafe's mind began to race as he started to put the pieces together. "What do you mean down south?" His first thought was that Caleb was on his way back to hell but he knew he wouldn't be that lucky. "Where "down south" exactly?" He barked at him.

Caleb shook his head at Rafe and couldn't help commenting. "Slayer. Turn it down to a low boil – seriously. You're going to go into cardiac arrest if you don't chill out a bit. To ease your mind I'll tell you. I'm on my way New Orleans."

"Kyle." Rafe whispered as he stared at him blankly.

"Nooo." His nemesis chuckled a bit as he gave him an odd look. "Repeat after me. It's not Kyle – it's CALEB. Ca-leb Mor-ley. I'd like to say it's nice to make your acquaintance but we both know that's a lie."

Rafe stood and walked a few paces away. "Cut it out." Rafe shook his head to clear it. FOCUS. He warned himself. You're not going to do anyone any good if you keep making yourself crazy.

"He came here to warn her. I can't believe I missed it. Damnit!!" Rafe yelled as he slammed his hand against a tree trunk, hurting himself in the process. Shaking his hand to try and dull the pain, he gave Caleb a glare.

"OK. Well. Now that you've moved onto pummeling inanimate objects instead of me I guess I'll be going." Caleb said as he stood and began to walk away.

Rafe turned to do the same when a voice rang out and stopped them both in their tracks. "Don't even think about it."

Alison walked out and stood between them. "Neither one of you are going anywhere."


	48. Chapter 48

_A/N: A quick little line to Livvie712 – You're too, too sweet!! Thank you for stopping by to say hi! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. _

_My trusty PCGirl – I know I told you I might give you a sneak peek – but in the light of morning (and a little editing) I think it turned out just right. Don't worry -I'll still let you be the judge of that. ;)_

_I told you we're heading towards the end. Well - we're one step closer with this chapter._

_Until 49! xox-G_

**Chapter Forty-eight**

The easiest place to hide was in plain sight. He had learned that lesson well. No one would ever expect him to show up here. They thought they knew his plans but they had no idea. He was one step ahead of them. He always would be. It would be fun being able to watch them scramble to try and find him.

The best thing of all is that they had no idea they were all looking for the same person.

He watched Belinda from behind the shelves and noticed her brow was wrinkled with worry. He didn't care about what made her look so concerned. The truth was he'd never cared about her at all. She was simply a means to an end. It was mere coincidence that her fortune was financing his efforts against the people she'd come to care about.

He watched her face brighten just a bit as the man he'd learned was named Quinn walked inside. He watched with definite interest as he leaned over the counter and kissed her.

Oh how cute. He chuckled to himself. It seemed they were in love. He silently slinked towards the door until he was safely outside. In minutes he was once again concealed by the crowd out to enjoy a soft summer night.

Love. What a worthless emotion, he thought with disgust as he walked along the waterfront. He stopped believing in love the day they took his father's life without a thought, the day Caleb let it happen.

It would be so easy to make them pay. Love. He thought again. Even Caleb was blinded by it. It had proven to be his weakness.

He knew it was exactly how he'd destroy him. It would be how he'd destroy them all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alison turned towards Rafe, tears shining in her eyes as she crossed over to him. She lifted his hand in hers and brushed the dirt clinging to it. He winced as her fingers rubbed against the scrapes on his knuckles.

"Oh Rafe." She sighed - her voice full of sadness. "Look what you did. You hurt yourself." She bent her head and kissed his hand gently.

He was surprised by her reaction. When he'd heard her voice he thought for sure she was going to scold him for being here. He ran a hand over her head. "I'm alright." He whispered.

She straightened up, her spine stiff as she turned to face Caleb. She looked from him to her husband and back again. "Are you two finished?" She asked, her voice dangerously calm.

"I don't know – ask Rocky over there." Caleb said with a grin. "Alison. Long time no see. The years have been kind to you. Don't you look lovely?"

Alison glared him into silence. "Don't try and charm me Caleb. I'm immune to it." She rolled her eyes at him. "Besides, you are as guilty as he is. You just **_love_** to egg him on."

"I can't seem to help myself." Caleb shrugged. "It's just…**so**…easy."

"Stop." She whispered as she moved to sit down on a tree stump. She had to keep her wits about her. Everything was so out of control she had to try and bring a little order to the situation if she could. "Please." She pleaded. "Both of you. Just stop."

"Alison…" Rafe began.

"I know you two had to get this out of your system. I know that – but have you finished pointing fingers yet?" She asked, her anger and frustration divided equally for each of them. "Have you finished rehashing the same conversation you've been having for the past **_thirty _**years? I mean – HAVE YOU?!?"

Alison's voice began to tremble as she stood again, shaking her hair back off her shoulders and putting her hands on her hips. "I'm telling you you better have because we have much more important things to do right now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry." Kate looked over at Colin as she sat up in bed. It was so weird to be back in her old room after so much time.

"Katrina. Don't you dare apologize." He replied as he took her hand in his. "I'm just sorry I couldn't take better care of you myself."

"Stop. Colin, you take excellent care of me. C'mon. We knew this would happen. As soon as they found out you knew that they wouldn't let me out of their sight."

"I know." He sighed as he moved to lay beside her. His arms closed around her, his hands resting on her swollen stomach. He rubbed it gently, happy to be with her even as worry continued to fill his mind.

Kate linked her fingers with his and held on tight. "I'm so scared." She whispered as she shivered a bit.

"I know." He replied with tears in his eyes.

All of the sudden they knew they had been fooling themselves. Terror filled Kate's heart and mind as she quietly lay in his arms - knowing that despite all their optimism she just might not make it.

Katrina decided then and there that her focus was to make sure that her child would be born safe and healthy. That's all that really mattered now. If she wasn't able to stay here with him – at least she could leave Colin with that much.

She closed her eyes and pulled his arms closer around her. Colin felt nothing but helpless, knowing that though he'd be right by her side the fight was really hers alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bell on the door to the bookshop jingled as it closed behind someone leaving.

Billie was too wrapped up in kissing Quinn hello to notice.

"Are you alright?" Quinn whispered against Billie's lips as he pulled away.

"Yeah." Billie said with a sigh. "I'm fine – but your mom, Quinn. She got so upset. I didn't know what to do so I called your dad. He came and got her."

He ran a hand across her cheek. He'd had to go through this all his life – between his mom and his sister he was more than used to it. "You did exactly the right thing."

She took a deep breath before she asked the question. She didn't know quite how she felt about all this. "Can she really see things?" Billie asked, her voice a bit skeptical.

Quinn nodded and answered her honestly. "She can. And so can Lynnie."

Billie's eyes flew open wide at the revelation. "OH. Well. That's good I guess."

"Having visions? It is and it isn't." He said with a sigh. "The real good thing is that my mom found my dad and Lynnie, she found Ethan. They both know exactly what to do to make it better."

"So do you." Billie said shyly as she stared into his eyes.

The look he gave her told her how touched he was by her words. "I'm glad you think so." He said with a smile as he took her in his arms and kissed her again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She turned to face her husband, a tear escaping even as she fought to keep it at bay. Alison swiped it away quickly. "Rafe. I had Chris come. I had them bring her home – to our place." Her next words sounded like more of a command than a statement. "She's going to stay there until we figure out how to fix this."

Rafe's heart broke as he gazed at her. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and make it all go away. But he knew that, as much as he wishedhe could- he couldn't. "Shh. OK…"

"I want to be the one who takes care of her." She said then, her voice sounding far away. She looked right at him but her eyes didn't seem to focus.

"OK Angel." He whispered with a nod. He ran a hand over her hair again. "Whatever you want." He was suddenly completely ashamed of himself. Leave it to Alison to get him to focus on what was important. "I'm sorry…"

She shook her head at him and he realized she wasn't finished. Alison turned and faced Caleb again. "I think you should know. Livvie and Rachel are on their way here." She announced.

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "They're what?!?"

Alison tilted her chin at him defiantly. "They're on their way. I called her. Actually, she should be there when we get back. I'm sure you know that she's not at all happy. It seems you left them without saying goodbye."

Caleb knew exactly how angry Livvie was. His voice shook with fury as he glared at Alison. "You had no right…"

"I had every right!!" Alison's voice rose and she returned his glare before she moved towards Rafe again. Silently, she reached for his hand and linked her fingers with his before turning and staring into Caleb's eyes. "I want you both to listen to me. This stops now. When we go back there and walk in that door you will not start this again. Like it or not – we're family now."

Caleb's brows lifted, showing his displeasure with the suggestion. "Hardly…" He said under his breath.

Rafe fought to keep his voice steady as he said her name softly. "Alison…"

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but we absolutely are." Alison cut them both off. "You don't have to like it. You don't even have to like each other. That's just fine. But this isn't about you anymore. It's about Katrina. She's…" Her voice broke as she gave Rafe's hand a squeeze.

"My baby girl has had to come home because she's very sick." Having to say the words made Alison begin to crumble. "I can't have her more upset than she already is." She looked at both Rafe and Caleb in desperation. "I won't let it happen…"

Rafe finally pulled her into his arms and held her tight. She sank against him and began to sob. He whispered softly to her as he rocked her back and forth. "We'll stop. I'm sorry. We'll put it aside. You're right. We need to concentrate on Kate right now."

Caleb looked away and tried to collect his thoughts. This couldn't be happening. To say the whole situation made him uncomfortable was a complete understatement.

As much as he dreaded facing his wife, as he stood there watching Rafe with Alison, he wanted nothing more than to have her with him now.


	49. Chapter 49

_A/N: Aw!! You girls – I swear. If I could find you all I'd have the whole gang over to my teeny tiny apartment and we could all sit around and chat. I'm a pretty good cook – but I have no table where we could all fit – so hors d'oeuvres only. ;) Then we could all roam around the streets of Manhattan and you can help me on my quest to hunt down ME and yell at him for the things he did when he was Caleb. J/K. He's totally safe from me. I'm really kind of a coward and despite appearances - not nearly delusional enough to think the character and the actor are one and the same. ;)_

_That being said, I now need to say that I completely disagree with what Caleb says about Rafe and Alison in this chapter. Not that I haven't already made that abundantly clear. And I have no idea why I'm writing Livvie this way. I've always thought of her as a psycho._

_PCGirl & Ali – Glad I was able to surprise you. CAGirl – OK. I'm not stopping. :) Melody – you poor tired thing. I'm sorry those kiddies have worn you out. Go get some sleep!_

_Again – my apologies to the Romanian community. Blame InterTran for the mussed up grammar – not me. ;)_

_Until 50! xox-G_

_**Chapter Forty-nine**_

Rachel's voice rang out as soon as the door opened. "Papa!! De ce făcut tu plecare fără bun la spre eu? Tu made eu foarte a tulbura!!" The little girl's hands were planted on her hips as she looked at her father furiously.

Caleb sighed as he walked inside behind Rafe and Alison. He saw Livvie sitting quietly on the couch, but knew it was all an act.

Oblivious to what was about to occur, Alison went directly upstairs to check on Kate. Taking care of her daughter was the only thing on her mind.

Rafe nodded at Livvie as he made his way through the kitchen out to the back porch. He had a ton of questions he needed answers to. Now that he knew Caleb was headed to New Orleans, the fact Kyle was here more than piqued his interest.

Caleb could see that Rachel was angry but she was nothing compared to her mother. Dealing with her would just be a warm up for the real thing.

"I'm sorry, little love." He said as he bent down to scoop his daughter up in his arms. He kissed the top of her head as he continued to apologize. "I thought I'd be back before you woke up. I should have said goodbye. I didn't mean to make you mad."

Her voice continued to scold him. "You shouldn't. You should know better. Mama – she cried when she saw you had left us."

"Yes I should. You are right." He said as he held her close. He couldn't help but smile at the way she called him on his actions.

Rachel squirmed until Caleb set her down. "I am going to go outside to play." She announced. "You be nice and say you are sorry to Mama." Her little voice ordered him with her blue eyes sparkling and her little mouth pursed in a pout.

"Yes ma'am." Caleb chuckled as she watched her curls bounce as she pranced out the door.

The laughter left his voice as he turned towards his wife. "Olivia…" Caleb began.

"Don't." She said as she stood to face him. Her eyes glowed yellow. "DON'T."

"OK. Olivia, I can see you're angry and you have a right to be." He desperately wanted to keep this as quiet as possible. The last thing he wanted the slayer to hear was an argument between him and his wife.

Her voice was shaky as she continued to glare at him. "You swore to me you wouldn't do that. You promised me that you were done trying to manipulate me to get me to do what you want – but it's never going to end – is it Caleb? When something comes along that you want me to stay out of you just go to your bag of tricks and play one on me."

"That's not what I was doing." He protested.

"That's **_exactly_** what you were doing. I know what it is. You don't trust me. You've never trusted me." Livvie's eyes filled with angry tears. "You've never forgiven me. Not really."

"Olivia…" Caleb began again. Despite his intention to keep things quiet his voice began to rise. "How does me leaving you without saying goodbye turn into me never forgiving you?? Trust me sweetheart, if I didn't trust you we wouldn't be together now."

"No. I don't buy it. I think we're together because you think you can control me." She moved to the mantle and picked up a small vase. She poised it over her head and got ready to hurl it at him. "Well guess what buddy? You're wrong!"

In an instant, without really moving at all he captured his hand in hers. He applied pressure until she let the vase go. "We are **_not_ **doing this here." He hissed in her ear.

"Of no. Of course not." She said, rolling her eyes, her voice still dripping with anger. "Can't have any arguments or unpleasantness in Alison's little Love Shack."

Caleb gave her a look and moved towards the door. "C'mon. Get your things. We'll go to the villa and discuss this there."

"I am not going anywhere with you." Livvie replied, sitting back on the couch.

"Fine. Stay here – if that's what you want to do Olivia. If you want to be a child be a child." He said as he walked towards the door again.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!!!!!!!" She yelled after him.

"Olivia. Lower your voice." Caleb whispered, his voice dangerous as he crossed to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I WILL NOT!" She screamed defiantly as she shook her head at him.

That was all he would take. In the next instant she found herself at the villa.

"You want to have this out – we'll have it out." Caleb said as he let her go and glared at her. "But there is no way in hell it was going to happen there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rafe stood by the door and watched them together. Becky's head rested on Kyle's shoulder, his arm gently draped around the back of the chair she sat in. For the first time he realized just how much things had changed.

"Rebecca…" He called out softly.

"Dad." Becky replied as she stood and ran into his arms. She clung to him and buried her face in his neck. "Oh God. Daddy. This is just awful."

"Yeah. It is Angel Face. It certainly is." He said as he hugged her tightly. He leaned back and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I need to talk to Kyle a minute alone. Why don't you go up and help your mom? Maybe you could sit with Ella for a bit."

Kyle's eyes flew opened wide as he heard Rafe's words. He should have expected this.

Becky looked from Rafe to Kyle and back again. "Daddy. Please don't…"

"Kyle and I have some things we need to discuss. I promise. It's OK." Rafe assured her.

She nodded as she turned towards Kyle and held her hand out to him. Tentatively, Kyle touched his fingers to hers. She gave his hand a quick squeeze before she went into the house.

Kyle began to speak frantically as he watched Becky go. "Mr. Kovich? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. We were just sitting here - talking. I wasn't trying…" He took short breath and continued. His eyes filled with sadness. "I care about her – I'm not going to lie. But if you really are that against me seeing her, sir I won't."

Rafe finally held up his hand to try and make him stop. "Kyle. Relax. That's not why I want to talk to you."

"Oh." Kyle said, completely embarrassed. "OK."

Rafe looked out on the yard and tried to focus. Half of him was out here talking to Kyle, the other upstairs with his wife and daughter. "Tell me. Who are you here to warn her about?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't touch me." Livvie spat as she pulled her arm from his grasp.

"What exactly are you so angry about?" Caleb asked with a sigh.

"You left me." She said, her voice full of hurt.

He spoke to her slowly. "I told you there was something I had to do. And Olivia – it's not like you didn't know where I was going."

"It's just a symptom of something more going on…" She said then, swiping the tears from her eyes.

"A what?" Caleb stared at her openmouthed. "Olivia. I'm trying to understand but honestly you've lost me. Are you watching those TV talk shows again? Where is this coming from?"

"You want it back – don't you?" She said with a sob. Defeated she sank down onto the couch.

"Want what back?" He gave her a confused look.

"Everything." She said, sobbing louder. She looked at him accusingly. "You've never been satisfied with the life we had. It's not like Alison and Rafe…"

He cut her off sharply. "Stop with the comparisons Olivia – you are trying my patience." He crossed to her and dragged her to him, holding her tightly in his arms. "We are **_not _**Alison and Rafe. Contrary to the fairy tale crap they spew constantly, they'll never even come close to us. Our love is timeless, my love. They can't even compare."

"You say that but it's not true. You want to keep everything under your control – you don't include me in anything…" She whispered her voice full of tears.

He held her tighter and tried to console her. "I need to keep control because without it Olivia – the world is a far too dangerous place for us."

"You can't keep doing this Caleb. You can't." She begged him. "Why don't we make you happy?"

"OK. Stop it. I love you. I'm sorry. I'll never keep anything from you ever again. Stop crying please. Look. I'm happy. You make me incredibly happy." He pulled away and gave her a goofy grin. "Look at me. I'm ecstatic."

"Caleb…" She stared at him, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Olivia." He sighed. "If you're done screaming at me I'll tell you what's going on."

"That's all I wanted." She replied, her voice leveling. The tears on her cheeks began to dry.

"What!?!"

"I really just wanted you to tell me what's going on." She replied as she took another deep breath and sat on the couch.

He couldn't believe the change in her so quickly. "Are you kidding me? What was all that? The screaming, the nearly destroying all of Alison's knickknacks?"

"It was a really ugly vase and I just wanted you to grovel." She said with a shrug. "And it's been a while since we had a good fight."

"You are incredible." He said as he shook his head at her and sat down beside her. He fisted a hand in her hair and dragged her towards him.

"I am." She said with a smile as his lips sought hers. "And don't you forget it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rafe nodded thoughtfully as Kyle finished his story. "You've seen him then?"

"Yes sir." He nodded. "I don't know nearly as much as all of you do but I know that he's dangerous. I sensed it right away. And I couldn't just sit there without letting you know. More than that, I want to be able to help you fight him. That's it. That's the reason I came here."

Rafe's voice was soft as he looked over at the younger man. "It's admirable of you Kyle. I'm sorry I've given you such a hard time. You didn't deserve it."

Kyle smiled, laughter shining in his eyes. "Thank you sir. And - I'm sorry I gave you a heart attack. You didn't deserve that either."

Rafe sighed. He couldn't believe it. This kid was going to make him like him wasn't he? "I am very protective of my daughters." He stated honestly.

"Sorry to say it – but sir, that much is obvious." Kyle replied.

Rafe laughed, as much at himself as at Kyle. "OK. You'll work with Grant and I and we'll train you. If I think you've got what it takes, you can help us fight." Rafe promised him. He turned to walk back into the house.

"Sir?" Kyle called out after him. Things went so well, he couldn't keep himself from asking.

"Yeah?"

"Am I – sir? Is it OK?" He inhaled sharply and tried to finish his sentence.

"Spit it out Kyle." Rafe sighed as he turned back around.

Kyle looked him straight in the eye and finally asked. "Am I still allowed to spend time with Becky?"

"Sure." Rafe replied with a nod as he moved towards the door again.

Kyle grinned from ear to ear. His face fell when her heard Rafe add. "As long as I get to be your chaperone."


	50. Chapter 50

_A/N: Bethany sweetie – so good to "see" you. Just so you know - I'm going to hold you to both your promises. :) Sorry. :( No Grant and Chloe in this chapter but I'll see what I can do for you soon. ;) _

_Sorry it's so jumpy – but it simply had to be done. I did need to speed things up a bit but honestly - PCGirl knows the real reason why. ;) _

_Until 51 - as always…Enjoy! xox-G_

**Chapter Fifty**

It was a steamy July afternoon. They sat on the bleachers watching the kids play. Aidan was up at bat. Abby called out to him with words of encouragement. As his bat made contact she cheered as he rounded second. He was so like Quinn, she couldn't help but think.

Sighing, she returned her attention to Cameron and resumed the conversation they'd started just moments before.

"Sweetheart, it's not that I don't want to – it's just that we can't go anywhere now. We can't leave Aidan with Alison – she has enough to deal with."

"We can leave him with Lynnie and Ethan." Cam suggested. "Or Quinn could take him." He knew how things looked but the plans had already been made. He didn't want to disappoint her. She deserved this time away.

"Cam. I said it's not that I don't want to go." She felt terrible. He looked so desolate. "I just think it's a bad time."

"Let's just see how things go, OK?" Cam said as he took her hand in his. "Please? Let's just see what happens with Kate. We have a few weeks before we're supposed to leave."

"OK." She finally agreed, smiling at him before she leaned close to kiss him. She turned her attention back to the game. "Oh my God. Look at him Cam." She said dreamily.

"I know. He's doing great." He replied, referring to Aidan.

"I meant Quinn." She said softly. "Look at him with her. I can't believe it's happened. Look at him, Cam. He's in love."

Cam shielded his eyes with his hand as he gazed at the dugout. He caught a glimpse of his son smiling, his head tilted towards Billie's. He watched as his son burst into laughter and framed Billie's face in his hands before giving her a smacking kiss on the lips.

"Well. Will you look at that?" Cam laughed himself as he turned back towards Abby. "Who would have guessed? It looks like he's got great taste." He leaned close and kissed her softly.

"He certainly does." Abby giggled as she replied. "He takes after his father."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So. Tell me. How does this work? Do you like have a little book where you write down all your plans?" Caleb asked idly as he wandered around the office at the gym. Rafe sat at the desk, glowering at him.

"Like I'd tell you." He replied with a smirk. "Contrary to your opinion – I don't do things all that impulsively. We need to make sure we have something in place. It'll keep us from making any careless mistakes."

"You know all about careless mistakes don't you?" Caleb snickered. "Well. I'm glad to see you've learned your lesson. You've come a long way, Slayer."

"I hope you've learned yours too." Rafe was too tired and too worried about Kate and Becky to keep playing games. "OK. First things first. I don't think going down to New Orleans is such a great idea. I doubt he's still there."

"And how do you know that?" Caleb sighed.

"I don't. It's just a gut feeling." Rafe replied. "I've talked to Kyle…"

"Ah yes. Another slayer." Caleb shook his head, the truth dawning on him. "You know this is insane. I don't know why I'm even listening to you. I'm completely outnumbered here."

"True – but that's how we like it." Rafe smiled smugly. He watched as Caleb sank in a chair and began flipping through a magazine. "C'mon, Vampire. Listen to me for a second. This kid is the only one who's seen this guy. Kyle said that he and his crew have slowly been moving up north."

"No – Slayer. He's not the only one. You forget that I've also seen him. I can track him down in a heartbeat and you want us to just sit here and wait?" Caleb threw the magazine down. "This is your master plan??"

Rafe stood and gave Caleb an icy glare. "My plan is that I want him on my turf. I don't want waste time, running around unfamiliar places chasing after him." He brought a hand to the back of his neck, trying to rub the tension away. His voice got soft as he continued. "The other reason, the more important reason, is that I can't leave my family right now. I can't go too far in case something happens with Katrina. I need to be here."

Rafe looked at Caleb and his voice was nearly like a plea. "He'll come to us Caleb. I think it's best for us to wait."

Caleb sighed in frustration. This working together thing had disaster written all over it. But he also knew that leaving Olivia again was not really an option. He would never admit it to Rafe, but he was just as concerned about his grandchild's welfare.

He took a deep breath and conceded. "OK, Slayer. We'll wait. And while we're waiting – tell me - where do we start?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ty stood at the plate, squinting against the fading sunlight. He looked into the outfield and envisioned the ball flying out over everyone's heads. He waited for the perfect pitch, knowing if he could pull it off he could bring both Aidan and Ella home.

He was distracted for just a second. It was long enough for him to catch a glimpse of a face he thought he'd never see again. He instantly felt sick to his stomach. Anger began to boil up inside him. He stared at the pitcher, watching as the ball flew from his hand, smashing it with more force than he ever used in his life as it came across the plate.

The crowd of onlookers cheered as he ran around the bases. As he turned second he saw the face again, keeping his eyes locked to Mark's as he made his way home. As he stepped on the plate he was already planning. He wasn't going to let him ruin it. Not this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In some ways this was better than being cooped up in their apartment. Kate smiled watching Lia and Lynnie arguing as they sat at the foot of the bed.

"I am so NOT wearing the same dress as you." Lia snapped.

"Did I say that?" Lynnie asked. She turned to Kate. "Did I say that I wanted her to wear the same dress as me?" She sighed as she focused her attention on her sister again. "I said we need to agree on the **bridesmaids **dresses." She flipped through the bridal magazine in her lap, pointing her finger at a picture. "Look at this one. And I was thinking like a pale blue…"

"It's going to be NOVEMBER Lynnie. NOVEMBER." Lia countered. "We can't have pale blue."

Lynnie's face didn't hide her disappointment. "You won't even consider it. Please? I just always loved the way that looks." She turned towards her cousin and pleaded. "Katie. What do you think?"

"Oh no. Don't you two include me in this. I'll wear whatever color you chose but right now I'm neutral. Just call me Switzerland." She said with a laugh.

"OK Switzerland." Lia said with a smile. Her eyes and voice softened as she looked at Kate. "How are you feeling? I mean how are you **_really_** feeling? Be honest with us." She said as she reached for her hand.

"I'm OK right now." She said as she forced a smile of her own. Worry crept into her mind again. "And Chris is happy. I'm in my seventh month so if anything happens the baby will have a better chance." She added in a whisper.

"You're going to be fine." Lia said, her voice nearly commanding that it would be so. "Both of you. Danny said Chris is very close to finding a way out of this."

Lynnie took Kate's other hand and smiled at her. "And really, no news is good news. I've seen nothing that makes me think that this won't all work out Katie."

An odd silence fell and Lia tried to find a way to change the conversation. "So. Any new names being thrown around?" She asked as she grabbed a book of baby names from where it lay next to Kate.

Kate began to laugh, thankful to focus on more positive things. "Well. Ella likes Buddy. She thinks it'll be fun to say things like, "C'mere Buddy! or "That's my Buddy. I'm not as thrilled as you can imagine." She looked at them both thoughtfully. "For a while I was thinking Cole – it's a variation on Colin's name and it's sounds like "Coe" which makes it sort of like we were naming him after my dad." Kate sighed. "But it sounds weird with Morley. Cole Morley." She scrunched up her nose and made a face. "I don't like it."

Both Lia and Lynnie nodded in agreement. Scratch Cole off the list. "Any girls names?" Lia prompted.

"No need." Kate laughed and shook her head. "This is my son." She said softly as she ran her hand over her belly.

Two sets of eyes misted over as they gazed at her. For the moment both Lynnie and Lia were in perfect agreement.

"Is that so?" Lynnie said softly. Lia smiled as she added. "OK. We'll concentrate on boys names then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aidan, Ella and Ty stood at the edge of the field tossing a ball around while they waited for the grown-ups to stop talking and take them home.

Ty was glad they weren't going yet. He needed to talk to both of them.

"Hey Aidan? You know that book your sister is writing? The one Billie's drawing pictures for? You know. The one that has us in it?"

"Of course I know. What about it?" He replied as he threw the ball over Ella's head. She glared at him before she ran off to retrieve it.

Ty waited for Ella to come back before he continued. "Well she says that we'll be solving a mystery. But you know what? We can do it for real. There's something I need you guys to help me with. Do you wanna?"

"Cool!" Aidan replied instantly. "I'm in."

Ella looked at him thoughtfully, infinitely more cautious. "What kind of mystery?" She squinted at Ty as she threw the ball to him.

He caught it easily and held it in his glove. "Well first – I need you to help me do something and then we can try and solve it." His eyes got serious as he sank down to the ground.

Intrigued, Ella and Aidan joined him there and both replied at once. "Help you do what?"

Ty took a deep breath and said. "Run away from home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mark wondered if the kid really recognized him. He guessed that he probably had. It didn't matter. He and his aunt were inconsequential.

He made his way back to the house he'd rented. It was easier to come and go in his own place. Hotel's had their charm – it was certainly nice to be waited on. Since he'd come into money he'd grown to expect it – but at the moment he needed privacy more than room service.

He walked into his home and sighed as he made his way to the bar. As he poured himself a drink he thought about the choices he had made. He had the best of both worlds. He had small band of misfits more than eager to do his bidding as long as he kept the cash flowing their way, and thanks to the concotion he'd recently acquired, he had the ability to wander the streets without the slayers truly sensing his presence. He had a fortune at his fingertips and hatred in his heart. They could plan and they could plot but he was smarter than any of them.

He couldn't wait for it all to begin because he knew, without a doubt that in the end he'd be the only one left standing.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty-one**

"Yeah!" Quinn called out. "Hold on a sec." He wiped his hands on a dishtowel as he made his way towards the door. It sounded like an army was banging it down.

He was a bit shocked to see who was on the other side. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi!" Ty said with a grin as he walked in the door. He was followed by Ella and Aidan. He shrugged off his backpack and settled on the couch. "What's for dinner?"

Quinn stood and looked at them openmouthed, expecting to see someone come in behind them – like his parents or Billie or either of his sisters. He understood that he might be called into babysitting duty – what with Katrina being so sick and all. But as the door closed behind them he realized it was just the kids.

"Hold on hooligans. How did you get here?" He asked them, his voice stern.

"We walked." Aidan shrugged. "Can we order pizza?" He asked as he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

Quinn snatched it away from him quickly. "Hey, Midget Man. Nice try." He scolded his brother. "No we're not ordering pizza." He clicked the TV off and sighed.

"Ella, beautiful." He said softly, deciding to see what he could get from her. "Does your father know you're here?"

"Nuh uh. We were over at Ty's house. We made a break for it." She said as she flashed him a grin.

"OK. You are watching too many cop shows." He said exasperated. "You walked here alone? Are you insane? And I take it Billie doesn't know you are here does she? She's going to go crazy. Tyler." He said as he glared at the little boy. "Since you're the only one carrying luggage I feel like you must be the ringleader. Start talking. What are you doing here?"

"Oh. Me? I'm moving in with you." He said simply.

"You're what?!?" What the hell was going on? Quinn's mind began to race. Why did Ty want to move in with him? "Tyler. You are not…"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Ty interrupted him. "Can I talk to you alone so I can tell you why?" He looked up at Quinn with innocent eyes.

Beyond curious, Quinn nodded. "Yeah. OK. Hey, Trouble 1 and Trouble 2 – get lost for a second." He said to his brother and cousin. "Ella, sweetie. I have more to say to both of you. Don't think you're off the hook – but for now why don't you go beat my brother at that new video game I bought."

Her eyes lit up like stars. "OK! Cool!"

As the two other kids scurried off to play, Quinn straddled a chair and stared into Ty's eyes. "OK." "You're on kid."

"I saw him." Ty said quietly as tore his gaze from Quinn's and stared at his feet.

Quinn didn't have to ask who. "Where?" He asked, fighting to keep his voice calm.

"He was at our game." Ty's bottom lip quivered a bit. "He was only there a little while but he's here Quinn. He followed us and we can't let him hurt her." His eyes pleaded with him. "You said we're partners right? We are going to take care of her together right? If that's true I figured if I came here to live Billie would have to come too."

Quinn's heart beat frantically as he tried to control himself. All he wanted to do at the moment is interrogate the poor kid and go and hunt that coward down. But he needed to stay calm. It dawned on him that he hadn't called Billie yet to tell her Ty was here. She must be out of her mind.

He moved to stand and walked towards the phone as he replied. "Tyler. You're right. We are partners but listen to me. You can't just run away like that. Billie must be so worried…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. Suddenly someone was pounding on the door. "Don't you move – mister. I'm not finished with you." He said as he glared at Ty again.

Quinn opened the door and let Billie in.

Even though he knew the news he'd learned would devastate her – he couldn't get over how adorable she looked. Her hair was up in a messy knot and she had a smudge of dust on her cheek. She wore a ratty t-shirt, baggy cotton shorts and an ancient pair of flip flops. She didn't have a trace of make up on her face, and her freckles were plainly seen across the bridge of her nose. Quinn was once again floored at the knowledge that he truly adored every inch of her. He continued to watch her with a dreamy smile on his face. She stared up at him, her light brown eyes wild and brimming with tears.

"Quinn. Is Tyler here? Where is he?" She asked him. She didn't wait for an answer since she suddenly saw her nephew sitting right there on the couch.

She waved the crumpled piece of paper she held in her hand in front of her nephew's face. "What is this?? Do you understand how scared you made me?" Her voice began to rise as she glared at him. "TYLER JAMES ANDERSON. You DO NOT go out alone. I don't care if it's still light out. I don't care if you're only going to Quinn's. I don't care if Aidan or Ella is with you. You NEVER leave home without my permission. Do you understand me?!?!?"

"But Billie. I just…" Ty tried to explain.

"No buts. That's it Tyler." Billie continued to reprimand him. "Listen to me. For all intents and purposes I am your mother and I am telling you – this is unacceptable." She began to cry as she looked at him, finally believing he was safe and sound. She crossed over to him and pulled him into her arms. "Don't you ever do that to me again. Do you hear me? You scared me to death."

"I'm sorry." He said, his voice muffled because she was holding him so tightly.

Quinn had taken time to think while he watched them talk. He had made a decision himself. Now the only thing was to get Billie to agree. He thought he might be able to pull it off.

He called out softly. "Ty. Buddy? Why don't you go and play with your cohorts while I talk to Billie a sec."

"'kay." He said with a sniffle. "I'm sorry Bill. I didn't mean to make you mad."

Billie sighed as she finally let him go. "I'm not really mad sweetie. You just worried me."

"I know. I'm sorry." He said again as he moved towards the other room.

Billie swiped the tears from her eyes as she sank on the couch. "Oh my God." She whispered as Quinn sat beside her and took her into his arms.

"My heart stopped." She said as she hugged him tightly. "I went to the laundry room for like five minutes and when I came back they were gone. I'm telling you, until I saw his note my heart stopped beating Quinn."

"Shh. I can imagine. It's OK. He's alright." He whispered against her hair.

"Did he tell you why he's here? All this said is "Bill – I went to Quinn's. Love Ty." She said as she pulled back and shoved the note at him. "Why did he do that? Why didn't he just ask me to take him over here to see you?"

"It's going to be fine." Quinn whispered to her as he looked into her eyes.

"What is?" She asked him confused.

"Belinda." He said softly as he held her hands gently in his. "Just listen to me, OK?"

She stared at him. "OK. I just got over being scared half to death and now you're making it worse. What are you trying to tell me?"

He decided it was probably best to just come out and say it. "Ty came here for a reason. He saw someone at the game on Friday."

"OK." She said with a shrug. "Who?"

"Billie…" Quinn said as he cleared his throat. It took him a second to finally say the words. "Ty saw him. He's here."

She knew exactly who he was referring to. "No." She said softly, shaking her head back and forth.

"It's going to be OK." He tried to reassure her.

She took a deep breath and stared into his eyes. It was amazing. Just by doing that she knew that what he said was true. It was going to be alright. Seriously. What else could he take from her now?

"I know." She whispered. Even though she believed him, her voice wasn't too convincing.

"It really is. I won't let him near you." Quinn promised her.

"I know." She said as she leaned in to kiss him. "It's OK."

"I mean really, Belinda. I'm not going to let him bother you." He said, his voice getting louder.

"I know. I'm not worried." She said with a smile.

"Why not?" Quinn asked, taken aback by her reaction.

"Because he's no threat to me now." She said with a sigh. "I have nothing he wants anymore."

"Don't you think it's a little coincidental that he's here?" Quinn replied, his voice full of suspicion. "I mean – what else would bring him to Port Charles if not you?"

"I don't know and frankly Quinn. I don't care. Just as long as he stays out of my way." Billie ran a hand over his cheek.

Quinn took a deep breath as he gazed at her. It was time to tell her his plan. "I want to talk to you about something else. Ty came here to me because he's really worried about you. He had an idea and I think it's a good one."

"OK." She looked at him quizzically.

"He came to me because he wanted to move in here. At first I thought it was crazy but it's actually a really good idea."

"He wants to live with you? Instead of me?" Billie couldn't believe it. Tears sprang to her eyes again.

"No. Shh. No." Quinn knew he'd muck this up. He had no experience with stuff like this. He pulled her close and tried to find the words to explain it better. "He wants you to move in too. And honestly, come to think of it - so do I."

Billie pulled back and stared at him in disbelief. "Why? Why would you want us to do that?"

"Because…" He said softly. Quinn couldn't help himself. Chartering completely unfamiliar territory he began to babble. "Because - it makes total sense. Because, even though you don't believe Mark is here to mess with you I am nowhere near convinced. Because I don't get to see as much of you as I'd like to…"

"We spend nearly every waking moment together, Quinn." Billie countered with a laugh.

Suddenly she realized what he was saying. "Oh. I get it." She whispered, her face falling. "I'm sorry…" She couldn't meet his gaze.

"What!?" His voice was completely confused.

"This is all because I won't sleep with you." She said guiltily. "Quinn. I thought we talked about this. It's not that I don't want to…"

"Billie. That's not it…" He swore to her as he gently ran his hand over her hair. "I told you it's alright. I'll wait until you're ready."

She shook her head at him as she pushed him away and stood. "But why should you have to? I mean – what the hell is wrong with me? Any normal woman would jump at the chance. I must be out of my mind, shrinking away from you when you touch me. You deserve better than that. It shouldn't be so much work."

She took a deep breath as she went on, wanting to make sure he understood."I'm sorry. Quinn, it's sweet but it's not necessary for you to do this. It's OK. I understand. I'm sure you could call any of your exes and they'd come running back."

"What are you trying to say?" He said as he stared at her.

"I'm saying that it's alright. You don't have to keep wasting your time with me." She replied, sounding completely dejected.

"Is that what you think this is?" His voice was shocked as he rose to his feet. He paused for a second, satisfied when he heard the kids laughing hysterically in the other room. He wanted to make sure they wouldn't be interrupted when he told her this next. "Do you really think that's the only thing I want from you?"

Billie suddenly became completely ashamed of herself. She knew in her heart that it wasn't true. "No. I just…" She began.

He cut her off sharply, trying to keep his voice low. "I want you Billie – that's true. I won't try and hide that fact." He walked to her and pulled her to him, kissing her desperately. He released her and moved a few feet away, his eyes never leaving hers as he continued. "More than that I want to keep you safe, I want you to be happy. I want you to be able to live your life completely unafraid. I want you to know how I feel about you – I mean **_exactly_** how I feel about you."

"OK." She whispered as she moved closer to him. His words were making her head spin.

"I love you, Belinda Larson." He stated matter-of-factly. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gazed deeply into her eyes, mesmerized by the way they began to sparkle as he repeated it slowly. "I. Love. _You_. And guess what? I don't even need you to say it back to me right now. As I said – I'm a patient guy – I can wait until you're ready. But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to worry about you and it doesn't mean I'm going to let that bastard have a chance to hurt you again. So." He said softly as he kissed her again. "I want you to here with me. You want to simplify it – think of it this way. It's strictly for convenience's sake."

It was the last thing she expected to hear. She was staggered and unable to speak. "Y-y-you what?"

"Need to hear it again? OK. Fine." He said with a smile. Now that he'd said the words there was no stopping him. His blue eyes danced as he looked down at her again. "Here goes. I love you." He promised.

Still a bit in shock - she shoved him away. She had dreamed of this moment, but in her mind it was completely different. There was wine and candlelight and there was no one there but the two of them. And in her dream she'd actually showered recently, not spent the day doing housework.

"You're telling me this now? When I come over here – all sweaty and grungy and dressed like THIS?" She stared down at her clothes and then back at him. "You tell me this in the middle of a Saturday with three eight year olds in the room next door?"

"So what?" He replied with a shrug as he laughed at her. "I happen to think it's sexy. Billie, trust me - you've never looked more beautiful."

"Don't. Don't do that. Don't you dare laugh at me." She said as she tried to keep from laughing herself.

Her eyes filled with tears as they met his. "I can't believe you're saying this now - when I can't really do anything about it. Quinn…" She sighed, wanting with all her heart to say the words back to him. "I.." She trailed off, terrified.

Quinn knew that she needed to get used to the fact that he loved her. As he gazed lovingly down at her he thought telling her that he intended to marry her would probably be a bit too much for her in one day. He decided to appeal to her practical side. He kissed her forehead and gently wiped the tears from her eyes as he continued, "I have plenty of room. Billie, c'mon. Think of the money you could save. You know that I love that kid too – don't you? I swear I do. And I promise you I'll protect him like he's my own…"

"Quinn…" She replied, her voice shaky as she moved closer to him. She was completely touched by his offer – awed by the fact that her luck it seemed had changed at last. Imagine, finding someone like him. She wanted to tell him she loved him too, she wanted to make sure he understood. Even though it was exactly how she felt about him, she had so much trouble saying the words. It was so hard for her to trust someone again.

"Quinn." Billie repeated. "The reason I haven't been able to…I don't know what it is. It's not because I don't want you – trust me. I just…"

"Are we back to that again?" He chuckled softly. "Listen to me, Billie. It doesn't change a thing. I still love you. Don't get me wrong, I'll be working on it constantly. I can't resist a challenge and I know that we'll get there eventually." He pulled her close as he continued, "Right now it doesn't matter. Right now – I just want you and Ty here with me. That's all I want." He laughed louder as he added. "Well. I want that AND I want to kick Mark's ass from here to next year. But you know – somehow I think I have a chance at both."

Billie couldn't believe this was happening. Having to go through everything she'd faced in her life was worth it – just to get to this moment. She couldn't believe how lucky she was.

"You know what?" She whispered as he bent his head to kiss her. "Me too."


	52. Chapter 52

**_A/N: Wow. What a downer I am today. Sorry my dears, but it's just the way the cookie crumbles sometimes. Someone will be happy in my story…someday. It's just that probably today isn't it. Or – maybe someone's sort of happy today. Hmm. Could be. LOL! Just read and see. Melody - LOL at Rafe and his daughter's hair. I couldn't believe it when I read your new chapter. Greatminds..Re: GC - I just actually decided this today – I wasn't sure I was going to go there but Bethany – this one's for you. :) Until 53! xox-G_**

**Chapter Fifty-two**

Elizabeth's heart broke as she watched Alison dash around the kitchen. "Sweetheart? Please sit down for a second. You look like you're going to collapse."

"I can't." Alison said curtly. "I'm too busy taking care of my daughter." Her nerves were shot and she was too tired to bother to censor herself. She glared in her mother's direction as she continued. "I don't expect you to understand. I know you'd have no idea."

"Alison…" Elizabeth said with a sigh. "How much longer are you going to make me pay for that?"

"I don't know Mother. As long as I feel like it." She snapped back. Finally she began to focus and caught the look on Elizabeth's face. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. I'm just so tired."

"It's alright." Elizabeth replied, sighing again. "Sweetheart, please sit down."

Alison shook her head again. Her eyes turned heavenward, blinking back tears. "I don't know what to do anymore. Mom – it's getting worse. It's nearly four in the after noon and she's still not awake. She's been sleeping the entire day."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say or do to console her. "I know, sweetie."

Alison shook her head and wiped at her eyes. Her voice was a constant stream of desperation. "I can't let Ella see me upset – she's so perceptive she can always tell when things aren't right. I can't tell Rafe because he's too worried about whoever this guy is who might – oh my God – who might be after Becky and to top it all off we've got to play nice with Caleb and Livvie. I don't know what to do. I can't take much more of this." She said as she turned to gaze out the window. "I can't…"

Elizabeth face filled with relief as she saw Rafe standing in the doorway. Silently she stood and walked into the other room, leaving them alone.

"Alison…" He whispered.

He watched her take a few steadying breaths and run her hands over her cheeks. His heart broke as he saw her run her finger through her hair before she turned to face him with a smile.

Her voice was a bit shaky as she finally spoke. "Hi. I didn't realize you'd be home so early."

He stared into her eyes, his face full of concern. "I wanted to check in on Katrina – and I wanted to check in on you. Alison. You can't keep doing this…"

The smile left her face and she glared at him. "Please, Rafe. Don't. Don't start with me again."

"I'm not starting with you." He promised. "Alison. You need to take care of yourself. You won't be any good to her if you wear yourself into the ground like this. Please." He pleaded at her with his eyes. "I don't want to argue with you but I can't stand watching you destroy yourself. I'm begging you. Please. Just go lie down for a little bit."

"I can't." She said as she shook her head vehemently. "I can't go to sleep. What happens if she wakes up and needs me?"

"Then I'll wake you." He said with a sigh. He crossed to her and pulled her into his arms, holding her close. "Please. Alison." He whispered as he placed a kiss on her hair.

She sank against him and rested her cheek on his chest. She shook her head, still trying to protest. "I don't think I can. I have so much to do. Ella's coming home soon. She needs to eat and she has to take a bath. I let her get out of it yesterday but she has to tonight."

"I'll take care of Ella." He promised as he held her tighter. "I'll make sure she gets her bath.

"She'll walk all over you. She'll tell you she went swimming but Rafe that doesn't count." She replied with a sigh. "You'll cave – I know you."

"I promise. I can handle it. No caving." He said as he ran a hand up and down her back.

Alison mind spun, knowing he was right but still trying to reason with him. "She has to wash her hair – you have to use the conditioner too or she won't let you comb it."

"I've got it Alison. She's my child too you know. I'm not exactly new at this." Rafe replied as he kissed her temple.

She pulled back to gaze into his eyes. "You're tired too. I know you've been working with Caleb all day…" She began.

Working with Caleb, he thought with a shiver. He looked down at her and admitted. "You're right." He sighed. "I have been. And there's nothing more exhausting let me tell you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Absolutely not." Danny yelled as he threw down the book he'd been reading.

"You can't tell me what to do, Thornhart." Lia snapped back.

He shook his head at her and stared into her eyes. "The hell I can't. You are not going undercover - without back up - to track down Quinn's girlfriend's ex. **YOU'RE NOT**. Don't you realize what this guy is? He's a **_criminal_**, Julia."

Her eyes flew open wide. He could not be serious. "And I'm a cop **_Daniel_** – or have you forgotten I happen to chase criminals on a daily basis."

He wasn't happy about her profession either, but he'd lost that argument a long time ago.

"Yeah. Alright – you do." He conceded. Knowing she'd take that as a victory he quickly added. "But when you do that you're in uniform, with your partner, and while you're carrying a weapon."

"Don't worry. I'll take my gun." She said with a shrug.

"Oh that makes me feel better." Danny's voice was full of bitterness. He sighed as he sank down on the couch, his face defeated.

Lia looked at him, wondering exactly where this was coming from. "Danny?" She said, her voice softening as she moved to sit beside him. "What's this really about?"

"I…" He began, afraid to actually tell her. It was something that was always on his mind but he usually kept it at bay. "I just always wonder. Whenever I go to work I wonder – is this the day?"

"Is this what day?" She asked him, completely confused.

Danny turned to her, cradling her face in his hands. His eyes bore into hers as he spoke, his voice shaking a bit. "Is this the day they'll bring you in? Is this the day they'll bring you in - shot or stabbed or… worse?" He blinked back tears as he finished. "Is this the day I'll have to try and save your life?"

Her heart sank to her stomach. "Danny…" She whispered.

"What you do – the situations you put yourself in? Julia, it scares me to death." He admitted.

"But you never said…" She stared at him in wonder.

He smiled slightly as he cut her off. "Like you'd ever listen." He laughed softly. "Lia. I know that you love your job – and I know that you're incredibly good at what you do- but that doesn't mean I don't worry about you constantly. The only saving grace is that I'm usually so busy I don't have time to dwell on it."

She was touched beyond belief. Still, she knew what she had to do. "Listen to me, Danny. Please. I promise I'll be careful. And Quinn will be with me."

He looked at her in disbelief. "Oh. Good. Quinn will be with you. If this guy tries something shady - what'll he do – nail him with a fastball?"

"Maybe. You know in his day he used to pitch 90 miles an hour." Lia replied with a laugh. Her face softened as she gazed into his eyes and leaned closer to him. "Danny." She whispered as she touched her lips to his. "I love you."

His arms closed around her as he pulled her to him. "I love you too. Please Lia. BE CAREFUL." He said between kisses. "Because I know I won't be able to go on without you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We'll go as soon as your class is over, OK?" Grant said as he clicked off his computer. "Cindy said she'd lock up." Distracted he moved about the office and didn't realize Chloe hadn't actually answered him. "Did you get a load of her hair today? It's five different colors." He laughed as he finally looked up and smiled at her. "I can't believe it doesn't fall out with all the crap she puts in it."

"Yeah." She said softly, not paying any attention. She had a lot on her mind at the moment.

"Clo?" He walked towards her, completely concerned. "Are you OK?" Now that he thought about it she'd been extremely quiet all day. Things had been so crazy it was the first time he'd been able to pay attention.

"No." She shook her head at him. "I'm not. I'm terrible."

"What's the matter? Do you not feel well? Do you want to cancel your class?" He ran a hand over her cheek and gazed into her eyes. She'd looked really tired lately.

She shook her head at him again. "That's not what I mean. Grant…" She whispered as she blinked back tears. "I can't go there today."

"OK." He said softly as he pulled her to him. "It's alright."

"No." She protested. Chloe's voice became desperate. "It's not. I should go – she's my friend – she's your sister – but I don't think I can, Grant. I just can't..."

"Shh. Clo. Don't…" Grant held her closer and pressed a kiss to her hair. "Tell me what's the matter – please?"

Sighing she shoved him away. "I can't watch anyone else go through that Grant. I can't watch someone who was young and healthy and vibrant waste away – being consumed by some sort of disease that makes them a shell of what they once were. And with Katie – Oh God. It's worse – because she should be so happy Grant." Chloe sobbed. "She should be as happy as I am."

"This is you happy?" Grant teased, knowing that illness always made Chloe uneasy. But Kate wasn't in the hospital and he knew deep in his heart that something would intervene and keep her safe in the end. He was more worried about Becky quite frankly. "Clo. It's OK. You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"You don't understand. I can't just go there and watch her. It's all because of the baby…" She said, still sobbing.

"Chris says the baby's doing well. That's one thing he's sure of. I know it's scary but you don't need to worry…" He promised her.

"I know – but Grant…" Chloe cut him off and eased away. She suddenly moved to grab her purse, frantically rummaging through it. "It's not about Katie – it's about me."

He couldn't tell what she was talking about. This was so unlike Chloe. She was usually calm – almost eerily so. When things upset her she sometimes just shut down.

"Look." She said tearfully as she finally found what she'd been looking for. She crossed to him and shoved it into his hand.

"What is this?" He stared at what she'd given him and tried to catch his breath.

"LOOK!" She yelled at him, grabbing the tester back and shaking it in front of his eyes. "Look at what it says!!! I'm pregnant!!!" She sobbed.

"You're what?!" Grant's mouth hung open as the tried to take it all in.

She continued to babble, unable to control herself. "I'm pregnant. And I'm so happy but Katie – she's so sick – and I can't go there and pretend that I'm not happy because I am." Chloe's eyes were bright with tears as they met his. "Oh Grant. Even though we didn't plan this I'm so happy. But I know I shouldn't be."

Grant grinned from ear to ear as he finally composed himself. He moved to her and took her gently in his arms. "Who are you kidding? You totally planned this."

Taken aback, she started to focus. "No I didn't." She sniffled.

"No?" He said as he dried the tears from her cheeks, bending his head to kiss them away. "The night we got married – you didn't say – "I want to have kids with you and I want to start now?"

She finally smiled at him. "I said that?" She asked, not really remembering.

"More or less." He said with a laugh. "It was while you were seducing me. I thought it was just because you wanted your ring back but I see now all along you had other plans."

"Grant…" Chloe whispered. "I'm pregnant."

"I think you mentioned that." He said as he kissed her.

"You're not mad?" She asked.

Was she nuts? "Mad? No. Chloe." He took another breath to steady himself. "No. I'm not mad. I'm terrified, shocked and about to keel over - but mad? But no. Chloe. I'm not mad." He promised her as he crushed his mouth to hers.

She sighed loudly when he pulled away. Her voice got soft and serious as she stared into his eyes. "I don't want anyone else to know – Grant. I know it'll be hard to keep it a secret but I don't. Not until we know Kate's OK."

Grant wanted to tell the world, but he knew she was right. It was not the right time. God help him he thought to himself. She couldn't be that far along and she was already an emotional mess. It didn't matter. He'd enjoy every minute of it.

"Alright. It'll be our little secret." He said as he pressed a hand to her stomach and leaned down to kiss her.

Chloe covered his hand with hers and giggled as she kissed him back.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty-three**

This was perfect, Mark thought as he grabbed the remote. The image of the petite blond faded as the set turned off. His cohorts were doing a fabulous job, keeping an eye on his target with unbelievable ease. Soon the time would come when he'd be able to make his move.

The pretty young slayer always seemed to be surrounded. He knew it wouldn't be easy to get to her away from those who sought to keep her safe, but somehow he thought he'd be able to pull it off.

Sooner or later someone would slip up. They always did.

Mark chuckled to himself as he thought of Caleb. My but was he pathetic. He'd taken a wife and started a family. Even with his fangs he seemed mortal. Mark couldn't believe how easy it would be to get to him.

He thought back to how he got to this moment. His father had dedicated his life to serving Caleb. Mark had been young when his father was turned but he knew how much he honored the traditions and responsibilities that came with the gift bestowed on him. Mark waited and studied and bided his time until he'd be able to join him. And then, in an instant, all he'd worked for – all he'd dreamed of was taken from him.

He fought his way back, he waited and he planned. He made the acquaintances necessary to finally become the type of man his father was. But instead of serving, he himself would become the master. The goal was in sight. It was only a matter of timing now.

Before they knew it, all those responsible for his father's death would be paying the price.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So. What do you think?" Lynnie said as she turned towards Ethan. She nibbled on her nails and looked at him anxiously.

"Do you like it?" He asked her with a grin.

She ran her hand down the smooth railing of the pew. Was he kidding? Everything about it was perfect. "I love it. It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful." He whispered as he bent his head to kiss her. "Do you think Lia will agree?" He asked with a laugh.

Lynnie gave him a look as they made their way up the aisle. "She doesn't have a choice. I gave in on the color of the dresses, she said I could pick the church."

"Then I guess it's decided. This is where we'll be getting married." He grinned at her. Ethan couldn't believe it was possible, that he was able to be here with her, that she was going to be his wife. Having this second chance was unbelievable enough. Being able to live his life with Lynnie was more than he could ever dreamed of. He watched as Lynnie turned around and faced the altar again.

He was incredibly reluctant to go, but he had a ton of work to do. "Lynn? Sweetheart? I'd love to stay here with you all day but I've really got to get going."

She didn't seem to hear him. He moved closer to her, afraid of what she might be seeing. "Lynnie…" He whispered.

"Colin's here." She whispered back, nodding towards the front of the church. Ethan saw him then, looking desolate, kneeling near the front of the church with his head resting on his arms. "I'm going to stay here and talk to him."

Ethan loved to look at Lynnie, but his heart broke whenever he saw her like this, full of concern and worry about the people she loved.

"OK…" He said, knowing he'd never be able to talk her out of staying. "I'll see you later." He whispered as he pressed a kiss to her head. "Love you."

"Love you too" She whispered back as she moved down the aisle again.

"Colin?" She called out softly.

His head snapped up and he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Lynn. Hi." He said, forcing a smile.

"I don't mean to disturb you – I just wanted to make sure you're alright – or as alright as you can be under the circumstances." She whispered as she moved to sit beside him.

"She's dying, Lynnie." He replied, his voice broken.

She wasn't going to pretend. She wasn't going to tell him everything would be alright. She knew that's what she hoped and prayed would be true – but she couldn't be sure. She knew deep down, Colin would appreciate that more than empty reassurances. "I know." She nodded.

"I guess this looks a bit funny." He said with a sigh, his voice bitter. "A vampire's son coming to a house of God to plead for the lives of his wife and child."

Lynnie shook her head at him and reached for his hand. "No. It's not funny at all. Colin. Right now you need to do anything you can to comfort yourself."

"Yeah. Well." He said as he stared at the ceiling. "It's not working. Nothing's working. And Chris – he seems to think knowing that the baby's fine will make me feel better – when all I feel anytime he says it is that I can't possibly raise him alone. I need her here with me, Lynnie. You understand that don't you?"

She nodded again and wiped at her eyes. "Of course you do."

"I won't be any good without her." He promised.

"Colin…" Lynnie tried to find words but came up empty.

"I won't. I'll do a horrible job." He said, inconsolable. "Well. I know at least I can't threaten to turn him and ruin his life – he'll be half slayer." Colin laughed bitterly.

They sat there in silence for a few moments until Colin finally spoke again. "We should have known nothing good would come from this." He said as he hung his head again.

"From what?" Lynnie asked.

"Katrina and I being together. We were doomed from the start." He tried to swallow the tears lodged in his throat but wasn't able to.

"That's so untrue. For many reasons but I can tell you honestly that I'm here in this place right now because of the two of you." She promised him.

"I don't understand." He said, confused. "Were you here to pray for Katrina too?"

"I pray for her every day – but I was here with Ethan. And without you and Kate, I would never have found him."

"Sure you would have." Colin replied.

"Oh really?" She challenged him. "If it wasn't to go after Katie, why else would I have been in Transylvania chatting with an angel?"

Colin didn't buy it. Everything happens for a reason. "He'd have found you – you'd have found each other. Some things are just destined."

That was her point but she didn't expect him to see it. "I know. Some things **_are_** destined. Look at you and Katie." She said as she gave his hand a squeeze.

He looked at her tearfully. "Lynnie…"

She shook her hair back off her shoulders and stared into his eyes. "I know I get previews occasionally. I know that I see things all the time that I wish I wouldn't. I know that you're scared but you two have so many things in your favor. You have a baby on the way, you have all of us, your friends and your family. I mean. Look. Even your fathers are working together. I have to say, if ever there was a miracle that's it."

"Or it's a sign that the world is coming to an end." Colin countered his voice sounding defeated.

Lynnie straightened her glasses and gave him a smile. "I'm engaged to an angel. I tend to believe in miracles more." She replied, her laughter softly ringing through the empty church. "Because you and Katie found love so many good things happened. Just look at all of it Colin. Because they broke up and Kate met you, Lia found out how she felt about Danny, Grant finally got the guts to tell Chloe how he felt, I found Ethan, and your sister was born." The list was longer than she realized. Lynnie could see she was getting to him and smiled wider as she continued.

She stared into his eyes again and spoke softly. "I don't know what's next but I know this Colin. Focus on what's wonderful about you and Katie being together now, focus on your baby and the love you have for each other – because honestly – all the things that kept you apart all those years ago don't matter anymore."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're out of your mind." Rafe said with a sigh.

"I'm the only one using my mind at the moment." Caleb replied.

Kyle looked at Becky and whispered, "Sont-ils toujours comme ceci?"

Were they always like this? Becky grinned at his question. She leaned close and giggled, "Eu am nu răspuns. Acesta este nou la spre eu de asemenea."

Silently the two of them slipped out the door and into the main part of the gym. "You have no idea?" Kyle said with a laugh. "Haven't they worked together before?"

"Worked together?" Becky smiled. "No." She said her voice definite. She looked at him and then added, "Well. Once. But that's because Caleb wanted something and he couldn't get it otherwise. They made a sort of deal. It happened before Katie was born."

As they walked Kyle peered over his shoulder again.

"You need to stop that." Becky laughed at him. He was always so nervous about being caught together.

He ignored her and asked. "That long ago huh?"

Becky smiled and gave Cindy a little wave as she moved towards the stairs. "Yeah." She answered as she started to climb. She stood a few steps above him. "C'mon." She said with a grin.

"Becky. NO." Kyle said as he reached for her hand and gave her a tug. "I can't go up there with you."

"Why not?" She pouted.

"You need a list?" He hissed at her. She laughed as he pulled her down to the foot of the stairs. "One, your father rented me that apartment so he could keep an eye on me. Two, it's right across the hall from your brother, three, I can tell what type of mood your dad is in and on a normal day he'd rip me limb from limb for taking you up there alone."

"And today?" Becky asked her eyes dancing with laughter.

"And today – he'll do it in record time." Kyle sighed at her. How much longer could he really resist her though, the way those big blue eyes sparkled as she stared up at him?

"Don't you like kissing me?" She leaned close and asked him in a whisper.

"No…yes…no." Kyle sighed again and started to laugh. "Stop it, Becky – I mean it."

She wouldn't be persuaded. Becky grabbed at his shirt and pulled him around to the other side of the stairs. "Just kiss me once - really quick. Please?" She batted her lashes and grinned wider. "You look **_so_** cute today."

"Becky…" He feared for his life but couldn't help himself. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

She swayed into him and clung, sighing a bit as he deepened the kiss.

They were completely losing track of where they were when Cindy's voice rang out. "Hey Rafe!"

"I KNEW IT!!" Kyle's eyes flew open in shock at the sound of her voice. He let Becky go, horrified. "SEE?!"

Becky smoothed back her hair and peered around the stairwell. She saw Cindy smiling at the desk, pretending to be busy.

"Cindy's just messing with us." She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the floor.

They didn't notice how Caleb flew past and slammed the door behind him. Laughing, Becky kept walking and crashed straight into her father.

"Rebecca Elizabeth. What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked suspiciously.

"I'm – ummm – I'm…" She stammered.

"You're grounded that's what you are. And you…" Rafe glowered as he reached for Kyle, snagging his arm and pulling him to face him. "You're sparring with me today, tough guy."

"NO…" Kyle fought to find his breath as he looked at Becky desperately.

"Daddy. Don't hurt him – please." She begged. Watching it all transpire, Cindy continued to giggle. This was the greatest job she ever had. She thought with a smile. There was nothing more entertaining than this place.

Not swayed by his daughter's pleas in the least, Rafe shoved Kyle none to gently towards the studio door. "OH YES. And when we're done - we'll just see how worthy of my daughter you are."


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty-four**

"I want you to lie down." Grant warned her as he moved towards the door. "You've been sick all morning. Go on. Eat your crackers and take it easy."

"We have seven more months, Grant. I can teach for a while yet." Chloe replied with a sigh.

She decided to try another tactic. She snagged his hand and pulled him back around to face her. "I'm sorry." She said with a smile.

"For what?" He asked as he gazed lovingly down at her.

"For the other day – for how I told you about the baby. That was awful Grant." She said with a shake of her head. "I should have done it better – I should have done something cute or I could have surprised you or…"

He cut her off with a kiss. "You told me perfectly. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." He promised her as he pulled away. Grant sighed. He got so distracted when she looked at him like that. "I'd love to stay here, Clo – but I need to get back downstairs.

"Me too." She said as she tried to follow him.

Grant turned back around and shook his head at her. "Uh uh. No. Nice try." He said as he opened the door to find Becky standing outside.

"Grant." She breathed as he opened the door. "You have to help me. Dad's killing Kyle."

"Why? What'd he do?" Grant asked as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I made him kiss me and Dad caught us." She admitted, blushing a bit. "I'm grounded and unless you do something Kyle's going to die."

"OK. I'll help." Grant said with a grin.

"Oh thank you." She grinned back at him. "I knew you'd help me."

"I meant I'll help Dad." Grant replied.

"GRANT!" Chloe called out from behind him. "Behave. Go downstairs. I'll stay here and talk to Becky."

He turned to face his wife. "Did you just say you'll stay up here?"

"Yes." She rolled her eyes at him and moved towards the couch.

"OK." Grant walked back to her and kissed her soundly. "I love you both." He whispered so only she could hear.

"We love you too." She replied in a whisper. She watched him walk away and then spoke again. "Becks, honey? Come on inside."

"He grounded me. I mean can you believe it? Not like I'm not already. I can't go anywhere or do anything by myself. I have someone trailing me constantly and now my father's going to kill my boyfriend."

"So." Chloe commented as she moved to sit down. "He's your boyfriend now?"

"What?" Becky blinked at the question. Then she giggled and blushed. "Yeah. He is. I mean he would be if we got five seconds alone. Dad's got him so scared he barely holds my hand. It's so annoying Clo."

Chloe was sympathetic but she knew what was really going on. "Your dad has a lot on his mind, Becky. He and Grant are very worried about you. And they're worried about Kate and the baby. Just try and relax for a bit. Everything will work out OK if you're just patient."

Becky's eyes filled with tears as she sat beside Chloe. "I'm a horrible person."

Chloe knew how she was feeling. "No. I don't blame you for being happy – and you know what? Kate wouldn't either." The realization made her smile. She suddenly felt less guilty herself. "I know what it's like to feel guilty because someone else is suffering and you're experiencing something that makes you happy. It's understandable though. You're young and you're in love.

Becky wiped at her eyes. "You're the best, Clo. You're so easy to talk to and you always understand me – you know that?"

Chloe was touched but she still had more to say. "I also understand this - you need to be careful sweetie. This guy – whoever he is – he's just waiting for an opening…"

"God! I take it back. Now you sound just like Grant." Becky said with a sigh.

"I guess you could say being married to a slayer has started to rub off on me." Chloe subconsciously laid a hand on her stomach. She didn't need to worry; Becky didn't even notice the gesture. "Your dad is picking on Kyle because he wants him to be well trained – and if he's satisfied he's well trained…"

"He'll let me be alone with him." Becky's eyes began to sparkle as she came to the same conclusion.

"Now you've got it." Chloe said with a laugh. "So suck it up and just wait. Be happy he's paying attention to him. In the end – it'll work out in your favor."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lia walked along the sidewalk and saw him approach. She was actually looking forward to meeting the creep face to face.

She swerved to walk in his path, crashing right into him.

The police officer, Mark thought with a sigh. She thought she was so clever.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I can't believe what a klutz I am!" Lia gushed as she wobbled on her heels and straightened her skirt.

"It's OK." Mark flashed her an insincere grin as he held onto her arm. "Are you alright?"

"I think so." She said shyly. "Thank you." You sick bastard she thought as she grinned back.

"You're most welcome and I have to say I'm glad. We wouldn't want to mar your perfect skin." He said with a wink as he ran a hand over her forearm. He was onto her but she was quite beautiful. It didn't hurt anything to play with her for a bit.

"No." She giggled as she inched closer to him. "That would be bad." Almost as bad as that pickup line you miserable creep. She added to herself. "How can I thank you for saving me?"

"We could get a bite?" He suggested as he leered at her.

"That would be nice." She reached into her purse and pulled out a card. "Why don't you call me…" She giggled again and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "…whenever you get hungry." She added as she flounced away. Lia turned the corner and reached for her cell phone to tell Quinn - mission accomplished.

Mark regarded the card, ignoring his first impulse to just throw it out. He knew what they wanted – payback for how he'd used Belinda. Belinda – he sighed – was completely insignificant. She was good for one thing and one thing only - her money. He had only taken her to bed to keep up the charade, he'd only paid attention to the brat she raised to keep up appearances.

Indulging in a little romp with the pretty cop would be tricky but he always loved a challenge. If he found her acceptable he might even consider making her one of his own.

He slipped her card into his pocket. We shall see. He thought with a wicked grin. He'd see how bored he got.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyle stumbled from the studio, drenched in sweat. He nearly crashed into the shelves nearby as he reached for a bottle of water. Rafe walked out behind him and patted him on the back. "Nice job." He said with a laugh.

"Thank you sir." Kyle gasped.

"Now keep your hands off my daughter." He added, still laughing as he went into the office.

He sank into the chair and sighed. The workout had done him good. It took his mind off everything that had been nagging at him all day, Katrina's illness, Alison's exhaustion, his increasingly annoying conversations with Caleb, and the danger Becky was in.

Kyle was learning quickly. Still he needed to push him – to make sure that the one day Rafe or Grant couldn't be with her that Kyle could keep her safe. Not that she didn't have the skills she needed herself – but Rafe knew her heart wasn't in it. He couldn't blame her and he wouldn't force her.

Caleb was beyond infuriating. He didn't want to listen – he didn't want to plan – he wanted to jump right in and take control. Rafe knew that they should be working with rather than against each other but it was next to impossible. He just couldn't get over the fact that he didn't trust Caleb any further than he could throw him.

He glanced at the clock. He wanted to get home early. Despite his plans the other day, Alison didn't rest for more than a half an hour before she grabbed the comb from his hand and tended to Ella's hair herself.

He was at a loss – torn in a million different directions and terrified he'd make the wrong choice.

Rafe knew something was about to happen and about to happen soon. He teased Kyle mercilessly but he was happy to have another slayer around to lend a hand.

They were going to need all the help they could get.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caleb watched from the shadows as Abigail's daughter spoke to the very man he and Rafe had been looking for. Which twin was she? He tried to remember which one had the gift of sight. Did she know what she was getting into?

Knowing her mother, he had to guess she did – but that didn't mean she could handle him. More than ready for a fight Caleb appeared directly in Mark's path.

"An audience with the vampire himself." Mark said with a sinister laugh. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"The pleasure will be all mine." Caleb promised as his hand closed over Mark's neck, dragging him silently into an abandoned alley way. His grip tightened as he added. "It'll be sweet to be able to destroy you myself."

Mark pushed Caleb back easily, smiling as he watched him bounce against the building behind him. "Let's see you try."

"You found someone to turn you that much is obvious." Caleb said bitterly as he stood to face Mark again. "And it seems you're a quick learner. Congratulations."

Mark could tell when he was being patronized. He would not give Caleb the satisfaction. "Save it." He cut him off, sharply. "All you need to worry about is that I'm here and I'm not going anywhere until I've finished."

"Finished what?" Caleb challenged him. This kid was something else. It would be more difficult than he anticipated but Caleb was sure he could handle this on his own. To hell with working with the slayer. He could get the job done for all of them. Just thinking of Rafe being indebted to him was more than enough motivation.

"Finished you – for starters." Mark replied. His eyes glowed red as he promised. "Do not underestimate me – Caleb. I've come farther than you can imagine to get what's mine."

Smirking he moved back onto the street, as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"And I'll happily take what's yours while I do it." He tossed back over his shoulder as he faded from view.


	55. Chapter 55

A/N: This chapter's all about the Donovan's. So if you like them it's your lucky day. ;) It's a real long one too. I need to move on and get things going but need to tie up some loose ends. If it seems all over the place I apologize. It just made sense to lump it together in my mind.

Until 56! Enjoy!! xox-G

**Chapter Fifty-five**

"The thing is he didn't seem that creepy to me Quinn." Lia said with a yawn as she crawled into bed. "At least not until I got close."

"HOW CLOSE?" Danny yelled from beside her.

"Lia. Thank you for setting this up. I'll take it from here." Quinn promised.

"Look. You shouldn't do this alone. Please. Don't go all Clint Eastwood on me Quinn." Lia snapped at him.

"If that's not the pot calling the kettle…" Danny chimed in.

"Thornhart." Lia whirled her head around and stared at him. "You are getting on my last nerve."

Quinn was still talking, his fists already clenched in anticipation of knocking Mark out cold. "I just mean that we'll get him now. He'll call you to meet – except I'll show up. I'll wear a wire and get him to admit what he did to Billie…"

"And the rest is history - as my fiancé will be if I don't hang up soon." She glared at Danny again. "Speaking of Billie – how's married life?"

"We're not married." Quinn replied, sounding like he was fighting for his breath.

Lia laughed loudly. "No. Not yet. But it's only a matter of time. My money's on sooner rather than later."

"Don't be too sure. It probably won't happen. I'm trying to go slow and on top of that now she's mad at me." Quinn admitted with a sigh.

Intrigued, Lia settled under the covers and touched her toes to Danny's leg. "Geez Lia. Your feet are freezing!" Danny said with a yelp.

She ignored him and kept talking to Quinn. "Oh God. What did you do?"

"It was a mistake. I just asked her to get something out of a drawer for me and she found my book."

"What book?" She asked. Her eyes flew open in shock as she guessed. "You DO NOT have a little black book!!!! Quinn. Please tell me you don't."

"I don't…" He insisted. He started to chuckle at himself. "Well. Not anymore. First of all – it was brown and second of all Billie threw it out."

"Good for her. Oh my God. You are so pathetic and I'm so tired." Lia said with another yawn. "Goodnight, Romeo." She giggled as she snuggled closer to Danny.

"Goodnight Lia. Thanks again. Sweet dreams." Quinn replied as clicked the phone off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You worked so late." Abby said with a sigh as she watched Cam walk in. "I was getting worried."

"I'm sorry." He replied as he bent his head to kiss her. He took the bags he held in his arms and moved into the kitchen. "I had some things I had to tie up."

Abby followed him, wondering what on earth he could be up to. "Cam? What's going on?"

"Hmmm?" He answered as he worked at putting groceries away.

"What are you up to? What's all this?" She asked as she snagged a bottle of champagne off the counter. "And why did Lynnie pick Aidan up this afternoon?"

Cam placed two glasses down and grabbed the bottle back, opening it with a loud pop. He smiled at her as he poured her a glass. "Welcome to your vacation, Mrs. Donovan."

"What?" She asked, a bit in shock.

He smiled as he touched his glass to hers. "I know you've had a rough time, seeing what's going on and about to happen. And I know if I tried to take you away now you'd never really relax. So. We'll go – someday soon – when all this is over. Right now – I'm bringing the vacation to you."

Cam placed the glass down on the counter and pinned Abby against it leaning down to kiss her softly.

"Really?" She asked with a sigh as he pulled away. How did she get so lucky? She wondered to herself.

"Really." He replied with a smile. "So. First a gourmet dinner, I'll deliver it to our room if you want to pretend we're really away somewhere and then…" He continued, chuckling softly and moving to kiss her again. "…I'm going to remind you just why you married me all those years ago."

"I know exactly why I married you." Abby laughed back as she toyed with the buttons on his shirt. She fought for her breath as his mouth closed over hers again. "Are you going to tell me where you were going to take me?"

"Nope. I won't – because I promise you I'll still take you there, Abby. After all this is over." He said softly as his arms tightened around her.

"Cam?" Abby asked as his mouth trailed down her neck and made her shiver.

"Mmmm?" He replied as he touched his lips to hers again.

"Tell me something." She whispered.

"OK."

She pulled back and stared at him with laughter in her eyes. "What's for dinner?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Billie tiptoed into the kitchen, lost in thought. It had only been a week but still they'd fallen into a familiar routine. She knew she was very quickly getting used to living here.

Tonight her heart melted as she watched Quinn with Ty. He'd had an upset stomach and Quinn not only barely flinched when Ty first got sick on his shoes, but then he sat by his side for hours and read him stories until he'd fallen back to sleep. She knew that Quinn loved her, and she knew that she loved him. Every day she spent with him was one step closer to believing it was real. He was absolutely incredible

Poor Quinn. She thought with a laugh. He'd gotten so busted and she'd been really mean to him. Served him right, but it still was too funny watching him stammer and try to explain the hundred or so names he had listed in his little address book.

Quinn was also far too attractive for his own good. Billie had to admit to herself that she was the one getting restless. He had told her he'd wait and he seemed to go overboard with that promise. He was still affectionate but he always made sure to pull back before getting too close.

Lately she found herself reaching for him whenever he eased away. She was going to have to do something about that she guessed as she sighed to herself. But what if she was wrong? She thought, suddenly panicked. Maybe he was comparing her to some of those girls in his little book. Maybe she didn't stack up. Maybe he wished he was with one of them instead.

Lost in her thoughts she bent down to peer into the refrigerator.

That was how he happened upon her, a silhouette framed in the soft light it cast into the kitchen. Still distracted by his conversation with Lia, he rounded the corner and fought for his breath.

Billie heard the slight sound and it made her head snap up. "Quinn. Hi…" She said softly as she stood and faced him. "I was just thirsty…" She trailed off, waiting for him to say something. He looked so cute, she couldn't help but think, with his hair all mussed up.

He swallowed as his eyes roamed over her from head to toe. Was she out of her mind? How did she expect him to keep his promise to her when she walked around in something like that?

For a few long moments he didn't speak. Billie looked down at her feet and finally filled the silence between them. She finally met his eyes and gave him a smile. "I know I said it before, but you were amazing with Ty earlier. You probably got more than you bargained for – having an eight year old move in. Thank you for taking such good care of him."

Her words were sweet but he had other things on his mind. His hands itched to touch her. He took a full step backwards, unable to trust himself.

"It's alright. You're more than welcome. Belinda…" He said when he finally composed himself. "Is that what you usually wear to bed?"

She shut the door to the fridge and gazed down at her nightgown – which now that she looked at it was more of a negligee. It was made of pale ivory silk with thin straps and a lace bodice, nipping her waist and flowing to just below her knees. More lace trimmed the ruffle at the bottom. She bit her lip as she met Quinn's eyes again. "Yeah. Well. I never really thought about it – but yeah. I guess so. I haven't bought anything new since – you know. All I have are the things I was supposed to take with me on my honeymoon."

Quinn tried to block the irrational thoughts that entered his mind, like jealousy at the fact that the picture she painted that gown was originally intended for another man. More than that, he fought the urge to take her right there in the middle of the kitchen.

"OK. Well. Good to know." He said softly. He shook her head at her. "My sisters and my mom – they were constantly stealing my dad's and my own clothes to sleep in. I've never…" He stammered. "I – I mean – I have – but I've never known a woman who wears something like that every night." He swore under his breath as he turned to walk away.

Unable to help himself, he turned around to face her again, still cursing himself as he did. "Billie? Please. Do me a favor?" He pleaded at her with his eyes. "Go get something else to sleep in before I wear out the plumbing taking cold showers – will you? Preferably something in flannel – I don't care if it's summer."

"Quinn…" She said trying to hide her laughter. "I thought you said you'd be patient." She teased him.

"I know I did, but damnit – Billie." He whispered as he took two steps towards her, catching her around the waist and pressing her back up against the refrigerator. He crushed his mouth to hers. Billie fought for her breath as his hands tangled in her hair as he deepened the kiss.

"Quinn…" Billie breathed as she clung to him. Well. I guess that answers my question. She thought to herself. She pulled back slightly as his mouth inched down the column of her throat. It was clear he was thinking of no one but her at the moment. His hands skimmed down her sides and settled on her hips as he dragged her closer to him. Her knees got weak as they did and she murmured, "Oh God."

His conscience took over and as quickly as he'd grabbed her he let her go. He backed away from her as he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

She looked at him and suddenly every fear she'd had seemed to vanish. Thoughts flew through her mind, of how patient he had been, how noble and kind he was, of how much she trusted him, not only with her own life but with Ty's. Billie could kick herself for not realizing it before.

"I'm not." She shook her head and promised. "Quinn, please." She pleaded as she moved towards him.

"You are killing me." He said with a laugh, leaning away from her. "Having you here has given me tons of insight." His eyes sparkled as he teased her, "Now I know you don't play fair. C'mon. **_Please_**. Give me a break, here. Do you at least own a bathrobe?"

Suddenly brazen, realizing exactly the hold she had on him, Billie shook her head. She moved closer and reached out to trace a finger over the soft cotton of his t-shirt. "No. But maybe you could lend me something to wear. Like maybe this shirt." Her hands moved to his waist and she toyed with the hem, her fingers brushed against his hips as she began to ease the shirt off him.

Quinn sucked in a breath. "Billie. Stop." He pleaded as he caught her hands in his. He pushed her back gently. "Please. Go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

She smiled as she moved towards him again. "OK. I'll go to bed…" She said with a nod. Quinn exhaled sharply as he nodded back at her, shocked when he heard her add. "…But Quinn. I don't want to go alone."

"Belinda." He cautioned her, his voice sounding annoyed. "I'm patient but I'm not a saint. If you're not ready for what comes next you need to get away from me now."

"Why?" She asked him, her eyes full of innocence, even though she knew exactly what he meant. She wanted to hear him say it.

"WHY?" His voice was incredulous. "Are you kidding me? Do you understand what just almost happened here?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "I almost just took you – I mean I was a few minutes away from actually doing it - right here in the kitchen. Please. I'm begging you. Get yourself a glass of water and go back to bed." Afraid he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer he turned away and muttered. "And while you're at it, get me a glass so I can pour it over my head."

"Quinn." Billie called after him, biting back a laugh as she caught the look on his face when he turned back around. He looked so annoyed and frustrated she couldn't believe it. Deep down it thrilled her that he was trying so hard to control himself. He wanted her, that much was clear and not only that, her loved her. After all she'd been through with Mark, she never dreamed it would be possible.

"What?!" He sighed, completely impatient. This is torture. Absolute torture he thought to himself.

Her heart pounded but even as it did she knew that this was exactly what she wanted. She ran to him and threw herself in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cam rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling, grabbing at the blanket Abby was hogging shamelessly. "I thought you were hungry." He said with a laugh. She had said she was but dinner never happened. Soon after he got home she dragged him towards the stairs but they never made it. They took a detour to the living room.

"Is it my fault you're so yummy?" She laughed back at him. "We can eat dinner later. Consider this the appetizer."

"I love it when you use food metaphors." Cam said as he nuzzled her neck.

"You love metaphors in general." She countered. "That's because you're a total word geek."

"You could be nicer to me – you know." He replied, pretending to be hurt by her teasing.

"I could – but it'd be so out of character." She laughed again as he kissed her. She sighed and stared into his eyes as he pulled away. "Thank you." She whispered.

"What?"

"For always knowing what I need – for knowing me better than I know myself sometimes. For taking my mind off everything that's been filling it lately." She said as she traced circles over his chest with her finger. Her hand moved up to caress his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered back. Cam held her closer and asked, almost afraid of the answer. "How are you doing? You OK?"

"I'm alright." Abby blinked back tears as she spoke. "It's just so frustrating. I can't see anything really clearly. I see Alison upset and Katrina sick and this sort of shadow hanging around Becky but nothing concrete and most frustrating of all is I don't see the end."

He bent his head to inhale the scent of her hair. "You don't usually see the end." He reminded her.

"I know." She sighed again. "That's what's worse. If I knew how it turned out I'd feel better."

"I don't need to remind you. You know what you see are only…"

"…possibilities." She finished for him. Abby nodded her head and held him closer, feeling better just lying there in his arms. "I know. But it's what could be possible that scares me to death."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn caught her easily, a bit shocked that she'd actually come to him. Her eyes were bright with laughter as she tilted her face up to his and kissed him passionately.

Billie dragged him with her into the hallway, her mouth never leaving his as they stumbled towards the door to his bedroom.

"Belinda…" He whispered as he tried to break the kiss. "Hold on a second."

"No." She replied with a shake of her head. "I'm tired of waiting." She kissed him again and laughed before she reluctantly pulled away, fisting his shirt in her hand and dragging him with her as she reached for the doorknob.

"What about Ty?" He asked then, desperate for her but not wanting her to regret a thing about this. He couldn't let this go any further until he was sure **_she_** was sure.

As if to reply she pulled him into the room, shoving him lightly against the door, making it snap shut behind them. She pressed her body to his, causing him to stumble backwards as she kissed him again.

Quinn's head rapped against the door as she ran her hands up his chest and twined her arms around his neck. "He's fine." She promised him between soft, sweet kisses. "It's OK. He's fast asleep."

"Billie…" He breathed as his arms closed around her, his hands inching up and sliding over her bare back. "What the hell has gotten into you?" He continued with a laugh.

She pulled back and stared into his eyes, one of her hands moving from his neck to rest on his cheek. "Me!? Nice try. You started it." She laughed back at him. "This is all your fault."

"It is not." He countered as he locked the door quickly and walked towards the bed, still holding her in his arms. His mouth closed over hers stifling her laughter as he lowered her onto the mattress. "I'm not the one walking around the house naked."

"I'm not naked." She laughed louder as his lips sought hers again. He lay down beside her, one of his hands running down her side and coming to rest on her hip. The other lay tangled in her hair, holding her head still as he kissed her breathless.

"Yeah. Well." He gave her a wicked grin as he reached for the strap on her nightgown. He pulled it down gently and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "Not yet."

Her eyes got cloudy and her laughter stopped as she stared into his eyes. "Quinn…" She breathed as he bent his head to kiss her again. As he did her hands inched under the fabric of his t-shirt, sliding up over his smooth skin. How could someone she knew was so strong feel so soft? She wondered to herself.

Quinn helped her to lift the shirt over his head and toss it aside, his eyes dancing as they met hers again. He placed his lips close to her ear and whispered. "Billie? Sweetheart? Listen to me for a second. Are you sure about this?"

She threaded her fingers in his hair and dragged his mouth back to hers, kissing him deeply.

He laughed against her lips. "OK. I guess that's a yes."

"Yes." She nodded as she kissed him again. "Yes.." she said again as his hands slid down the length of her body, over the silk of her gown. She found herself straining towards his touch. "Quinn…please."

She didn't want to compare, but she couldn't help herself. It had never been anything like this with Mark. He had barely looked at her when they were together like this. He always seemed distracted, as if he had more important things to do. It was always quick and hurried as if it was something he just wanted to get over with. He'd never touched her like this, Billie thought to herself. She gasped as she felt Quinn's hand inching up under her gown, running along the length of her thigh.

Billie was dizzy. She couldn't keep her eyes open. The things Quinn was doing to her made her pulse race and her heart pound. He touched her so lovingly, like she was something incredibly precious to him. He clearly was in no rush anymore. It was like he was savoring every moment.

Quinn's eyes never left hers as he gently peeled away the garments she wore. Even as his body covered hers she couldn't get close enough to him. Her nails gently scored down his back and she moaned as his mouth roamed lower, nipping, teasing and tasting - his lips lazily making their way over her skin. Billie tried to focus, but she couldn't keep track of his hands, they moved so fluidly over her that she just realized where he was touching her before she'd feel him move on to someplace else.

Even though she had been rendered speechless, Quinn knew without asking that she was more than ready for him. Her body arched against his as he braced his weight on his elbows and hovered above her, touching his forehead to hers.

God, was she beautiful he couldn't help but think as her caramel colored eyes fluttered open and gazed up into his. She was his now - finally, Quinn realized all at once - completely and totally his. She better know what she's in for, he thought with a grin. Now that he'd found her, he was never going to let her go.

A tear fell from her eye as she ran a hand over his cheek. She had never felt such happiness before - not until she'd met him.

He couldn't tell what she was feeling and was worried she was upset. He didn't know if he'd be able to stop now. Still he needed to know. Quinn took a deep breath, about to ask her if she was alright - half afraid of her answer. Before he could speak he heard her whisper.

"I love you Quinn…" Billie smiled up at him, meaning it than anything else she had ever said in her life.

He was overcome with emotion as he heard her words. This feeling - being with her - was far more than he ever dreamed of.

"Billie…" He sighed as he captured her mouth with his.

"I love you." She said again just as he moved to make them one.


	56. Chapter 56

**_A/N: BRRRRRRRRR. It's freezing up here y'all. I'm snowbound and figured I'd add to the story a bit. OK. First of all I can't seem to resist the little digs I give Caleb and Livvie. At least I'm aware of it. ;) Second – sorry but it seems I can't let Quinn and Billie alone. Indulge me just a little bit – my dear readers. The big stuff is just around the corner but I couldn't let them go without tacking on this little bit. It's Mark related so I think it kinda fits. If I get too bored I might be back with more later but for now…. _**

**_Until 57 – pray I can dig my way out of my house sometime soon. LOL! ;) ! xox-G_**

**Chapter Fifty-six**

"Where are you going now?" Livvie sighed. "It's the middle of the night."

Caleb turned to face her, wincing at being caught. "Out. And I happen to prefer darkness."

"Out with who? With Rafe?" She asked him then.

He glared at her. "Olivia…"

"Don't give me the 'it's none of your business' tone Caleb. You're supposed to be working with Rafe. You agreed." She said as she sat up to face him.

"Rafe and I don't ever truly work together. That has been proven." Caleb snapped. "I'll play nice – I won't cause trouble in front of his precious wife but I am not going to leave your and Rachel's safety in his hands. It's the one thing we agree on." Caleb said with a sigh.

Livvie shook back her hair and stared into his eyes. "What's that?"

"We can't ever truly trust each other." Caleb replied. "Leave it alone Olivia. Please. Just let me do what I have to do."

"What has he said he'd do to us?" Livvie asked him then.

"Marcus' son?"

Her voice shook as she spoke her question. "No. Rafe. OF COURSE Marcus' son. What has he said he'd do to Rachel and I that has you so upset?"

"Nothing specific." Caleb said with a shrug as he moved towards the door.

"So why is so important that you stop him now? Why not wait?" Livvie didn't understand.

Caleb crossed the room and drew her into his arms. "I'm not waiting until he has the upper hand, Olivia. I'm not waiting until he has you and Rachel hostage. I'm going to take care of this now – before he can hurt you. Do you understand me? Do you understand why I have to do this?"

She had never seen or heard him so desperate. Even Livvie knew this wasn't the time to argue. Silently, she nodded. He kissed her quickly and then vanished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rafe found her where she'd been every night since Kate and Colin moved in. She sat downstairs on the couch. Some nights she was reading, others she simply sat there quietly. Always, her face was full of sadness. It was killing him.

She heard him come downstairs and gave him a weak smile as she closed the book on her lap. Alison noticed that he was fully dressed. "Where are you going?" She asked him.

He moved towards the couch and took her hands in his. "I'm not going pretend. I'm going to find him, Alison. I'm going to end this tonight."

Tears filled her eyes as she stared at him.

He kissed her fingers gently as he spoke. "I told you I'd work with Caleb but it's become clear he's already plotting on his own. He's worried about Livvie and Rachel and I can't blame him. I just need to put one of my worries behind me. What's going on with Kate is too complicated. Getting rid of this guy who's after Becky is the easier thing to deal with right now."

"Nothing about this is easy." She said sadly.

"No." He replied softly. "You're right. Nothing is. But we need to concentrate on getting Kate well. The threat against her life isn't something I can see or touch. I can get rid of our other problem much more easily."

Alison blinked back tears as she asked, "Are you taking Grant with you?"

Rafe nodded. "I'm on my way to get him now."

She knew she couldn't stop him. She didn't really even want to try to. She wanted her life back, The one where they got to live unafraid. She knew that something had to be done.

Alison wiped the tears from her eyes and leaned close to kiss him. "Please, Rafe. Be careful."

He pulled her close and held her tight. "I promise I will." He whispered into her hair.

"I love you." She whispered as he moved to the door.

"Love you too." He replied. And then he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moonlight flooded through the windows, bathing the bed in a bluish hue. Billie's head rested on Quinn's chest, his arm curled around her. She could tell from his breathing that he was sound asleep.

She guessed that was the only reason she was still here. Sighing to herself, completely reluctant to go, she moved to sit up and slipped from the bed.

She had just pulled her nightgown back on when she heard Quinn whisper. "Where you going?"

She turned to him and blushed, which she knew was ridiculous given what had just occurred between them. Billie smiled slightly and said. "Back to my room."

He sat up and stared at her. "Why?"

She blinked at him, not understanding. "It's OK. I know you probably want to get some rest. I figured I'd go before you had to ask me. It's alright."

"No it's not alright. You're not going anywhere." He held his hand out to her. "Come back to bed."

"Don't you want to sleep?" She said as she shook her head at him.

"Yeah. I do." He replied as he leaned over and grabbed at her hand, tugging it until she moved closer. "I want to sleep with you."

"Quinn." Billie said with a laugh. "You just did." She tugged back, still trying to leave.

Realization washed over him. His blood started to boil as he figured out what she was doing. "What's going on here?" He asked his voice dangerous. "Are you telling me that's what he did to you? Did he kick you out of his bed when he was done with you?"

"He…" She began, unsure of just how to answer him. Mark didn't kick her out, exactly. It just seemed he really didn't want her there. She'd tried to find the words. She'd never seen Quinn look so angry. She began to feel completely self-conscious.

He didn't wait for her answer. Quinn had already figured it out. He always had been pretty sure that Billie's relationship with Mark was completely one sided. He knew that he couldn't have loved Billie – because if he did – how in the world would he have been able to let her go?

"Unbelievable. That settles it. When I get a hold of him…" Quinn leaned over and grabbed Billie's hand again. "I should be grateful actually. His stupidity worked out just fine for me. Get back here." He ordered her as he drew her back down on the mattress.

Billie stared at him, still not knowing what he wanted. He framed her face in his hands and kissed her, long and hard. His voice shook a bit as he promised her. "From this point forward here - in this room - he doesn't exist. Do you hear me – Belinda? He's gone. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. OK?"

She stared into his eyes and whispered. "OK…"

Quinn wasn't finished. His hands slid gently up and down her arms as he spoke, making her shiver a bit. "First of all - I'm not nearly done with you – not by a long shot. I don't think I'll ever get enough of you quite frankly." He kissed her softly and sweetly before he began to speak again. "I want you, Billie. Even while I'm with you I find myself wanting you. I want you here in my bed for – well – the rest of my life would work out just fine with me. So. Don't you dare…" He said as he kissed her again. "Don't you dare try and leave me ever again."

"I didn't…" She said as tears formed in her eyes. "I didn't want to leave. I just thought…"

"Don't think, Billie." He begged her. "Please - don't think about him anymore. Just come here."

"You really want me to stay?" She asked, her voice full of wonder as his arms closed around her and pulled her close.

It was so different with Mark. Afterward, it seemed like he was always just waiting for her to leave. She always felt so uncomfortable she just went back to her own room. He never asked her to stay. And he was the only one she'd ever been with until now. She didn't know it could be any different.

She should have known though. Making love with Quinn had been like nothing else she'd ever known. She should have realized it would be different afterward.

"Absolutely." He sighed as she settled against him again. "There. That's much better." He whispered. He held her for a few long moments, his fingers lightly threading through her hair over and over. The action was making her sleepy.

Finally, he spoke to her softly. "Billie? Tell me something."

"What?" She asked as she snuggled closer. This was really nice. She thought as she did.

Quinn turned on his side and ran a hand over her cheek. "Please. Just tell me. Tell me what I need to do to make him vanish from your mind."

She gazed up at him and she was lost. The way he looked at her, her mind went blank. She honestly didn't know who he was talking about. "Who?"

"OK. That's a start." He replied as he touched his lips to hers. Soon her head was spinning and his hands were sliding underneath the straps of her gown.

She pulled back a bit, amazed. "Quinn?" She asked.

"Mmm?" He murmured against her skin.

"Aren't you tired?" She asked as he continued his tender assault on her senses. She was finding it hard to breathe.

"Not really. Why?" He stared into her eyes.

She averted her gaze and continued, running her fingers lightly over his chest as she did. "You want me…I mean you want to…again?" She shivered as she asked him. "Already?"

He bit back a laugh and smiled at her. "Oh yeah." He replied as he took her under again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His eyes were bright and his voice was a harsh whisper. "You are out of your mind!"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see you." Becky replied as she moved to sit on a park bench.

Kyle rolled his eyes as he walked over to sit beside her. "I want to see you too. I want to see you all the time –but listen to me Becky. Keep this up and we won't be seeing each other at all. I'll be shipped back home in a heartbeat."

She took his hand in hers as she promised. "That won't stop me. It didn't stop Katie. She went all the way to Romania to get Colin back. New Orleans would be a piece of cake."

"Becky…" Kyle sighed. "You shouldn't be walking out alone at night."

"I'm not alone." She replied. "I'm with you."

"I can't protect you." He whispered with a shake of his head. "Becky. I'm not ready." He stood, gripping her hand tightly and bringing her to stand beside him. "C'mon. Let me take you home."

"OK." Becky reluctantly agreed. "Just kiss me first." She asked , her eyes sparkling.

"You're crazy." He said with a laugh as he drew her closer.

"About you? Yes I am." Becky giggled back as his mouth touched hers.

Wrapped up in each other they didn't hear the sounds of footsteps approaching.

A voice called out from the shadows. "Ah, young slayers in love. Isn't it grand?"

Mark's face was full of disgust as he faced them. "This is sooner than I expected. I had thought I'd let you squirm a little more. But now that you're here the opportunity is just too good to pass up."


	57. Chapter 57

_A/N: Please, please, please…don't hate me. This chapter totally goes from bad to the absolute worst. In the next few chapters – I'm sorry to say - it really doesn't get much better right away. But I **promise** to make it up to you eventually._

_This is what I was talking about – the BIG THING that ties this all together and brings us – sadly to the end. _

_Katie – you had it partially right – but in a very bad way…:(_

_Until 58..:'( xox-G_

**Chapter Fifty-seven**

Instinctively, Kyle pushed Becky to stand behind him. It was now or never he knew. He took a deep breath and stared Mark straight in the eye, his voice sure and strong. "You are not wanted here vampire."

Mark laughed in his face. "Your wants are of no interest to me. Except, the fact that you two want to see each other so badly has worked to my advantage." Mark's voice was laced with contempt as he circled them slowly. "You're such a good girl – aren't you Rebecca? Most of the time you are prim and proper and oh so well behaved."

His voice was filled with disgust as he continued. "But look at you now, sneaking out of the house late at night for a little tryst in the woods. You look pure as the driven snow but I guess you're just as filthy as the rest of us."

Becky clung to Kyle's sleeve, her senses heightened, her blood racing. She couldn't believe this was happening. "W-what do you want with me?"

"Oh - where to start?" Mark replied – his eyes wild. "I want you to suffer – for starters. So I'll take care of your little boyfriend first. And then – then – maybe I'll keep you someplace safe for a bit. I have a little room set up for you in my home. It's quite lovely actually. And then…well. In the end I'll kill you – painfully probably – so that you'll pay for taking my father's life."

"I was just a little girl.." She replied her voice soft. "I didn't know what I was doing."

"Oh please. Don't give me that – you knew exactly what you were doing." Mark snapped at her. He looked at her menacingly ignoring the glare Kyle gave him. "You're boring me, sweetheart. I don't have patience for cute and charming. It's time to finish this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I should have known." Rafe said with a sigh as he and Grant met Caleb face to face.

"Slayer and Son. Fantastic." Caleb replied as he rolled his eyes. "I'm not in the mood for chit chat and your wife is no where nearby so I don't have to pretend to care." He moved to sidestep him as he ordered. "Out of my way."

Rafe didn't budge. He stood in his path and glared at him. "Where you off to?"

"None of your business." Caleb replied.

"I beg to differ." Rafe shot back. "I think we're both here after the same thing."

Caleb gave him a look that said he could care less. "I have a meeting…"

"With the man who's after my daughter – I assume." Rafe replied.

"You know what they say happens when you assume Slayer." Caleb chuckled. "Look. I'm done with this." He moved to walk away.

"Uh uh. We're going with you." Rafe replied as he followed behind. He was beginning to get a very bad feeling. "Did you leave Livvie and Rachel home alone?" He asked softly.

Caleb's voice was full of annoyance. "Do you see them here Rafe? Yes. She's home. They both are."

"Don't be too sure about that." Rafe replied. He spoke to Grant silently and he took off in a run. "Come on…" He turned to Caleb. "Let's hope it isn't too late."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah. More guests to the party. This is fantastic." Mark almost giggled with glee. One of his men brought Livvie and a wailing Rachel into the clearing. The sound of her crying grated on his nerves. "I can't wait to shut that brat up." He muttered to himself.

"You won't get away with this." Livvie promised him.

"I don't see why not. I've gotten away with so much already. I've been able to take every dime from that mousy socialite." He looked over at Becky again. "You know Belinda don't you? She's friends with your poor ailing sister."

He gave a wicked laugh as he continued. "I hope that turns out well. Even though I had no hand in it – it makes me feel so good inside to know that the world might lose another slayer."

He wore a sinister grin as he added. "Oh. That's right. It might even be two."

As he heard Becky begin to cry, Kyle's heart broke. He desperately tried to recall all he'd been taught. He slowly reached for the stake Rafe had given him. His hand closed around it as he tried to shield Becky from what he was sure was coming. It was ironic that the one thing she said she wanted to stay away from in her life was exactly what she was caught up in the middle of.

He needed to find an opening. It was easier when they had been facing Mark alone. Now, he had an accomplice. How could he get rid of both of them and still keep her safe?

Kyle knew he had to move and move quickly. He saw that Mark had paused in his little speech. Seeing that as his chance - he lunged for him.

Becky's scream carried to where her father and brother were standing. In seconds Rafe and Grant were there, standing close enough to see what was going on but far enough so that Mark didn't realize they were there. Briefly, Rafe turned to see what Caleb was up to and realized he was gone.

It was better that way, Rafe thought with a sigh – his blood boiling as he watched Mark push Kyle to the ground and pick up the stake. "Oh God. Becky…" he whispered.

Everything seemed to go into slow motion. On one side of the clearing, Caleb moved to fightwith the man who was holding Livvie. In seconds Caleb was there dragging Livvie and Rachel out of harms way as he faced Mark's sidekick alone.

The younger man had much confidence but not nearly as much experience. Blows were thrown in rapid fire – until finally there was only one man left standing. Caleb dragged the other vampire to onto his feet again, his eyes glowing red with rage. He held him tightly and with a quick snap of his neck he was gone. Breathing heavily, battered and bleeding, Caleb moved towards his wife and child. He held them close and in seconds the three of them vanished into thin air.

Meanwhile Mark twirled the stake in his hand. He leered at Becky, delighted to see her so afraid. "I can't wait until you feel what it's like – to know how my father felt when you took his life…"

Before he could finish, Kyle rose to his feet and stood to face Mark again. In a split second Mark lunged toward him, more than willing to take Kyle out before he got the main event.

Becky couldn't let it happen. She couldn't let him get hurt. Only one thing filled her mind as she suddenly jumped in front of him.

Rafe and Grant were footsteps away. As they watched in horror Mark attacked, stabbing Becky in the back. She screamed as he did, but it was nothing compared to the sound Rafe made as he saw her fall to the ground. It was nothing short of feral.

In an instant, Grant flew towards Mark, tackling him to the ground and pounding his fists in his face until the stake dropped from his clutches. In a daze, Kyle stumbled as he moved to pick it up.

When Grant stood to grab his own stake Kyle dropped to the ground and plunged his own straight into Mark's chest, satisfied when he saw his face contort in pain. He held the stake in place until he watched Mark gasp his last breath.

As Mark's body faded and turned to dust, Rafe knelt beside his daughter and cradled her head in his lap.

"Daddy…." She whispered as she stared up at him. Her voice was broken and full of pain. "It hurts."

Rafe could barely speak as he watched her. How could this have happened? This is exactly what he worked to avoid his whole life, it was exactly what he'd been so afraid of. He couldn't stop blaming himself. He knew he should have been quicker - he should have been there earlier, he should have done....something. The scene was so eerily familiar he couldn't stop the tears from falling from his eyes.

Holding her gently in his arms he lost all sense of time and place. All he could see was his poor little girl. "Shh. Becky." He whispered as he held her close. "Shh, baby. I know. It's all right. I'm right here…"

Kyle slowly picked himself up. With a longing look at Becky, he turned and ran, as far and as fast as he could. He knew it was his fault. He couldn't bear it if he had to watch her die too.

Grant then turned to look his father and sister. With a trembling hand he reached for his phone, knowing they needed to get help for her immediately. She had lost so much blood. As he went to dial he realized the phone was ringing.

"Grant…" Alison breathed, her voice filled with tears. "We're leaving now. I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Mom." Grant replied. He wondered how she'd know already and then it dawned on him. "I guess Aunt Abby told you. It's OK, Mom. Dad's with her right now. I'm sure it'll be OK."

"With who?" Alison replied, her heart pounding so fast and furiously she was sure it was about to fly out of her chest. "I'm talking about Katie, honey. She's gotten worse. We're taking her to the hospital now."

As she finished her sentence she realized what he was saying. "Oh my God." She cried, quickly becoming hysterical. "What happened? Where's Becky?"

Rafe wasn't waiting for help to come. He scooped a now unconscious Becky up in his arms and vanished himself.

Grant stood alone and took a deep breath. He swallowed tears as he replied. "She's with Dad – Mom. It's OK. Please. Have someone else drive you and we'll meet you there."


	58. Chapter 58

_A/N: The end of this chapter still makes me cry to this day – actually the whole freaking thing does - even though I wrote it like a month ago. _

_Does anyone remember that I named Kate's doctor Michelle? Well. In case you didn't – there's your reminder. ;)_

_It's just awful but trust me girls – just trust me…Until 59 – grab the Kleenex. :'( xox-G_

**Chapter Fifty-eight**

Everything seemed to happen at once. Ian and Danny were waiting at the door of the ER, as were Chris and Michelle. All wore worried expressions.

Rafe arrived with Becky first and it was a good thing he did. Without uttering a word, Ian took her gently from his arms and rushed her to the OR where a team was waiting for her.

Rafe understood she had to go, but it didn't make it easier to take. He stood there in a daze, staring at the blood staining his clothes. He needed to wash his hands before Alison got here. He knew already how upset she'd be when she saw him. He didn't want to make it worse.

"Rafe?" Abby said softly as she came up to him, touching his arm gently.

He barely moved.

"Rafe?" She said again as she reached for his hand and patted it. "Cam brought you a shirt to wear. C'mon. You should change before she gets here with Katie."

"Katie?" He said softly as he stared into her eyes, his own clouded with tears.

"Yeah." She nodded. She hated having to be the bearer of such awful news, but he needed to know. "Katie's on her way here too. Please Rafe…" Abby begged. "You need to get changed." She could barely look at him – it broke her heart.

"C'mon man." Cam said softly as he grabbed Rafe's arm gently. "It'll take two seconds."

Not knowing what else to do, Rafe followed and did what he asked.

Moments later he was back, standing by the door to the ER, watching as they wheeled Katie in. Colin stood at her side, clutching her hand in his. Within minutes they shuttled her upstairs. Seconds later, Alison slowly walked in alone.

"Alison…" Rafe whispered.

"Is she upstairs?" She asked him, her voice dead. She shook her head and spoke again. "Are they both upstairs?"

"Yes." He replied. "Alison – I'm sorry…" Rafe's voice broke as he said the words.

Alison cut him off softly. "Don't…" She whispered. She took his hand in hers and made him face her. "Please. Don't do that. I know that this isn't your fault. I knew. I knew it could happen and I fell in love with you anyway, and I married you anyway, I had kids with you knowing the whole time that someday – whether we wanted them to or not they might be in danger."

She stared up at him. "It's OK." She told him then. "I know you. You'd die yourself before you'd knowingly put them in danger. It's OK." She repeated. "Please, don't do this to yourself."

"Alison…" He whispered as he pulled her into his arms.

"I know…" She said softly as she hugged him tight. "I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minutes dragged like hours, hours felt like years. Dawn broke and most of the morning had passed. Rafe and Alison, Lucy and Kevin, Cameron and Abby and Elizabeth all sat in the waiting room on pins and needles waiting for word about either Becky or Kate. Whenever there was a sound their heads shot up.

The door to Kate's room opened first. Chris walked out, followed by Michelle. They looked at the group assembled on the couches, their faces grim.

"Hi." He said softly. "Michelle has something to tell you and then I'll update you on Katie."

Michelle blinked back tears as she surveyed the crowd. This should be such a happy time she thought bitterly. Taking a deep breath she began to speak. "You have a grandson." She said to Rafe and Alison. "A bit earlier than we hoped but he's doing quite well all things considered."

"Why do I feel like that's our only good news?" Alison asked, her face full of sorrow.

Chris cleared his throat and took a moment before he answered. "Kate's been through quite an ordeal. Even for someone perfectly healthy it was rough. We gave her an emergency c-section but it took alot out of her."

He decided he shouldn't sugar coat it. If things turned out for the worst it was better that they were prepared. Even thoughthat's what he taught his residents every day it didn't make it at all easier.

"She's still unconscious, her vitals are weak. We're doing all we can and we're monitoring her closely." He looked away when he caught the look on his wife's face. "I need to tell you. She's critical at the moment. We'll just have to wait and see."

As that news began to sink in, Ian came through the other set of doors. As he approached them Alison reached for Rafe's hand and held on tight. It was so unbearable, she was afraid she wouldn't be able to stand up much longer.

"How is she?" Rafe asked when he could finally find his voice.

"She lost a lot of blood. If you had been a few minutes later getting her here we would have lost her for sure." Ian said softly. "She's out of surgery. We've moved her to in the ICU. She's in critical condition at the moment. We'll need to monitor her closely from this point forward."

His words were more than Alison could take. "I can't do this…" She whispered as she pulled her hand from Rafe's. She stared up at him with tears falling down her face. "I just can't…"

She said as she ran from the room.

Silently, Rafe walked back to a chair and sank down. The others looked on just as helplessly. No one had an answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So much had happened in so short a time. It was a parent's worst nightmare to have a child so ill. When she ran off earlier, Alison had retreated to the chapel. She'd been there for hours. When Rafe had gone after her earlier she barely acknowledged he was there.

The only thing he was grateful for was the fact that Ella wasn't here to see this. Grant and Chloe had both her and Aidan, and sat by the phone patiently, waiting for someone – anyone to give them good news. Ethan and Lynnie were going to take over for them after lunch, Quinn and Billie were taking over for dinner. Lia was stopping by the hospital as soon as her shift was over.

He now sat alone with his thoughts.

Rafe wracked his brain for a solution and all he could come up with was what had saved Lucy once upon a time. Karen had died and saved her life. That couldn't be the answer here. Becky could not be the one to do that for Kate. It was incomprehensible.

Unfortunately, for all her prayers, Alison came to the exact same conclusion. Knowing that was the answer, she knew there was only one thing that could fix this.

She came back into the room in sort of a trance. She looked so tired. He knew for a fact she hadn't slept - not really, not since weeks ago when she'd learned the truth about Katrina. Her eyes were red rimmed and full of such incredible sadness, for the first time in his life, Rafe found it hard to look at her.

"Alison…" He whispered as he moved towards her. He had no idea what to do or say and it killed him.

"I need you to do something for me." She said softly, her voice void of emotion. Her eyes met his and he was shocked. They looked so cold and lifeless.

"OK.…" He replied as he fought back tears. Not knowing how else to respond her he gently took her in his arms.

"I need you to tell them. I don't care how you do it but I need you to make them listen." She fisted his shirt in her hands and stared into his eyes. "You tell your father to have them leave my daughters alone. You tell him to let them take me."

His heart shattered as he heard her words. Rafe realized again this was all too much. This was worse than anything they'd come across before. Living apart, all the challenges they've faced throughout their lives together, nothing was as bad as this. No matter what he tried to do he felt completely helpless. Watching his daughters suffer and fight for their lives was one thing. Watching Alison in such pain was in some ways ten times worse.

Even as he tried to console her he himself was hurting just as much. It broke his heart even though he knew exactly what Alison was trying to do. Hers wasn't a thought he hadn't entertained himself, but he knew, as much as he was willing to sacrifice his own life to save them, it would not be the answer they were looking for.

Devastated beyond belief he pulled her close and pressed his lips against her hair. "I'm sorry. Angel. I'd do anything you ask of me but you know I can't do that." He said, his voice broken.

"NO." Alison's voice began to rise as she grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "You can. You can tell them – do you hear me?!" Her body was wracked with sobs, she began to shiver so violently, it was almost like she was convulsing. Rafe held her tighter and tried to make her to stop.

Her voice was now choked with tears. He could barely hear her words, but even with that, he still knew their meaning. "I'm not going to let them have either one of them, Rafe. I want to go. Kate and Becky need to stay here."

"Alison…" Rafe sighed as he tried to hold her closer. Tears streamed down his own cheeks even as he tried to dry hers.

It was no use. The events of the past few days had more than taken their toll. She was completely inconsolable. Alison began screaming. "NO!! You're not listening to me!!! I'm going to do this! I'm going to go. It's the only thing that makes any sense. It has to be me. You've already lost so many years, Rafe and I've lived my life. I can go right now. I'm ready."

Suddenly, her knees gave out and Rafe caught her. He scooped her up in his arms. Hearing her words, seeing her like this he didn't trust his own legs to hold him much longer. He brought her to sit with him on the couch nearby, holding her close and trying to soothe her.

Despite all he tried she continued to cry. Her hands moved up to caress his face as she spoke. "I've had more time with you than I'd ever dreamed of. It's OK. I can go now. That baby needs to know his mother and Becky has her whole life ahead of her." She stared into his eyes and begged, "Tell them Rafe. Tell them to take me. I want to go."

The sound of her screaming had brought Abby inside the room. It seemed impossible, but each one of her sobs was more heart wrenching than the next. Abby watched from the doorway, feeling so completely helpless that she simply cried with her. She was distracted, overcome with care and concern for her sister. She jumped a bit as she felt Ian's hand on her shoulder.

Rafe sensed someone standing there and looked over at them his eyes desperate. "Ian. Please." He whispered as he tried to hold Alison tighter. "Help me make her stop."

"I know you can do it. You can explain it to Grant and to Ella." Alison said as she clung to him. Rafe could feel her tears, hot on his skin as they continued to fall, soaking the collar of his shirt as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Make her understand. You tell her I love her and I always will. You tell Grant I did this for him too. So that maybe he and Chloe will be able to live their lives without knowing pain like this. Please. You can tell them – Rafe. You tell them that."

Ian silently approached, holding a needle in his hand. Alison barely stirred as he plunged the syringe in her arm, the sedative he administered relaxing her muscles almost instantly. She continued to cry as Rafe held her close, his hand moving to run down the length of her hair and moving to rub circles gently on her back. He didn't know what else to do to comfort her.

He tried to compose himself as she continued to beg him, her sobs quieting with each word she spoke. "I know you don't want to – but please, let me go Rafe. Tell them to take me. Please? Help me to save them. I won't – I can't stay here without either of them – so please. PLEASE..." Even as the drug took hold she never ceased to beg. "Please. Just let me go…" She trailed off as she finally fell under. "_Rafe_. Let me go…"

Abby took a step closer her hands aching to try and do something useful. She stood by and waited to see what Rafe wanted them to do next. Wanting nothing more than to help, Ian leaned down and tried to take Alison from Rafe's arms. He stopped short when he heard Rafe whisper, "No."

He stared at them and fought to find his voice as he held Alison closer, cradling her and bringing her to rest on his lap. "Thank you, but no. It's OK. Just leave her with me."

Ian nodded as he put an arm around Abby's shoulders. They knew that the best thing to do right now was to let them be alone. Abby sighed as she sank into Ian a bit, leaning on him as he led her towards the door.

Grateful, Rafe watched them leave and then turned his attention to Alison again. She lay there silent, tears staining her cheeks as she finally got some rest. Fighting his own tears once more, desperate to comfort himself now, he held her closer and rocked her back and forth in his arms.


	59. Chapter 59

_A/N: Ladies. I hear ya. But I can't stop quite yet. I want to – believe me I'd like to fast forward to happiness but it can't happen._

_PCGirl, Kathy, Ali, CAGirl, Bethany and Melody (and all the rest of you dear readers) – Just so you know - I prefer happy endings too. ;)_

_PS Since I moved and gotten more cable channels I've been watching far too much Once & Again – hence Cam's nickname for Ethan. If you watch it too you know what I'm talking about. LOL!_

_Until 60 – I promise – the torture's almost over. xox-G_

**Chapter Fifty-nine**

No one really knew what to do. Each hour that passed was tense and filled with sadness. The door to the chapel seemed to be revolving. One person would enter looking for answers just as another came out without them.

When Lia finally arrived to sit with Lynnie, Ethan took his turn.

He entered slowly and as he did he came upon Cameron. Silently he moved to sit beside him.

Cam sat there quietly. He knew Alison had broken down but even so he knew she was stronger than he was. How do you do this? How do you sit by helplessly while your children fight for their lives? How do you do it? He honestly didn't think he could.

Ethan wracked his brain and tried to see if he could figure it out. There was only one thing he could think of.

Cam gave Ethan a slight grin and then moved to leave. He stopped when he heard him call softly.

"Mr. Donovan?"

"Yeah?" He replied as he turned back around.

"If Lynnie needed to, she could…"Ethan swallowed, not really knowing how to say what he needed to. "She could move home couldn't she?"

Concerned, Cam walked back to sit beside him. "Something wrong between the two of you, E? Did you have a fight or something?"

Ethan looked genuinely shocked at his question. "Me and Lynnie!?" He shook his head. "No sir. Not at all. Lynnie and I are just fine. It's funny. We never really even argue. And I love her – more than anything else in this world."

"I know that." Cam said as he gave Ethan's arm an affectionate pat. "So I don't understand your question."

Ethan stared at his hands. As he spoke his voice sounded far away. "I made them a cradle – you know, Kate and Colin? That's what I do - so I figured I'd make them one so they could use it for the baby." He smiled sadly. "Lynn – she loved it. When I showed it to her it was so amazing. I couldn't help but think of what she'd look like when it was our turn."

Cam knew that Ethan had more to say. He sat back and waited for him to finish.

"But today – you know, today I was thinking that it was really weird that I got a chance to come back. I mean – why me? And I keep hearing people say that an angel can save Katrina. So…" Ethan stared Cameron in the eye and said. "I've been here the least amount of time. Maybe it should be me."

Cam blinked in surprise. It was the absolute last thing he expected to hear him say. "Are you saying you want to leave?"

Ethan shook his head vehemently. "No. No. I don't want to go anywhere. Not now. You see - my life before was lonely and I didn't have much. But now - now I have Lynnie." He said with a sigh. "I don't have to tell you how incredible she is." He fought to find the perfect words. "Lynnie's just…"

"…like sunshine, twenty-four seven." Cam finished for him. Smiling, Ethan nodded in agreement.

Cam's eyes got dreamy. "She always has been since she was a baby. Lynnie and Lia are two sides of a coin. You'll know what it's like when you have kids of your own. I love Lia's spirit. She's fiery and headstrong and so stubborn it's infuriating. But her heart is huge and she's selfless and a really good person. At the end of the day that's all I really care about."

Cam smiled thinking about the two of them. "Ah, then there's my Lynnie. If Lia got the worst of both Abby and me – then Lynnie got everything good. She's kind, she's caring; she's so incredibly perceptive that I used to worry about her a lot. All the time I'd wonder if she would make it because she feels things so deeply – it's extremely difficult for her." Cam sighed as he turned to face Ethan as he finished. "But, E - I haven't had to worry for years. Not since she found you."

Ethan was extremely touched by Cam's words. Still the thought nagged at him that maybe his going back was what was meant to be. "Thank you. I appreciate that." Ethan said. He chuckled a bit as he added. "It's not so hard though, Lynnie's **_very_** easy to love."

"That she is." Cam agreed. "But you know – not everyone gets how special she is. She needed someone who understood her. She needed you."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Ethan spoke again. "I just keep thinking – the baby should have his mother here and Becky – she's so young. Ed originally sent me here to look after Katrina. Maybe it was for now – not then that she needed me. I don't know. Honestly – I can't figure it out. I don't want to leave but maybe it's the answer."

Cam decided to say it plainly so that Ethan would understand. "I can't really blame you kid. I had the same thought myself. As I'm sure Rafe did and I know Alison has. Any one of us would offer our lives to save those girls but that's not how it works. Trust me. You going back isn't the solution."

Even though that was the response he'd been secretly hoping to hear, Ethan felt just awful as he heaved a sigh of relief. "You don't think so?"

"I know so." Cam replied. He shoved Ethan gently towards the door. "Now go. Go do what you were really sent here to do."

Ethan looked at him confused.

"Go be with my daughter." Cam clarified with a grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grant watched through the glass in the nursery, looking at his nephew. His arm was curled around Chloe's shoulder. "I can't believe we're going to have one of those soon." He whispered softly.

"I can't believe Katie hasn't even been able to hold him yet." Chloe replied, her voice full of tears. She turned to face him and clutched at his shirt. "I need some air." She said desperately.

"Clo?" He said, concerned as she pulled away.

"A few minutes. I just need to go outside for a bit." She promised him. "I'll be right back."

She waited until the door closed behind her before she broke into a run.

Chloe ran across the street to the edge of the park. She didn't stop until she got to a bench. She sat and tried to compose herself. Thoughts flew through her mind furiously. How could all this be happening? How could she be there for Grant when she couldn't bear to be in the hospital for more than a half hour? This was too awful for words.

She took a few deep breaths and tried to dry her tears so she could go back inside. She was almost ready to go when she heard a soft rustling of branches nearby.

"Who's there?" She called out as she moved towards the sound. Chloe was taken aback by what she came upon.

"Kyle." She whispered. "Oh my God. I can't believe I found you." She clutched at his sleeve. "Come on inside. We've all been so worried about you."

"No. Please. Pretend I'm not here." He said as he moved to stand. He started to back away. "Please. You didn't see me."

Chloe's heart broke all over again as she looked at him. "Kyle…"

He wanted to run but now that he was here he needed to know. "Chloe. Becky – is she…" He looked away and couldn't finish.

"She's in the ICU." She answered him honestly. "She still hasn't woken up from her surgery…"

"But she's alive?" Kyle asked her then, not really believing it was true.

Chloe blinked back tears as she spoke to him softly. "Yeah, Kyle. She's alive. And listen to me…" She desperately tried to reach him. "I bet you that herknowing you were there would help things a lot."

"NO." He looked at her in horror. "I can't do that. I can't go in there."

"OK. OK. You don't have to go in there" She promised him. "I'm not looking forward to going back myself. But listen to me Kyle. Just stay here for a little bit. I'll go check on Becky and I'll come back and tell you how she's doing. That's really what you want to know – right?"

He nodded, too flooded with emotion to really speak.

"Alright. I'll be back soon. Just sit here, OK?" Chloe began to walk away. "Promise me you'll be here when I get back."

Kyle nodded again as he whispered. "I promise."

Chloe had only taken a few steps when he called out to her. "He blames me – right?"

She turned back around and looked at him, shocked. "Who do you mean? Becky's father?"

Kyle nodded sadly.

"No sweetie." Chloe whispered. "He doesn't blame you."

He hung his head and stared at his hands, which were still shaking. That hadn't stopped since he'd used them to stake Mark. "But Chloe. Look what I did. I didn't protect her…"

Chloe cut him off. "Grant told me exactly what happened. He told me exactly what you did. He told me how you stood up to Mark. He told me that you tried to keep Becky safe and he told me that before he could slay him you'd already finished the job. Don't you dare think that they blame you because I know the opposite is true. I know they are both grateful and very, very proud of you."

"I never meant for her to get hurt." Kyle said as he stared into Chloe's eyes, tears brimming from his own. "She shouldn't have done that for me. I didn't want her to. I wish it was me in thereinstead."

"I know. That's obvious." She said with a slight smile as she held her hand out to him. Cautiously he took it, almost powerless not to.

"Come on with me, Kyle." She continued. "Please. I promise you. It'll be alright. You belong with us. Everyone in there will be happy to see you."


	60. Chapter 60

_A/N: I'm back and –quite honestly - scarred permanently by the horrors of my profession. Let me tell you something – if anyone tells you traveling for a living is glamorous THEY ARE LYING._

_Here's something I hope will make you giggle as you dig yourself out of the mound of Kleenex I've apparently buried everyone in. I promise you – I do not have stock in whoever it is that manufactures them – it's just coincidence that I write about a couple who's doomed to unhappiness every once and a while. Be thankful – we used to only get a month or two break in between bouts of Rali torture. I've had them happy for YEARS! LOL!_

_So here's 60 which is still a tad bit sad but hopefully kinda funny too._

_Until 61! xox-G_

**Chapter Sixty**

He opened the door and despite everything that had happened in the last day or so he began to smile. The air smelled like French fries and the sounds of children giggling rang through the apartment. Best of all, as Quinn walked towards the kitchen he knew exactly who'd be waiting there.

"Hey." He called out as he stood in the doorway.

Billie turned around at the sound of his voice. She had just finished taking the kid's dinner out of the oven. The smile that she gave him didn't quite meet her eyes. "Hey." She replied as she moved towards him and sank into his arms.

As he held her close he couldn't help but think how lucky he was. He dipped his head down and inhaled the scent of her hair. "How are the kids doing?" He whispered as she snuggled closer.

"The boys are fine." She replied as she leaned back in his arms and wiped at her eyes. "I'm worried about Ella. She's been much too quiet. I tried to get her to tell me but I'm not sure she trusts me enough yet. I think maybe you should talk to her."

Quinn nodded. "Ok. I will - in just a minute." He hooked a finger under her chin as he asked. "How are you?"

Billie sighed. She couldn't believe how easy it had been to believe in someone again. Quinn had done that for her – and it happened so quickly her head was still spinning. "I'm fine." She replied as she ran a hand over his cheek. "You look tired."

"I'm alright." He insisted as he touched his lips to hers. "mmm. This is nice." He murmured as she pulled away. He leaned down to kiss her again as he said. "I think I'm going to like having you around." Reluctantly he slipped away and moved towards the den.

"I think I'm going to like being around." Billie whispered as she watched him go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rafe stood in the center of the hallway completely and totally torn. Alison was still sleeping in the room behind him. On either side of him his daughters fought to come back. He peered though the window of Katrina's room and saw Colin, sitting beside her bed, clutching at Kate's hand. As much as Rafe wanted to be there for her he knew that she had someone else now.

He turned towards Becky's door and saw Kyle, standing across the room from her. The poor kid looked completely terrified and unbelievably guilty. Sighing, Rafe knew then what he'd suspected for weeks. It was over. He'd lost Becky to someone else too.

Alison had warned him it would happen. She told him sooner or later their daughters would find someone of their own. She had been right of course, but that didn't make it easier to take.

Abby stood by and watched from the end of the corridor, her heart going out to him. She carefully balanced the cups of coffee she carried and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Rafe?" She whispered. "Here you go. I brought you some coffee."

"Thanks." He said softly as he turned to her and took a cup. His face was full of confusion as he continued to try and figure out where he should be at the moment.

"No change?" Abby asked, already knowing the answer.

"No." Rafe replied. "No change – or too much change – I don't know anymore." He moved towards the waiting room and sank down on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Abby whispered as she sat beside him.

"Katie doesn't need me anymore. I know I've had a hard time with it but I understand. She's got Colin. But I wasn't ready for Becky. Abby – My God, she – she risked her life for Kyle. She didn't even think she just jumped right in front of him. I know they're fighting for their lives and I can't help but think that even if…" He shook his head and corrected himself, "…**_when_** they wake up I've still lost them."

Abby smiled in spite of it all. She knew it was something her sister had tried to warn him about for years. "You haven't lost them Rafe. Both of them - they are still very much a part of you." She took his hand in hers as she continued to explain. "Kate and Becky both – they look so much like Alison but they have so much of you in them too. Kate's a fighter. She never backs down. Look at her. She's been so sick but she fought it until she knew her baby would be safe. And even now, she's still not done fighting. She's fighting to come back to all of you. You know what that's like. You've done it yourself. She gets that from you."

Rafe shook his head.

"Don't you dare tell me no. She most certainly did. And Becky? Becky protected Kyle because that's what you taught her. That's what you've done your whole life – protected others. This all can't surprise you Rafe – Becky's a part of you. That's why she did what she did…"

"I knew it. It's my fault." He said sadly as he stared into her eyes.

Abby stood and glared at him. "You're making me angry." She said, her voice rising. "You want to blame yourself OK fine. You are right. Yes, Rafe, it's ALL your fault. You came back here and fell in love with Alison and had children with her. Over the years you taught those children right from wrong and you taught them to be selfless and nurturing and protective of the ones they love. It's all your fault that they are the way they are today. I can't believe they let you walk the streets. How dare you?"

His head shot up as she continued to yell. He tried to get her to understand. "Abby…"

"It's criminal what you've done. They should lock you up. You passed on a gift to them and taught them to use it wisely. How horrific." Abby said then.

"Abby…" She wouldn't let him get a word in.

"Things happen Rafe, accidents happen, people get sick. Is it more complicated because we live in a town where vampires roam around among us? Apparently yes. But we also live with former angels and trust me – for that – for the amazing gift it has been to have Cameron back – for the amazing gift it is for Lynnie to have Ethan – and even for the amazing gift that it's been to have someone as annoyingly pig-headed as you as part of my family I'll live through fighting a vampire or two." Her eyes were lit with anger as she stood before him. "I happen to think it's more than worth it."

"Abby…" Rafe tried again as he stood to face her. He braced his hands on her shoulders and stared into his eyes. "I've got it. Point taken."

She blinked at him and blushed a bit. She straightened her glasses and whispered. "Oh. OK."

In spite of it all he laughed softly. "Remind me never to cross you. I'm surprised Cam's survived all these years."

She shoved him gently as she replied. "I was just trying to get you to see the big picture."

Rafe smiled down at her. "And I thank you. You know something? I have trouble with that every so often."

"No kidding. You'd think you'd have learned your lesson by now." Abby rolled her eyes at him. "God - your wife is a saint."

"Yeah." He said softly as he remembered he'd left her sleeping. "She is." He put down his coffee and sighed. "I should go to her."

"Finally figured out where you belong – huh?" Abby whispered as he started to walk away.

"Yes." He nodded as he turned around and gave her a small grin. "Thanks Abby."

"You're welcome." She grinned back as she watched him go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is she sleeping?" Billie asked as Quinn came into the bedroom.

He smiled as he gazed at her. He couldn't believe it was true. Just two days before she was trying to sneak back into her room in the middle of the night. Now he couldn't remember a time when she wasn't sleeping next to him.

"Yeah. She wanted me to tell you she likes your bed." Quinn laughed softly as he crawled under the covers.

"I'm happy to see it isn't going to waste." Billie replied as he leaned over to kiss her.

Quinn sighed as he sat up to face her. He couldn't put this off much longer. It was going to be hard. He didn't know exactly how she would react but he knew the time had come to tell her what he knew.

"Belinda…" He began. "I need to talk to you about something."

The sound of his voice scared her a bit. "OK." She said with a nod. "Did something happen? Is it Kate or Becky?"

Part of him saw this conversation going much differently. Part of him would never truly be satisfied that he wasn't the one to end Mark's miserable life. Grant had told him everything. It was so frustrating. Quinn had learned that though it would make him feel better – Mark had no remorse over how he'd treated Billie. Confronting him or hurting him wouldn't have taught Mark a lesson because he honestly didn't think he'd done anything remotely wrong.

He had also turned into a complete monster – not just the amateur one he was when he was with Billie. It was time she learned the truth. All of it.

Quinn took a deep breath and stared into her eyes. "OK. Before I start I need you to hear me. I will **_never_** lie to you, Billie. I need you to believe that."

She smiled at him and nodded. "I know that."

"I hope so, because I'm going to tell you some things that might sound crazy. That you'll think are impossible but I promise you Billie. Every single word I say is true."

"Quinn." She said as she took his hands in hers. "You're scaring me a little."

"I don't mean to." He replied, kissing her quickly. He took another steadying breath. "OK. Are you ready? Here we go…"

"OK." She whispered.

"I guess I need to start years and years ago. Uncle Rafe lived alone in Romania – Transylvania to be exact. Colin's father, Caleb Morley was from there as well."

He held her hands tight as he continued. "Their families were enemies, since the beginning of time it seems. Their legacy was to fight each other forever." He paused as he finished. "They are destined to fight to the death…"

"I knew they didn't get along. I had no idea it was so serious." Billie replied.

Quinn knew this was where it would begin to get tricky. "When Uncle Rafe was about twenty-one, Caleb succeeded in taking his life."

"Quinn." Billie shook her head at him. "That's impossible. He's here now."

"That's right. But that's because he was able to come back." He replied.

"Quinn. You're not making sense. Your uncle is as alive as I am."

"That's right."

"But you just said Colin's father killed him." She looked at him confused.

"That's also right."

"OK…" Billie tried to wrap her head around it all. "Do you mean like he flat lined and they resuscitated him?"

"No." Quinn said as he stared into her eyes. "He was gone. He left this earth for ten years."

"Wait. Were you reading to Ella? Is this one of your sister's stories?" Billie asked.

"Billie, please. I know it sounds crazy and this is just the beginning. Please keep an open mind and listen to what I have to say."

"But he's not dead." She said completely confused.

"I know. He's not. OK. He came back here for a reason. Caleb had come here and found Livvie…"

"Colin's mom." Billie stated.

"Right. But he sort of manipulated her and a lot of other people here. He took over their minds and their spirits."

"Oh kay. How was he able to do that?" She asked.

"He was able to because he isn't what you think he is – remember where I said he and Uncle Rafe are from?" He hinted hoping she'd draw the conclusion on her own.

"Transylvania." She said with a nod. She stared at him and then began to get embarrassed.

"Quinn." She said with a laugh. "That's not funny. Stop teasing me."

"Billie…" He tried to get her to focus again.

"You were trying to tell me that your Uncle is back from the dead and that Kate's father-in-law is a vampire." She said with a giggle. "I trust you Quinn and I know I have a sketchy track record but I am not that gullible anymore."

"Billie. I told you I wouldn't lie. I told you it would sound crazy but look at me," He stared deeply into her eyes as he promised her. "It's true. Colin's father – Caleb Morley is a vampire."

"But…" She protested.

"And my uncle is a vampire slayer. That's why Caleb killed him." Quinn continued, cutting her off. "He came back here as an angel to help everyone here fight. He met Aunt Alison and their love made the impossible happen. He was able to come back here and live a life with her."

"So." Billie shook back her hair and gazed into Quinn's eyes. "Let me get this straight. Your uncle is a vampire slayer. Kate's husband's father is a vampire. Your uncle died and came back as a angel and true love gave him another chance at life." She swallowed as she added, "This is what you want me to believe."

"Yes." He breathed. He knew he had only just started but he was relieved to get through that much.

"OK." Billie said with a nod as she ran a hand over his forehead. She framed his face in her hands and searched his eyes, examining him closely.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked.

"Seeing if you're running a fever." She giggled at him.

"Billie. Please listen to me. I'm telling you the truth." He insisted.

"Quinn. Honey – I believe your mom and sister are psychic – but don't press your luck." She kissed him quickly and turned her back to him. "That was very sweet. Thanks for trying to get me to stop worrying."

She snuggled into the pillow and kept laughing. "Next thing you'll tell me is that your dad was an angel too."

"He was. Actually so was Ethan." Quinn answered honestly, knowing it was pointless. He was completely disappointed. He thought she loved him. He thought she'd understand.

"And who else is a vampire?" She asked as she turned to face him again.

His head began pounding. She was making him angry. "Danny's father was one at one time. Aunt Alison's mom - Chloe's dad – even Colin. They're all back to normal now. Right now only Colin's mom's has been turned…"

"Is that the technical word for being bitten?" Billie giggled louder.

Quinn was getting increasingly more annoyed. He pulled away and moved to stand. "Actually it is."

Billie was shocked by the change in him. "Quinn?"

His voice shook as he gazed down at her. "You said you would trust me. I told you it would sound impossible and you said you'd believe me. I thought something had changed between us. I shouldn't even have tried."

Furious, he grabbed a pillow off the bed and snagged a blanket from a chair nearby.

Her heart beat frantically as she saw him leaving. "Quinn. Hold on. Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm not sharing my bed with someone who thinks I'm a liar." He replied as he moved towards the door.

"You're really not teasing me? I just thought – I mean. Wait." She scrambled off the bed and grabbed his arm. "This is all really true?"

"Every word." He said with a nod.

"But how? I mean – angels? I don't – my God - if that's true it's so amazing. But vampires – Quinn. I don't understand."

"Don't try to understand it Billie. Just believe me when I tell you it's true. That's all I ask." Quinn said as he walked back towards the bed.

"OK." Billie nodded. Though her head told her this was all crazy, her heart told her to trust him. "Quinn. I'm sorry. I believe you."

"Kate is sick because she's a slayer and is having a child with a vampire's heir – the combination of their blood is killing her. And honestly – this isn't even what I wanted to tell you. I was only telling you all of that to get you to what I really need you to know. I need to tell you how Becky got hurt."

"OK. Go ahead." She said as she took his hands in hers again. "Quinn. Please. I'm sorry I was making fun. I really do want to know everything."

"OK." He sighed and started again. "Becky slayed her first vampire when she was Ty's age. It was an impulse – she shouldn't have been put in the situation but it just happened. And now, all this time has passed and the vampire she slayed? Well. It seems his son wanted revenge."

"That's horrible. Quinn. I'm sorry. I don't understand. Why do you need to tell me this now?" Billie asked.

"I'm not sure. I think - most importantly, because if I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you then I need you to know everything and be OK with it. And also. I'm telling you because I need you to put part of your life behind you before we go forward."

"You mean Mark." She said softly.

This was going to be the hardest part of all. "Yes. Billie. You know he was here. You know Lia and I were trying to catch him. But there is something that none of us knew."

Billie was surprised that she could still feel shocked. But that's just what happened when she heard Quinn's words.

"Billie. Mark was the one who hurt Becky. It was his father Becky slayed all those years ago." He held her hands tighter as he finished. "It turns out – he was one too."

"No." She whispered. "He wasn't."

"When he was with you – no. You're right. But when he attacked Becky – he most certainly was."

"Where is he now?" Billie asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"He's gone – Belinda. He's been destroyed. He'll never hurt you again." Quinn promised as he took her into his arms.

"I know that. Even if he wasn't gone I'd know that's true." She said as she hugged him close.

"I love you Billie." He said as he placed a kiss on her hair. "And I know this all sounds bizarre and crazy..."

"But you wouldn't lie to me. I know." She clung to him and knew that she'd love him no matter what he told her. Her head was spinning but she knew deep in her heart that nothing else mattered but being with him, no matter how different as his family was. "I love you too."

Quinn held her closely for a few long moments before he felt her giggling against his neck. "Well. I guess if I'm going to live here it's good that I met you. I mean. I at least have some sort of protection." She smiled as she pulled back and stared into his eyes.

He knew she was trying to lighten the mood. He wanted to make sure she was really alright. "Are you OK?" Quinn asked as he searched her face. "I know it's a lot to take in."

"I'm fine." She replied with a nod inching closer to him and holding him tight. She knew that it was all crazy but it didn't make the words she spoke any less true. "I'll always be fine as long as I have you."


	61. Chapter 61

A/N: You all do realize that Becky and Kate waking up means the end of the story is near don't you?

OK. Just checking. ;)

Until 62! xox-G

**Chapter Sixty-one**

As dawn broke, she murmured and stirred. The sound was so soft he almost missed it.

"Kyle…" Becky said again.

He wanted to reply but he didn't know what to say. He looked around the room, searching for a way to slip out. She was finally awake. Everyone would be so happy. He thought he should probably go get her dad.

Her eyes opened slowly. She shifted her head to look at him. "Kyle…" She whispered. "You're alright?"

"Yeah." He said as he took a tentative step towards her. "I'm alright."

She sighed as she closed her eyes again. "I'm glad…" Becky winced as she moved slightly. "I was so worried…"

His eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe what she was saying. "You were worried? About me? God. Becky…"

She nodded and lifted her free hand, reaching for him. Her other arm rested in a sling. As he watched her the whole scene flashed through his mind again. Why had she done it? He didn't deserve someone like her.

"He was going to kill you." She said softly.

"So you decided he should kill you instead?" Kyle's voice shook with emotion as he continued to stare at her. He could see she wanted him closer but he stood in place. If he touched her he didn't think he'd ever be able to let her go.

Becky came to the sad conclusion that he wasn't going to hold her hand. Disappointed, she let it fall to her side. "I didn't realize what I was actually doing. I just knew I didn't want him to hurt you."

"So you let him hurt you instead. I didn't ask you to do that." Kyle said then, shaking a bit as he stood beside her.

While she slept, Becky had wondered if he'd be there when she woke up. She dreamt of it. This wasn't what she thought it would be like. In her dream Kyle sat by her side and held her hand and whispered that he loved her. In reality it was very different. Right now he was so distant she didn't think she would ever reach him.

"I know you didn't ask me…" Becky began.

"You shouldn't have done it. You shouldn't have." Kyle insisted. "I'm not worth it. I'm not worth losing your life for…"

Becky blinked back tears as she looked over at him. "Kyle. That's so not true."

Her words barely registered as he continued. He glared at her, needing to do something, to say something that would make her let him go. He needed to keep her safe. He couldn't do it before but he had to do it now. It was the right thing to do.

He took a deep breath and continued. "I don't want your pity. I don't want your protection." Kyle told her then.

"I do pity you, Kyle. Because somewhere along the way you decided you were worthless and that's the last thing you are." Her eyes spilled over with love as she looked at him. "Believe me. I wouldn't waste my time caring about someone who was insignificant."

"Becky please? Who are you kidding? C'mon. You're way too young to know what you want." Kyle replied, staring down at his shoes.

It was the worst thing he could possibly say to her. Becky moved to sit up and cried out in pain. Startled, Kyle moved to help her, stunned when she shoved him away. He'd finally succeeded. Her pride was hurt and she was incredibly angry.

"If that's what you think then why don't you leave Kyle? Huh? Just go. Because you obviously don't want to be here. I know why you stayed this long and its fine. I'm awake. You don't have to feel guilty anymore. I'm OK now. I'll live. I'll live and I'll be fine without you." She said on a sob. "You don't owe me anything."

"Becky. I'm sorry." He said quietly as he leaned towards her to help her. She cringed when he tried to take her in his arms.

"No." She whispered her voice dangerously soft. "You're not sorry. Get out. My father was right. You're nowhere near good enough for me. I deserve better than you. Go Kyle. Leave. I don't want you here."

"Becky…" He said again, reaching for her.

She couldn't bear it if he touched her. Every dream she had began to vanish as she realized it was over. "GET OUT!" She yelled.

Rafe came running in at the sound. His face softened as he gazed at his daughter, relief washing over him.

"Becky…" He whispered.

"Daddy. Please. Make him leave." She sobbed as he came over and ran a hand over her head.

Rafe turned to do what she asked but realized it was too late. Kyle had already slipped out the door.

"Shh. Angel Face. It's alright." He whispered as he moved to sit beside her. "I'm here. You're going to be fine."

Despite the pain she was in she let him hold her in his arms. "I don't want to do this anymore Daddy. I don't want to be a slayer. I'm sorry but I just don't." She said as she buried her face in his shoulder. "Please. Don't be mad at me. I'm sorry…"

He was so happy she was awake he'd promise her anything at that point. "Shh. OK. The last thing I am is mad at you sweetheart. It's OK. You don't have to. You don't have to do anything don't want to do ever again." He held her close and rocked her back and forth a bit.

"I know I might be good at it." She sniffled. "But I really don't like it."

Rafe was so relived to hear her talking he almost laughed. "OK. Sweetheart. It's alright. You don't have to. I promise you."

She put her arm around him and hugged him tight. "And I never thought I'd say this but you're right Daddy. Guys **_are_** creeps. I tried to save Kyle and look what just happened. He doesn't care about me at all. He didn't even say thank you. He acted like such a jerk about it."

Leave it to Becky to be outraged that Kyle didn't thank her. Rafe took a deep breath and tried to control his anger. Part of him wanted to tear Kyle apart for hurting her, the other knew that Kyle only reacted the way he did because - Rafe sighed as he admitted the truth – Kyle only acted that way because the opposite was true. He only acted that way because he loved her.

It was the ultimate irony, he thought as he continued to hold his little girl close. His heart was breaking knowing his daughter was growing up. Unbelievably Rafe now knew it'd be up to him to help her do it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you feel up to this?" Caleb asked as he and Livvie walked into the waiting room.

"I'm fine." She said with a nod, shifting a sleeping Rachel on her hip. Since they'd been taken hostage by Mark's little messenger boy, Rachel had been too frightened to be more than a few inches away from her.

The knowledge of that made Caleb furious. He still wasn't convinced they should be wandering around. "If it's too soon…"

"Caleb. I'm fine. And we need to be here. Colin needs us." Livvie replied.

Abby watched as they walked inside. She grabbed for Cameron's hand. Cam in turn, held on tight. He knew there were two ways this could go. Bad or worse.

"I hope they're happy." Abby muttered as Caleb and Livvie approached.

"Abigail." Cam scolded.

She wasn't swayed in the least. "Please, Cameron. Like we'd have anything to worry about if these two would just stay where they belong. Do we go to Romania to bother them? No. I don't think so. And that poor child…" She said, glancing at Rachel. "She's got monsters for parents."

"Why don't you go and check on your sister?" Cam suggested none too gently.

She shook her head at him. "No. I don't want to disturb them. Rafe's with her right now."

"Then go sit with Becky." Cam suggested.

"Cameron." She said as she rolled her eyes. "Stop trying to get rid of me."

"Abigail – enough." He hissed at her. "I don't like the fact that we have to deal with them either but for once Caleb didn't start this. He was as threatened by that cretin as Becky was. And I know you don't like it – I know you like to pretend Colin was sent down here like Ethan was but HE IS THEIR SON. If you can't deal with it – then go somewhere quiet until you've gotten yourself under control."

Abby blinked in surprise as she realized how serious he was. "Cam…"

"I'm serious. Enough." He said again as Caleb and Livvie stopped in front of them.

They stood in silence for a full minute. "How is she?" Livvie finally asked.

"Still unconscious. Colin is with her." Abby heard herself say.

"And the baby?" Caleb asked, directed the question to Cam.

Cam's spine stiffened as he replied. Even though he'd just reprimanded Abby he didn't like Caleb any more than she did. "Doing well. You should go and see him. He's in the nursery."

Livvie's eyes filled with tears. "Caleb? Can we?"

"Absolutely, my love." He said as he placed a kiss on her hair. "You go on ahead. I'll be there in a second."

Quietly Livvie and Rachel slipped through the elevator doors and were whisked to the nursery.

Abby shivered as she watched them go. She turned and glared at Caleb. "Don't you dare start anything, Caleb. We've all been through enough."

"I agree." He said with a nod as he sank into the couch. He regarded her closely. "Abigail, you seem very tense. Doesn't your husband take adequate care of you?"

Cam had just finished scolding his wife but he was about to contradict himself. "Don't you worry about my wife, Caleb. Trust me. She's well taken care of."

"Really?" Caleb asked, seeming unconvinced.

Despite the warning he just gave his wife something in Cameron couldn't stop the words from coming out.

"Yeah. I don't expect you to understand of course. It's quite simple really. I know you find it hard dealing with a whole woman at once. It must be tough for you now that Livvie's back in one piece."

Mortals. Caleb sighed to himself. Always living in the past. It must be because they had so little time left in the future. Caleb knew there was no good way to answer that. Glaring at them both, his eyes red as blood, he turned and vanished, joining Livvie two floors below.

"Way to not start anything Cameron." Abby said with a slight giggle as she reached for his hand.

"That guy." Cam said with a sigh. "He just brings out the worst in me."

Abby laughed louder as she moved into his arms. "The worst in you? No. Not really. I think that's just a matter of opinion."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He sat beside her, hoping she would finally wake up. His wish was granted as she finally opened her eyes.

She turned towards him and gave him a weak smile. "Rafe…"

"Hey." He whispered as he took her hand in his. "There you are…"

"I'm still here?" She asked as she closed her eyes again.

"You're not going anywhere, Alison." Rafe promised her, his voice beginning to shake as he remembered how she'd broken down the day before.

"I just wanted…" She tried again.

"Stop. Please. I can't – I won't let you do that again." Rafe held her hand tighter. "Besides. I need to tell you something."

Her eyes flew open wide as she braced herself for the worst. Her pulse stopped racing as she heard Rafe say. "Becky. She's awake."

Alison sat bolt upright. "I have to go see her." She demanded trying to get up.

Rafe held her by her shoulders to keep her still. He stared deeply into her eyes. "I know you do – and you will. In a minute. Look at me for a second."

Alison struggled to free herself from his grasp. "Rafe…"

He tightened his hold and made her face him. "You are the most incredible mother in the world, Alison. I know that you wanted to save them. I never expected anything less of you. I know how much you love them, how much you love all of them."

"I do." She said softly, tears forming in her eyes. "I'd do anything to save them."

Rafe nodded in agreement. "So would I. I'd do anything. Anything – that is - except lose you."

"Rafe." Alison sighed.

He wasn't finished. "You can't ever ask me to do that – Alison. You can't ask me to choose. Not that I have that power anyway – I don't. I can't control what happens. Though I wanted to save them I couldn't…" He tore his eyes from hers. "Listen to me. I couldn't go on without you."

"But I just thought…" She tried to make him understand.

"I know what you thought." He cut her off as he pulled her to him. He held her close as he whispered. "Don't ever think it again."

"She's really awake?" Alison asked as she held him tighter.

Rafe smiled against her hair. "Yes. She's really awake. And I'm so glad that you are too because she needs you." He pulled back and gently pushed her hair off her face. "She's angry with Kyle."

"What? Why?" She said a bit shocked. She had expected the opposite.

Rafe struggled to explain. "He seems a bit – ungrateful about what she's done for him."

"He's scared." Alison sighed, understanding all at once. She wiped at her eyes and gave him a smile. "Our daughter has excellent taste. Kyle – it seems is a lot like you."

Rafe held her close again, his heart breaking when he heard her ask. ""What about my Katie?"

He shook his head as he answered, his voice full of sadness. "No change. She's still…"

Alison didn't need him to finish. She took another steadying breath as she moved to stand. "OK." She whispered, still dying inside. "But Becky…"

Rafe nodded. "Yeah. Becky." Wanting to comfort her, he walked to her and kissed her softly. "Go on." He urged her towards the door. "She's waiting for you."


	62. Chapter 62

_A/N: I'm glad I've made you happy, girls. Katie dearest – you're just too smart for you own good. That's a fabulous idea. Grant **should **talk to Kyle._

_Kathy and Ali – you guys are just too much. I can't say it enough – thank you so much for telling me how much you're enjoying reading. It really means a lot to me._

_Bethany - Thanks to you too. Just a little warning…If I wasn't such a nice person I'd keep my next chapter hostage until you post one of your own. LOL! ;)_

_Melody dearest – I'm sorry to hear you've been sick too. :( I woke up with something today myself. I hope it's not the flu but at the moment I feel completely yucky._

_Terri – I know it will take you a while to see this note...but you are more than welcome. Seems I just couldn't stay away. I don't know what I'll do next but I'll never say never again. :) _

_Livvie712 – Aw! Go easy on Kyle. He's just confused. As for what's next – no promises, no plans. I hate to start after The Gift because – in general – I hate to even acknowledge the events of The Gift. ;) But we shall see…_

_And Imagine04 – It's wonderful to hear from someone new. Your review made me :) It's lovely to hear that you enjoy my stories – even though I fear I'm not always as nice to Caleb and Livvie as I could be. LOL!_

_Maybe I'll kinda start now. I don't really like this chapter at all for some reason – it's too jumpy – too something. I don't know._

_Oh well. Y'all be the judge. Until 63! xox-G_

**Chapter Sixty-two**

"He's so tiny…" Livvie said as she gazed through the glass of the nursery.

Caleb took a deep breath as he regarded his grandson. 'Yes. But he's strong."

"Yes. He is." Livvie sighed as she handed Rachel over to her husband. She knew she needed to be someplace else at the moment. "Can you take her?" She whispered. "I need to go see Colin."

Caleb smiled as he took Rachel into his arms. He was awed by Livvie's devotion. She had always been like that, completely full of concern for their children. For a moment Caleb became sentimental, almost grateful. If he was being honest, he'd should say thank you to Cameron and to Rafe – for forcing him to wish on the ring all those years ago. Turning both he and Olivia mortal again made Colin's life possible. Years later, having the option gave him Rachel.

This is what bothered him most about the life he led. He loved Olivia's fire, her passion – the infuriating things she'd done in the past had ensured that he'd never be bored. When she was with their children she resembled Tess.

Or if he was being honest – she resembled his first Olivia.

He suddenly realized that didn't think about her much anymore. Not really, not until he saw Livvie with their children. It was then that he found himself thankful that things turned out the way they did. The Olivia he knew before would never have embraced the life he'd learned to accept. This Olivia – the one he'd was with now - was his true other half.

Rafe watched his enemy standing with his daughter and couldn't help but think it was the one thing they had in common.

"Is she alright?" Rafe asked softly, meaning either Livvie or Rachel.

Caleb's spine stiffened at the sound. He held Rachel closer, suddenly a bit uncomfortable. "She's fine." He replied, still staring through the window at their grandson. "And Katrina?"

Rafe took a deep breath. "I don't know." He answered honestly. "It's been so long. I'm beginning to think…" He found he couldn't say the words. "I'm waiting for Chris to tell me something but I don't think he has the answer." Frustration filled his voice as he added. "No one seems to have an answer."

Caleb turned to face Rafe completely confused. "You're waiting for Ramsey? You mean you haven't looked into a solution on your own?" It seemed impossible to him. Rafe was usually so obsessive, particularly when it came to his family.

Rafe's voice was full of anger. "I know that this isn't the first time this has happened. I know that year ago our ancestors went through something similar. But that story didn't have the ending we are looking for. Neither one of them survived."

Caleb turned away and Rafe paced back and forth a bit, finally stopping and gazing at his grandson again. If he didn't see with his own eyes how much Caleb's son loved his own daughter he would think this was all wrong. If he couldn't feel the love he already felt for their grandchild it would be so much easier.

He knew Caleb was committed to Livvie. He knew there was something about her that tied her to him forever. But he liked to think that it was different. He liked to think it was somehow less than what he himself felt for Alison. It was hard for him to wrap his head around a soulless creature actually being capable of love. But there it was, staring him in the face. The way Caleb fought to save Livvie made him sure of it, the way he was with his children made it even more obvious.

Rafe knew now what Alison had been trying to tell him for years. And once again he was reminded that nothing worth having was ever easy – even for someone like Caleb.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris stared at the results for what seemed like the thousandth time. He knew he was so close. He could feel it.

He thought of Kate and how long she had kept hanging on. He didn't dare tell Alison or Rafe or his wife for that matter, but Katrina should not still be here with them. It was nothing short of a miracle that she was still alive.

He rubbed a hand across his face and blinked. It was time to start again. There had to be something he was missing, just the tiniest piece of the puzzle. He knew he was almost there. He had to work fast before it was too late.

Ian stood outside the door to the lab, a folder - crumpled and faded with age clutched in his hand. Working with Ramsey was not something he was completely comfortable with. But they'd come close before and now maybe they'd finally find the answer they'd always searched for. He could almost hear Eve prompting to push the door open. In honor of her, and to help the daughter of one of his closest friends he sighed and walked into the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He bent down to press a kiss to Chloe's forehead. She had had such a rough day. From being at the hospital to morning sickness, he had known it would take a lot out of her. He sighed as he stared at her and as he did, Grant heard the faint sound of a door clicking shut.

Intrigued he moved out into the hallway and caught a glimpse of Kyle moving down the stairs.

"Going somewhere?" He called out as he reached the main floor of the gym.

Kyle had placed the keys on the counter and had been searching for a pen. His head snapped up when he heard Grant's voice. "Hey. Grant. Yeah. I'm – I'm going home." He said sadly. "I was going to leave a note with the keys."

"Really?" Grant replied as he gave him a concerned look. "Does Becky know?"

"She knows." Kyle said with a nod. "She's the one who told me to leave."

"And you're going to listen to her?" Grant asked as he moved to sit on the couch.

Kyle didn't understand. He knew that Chloe had told him that Grant was proud of what he'd done, but he was sure that he'd side with his sister. If Becky didn't want him around, why would her family?

"Well. Yeah." Kyle finally replied. "Shouldn't I?"

"That depends." He said with a sigh. "Do you want to leave?"

Kyle had been happier here than anyplace else. Part of him felt guilty but he knew that if his father was in his right mind he'd be proud of what he'd been able to accomplish. But nothing compared to what it felt like to be with Becky. He couldn't bear being here now – now that she wanted nothing to do with him.

"No. I don't." He admitted. "But why should I stay? She doesn't want me here."

Grant shook his head. Was he honestly giving a lecture on love to a guy who was after his little sister? He guessed he was. "It would be hard. I know trust me. It's torture to live in the same place with someone you…" He took a deep breath and continued. "...its torture to live in the same place with someone you love and not be with them. I know exactly what it's like, because I did it myself for over a year."

Intrigued, Kyle put down his bag and moved to sit across from Grant. "Wait? What are you saying? Are you saying Chloe once told you to leave?"

"Yeah." Grant said softly.

"And you left?" Kyle couldn't believe it. The way Becky spoke about the two of them together, from what he had seen with his own eyes, it was shocking to think they hadn't always been as happy or as in love as they were now.

Grant was trying to figure out exactly what went wrong. He needed some more information. "You were there when Becky woke up weren't you?" He asked.

Kyle nodded. "Yeah. And that was when I realized that I never wanted to see her like that again."

"So. If you're not here – you won't have to see her." Grant offered.

"Exactly." Kyle agreed, glad he found someone who understood.

Grant smiled a bit as he continued. "And out of sight means out of mind right? So if you left, you wouldn't ever wonder how she was, what she's up to, who she's with?"

The thought of Becky even talking to someone else made Kyle's heart pound. Jealousy began to creep up and take hold. He knew, that if he was being honest to himself and to Grant, that he's always think of her. No matter where he was.

Grant could see him struggling and walked over to him. He put a hand on his shoulder and stared into the younger man's eyes. "It doesn't work that way – Kyle."

"But…" Kyle tried to find a better excuse to do what he thought was right. He kept coming up empty.

"Listen to me when I tell you. I know my sister. She's all about fairy tales and happy endings. I bet you she was just disappointed you weren't sitting beside her, pledging your undying love for her when she woke up."

Kyle stared at his hands and sighed. "I know. I didn't. But I really wanted to…"

Grant stood and cut him off. This was more information than he wanted. The thought of Becky being old enough to be in love was something he still couldn't completely accept. "Kyle. Please. There's only so much I'm willing to discuss with you. Here's a suggestion. Go bring her some flowers and tell her you're sorry."

"That won't work…" Kyle said softly -nervous and completely unsure of himself.

"Trust me. It'll work like a charm." Grant walked to the counter and grabbed the keys tossing them at Kyle as he moved to the stairs. "Go on. Get out of here. I'll see you over there in a bit."

Kyle watched Grant go and then stared at the keys in his hand. He summoned up his courage and walked towards the door. If Becky cared enough to save his life perhaps there was a chance she'd still want to see him. Now, after talking to Grant – he didn't think he could leave without at least giving it one more try.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Livvie softly came up behind her son, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "Colin honey."

"She won't wake up." He whispered not turning around. "I sit here. I've been sitting here for hours – for days - but she still won't wake up. I talk to her, I've sung to her. I sit here and just hold her hand but still…nothing."

"Colin…" She tried again.

"I'll sit here forever if I have to." He promised as he ran his hand over Kate's again. "I'm not leaving until I hear her voice."

Livvie realized all at once that he must have never left her side. "Colin. You need to take care of yourself."

"I need to take care of her." He turned to face his mother briefly before focusing on Katrina again. "I've done a lousy job up until now. I mean really. Look at her Mom. It's my fault. I should have stayed away…"

"Colin. Stop. Please." Livvie could see her pleas were falling on deaf ears.

Colin's voice softened as he changed the subject and asked her. "Did you see him?"

"Yes. Sweetheart, he's beautiful." Livvie whispered.

"She hasn't even seen him. She never woke up. She has to see him." Colin said as he held Kate's hand tighter.

"Colin…" Livvie tried again.

"She has to…" He said over and over again, the fact that he was no longer alone in the room simply not registering. "She has to…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Honey please. I hate for you to be so upset." Alison said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"But. Oh God. Katie. Mom. I had no idea…" Becky said with a sob.

"I know. It's OK…" Alison whispered as she pulled her daughter close.

"Ouch…" Becky whispered as she winced. She sighed as she fell back onto the pillows.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Tears filled Alison's eyes. "Please. You need to take care of yourself."

"No I am. I did something so stupid. I tried to save someone who didn't want to be saved." Becky relied.

"He was frightened, Becks. It has nothing to do with him being ungrateful." Alison pulled back and gently dried her tears.

"That's ridiculous." Becky said with a shake of her head. "Mom, really. What did he expect me to do? Like I was supposed to just stand there and let someone kill him?"

"I know it's hard to understand, but all slayers seem to be cut from the same cloth. I tried to save your father once. Fighting a vampire didn't really scare me. It was afterwards that scared me to death." Alison ran a hand over Becky's cheek as she spoke.

"How so?" Becky asked intrigued.

Alison stared into her daughter's eyes as she explained. "I thought he was angry at me, for things I said to him to keep him safe. Turns out he was really just frightened because I'd put myself in danger and he thought he might lose me."

"Really?" Becky seemed completely unconvinced. "So you think Kyle acted like a jerk because he really does love me? You think he's afraid of living without me?"

Alison began to laugh. "He's not a jerk, Rebecca. First of all – I think you should remember that after you…" Alison fought to keep her voice steady as she imagined the scene. "…after you got hurt, Kyle was the one to kill Mark. He didn't even hesitate. Your brother said he did an amazing job."

She stared at her lap and idly picked at her blanket. "Really?" Becky said again, wanting with all her heart to believe it was true.

Becky's eyes met Alison's and she recognized the look in them well. Rafe better be prepared, she thought with a small smile. Becky's heart was long gone it seemed. "Really." She said as she reached for her hand. "So don't be too hard on him. I know it's difficult to understand but trust me. Kyle wasn't able to keep you from getting hurt before. He's just trying to make up for it now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep in her mind Katrina was happy. When she retreated there she could feel it. She was with Colin and her son. Things were quiet and peaceful.

For once in the longest time she didn't feel tired, she felt alive and full of energy.

She wanted to come back to him, if only to say goodbye. Kate could feel his hand in hers and she wanted to squeeze it so he'd know she could hear him. But in reality, she was just so tired.

Colin wouldn't know what to do without her at first, but her mother would help him – his mother could help him. She wouldn't have to worry. Her son would be safe from the life that Caleb led because he was part of her. He'd be a slayer too.

In her mind Kate could see her father training him, just as he'd trained her and her brother and sisters. She could see her son running around, laughing and giggling and surrounded by love. She wanted to be with him but if she couldn't – she knew he'd be well taken care of.

Fighting to break through she summoned all her strength and gave Colin's hand a weak squeeze.

Colin felt it immediately. His head shot up, startling Livvie as she wiped tears from her eyes. "Katrina?" He whispered as he moved closer to her. "Katrina. Come on. Please. Come back to me."

Her eyes remained closed and she lay so still. But faintly, unbelievably, he heard her whisper his name.

Livvie heard it too. She moved and rested a hand on her son's shoulder.

"That's it. Katrina. Come on." Colin pleaded with her, his voice rising and full of hope. "Please…" He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "Wake up. I need you to wake up. Come back to us, please. The baby needs you."

"The baby…" She murmured.

"Yes. Sweetheart. He's here, and he's so beautiful and so strong. He's just like you. You need to wake up and see him. Come on. I know you can. Please…"

For the first time in days he thought it would all be alright. He could see it. She was coming back to him.

But despite his hopes, his heart broke when he heard her speak again. She opened her eyes and stared into his as she whispered. "I love you, Colin." Her eyes closed again as she added. "Goodbye…"


	63. Chapter 63

_A/N: When you research for writing you come up with bizarre facts…_

_In looking for baby names I thought it would be funny just to add Oscar in the mix – as an homage to BG's long lost B and B character._

_And when I did I found out the name means "accurate spearsman". LOL! Kinda like a slayer – no?_

_Anyway – girlies, Katrina's still with us – for now. See what happens next and LOL! Poor Kyle._

_Until 64! xox-G_

**Chapter Sixty-three**

"Don't you dare." Colin's voice was shaking. "Don't you dare say goodbye to me."

Kate fought to open her eyes again. "I'm sorry."

"You better be. Wake up Katrina." He demanded as he stood beside her and held her hand tightly.

"I'm just so tired." She whispered, her eyes closing again.

"You've slept enough." He said almost bitterly. "Katrina. Stay with me." Colin turned towards a stunned Livvie. "Mom. Go get Chris. And then, I want you to tell them to bring the baby in here."

She almost wept as she saw the desperation on her son's face. "Colin. Do you think that's the wise thing to do?" Livvie asked.

"Don't argue with me please, just do it!" Colin said sharply as he turned back to Kate. "Katrina. Listen to me. You're not going anywhere."

Knowing there was no reasoning with him at the moment, Livvie took a deep breath and moved into the hallway to do what he asked.

"Colin…" Kate said weakly, her eyes fluttering open again.

"That's it." He replied, his voice softening as he moved to sit on the bed beside her. "Shh. OK. Just stay here with me. You can't leave now." He reached up to run his fingers through her hair. "C'mon Katrina. There's too much to do. Do you realize our son doesn't even have a name yet?"

"Colin…" Kate sighed. "Why haven't you named him?"

He blinked back tears and gave her a smile. "Because you hate all the names I like. I'm not getting in trouble like that with you. We need to decide together."

"He needs a name." Kate said softly. "You have to name him Colin."

"I will." Colin promised. His heart fell when he watched her eyes close again. "We will. Come on, stay with me. I'll give you some choices right now and you tell me what you think. OK?"

She didn't think she had the strength but she heard herself agree. "OK." She whispered.

"Here we go. First up – Casimir." He almost smiled as he said the name.

"No, Colin." Despite her condition she sounded exasperated at him. "That sounds like a sweater."

"Hate that one don't you? OK, What about Oscar?" He had to keep her talking for as long as he could.

"No." She said then, her voice still so faint he had to strain to hear her. "He'll always be a grouch."

"Cantaloupe?" Colin laughed softly. "Pineapple?"

"No. Stop it. No foods Colin." Kate smiled in spite of it all.

"I guess we'll have to keep going then," He said, knowing that he'd offer thousands of names to keep her with him. "Polonius?"

"Hamlet's father?" Kate said as she fought to stay with him. She would miss this most of all, she knew. The goofy way he could be. It was something that no one else really knew about him. Only her. She knew him best of all. "What about Raleb?" She said then, struggling to hold on but fading quickly. He eyes closed again. "You know, we could name him after both our fathers…"

Colin smiled and gave her hand another squeeze. Where were they? He wondered as he glanced at the door, hoping he could keep her with him long enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ella sat at the table, an array of markers and crayons spread before her. Quinn had taken Aidan and Ty out to play but she didn't want to. She had to make something for Katie.

Katie always loved her pictures. She didn't just put them up on the refrigerator. She framed one once and even put it on the wall. She said it was the prettiest thing she ever saw.

Ella needed someone to talk to. Usually she'd talk to Becky or Kate but they were still sick. She would talk to her mom and dad or Grant, but they were all busy.

Ella looked over at Billie who was working behind the counter. Sometimes she forgot that she really wasn't Ty's mom. She acted like a mom. She gave him hugs and kisses like her mom gave her and she yelled at him sometimes when he wasn't behaving. But Billie was his aunt really and she would know. Because Ella knew she was an aunt now too.

She placed the cap back on her marker carefully and placed it down on the table. Clutching her drawing in her hands she tentatively made her way over to where Billie was standing.

"Billie?" She said softly.

Her head shot up and she looked over at the little girl, her eyes kind as they met Ella's own wide green ones.

"Yes sweetie?" She said with a smile. "Are you finished with your picture?"

"Uh huh." Ella nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Billie nodded. She could see that Ella was very serious about whatever it is she wanted to talk about. She was incredibly touched that she would trust her. "Come here." She prompted as she bent down to scoop Ella up and set her on the counter. Looking into her eyes she asked, "What's up?"

"Ty's not your kid – right? I mean, you didn't carry him in your tummy like Kate did with her baby."

Oh gosh. Billie blinked nervously. She was hoping that Ella wasn't going to ask her specifics of the birds and bees. That she wasn't ready for. She'd had a hard enough time explaining it to Ty and even then she was very vague about it all. Summoning her courage, she nodded and replied, "No. That's right. I didn't."

"But you took care of him when he was a baby right? Because his mom was your sister and she died. You're his aunt." Ella asked then.

"That's right." Billie said softly.

"I don't know if I can do it." Ella whispered. "I don't have any money. But I have some room in my room. I have Becky's old cradle that she used for her dolls…"

Billie blinked back tears as she realized what Ella was saying. "Oh sweetheart."

Ella stared up at her and sniffled. "I know I don't play with dolls a lot but I can learn. Can you teach me?"

Billie fought to find her voice. She couldn't believe the brave little girl sitting in front of her. "Ella, honey. I know she's very sick but Kate's still here. You don't have to worry. I had to take care of Ty because my sister and my mom and dad were gone and so was Ty's daddy. He had no one to take care of him but me. And I was much, much older than you. Sweetie, if something happens to Katie – and listen to me – that's a BIG IF no one expects you to take care of her baby."

"But I'd want to try." Ella insisted. "I could love him lots. Even though they won't let me see him I love him already."

Billie knew everyone had been trying to protect Ella, but it seemed it was backfiring. She'd make sure they got her over to the hospital soon to help ease her mind a bit.

"I don't doubt it Ella. You'll be the best aunt ever, you know that?" Billie said as she gave her a hug. "I'll tell you what. When the boys get back you and I can go bring Kate that picture and you can see the baby. Would you like that?" She asked as she pulled back and ran a hand over her curls.

"I can go? I can see her **_and_** him?" Ella's eyes opened wide and her face lit up with hope.

She knew that once Rafe and Alison knew how Ella had been feeling they'd approve. "Sure." Billie nodded as she hugged her again. "We aunts – we've got to stick together."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He stood next to her bed, with roses in hand, thankful she was asleep again. He tried to remember what Grant had told him she wanted.

_Hold her hand… _

Kyle looked frantically and found a chair across the room. He fought to move it without waking Becky. He finally set it down and moved to sit beside her balancing the huge bouquet on his lap as he reached for her. His own palms were sweaty as he took her hand in both of his.

Taking a deep breath, he started to speak. "Becky? I know you said you wanted me to go. And I will if that's what you really want. But if you wouldn't mind too much I'd really like to stay here."

He continued to babble, still not sure what to say. "It's nice here – vampires notwithstanding. It's pretty normal and it's peaceful. I mean - I'm from a place where mass drinking and public nudity is normal."

Real romantic, Kyle. He admonished himself. Sighing, he cleared his throat and tried again.

_Talk about her – not Mardi Gras._

As he spoke, Becky fought to keep from grinning. She had heard him walk in, mumbling to himself and moving furniture. She almost lost it when he started talking about public nudity. She couldn't believe it. He was a total wreck. Still she sat silent, enjoying every minute.

He held her hand tighter and began again. "You're so beautiful, Becky." Kyle whispered. "I look at you and sometimes I almost can't believe you are real. You are so brave. I can't believe how you saved me. That's just amazing. I can't believe you did that."

Becky couldn't stand it another second. What he was doing, what he was saying, it was like a dream come true. It was exactly the sort of thing she wanted to hear.

He didn't notice she was awake. He was too busy trying to get things just right. Kyle let her hand go for a minute and moved to pick up the flowers he had brought. "I didn't know what to get. The guy – he said you can't go wrong with these. So I got roses…"

"I love roses." Becky said softly as her eyes fluttered open.

Kyle's head snapped up at the sound of her voice. "Hi." He said, suddenly embarrassed.

"Hi." She smiled at him as she nodded towards the bouquet in his hands. "That's quite an arrangement."

He looked at it and then at her. "Does it look bad? I'm sorry. I didn't know what kind you like…"

She took pity on him. "They're lovely Kyle. They're beautiful. Roses are very special. Each color has a meaning. Did he tell you that too?"

"No." Kyle whispered as he stared at her.

"They do. Yellow is friendship or joy, white is loyalty or innocence or secrecy, pink is gratitude or grace. Pink's my mom's favorite." She said softly. "Did I ever tell you the reason my dad bought our house – well – they bought it for each other but that's another story – one of the reasons was because of the pink roses that grow outside. He wanted her to have them all summer long – whenever she wanted."

God. Grant was right. Becky was a hopeless romantic. Kyle began to panic a bit. He knew he'd mess this up. He fought to apologize. "So are you saying I should have gotten you all pink? Are they your favorite too? Because I am grateful, Becky. I'm very grateful for what you've done for me."

"No." She said as she shook her head. "I think the ones you chose are perfect. Because, we are friends and you do make me happy. I'm very thankful, Kyle that I met you."

Her words touched him more than any other's he'd ever heard. "Even though meeting me made you get hurt?" He asked, his voice shaky.

Becky bit back a laugh. Her mother was right. Look at him. He's a mess. Becky smiled as she reached for his hand. "Kyle – the vampire you came here – from thousands of miles away I might add – to warn me about hurt me. Not you. You didn't do anything but be the amazingly brave and kind and considerate person that you are." She promised him.

"Becky…" He said with a sigh. He held her hand tighter and looked into her eyes. "Je t'aime." He whispered under his breath.

She smiled widely, knowing that he didn't expect her to catch what he'd just said. This was _**certainly**_ more like what she'd had in mind when she woke up earlier. "Kyle. You do realize I can understand you don't you?"

Kyle blushed crimson. He hadn't meant to blurt it out like that. "Oh God. I – I umm – "

She decided to put him out of his misery. "It's OK, Kyle." She held his hand tighter and stared into his eyes."Te iubesc."

"Really?" He whispered as he set the roses aside and moved closer to her. His hand reached up to caress her cheek.

"Yeah." She nodded as his lips touched hers. "Really."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's going on in here?" Chris asked as he walked through the door. He was anxious to get back to work. He and Ian were so close to a solution. But Kate was awake, apparently. He couldn't believe it.

"Chris…" Colin breathed. "She's…"

"Kate? Open your eyes sweetheart and look at me." He said as he moved to examine her. He lifted her lids gently and shined a light in her eyes, not at all surprised at what he saw. Maybe she just had been but she wasn't actually awake now. She was a breath away from being comatose.

At that moment, Livvie came inside the room. Having reluctantly left Rachel with Abby, she was joined by Caleb, Rafe and Alison.

"What's going on?" Rafe demanded.

Chris's face fell as he realized she had left them again. "There's no change." He said softly.

"NO. She was awake." Colin said desperately. "Where's the baby? Show her the baby…"

"Colin." Livvie said softly as she placed a hand on his arm.

He began to beg them. "Come on. You have to help me. She was just here with me. She was talking. I need her to see our son. She won't be able to leave if you just let her hold him…"

Alison couldn't take it. She clutched Rafe's arm and sank into his side, almost unable to stand.

"Shh." He tried to comfort her, his own heart breaking as he curled an arm around her shoulders. "Alison…"

"I can't…" She said, her voice hitching on a sob as she turned into his arms.

Chris gave them a sympathetic look and hurried out the door. He needed to get back to work. There wasn't much time.

Livvie watched as he did and then she turned her attention back to her son.

"Colin…" She tried to reach him but it was no use. He didn't even hear her. Once again, there was only one thing consuming him.

He resumed the place he had held since Kate had come out of surgery. "Come back to me, Katrina. Please." Colin promised her. "You can pick any name you want…"


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter Sixty-four**

Rafe held Ella closer. She was heavy with sleep but he didn't care. It made him feel better to know there was one of his daughters who still needed him. As soon as Billie brought her over it was clear that it had been wrong to have kept her away. He was once again reminded that even though they'd raised three children before her there was always something to new they could learn.

Alison's head rested on his chest, his arm closed around her. He shifted to try and get comfortable without waking either of them. How long had they been here? It seemed like weeks. Becky was getting stronger every minute while Kate got weaker. The whole situation was beyond horrible and never ending it seemed.

There wasn't much he could do. He figured there were just so many miracles one person was entitled to. He'd gotten far more than his share. Rafe would have tried to reach Ed but he was pretty sure he had an idea what was going on here. It was too much to hope for – it was too much to ask. Ed had bent the rules far enough. To expect anything more was incredibly selfish.

"Rafe?" Alison whispered as she opened her eyes.

"Yeah." He replied with a yawn.

"You haven't slept have you?" She asked him then her eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine." He promised as he inched away slightly. Alison turned to face him and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're not fine Rafe. Oh my God. Look at you. I'm so sorry…" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Shh. What are you sorry about?" He asked.

"I can't believe I've let this happen. You've been here this whole time – taking care of all of us. You're exhausted."

"I'm OK." He said with another yawn.

"Give her to me." Alison demanded softly as she reached over and took Ella from his arms. She placed her gently on the chair next to her, smiling as she watched her daughter settle in, scrunching up her nose and sighing in her sleep. When she did that it reminded her how Ella was so like Rafe. She shrugged off her sweater and tucked it around her little girl. She placed a soft kiss on Ella's head and then turned towards Rafe again.

"Lie down." She ordered.

"Alison. Stop. I'm fine." He protested.

"Rafe Kovich DO NOT argue with me." Her eyes locked with his and she stared him down. She reached over and dragged his legs off the floor pushing him until he was stretched out on the couch. "Lie down."

"Alison…" He sighed as he tried to sit up again.

She silenced him with a kiss. "I'm going to go and check on the baby and Becky and then I'm going to see if Colin will let me sit with Kate. While I do that I want you to sleep. Do you hear me?"

"I'm not…" Rafe yawned as he laid his head down. "I won't be able to…" His eyes began to close. "It's not possible…" He said softly as he drifted off.

"Sure it isn't." Alison smiled softly as she ran a hand through his hair again. "You're so good to us. God, how I love you." She whispered as she bent to kiss his forehead. "I'm sorry. I should take better care of you."

Straightening she took a deep breath and wiped at her eyes. Enough crying. She scolded herself. It's time to do something about all this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny slipped inside the lab. He had been busy all day but was beyond curious. He knew that they had been in there all night long trying to find a solution to save Kate.

Ian and Chris stood hunched over microscopes. "That's it." Danny heard his father whisper.

"Yeah." Chris replied with a nod, fighting exhaustion. "Now we just have to test it."

"How will you do that?" Danny asked from the doorway.

"Daniel." Ian's head snapped up at the sound of his son's voice. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I realize that." Danny nodded. "Have you two really figured it out? Are you going to be able to save her?"

Chris said "No." just as Ian said "Yes."

God these two. Always at each other's throats. They were almost as bad as Caleb and Rafe. Danny thought as he bit back a smile. "Which one is it?"

"Yes. We've figured something out but as for saving Katrina – we need to do a few tests before I'm comfortable trying it out on her." Chris replied. "I don't want to make matters worse."

Danny didn't realize what the problem was. "OK. Then test it. What do you need to do that?"

"Just to get one of our neighborhood vampires to give up his or her blood." Chris said with a shrug. He threw down his pen and moved to stare out the window. "Piece of cake."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grant stood by the window of the nursery again. He just couldn't seem to tear himself away. He wished there was something he could do he felt so helpless. Maybe he should just go back home to Chloe.

He heard someone come up behind him. "He's beautiful isn't he?" Alison whispered.

"Hey Mom." Grant said as he turned around. "Yeah. He is."

"Is Chloe here with you?" Alison asked, moving to stand beside him.

"No." He said with a shake of his head. He smiled at the sound of her name. "She's home. I told her she didn't have to come. The hospital – it's not her favorite place."

Alison tried to hide a smile of her own as she nodded. "Guess she'll have to get over that in a few months won't she?"

Grant blinked as he looked at her. "What do you mean?"

She did smile then. "You two can't fool me. I've had four children; I know exactly what morning sickness looks like." Her voice filled with concern as she asked. "Is she feeling OK?"

He couldn't believe she'd figured it out – especially with everything else that's going on – but he should have known better. His mother always seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to her kids.

He grinned widely as he replied. "She's tired, mostly but she's fine. They're both fine." He tried to apologize. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you Mom. Chloe wanted us to wait until Kate gets better…" He trailed off, not wanted to upset her.

"I understand. We'll wait." Alison said, still smiling. She wasn't going to ruin this moment. She reached for him and pulled him close as she whispered. "Hopefully, soon, we'll have a lot of things to celebrate. Grant, you're going to be a wonderful father. I'm so, so happy for you."

"I keep coming here and staring at him." He said as he hugged her back. "I can't believe I'll have one of my own soon."

"Me either. You all weren't supposed to grow up so fast." She said, sniffling a bit. Wiping at her eyes she pulled away.

Suddenly nervous, Grant cleared his throat and stared at his nephew through the glass. "What are we going to do about all this?"

Alison followed his gaze and sighed. "I'm not sure. But I'm about to find out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kyle? Can you do me a favor?" Becky asked in a whisper.

He'd promise her the world if he thought he could actually give it to her. "Sure." He replied with a nod.

"Can you…" She winced as she tried to get comfortable. "Can you get the nurse for me?"

"Are you OK?" He asked, his voice tinged with panic.

"Mmmm hmmm." She replied though not very convincingly. "I was just wondering if she could maybe give me something."

Kyle walked to the door and caught one of the nurses who was passing by. He stood by stunned as she looked Becky over, listening to their discussion about her medication. "Are you in that much pain?" Kyle asked his voice shocked. "Becky. God. Why didn't you say anything?"

She sighed as she reached for his hand again. "Because. It makes me really sleepy and I wanted to be awake here with you."

"You need to rest." Kyle scolded her. "I'll come back later. It's OK."

"That's just the point." She replied as she gratefully took the two pills the nurse handed her. "I don't want you to go."

The nurse scribbled something on Becky's chart and then slipped outside into the hallway. Kyle kept hold of Becky's hand and sat beside her again.

"I'm sorry." Kyle whispered as he held her hand tighter. "It's my fault you're even here."

"Kyle." Becky replied, her voice getting groggy. "Please stop apologizing. I know it was horrible, but can you imagine how much worse it might have been had you never come here to warn me?"

He still thought a lot of this was his fault. He was determined to make it up to her if it was the last thing he did. Kyle was just about to try to apologize again when he heard her talking.

"It's OK Kyle." She said as her eyes strained to stay open. "That's the way it works. We had to go through something bad to make it all worth while. All this happening? It's a good thing." She smiled as she drifted off to sleep. "We got it over with early."


	65. Chapter 65

A/N: It's been far too sad so here's a Valentine's treat. Until 66! xox-G

**Chapter Sixty-five**

Colin's eyes began to get heavy. He'd barely slept. He hadn't left Kate's side since she came out of surgery. The hours, the days were taking their toll.

He kept hold of her hand, gently running his fingers over her palm, whispering to her that he was still there and wanted her back with him and their son.

It would be OK if he just shut his eyes for a minute wouldn't it? He'd hear her if she woke up for sure. Colin gently laid his head down on the bed, still holding Kate's hand in his. As he fell under he was taken back to a time when their lives were full of promise instead of the dread he felt now.

Kate fought to come back. All she wanted was one more moment to say goodbye. She needed him to know how much she loved him and how she trusted him to do what was right. But hard as she tried, she couldn't break through. Something was holding her back, something was keeping her from him.

She retreated in her mind to a much happier time. Lately she only lived in her memories. Compared to the present, it was a far better place to be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alison stopped outside of Kate's room. Livvie was standing at the door, peering inside nervously.

"He's still in there huh?" Alison said softly.

Livvie sighed and turned around. "Yes. I can't get him to leave."

"He's wonderful Livvie. Who would have guessed?" Alison replied.

Anger lit Livvie's eyes as she glared at her. "Sorry if he didn't grow up behind a white picket fence Alison."

"That's not what I meant." Alison attempted to explain.

"Sure it isn't. You blame me – you blame us for all this." Livvie spat at her.

"I never said…" Alison tried again.

"You don't have to say a word Alison. You've got it down. I shouldn't be surprised. You just bat those blue eyes of yours and Rafe still comes running. And apparently so does the rest of the world." Livvie's voice was mocking as she continued. "Poor suffering Alison. Isn't it tragic? Her life is so difficult what with the being around her family and all her friends and having it all." Livvie crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared Alison down.

Alison's temper began to flare. "You think my life has been easy Livvie?"

Livvie nodded. "YES! I do. I mean - look at you. All sugar spun and fluffy and as cute as an itty bitty kitty cat. But I've seen your claws Ali and the world could use a lesson. I know that you're not so innocent. What you just said proves it."

"Oh my God. I swear if I shut my eyes I'm back in 2002 or even 2003." Alison threw up her hands. "Are you really honestly telling me you're still clinging to all that?"

"My life's eternal. Thirty years to me is like only yesterday." Livvie shrugged.

"Well. I like the past to be just that – the past. And if you'd stop jumping to conclusions for like – I don't know – ONE SECOND you'd realize what I was saying. When I said 'Who would have guessed' I meant 'Who would have guessed that our kids would actually end up together?' Not me." Alison said with a shake of her head. "I would have bet you hell would freeze over first."

Livvie wasn't swayed. "Nice save, Ali. Too bad I don't buy it."

Alison didn't want to fight but there wasn't any way around it at the moment. "Frankly Livvie – I don't care if you buy it or not. I like Colin. Scratch that. I love him. He and Kate together? They're magical. Really. When they first met I saw them being together as closure. You know? Because all the things that happened in the past – everything between Rafe and Caleb and you and I – I was hoping it would all be put to rest when our children fell in love."

Livvie fumed silently as Alison continued. "But there's just too much history and it can't be resolved so easily can it?" Alison took a deep breath and moved towards the window to Kate's room – hugging her arms around herself. "I should have realized there'd be more to it. I'm just sorry that she's suffering for all the things we did – you know?"

"And there it is – the plug for sympathy." Livvie rolled her eyes and pretended to shiver. "How heartwarming."

Alison turned on her instantly. Her eyes were on fire as she started to speak. "You can hate me until the end of time Livvie. You can be bitter and resentful over the life you've chosen. You can blame me and Rafe for being miserable but DO NOT belittle what my daughter is going through and don't you dare cheapen what it is she has with your son. Open your eyes and just lookat them. They are so incredibly in love. And I know this is what really bothers you. They live in my world – not yours. So pardon me for being closer to them than you are and pardon me for being sympathetic to what they're going through. If you had **_one ounce_** of kindness left in your excuse for a heart maybe you'd remember what it was like."

"Remember what?" Livvie whispered, struggling to keep her rage intact.

Alison turned her back on Livvie and stared through the window again. "How it feels to actually be human. What it's like to know that the time you have with the ones you love is fleeting. How precious life is. I mean – look at their child – Livvie. All the promise he holds. How incredible he will be. I mean can you imagine? Our grandchild - he's part of all of us – you, me, Rafe, **_and_** Caleb. And deep in my heart I have a feeling he's the very best of each of us." She turned around and stared into Livvie's eyes as she added. "I somehow think he just has to be."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Kate wandered to the window, tracing a finger on the condensation that clung there, smiling as she drew the shape of a heart. She was toasty and warm inside the home she shared with Colin, watching the snow fall slowly outside._

_His voice was rumbling in her ear and she smiled wider as he told her about his day. "There were so many people there Katrina. And they all wanted to hear me play." He said, full of awe. _

"_Of course they did." She said with a laugh. "Why wouldn't they?"_

"_I don't know. It always surprises me." Colin admitted._

"_Well it doesn't surprise me." Kate promised him as she moved to sit on the couch, wishing with all her heart he was there with her. "Thank you for the flowers, by the way. That was a lovely surprise."_

"_Well c'mon. It **is** Valentine's Day." He replied. _

"_I know. But it was still lovely." She sighed loudly._

"_What?" He asked, recognizing the sound. It meant she was upset about something._

"_I miss you." She said with a pout as she ran a finger over one of the blooms in the bouquet Colin had sent._

"_Me too." His voice was tinged with guilt. "I'm sorry I'm not there with you."_

"_It's alright. You'll be here this weekend." Kate smiled again just thinking about it. "I have to tell you - I can't wait to give you your present."_

_Colin raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah? What is it?"_

"_Nuh uh. This is the kind of gift I need to give you in person." She said in a sultry tone._

_The image her words brought to mind made his head spin. "Give me another hint, Katrina." He whispered. "Do I get to unwrap it myself?"_

_He had it all wrong – but she let him think he was onto something. "We'll see. Maybe. If you're good." She giggled._

"_Well if we're still talking about exchanging gifts I have to tell you mine is on it's way." He said softly._

"_Really?" _

"_Uh huh. It'll be there in a few seconds. Go to the door." He prompted._

"_The door?" She asked just as she heard the bell ring. _

_Her heart beat frantically as she peered through the peephole. She squealed and dropped the phone before she ripped the door open and fell into Colin's arms._

"_You're home." Kate sighed as she smothered Colin in kisses. "Oh my God! I can't believe it."_

_He laughed loudly as he pulled her close. "Where's my present?" He asked as he kissed her passionately._

"_It's not ready yet." She laughed back at him. _

"_Oh really?" He kissed her again. "When will it be ready then?"_

"_September." She whispered against his lips._

"_September." He repeated wondering if he'd heard her correctly._

_Her eyes danced as she stared into his. "I know it's a long way off - and actually I can't promise the exact date – though they tell me that the twelfth might be it."_

_Colin's face softened and he fought to find his breath. He couldn't believe what she was saying. "Katrina…" He said softly as he stole her breath. "When you said you wanted to give me a present I thought you meant…"_

"_I know." She silenced him with another kiss as she linked her hand in his and led him towards the bedroom. "Don't worry. You can still get that too."_

Waking from his dream slowly, Colin felt her hand move slightly in his. "Katrina?" He whispered.

"Oh Colin, remember? Remember how happy we were?" She said softly, her eyes still closed. In their minds they had been caught in exactly the same moment.

"I remember." He replied with a nod bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it. He took a breath and stopped himself from demanding she stay. Right now this was enough. Right now - he wanted to cherish every second she was here with him.

He held on tighter and whispered softly. "I promise you Katrina – if it's the last thing I do – we'll be that happy again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Livvie stood there in silence trying for a smart comeback. But something made her stop before she spoke.

Alison faced her, now concentrating solely on bringing her daughter back. There'd been enough standing around and feeling sorry. She wasn't going to wait any more.

"Have you seen Chris or Ian?" She asked Livvie.

"What?" Livvie replied her head still spinning fromthe scolding she'd just gotten.

Alison's patience had worn thin. "Simple question Livvie. Have you seen either Chris or…" Alison trailed off as the men in question walked towards them.

"What's going on?" She asked, her voice tinged with desperation. She was so caught up in learning more she barely realized Danny and Grant had joined them in the hallway.

"We're close." Chris replied. "Very, very close – but there's some testing we need to do."

"Then do it." Alison replied not understanding their hesitation.

"It's not so simple, Alison." Ian interjected. "We've tested the serum using a sample of Becky's blood and a sample of mine. It provided excellent results. But we need to make sure it's potent enough to make a significant difference. We need a sample from an experienced slayer and a full vampire before we can be sure."

"We want this to be a cure." Chris explained. "Not a band aid."

That was exactly what she wanted too. "OK." Alison replied with a nod. "Rafe's resting but I'll wake him." She turned and stared at Livvie again. "Livvie? Where's Caleb?"

"I'm not sure." Livvie replied, seeming like she was in a daze. "He was with Rachel earlier…"

Alison knew there was little time to waste. "Well. Find him." She demanded.

"Alison." Ian cautioned her. "It's not so simple. Vampires are very resistant to giving blood."

"Then tie him up or knock him out. I don't care how you get him to cooperate." Alison wasn't going to let anything stand in their way. "Just do it."

Grant moved to stand beside her and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "Mom…" He whispered.

"You have no respect…" Livvie whispered under her breath. "You have no idea how difficult this will be for him."

Alison whirled on her. "And you - Livvie - have not even a hint of compassion." She said bitterly. "Listen to me closely. My daughter's life is at stake and I'm going to do anything I have to to save her. If you won't find him and ask him I'll do it myself." She stormed off not really sure where to start to look but knowing she wouldn't rest until she found him. "And God help him if he tries to stand in my way." She added as she shoved the swinging doors open.

Giving Livvie a parting glare Grant followed behind his mother, determined that she wouldn't have to do this alone.


	66. Chapter 66

_A/N: OK. Anyone who knows me well knows that Alison is really channeling me in this chapter. When she's yelling at Caleb she sounds just as I do in my daily debates with a certain batty girl who shall remain nameless. ;) _

_I'm back on the road again. I'll try to post again before Monday but I can't promise you anything. Keep your fingers crossed that American can keep my luggage and my reservations this time!_

_Until 67 – stay warm! (or dry if you live in Southern CA!) xox-G_

**Chapter Sixty-six**

Alison left the car almost the second that Grant pulled to a halt. Grumbling under his breath he put the car in park and scrambled out after her. "Mom. Please. Hold on a second."

"Don't." She turned around and glared at him. "God. You are just like your father. Listen to me Grant. I'm doing this – and you're not going to stop me."

Grant took it as a compliment. And like his father, he tried to reason with Alison again. "I'm not trying to stop you Mom. I just want you to take a deep breath before you go barging in there."

She stared into his eyes and inhaled and exhaled quickly. "Satisfied?" She asked her voice full of annoyance. Alison turned on her heel and pounded on the door.

"Mom…" Grant sighed, knowing now that it was hopeless. She wasn't going to be swayed in the least, no matter what he tried to do.

They had been to Colin and Kate's apartment and then the Villa. As a last resort she decided to try Kevin and Lucy's, hoping that maybe Caleb brought Rachel there so that they would watch her.

Her instincts were proven right when Caleb opened the door.

"You know - there is a doorbell." He said with a sigh.

"Let's go." Alison said without explanation as she nodded towards the door. She turned around and started back towards the car.

"Excuse me?" Caleb asked, not moving.

"We need you at the hospital." She said then, starting to walk back to the car again.

"That's interesting." He said with a yawn as he moved out to the porch and closed the door behind him. He lazily sank into a chair.

Alison fought to keep her temper in check. "Caleb – there isn't any time. I need you to go there with me. We need you to help her."

"What is it that you need me to do?" He asked, appearing bored with it all.

Grant wanted nothing more than to smack the smug look off Caleb's face but he held back.

Alison tried to keep her patience as she explained. "We need a sample of your blood to test with Rafe's. If it all works out – Katrina has a chance to be cured."

The idea of having his blood taken had fear snaking up Caleb's spine. "Out of the question." He said as he stood and moved to the other end at the porch.

"Oh no – it's not." Alison promised him. "Let's get going. I don't want her to wait another second."

"She'll be waiting an eternity because there's no way I'll ever agree to that." Caleb replied as he started to go back inside.

Grant nearly lunged at him but Alison held him back. "Don't you dare walk away from me Caleb Morley." Alison said, her voice soft and dangerous. "Stop arguing with me. Let's go."

"Alison. It's sweet – this whole mama bear routine you've got going on but I can't help you." He said as he tried to walk away again.

She was shocked by his words at first but then realized she shouldn't be at all surprised. "You would let her die – wouldn't you?" She replied, her voice hollow. "You really would. I have no idea why I thought you'd changed in the least."

"Mom. Let's go." Grant said softly as placed his arm around her shoulders.

Caleb stopped short of going back inside. He stood with his hand on the doorknob and turned to face her again.

She shrugged Grant's arm away and faced Caleb, her eyes glittering with rage. "You should be thanking us. You would have NOTHING if it wasn't for Rafe and Cameron and…Abby come to think of it."

"Alison…" Caleb tried to reason with her.

She couldn't stop herself. The flood gates had opened and Caleb was about to drown in them.

"You wouldn't have Livvie – because you ignored her to no end and only came back because she was pregnant with Colin who you wouldn't have had if Cameron hadn't come back for Abby and given you your ring and you wouldn't even BE BACK if it wasn't for Rafe." Her voice shook and tears poured down her cheeks. She walked forward and shoved Caleb forcefully, causing him to stumble a bit. "You bastard." She spat at him. "You have a chance – for once in your life to prove what you always say. You say all you want is to live your life the way you want to live it – that you'd live peacefully if you were left alone – that you're just misunderstood. Well you've failed the test Caleb, because right now you have a chance to do something good and you refuse. I can't believe it's that you're scared because, it's no problem for someone to drain a quart from you with their teeth so a teensy tiny needle shouldn't scare you. But if that's really it then you're a spineless coward and no where near the man you're always pretending to be."

"Mom…" Grant took Alison's arm and tried to lead her away. He'd come back here with his father and confront Caleb again.

Caleb stood silent as Alison continued her attack. "You don't care. You don't care about anyone but yourself." She said then, her voice broken with sobs. "I learned to tolerate you – even have compassion for you but no more. I hate you Caleb. I hate you."

"Mom. C'mon." Grant said softly as he glared at Caleb. "He's not worth it."

"Don't you **_ever_** come near my family again." She whispered as Grant tried to lead her away. "Don't even try."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rafe's eyes opened slowly. It took him a second to realize where he actually was. He glanced over at Ella, grinning at the sight of her curled up in the chair beside him. He stood and walked over to her, pressing a soft kiss to her brow. Suddenly, he felt someone watching him. He turned around and smiled at the sight of Abby.

"Hey." He called out to her.

"Hey." She replied. "Rafe. I'll sit with her. You should go."

"What's the matter?" He asked, his voice tinged with panic.

"Kate's awake." She said softly. "Ian and Chris have found something and they're waiting to test it before giving it to her. She's hanging on – but honestly Rafe – I'm not sure how much time we have."

"What's the hold up?" He asked then, determined that nothing would stand in the way. If this was a cure for Kate – why were they waiting.

"They want to test it on you and Caleb to make sure it's a cure – not a temporary fix."

"And Caleb's not cooperating." Rafe guessed correctly.

"Right. Well. We'll see. Alison went to get him." Abby replied.

Rafe blinked at her statement. "Are you kidding me!"

Abby shook her head. "No. She went…"

"BY HERSELF?" Rafe bellowed, cutting her off.

"Daddy." Ella murmured. "I'm sleeping. Don't yell so loud." She yawned and fell back under again.

Rafe took a deep breath and ran a hand over Ella's hair. "Sorry, sweetheart." He took a moment to regain control before he stared at Abby again. "Is she insane?"

"Yes she's insane. You know her Rafe. She'd do anything to help Katie." Abby sighed and looked into his eyes. "Grant's with her if that makes you feel better."

It did. Rafe took another deep breath before he spoke again. "It does. But, Abby you know he's not going to go for this."

"Maybe he will. Losing Kate would devastate Colin. Maybe he'll help for Colin's sake."

Rafe shook his head at her. "You don't understand. It's against his nature to give up his blood in that way. It'll be painful, nearly excruciating for him to do that."

"Serves him right." Abby muttered.

Rafe ignored Abby's comment, overwhelmed by concern for Alison. "How long ago did she leave?"

"About an hour. Rafe – please." She begged as she blinked back tears. "Do yourself a favor and go and see Kate."

Rafe bowed his head and rubbed at his eyes a bit. "We can't lose her, Abby." He whispered.

"I know." She said softly. "Go on…" She prompted.

Rafe nodded and silently moved towards the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tell him how we met, Colin. Make sure he knows everything." Kate whispered as she clutched his hand.

"You can tell him yourself Katrina." He whispered back.

Kate ignored him, knowing he was just trying to be strong for her. She knew she was leaving. She just needed to stay long enough to say goodbye to everyone. "Tell him how I almost lost you. Tell him how you came back. Tell him everything. Make sure he trains with my dad…"

"Katrina. No one can tell a story like you. I wouldn't be able to do it justice." He said softly.

She shook her head at him. "Of course you could. You'll be such a good father Colin. I know you will."

Colin held her hand tighter and stared into her eyes. "We had a deal, Katrina. You're not getting out of it so easy." He said, then, desperate to keep her with him.

Rafe stood outside the room, needing to steady himself before he walked inside. He was just about to push the door open when he heard the doors behind him swing open. He saw Grant and Alison walking towards him. In seconds Alison began to run straight into his arms.

"No luck huh?" He whispered into her hair.

She sobbed quietly as he held her close. "He wouldn't even listen to me. He wouldn't even answer me. He's so horrible Rafe. You were right – he's nothing but a monster."

Rafe knew he could kill Caleb with his bare hands for refusing to help his daughter, but he also knew the ramifications of Caleb cooperating in this little test. "Alison…" He said softly. "I know how disappointed you are but it's not that simple."

"NO." She insisted. "It is that simple. He agrees and Katie lives. He refuses and Katie dies. That's what I know Rafe. And I swear to you I won't let it happen."

Rafe sighed. "Maybe we can persuade him – or maybe Livvie…"

Alison wiped her eyes and shook her head. "Good luck. Livvie's in full "woe is me" mode. The world owes her a living and she expects us to cash the check for her. I had an earful earlier. Something is my fault again – I can't keep up with her so I'm not sure exactly what I did this time."

"Did you steal Jack again?" Rafe said, trying to make her laugh.

His attemptfailed. She barely broke a smile. "Hmm. Maybe." She said with a sigh. "Rafe. What are we going to do?"

"We'll figure it out." He promised as he grabbed at her hand. Silently he spoke to Grant, telling him to wait for him while he went into see Kate. As he walked into his daughter's room he tried to formulate a plan to save her life.

He just hoped he could figure it all out in time.


	67. Chapter 67

A/N: OK girls – I promise – by next chapter we'll find out if/when/how Caleb cooperates. Please bear with me. It's really, really hard to let this thing go. :'(

Until 68! xox - G

**Chapter Sixty-seven**

The sun was setting. After Alison left he needed to take a few minutes to collect himself. He had been intending to go back to the hospital but he figured he'd be less than popular there.

Actually, he knew the opposite would be true. They'd be all over him to get him to cooperate.

Kevin had been on his way out earlier when he heard Alison confronting Caleb. He had waited a few moments after he heard the car pull away. Still he was a bit surprised to see Caleb there.

"I thought you left." Kevin said from the doorway.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Caleb replied, not at all anxious to be reprimanded and harassed again.

"I wanted you to leave years ago – but that didn't quite work out did it?" Kevin said with a shrug as he moved to sit beside him. "Rachel's having a ball with Serena's kids. It's good to have her here."

"She loves it here." Caleb said softly. "It worries me." He admitted almost as an afterthought.

"Tough when your kids chose to be different than you isn't it Caleb?" Kevin said then. "I know how it feels. It's how I felt when Livvie chose a life with you all those years ago."

Caleb's defenses went up immediately. "She's well taken care of. She's happy with her life the way it is."

"I know." Kevin admitted, though it cost him. "If she weren't I'd have done something about that years ago."

"Like you could have if you tried." Caleb laughed.

Kevin gave him a look of disgust. He was too old for all this nonsense. "Don't be so smug Caleb. You have a daughter of your own now. And I know the lengths you went to try and get Colin to follow you. You know that he's happy in the life he chose. That's how I've been able to deal with losing Livvie to the life you lead. She's unbelievably unhappy without you. And by some miracle you've enabled her to have what she's craved from our world while she lives in yours."

Kevin decided he'd almost said enough. He still had one more thing to bring up. "Just remember – the way you feel about Livvie? That's how Colin feels about Katrina. He's already proven he'd give his life for hers. How many more sacrifices should he have to make?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Princess." Rafe whispered as he and Alison moved towards Katrina's bedside.

"Daddy…" Kate said with a smile. "Hi Mom." She added as she reached for her hand.

Colin stood on shaky legs and stepped aside, but not too far. He couldn't bear to be more than a few feet away from her.

Alison smiled over at Colin and turned her attention to Kate. "It's good to see you awake sweetie. We've missed you."

Kate didn't have time for small talk. There were things she needed to say and she knew her time was short. "Mom. Have you seen him?"

"Yes, sweetheart. We've seen the baby. He's beautiful." Alison replied.

Kate looked around the room a bit frantically. "Colin…"

"Right here. I'm here." He said as he ran a hand over her hair.

Kate swallowed and struggled to stay awake. "We want to tell you his name – right Colin?"

"Yeah." He nodded, blinking back tears again. Watching her like this was killing him. He didn't know how much more he could take.

"We've named him Alexander. The name means Defender of Mankind." Kate whispered. "So. That's your grandson - Alexander Colin Morley."

Colin shook his head in protest. "Katrina. No. We haven't decided what his middle name will be."

"It's Colin." Kate insisted. "And I know that his first name is quite a name to give someone so small to live up to – but I know he'll be more than able to."

"I'm sure he will." Rafe replied, his heart breaking as he gently lifted Kate's hand in his.

"I want you to both know how much I love you." Kate began, not wanting to leave anything unsaid. "You are the best parents anyone could ever ask for. And that's why I need you to help Colin…"

Panic began to creep up Alison's spine. She fought to remain upright, thankful when she felt Rafe's arm around her waist. She leaned into him as she glared down at her daughter.

"Katrina Abigail – you stop that kind of talk RIGHT NOW." Alison scolded her. "We're so close to making you better. Don't you dare give up now."

Kate voice sounded so far away. "I can't do this much longer. I can't do this to all of you. You've all been sitting here waiting…"

"And we'll keep sitting here." Rafe replied as he held Alison closer. "We're not going anywhere, Katrina – not until we have you back with us." Even as he said the words he knew he'd be leaving her side soon. He wasn't going to let his daughter give up. Not while there was something he could do to help her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe found him exactly where she knew he'd be. She snuck up behind Grant and snaked her arms around his waist. "There you are." She whispered as she hugged him tight. She knew she could always find him the exact same spot.

Grant smiled as he covered her hands with his. "Yeah. Here I am." He said as he continued to stare at Alex in the nursery. "I'm so glad you're here. Today's a big day. He has a name now." He reported.

Chloe's brows went up. "Ooo! Tell me!" She demanded as she spun him around to face her.

Grant bent his head and touched his lips to hers. "His name is Alexander."

"Oh that's perfect!" Chloe said with tears lighting her eyes. "It's about time they decided on one. That poor little guy needed a name."

"Is this how it's going to be Mrs. Kovich?" Grant asked her with a smile. He rubbed his thumb across her cheek. "Are you going to be teary for the next seven months?"

"I guess so." She replied, sniffling a bit. "You better get used to it." She smiled up at him. "Well. I'm glad there's finally some good news."

"And that's not all. There's more. Kate's awake. My parents are with her."

His words had fresh tears flowing from Chloe's eyes. "Oh Grant." She whispered as she moved closer to him.

"Now here's the bad news. I'm going to have to go with my Dad in a bit. We need to try and convince Caleb to help save Katie."

"How? I mean – what happened? I don't understand? Are you telling me they've found something to save her?"

Grant nodded. "Your uncle – and Ian. They've been working for days and they've found something. They just need to test it again to be sure."

Chloe's heart felt light for the first time in days. Hope filled her voice as she asked, "OK. So what's the problem?" She was completely confused.

Grant ran his fingers gently through her hair as he answered. "Not what. Who."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm not built for guilt and compassion. I thought you'd have realized that about me by now." Caleb said with a sigh.

"You're a liar." Kevin shook his head at him.

"No. I'm not. I spared Colin for Olivia's sake. The added bonus was that I was given the amazing gift of having Rachel. My motives are always selfish. Isn't that what you all say about me?"

Kevin knew what Caleb said was true – but he'd also come to learn that everything wasn't so black and white. "The problem with you is that you're a contradiction. We think we've figured you out and then you do something that makes you seem – dare I say it? Almost human."

Caleb pretended to get a chill. "Please. Watch your language." He said, his voice full of contempt.

Kevin ignored his little comment. "I'm just saying that at this point? I don't think you could live with yourself if you let her die – Caleb. You'll destroy any relationship you have with your son – and you'll damage what you have with Livvie." Kevin slowly walked down the steps and towards his car. He didn't know if he was reaching Caleb at all but he'd done the best he knew he could do.

"You make the choice Caleb. Choose wisely or we'll see if you can live an eternity knowing you've destroyed your son's happiness."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rafe leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kate's forehead. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Princess. You stay awake - do you hear me?" He cautioned her, his voice full of love.

As he straightened up he caught Colin's eye. "Can I talk to you outside for a second?" He asked softly.

Colin looked at Kate nervously and then back to Rafe. "I don't want to leave her." He replied.

"I know." Rafe nodded. "It's OK - Alison will stay. I just need you for a few seconds. I promise you'll be right back with her."

Reluctantly Colin nodded and followed Rafe out into the hallway.

Rafe cleared his throat and spoke softly. "I know it wasn't easy. You and Katrina – you went through a lot to finally be together and I know I was part of what made it difficult. I want to apologize for that."

"It's alright." Colin replied.

"No." Rafe insisted. "It's really not. I have a one track mind when it comes to your family. It's very hard for me to be at all objective."

"I don't see why. My father's tried to ruin your life on more than one occasion – both my parents – separately - took your life. If that's not a reason not to trust them I don't know what is."

"True enough." He took a deep breath and began again. He figured the best way to say this was quickly. "Colin – I was wrong." Rafe said as he stared into the younger man's eyes. "I couldn't have asked for someone better for my daughter than you."

Colin knew what a huge deal this was. "Thank you."He replied, blushing a bit. "That means a lot to me."

"No, Colin. Thank you, for everything you've done for her." Rafe replied. "Now. That being said – I have to tell you. The only thing standing in the way of Kate's recovery is…"

"My father." Colin said with a sigh.

Rafe nodded. "So. I just thought I should warn you. I'm going after him and I'm not going to let him stand in my way. We need a sample of his blood to test out the serum that could save Kate's life. He can give it up willingly but let me tell you - I have no problem taking it from him without his consent."

"No kidding?" Colin replied, almost smiling. He moved away and stood silent for a few moments before he spoke again. "You're asking me permission to destroy my father aren't you?"

Rafe didn't answer him directly. "I'm telling you that this might end badly – for both of us. And I'm telling you I'll need you to keep things together should it not end well."

"Katrina would never forgive herself if she knew you gave yourself up for her." Colin said as he turned to face Rafe again.

"And I couldn't live with myself if I didn't do everything possible to save her." Rafe replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what are you telling me? That you're going after Caleb?" Chloe asked as she eased out of Grant's arms.

"We need to save Kate." Grant said matter-of-factly. "That's all that matters. I frankly couldn't care less what Caleb wants."

The tears dried from Chloe's eyes. Her temper was lit and ready to flare. "Then you are no better than him."

"Clo…" Grant sighed.

"I'm sorry – but you better get over this before the baby is born. I won't have you teaching him or her that fighting is the only answer. Grant - this thing between your families isn't something that will go away. You all are tied indefinitely. You need to learn to live together – not rip each other apart every few years."

"Chloe. I can't just let a vampire…" Grant began.

She cut him off sharply. "Do what? Live a life with his children?"

His frustration began to build. He couldn't believe she was fighting him on this. "Clo – he can save her and he's refusing."

"And he's refusing because you are demanding he obey you. I know all the stories. I know it took my father forever to realize that he couldn't compete with the hold Caleb had over Livvie. The bravest thing my father ever did was let her go. It was then that he finally won – it was then he was finally free. Because he finally realized that fighting Caleb that way is pointless."

He stared at her in disbelief. "So your answer is to let him have what he wants? You've got to be kidding me."

Chloe took a deep breath, wondering how in the world she'd ever be able to handle more than one slayer in her life. At least their child would have half her genes, that gave her a fighting chance at least. She sighed as she looked at her husband. "Grant. Stop. Listen to me. I'm not saying you let him do what he wants. I'm saying that you need to make Caleb think this is his idea. You need to make him think he came to this on his own. Make demands or push him and he'll never do what you want."

Grant gazed at her. She was incredible. He wondered how she got to be so smart – and how he got to be so lucky. Chloe was absolutely right. Confronting Caleb wasn't the answer. Even so, somehting had to be done.

If Caleb thought he was benefiting himself he'd cooperate in a heartbeat. Grant just hoped someone could plant that seed in his mind in enough time to save his sister.

He stared through the glass at his nephew again, his heart filled with dread. They had to save Katie and soon, because the alternative was completely unacceptable.


	68. Chapter 68

_A/N: It's finally time. The story's starting to wind down. I think poor Kate's suffered enough – don't you? As for a story after this one - I have an idea where to go next but it's going to take some time to work it all out._

_Katie my dear – wouldn't it be funny if "my" Rafe and "my" Caleb and "your" Rafe and "your" Caleb met one day? Heehee_

_Ali – You're getting to be as clairvoyant as Abby and Lynnie. You think Alexander should have Kovich as part of his name huh? Well – we shall see. ;)_

_Carlie – I'm always sooo happy when I hear from someone new. I'm so glad you're enjoying my stories. It's people like you who keep me writing. As far as easing up on Caleb – I know – I know - I can be really tough on him. Honestly? It's because I can't ever let him truly win. ;)_

_But I hear ya – and I think perhaps Caleb will see the light. More or less. He'll never be all good – I mean really – what fun would that be!_

_Bethany – Caleb does suck – LOL! But I think he just might redeem himself a little here. _

…_and finally to Melody – you're just as sweet as your story. :)_

_So here we go…until 69! xox-G_

**Chapter Sixty-eight **

Their child finally had his name, but it remained to be seen if they would ultimately raise him together.

Kate struggled to hang on. All she could hear at the moment was her mother's voice telling her that she would be better soon. She kept whispering that there was still hope that she'd pull through.

There was barely a word spoken as Rafe and Colin walked back into the room. Alison sat in a chair beside Kate's bed while Livvie looked on from the corner. She watched as Rafe bent his head close to Alison and whispered in her ear. Alison nodded and took his face in her hands kissing him sweetly before he moved towards the door again.

"You've been waiting for this haven't you?" Livvie said softly as she followed behind him.

"Excuse me?" Rafe replied, not at all in the mood to deal with her accusations.

"Don't deny it. You are going to enjoy seeing him suffer." Livvie continued.

Rafe shook his head at her. "No Livvie. You're wrong."

"I don't think so. I think you've been waiting for this opportunity. You love it when he's down."

"No Livvie." Rafe said again slowly. "You're wrong. This is the last thing I want to have to do. But if he's the key to saving Katrina – then I'm going after him. I have no choice."

"He's told me what it's like. It's going to almost kill him." She said with a shiver.

Rafe sighed in frustration. "Livvie. We need a small sample of blood from him – not a gallon. Trust me - he'll live."

"You mortals are always doing this – taking what you can from us." She said bitterly.

"Oh please. Suits you fine enough to be mortal when you want what we have." Rafe replied. "I don't have time for this Livvie. Either you go get him or you get out of my way. Don't try and stop me from getting what we need to save my daughter."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyle walked back in the room - shocked when he saw Becky trying to get up out of bed.

He quickly put down the hot chocolate she'd said she wanted and rushed to her side, catching her as he legs gave out.

"Oh. Kay." He said with a sigh as he gently placed her back on the mattress. Becky started to protest and he kissed her quickly. "Becky. Where are you trying to go?"

She winced and whispered "Ow" as she settled back against the pillows.

He couldn't believe what she had been trying to do. He took her chin in his hand. "Look at me." Kyle said softly as he stared into her eyes. "Less than forty-eight hours ago you were in surgery fighting for your life. You need to stay in bed. Please. I'll get you whatever you want."

"I want to see my sister." Becky replied, blinking back tears. "I want to see my nephew."

Kyle should have known that'd be what she wanted. "Becky..." He began.

"I know." She said as she closed her eyes. "I can't."

He nodded and ran a hand over her hair. He realized all at once that he was getting really good at this taking care of her thing. "No. Not now. But you will. Soon. You should just rest now."

"I just wanted to see her for a second. Grant said she was awake, but I know she's still not OK. Colin must be so worried." Becky whispered as she reached for Kyle's hand and held on tight. She smiled softly as she spoke. "I remember when they first met. God. I had such a crush on him when I was younger."

Kyle knew it was insane to be jealous of Colin but at the moment he absolutely was. He wondered if he could ever put the same kind of smile on her face. "Oh really?"

He already had, but he was too self conscious to know it. "Mmm hmm. He was so dark and mysterious. Not to mention totally cute and incredibly charming." She continued, not noticing Kyle's expression. "You know what? He was the first guy to ever buy me flowers."

"Were they roses?" Kyle asked then, wondering how he ever thought he could compete with the other guys she knew. He was crazy to think he was the only one in love with her.

She smiled over at him again and he was lost. "No. They were more like wildflowers." She laughed a bit at the memory. "I think I held onto them for like two minutes and then went off to play with Maggie."

"She came by before by the way." He said as he ran a finger over her palm. "She tried to wake you but you were too far under.

"Oh really? I'm sorry I missed her." Becky replied with a yawn.

"She said she'll be back. Why don't you try and get some more sleep, Becky." Kyle suggested as he watched her eyelids getting heavy. She was trying so hard to stay awake but she needed to rest. She'd been through so much in such a short time.

"OK." She said as she began to fall under. Before she did she called out to him again. "Hey Kyle?"

He leaned back in the chair and gazed over at her. "Yeah?"

"**_You_** were the first guy to ever give me roses..." She whispered, knowing it had been nagging at him. She smiled as she added. "…and I have a feeling you'll also be the last."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rafe couldn't believe he was still stuck here having this conversation. He heard a sound and saw Grant and Chloe approaching. He began to move away from her again, his voice a dangerous whisper. "Livvie. You've been in that room with her. You know she doesn't have much time left."

"I just wish…" Livvie began.

Rafe patience was wearing thin as he cut her off. "I wish a lot of things – like maybe we wouldn't be in this situation to begin with – but we are and once again it's your husband who's making the situation worse."

Livvie was just as frustrated. "Honestly Rafe – what in the world would you do if you didn't have him to blame for all the stuff that happens to you huh?"

He whirled on her and began to raise his voice. "Live happily ever after - Livvie. That's what I'd do."

Chloe sighed and clutched Grant's arm. "So much for working together and not fighting."

"I can't believe I'm going to do this." Grant muttered taking a deep breath and walking towards them.

Chloe smiled as she watched him go.

"Dad." He said softly as he approached. "I know you're upset but this isn't a good idea."

"What?" Rafe's jaw dropped.

Grant took a deep breath and tried again. "I think maybe you should just see if Caleb comes here on his own. I don't think that hunting him down is going to do any good."

Rafe scratched his head and gaped at his son. He tilted his head towards Chloe and said, "Hey Chloe? Have you seen my son anywhere?"

"I think maybe you should listen to him." She said with a smile. She gazed over at Grant with eyes full of love. "I think he's brilliant."

Rafe sighed and gave her a smile. "You would."

He knew they had a point – he knew that they couldn't go on like this forever. He knew that if this was going to happen at all forcing Caleb might save Kate's life, but would most likely start another war. He didn't think they could all withstand another battle, not after all they'd already been through.

He turned towards Livvie again and spoke softly. There was nothing he wouldn't do to keep Kate safe, even if it meant stepping aside and turning to the least likely person for help.

"Do you think that you can convince him Livvie? Please…" He begged with tears in his eyes.

Livvie blinked back tears of her own and nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We should get our own wing here." Lia said with a sigh. "I swear I spend more time here than the precinct."

Danny pressed a kiss to her forehead as he moved to sit beside her. "Don't worry – it's almost over. You'll be able to visit her at home soon."

Lynnie glanced at Ethan, reaching for his hand as she spoke. "I'm not sure about this." She admitted.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

Lynnie nibbled on her bottom lip a bit and spoke softly. "I know this is great. Using this serum that they found will save Katie – and that's beyond fantastic – but I'm just worried…"

Lia gazed at her sister with concern. Lynnie's worries were always worth exploring. "About what exactly?"

She looked over at Danny and began to speak again. "It's amazing that your dad and Chris had found something to save Kate. But I'm worried that now that Caleb won't let them stop there. Danny – what exactly have they done? What if Caleb gets his hands on it somehow? I don't know." She said with a sigh as she turned and looked into Ethan's eyes. "Maybe I'm just paranoid."

He smiled as he ran a hand over her cheek. "You're concerned not paranoid and I love you." He whispered as he kissed her softly.

Lia's mind began to spin. Her sister had a point. Finding a cure for Katie was a miracle – but would it come at a price?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He crept through the corridor, not wanting to make a scene. The last thing he needed is someone noticing him doing something selfless. Despite his efforts he turned a corner and ran straight into his wife.

"I was coming to find you." She said softly.

"Well – you found me." Caleb replied.

Livvie took his hand and led him to an empty room. "I need you to listen to me. I know how you feel about the two of them together. I know you only tolerate her because of Colin and I know that it kills you that he's chosen the life he has. I know that Caleb. Believe me I do."

"Olivia…"

"And I know that you're worried about Rachel and so am I – I'm so scared to ever lose her. I want us all to be together forever. I don't know how I'm going to deal with it when the time comes but we have to concentrate on Colin now."

"Olivia…" He said again.

She ignored him and kept going. "Saving Katrina will make Rafe and Alison happy – of course it will – she's their daughter but more important than that – it will make Colin happy. Caleb I'm scared of what will happen to him if you don't help them save her. He'll be devastated. He will never, ever be the same again and that terrifies me. Please." She begged him, clutching his hands in hers and staring into his eyes. "Please. I know it will be painful and I know it's an incredible sacrifice but please…"

"OLIVIA." He said loudly finally making he hear him.

"Yes?"

"Where are they?" He asked.

"What?" She replied confused. "Who?"

He still couldn't believe he was here in this situation. "Ramsey and Ian. Where are they?" He asked again.

"Second floor." Livvie replied blinking at him in disbelief. She had been sure it'd take more convincing. "At the end of the hall."

"OK." Caleb sighed as he pulled her to him, kissing her quickly and letting her go. He slowly moved to the door.

"Caleb?" She called after him.

"Yes?" He turned back towards her again.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Her words hadn't been what convinced him. He'd already decided. Caleb didn't want her gratitude – frankly at this point he just wanted to get this over with. Giving her a nod, he walked out the door.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter Sixty-nine**

She dreamed of what her life would have been like. She saw every moment, every second played out in front of her eyes. She wanted to live a life with her husband and her son. It shouldn't have been so complicated.

Katrina could feel herself getting stronger. For the first time in months she felt almost normal. How long had it been since she'd been able to stay awake for more than a few hours at a time?

She realized all at once that her son was here – that he'd been born and that she hadn't even had the chance to hold him. She whimpered in her sleep, suddenly feeling a hand grab hold of hers.

"Colin…" She murmured, knowing that it could be no one else sitting beside her.

"Katrina." He whispered. "Come on. Please…" He begged. "Come back to me Katrina. I love you. I need you. Alex and I – we both need you."

"Alex…" Kate said so softly he had to strain to hear. "The baby…"

"That's right. He's here. He's been waiting for you." Colin held her hand tighter. If only he could will her awake.

"Colin?" Kate's eyes fluttered open. She gave his hand a squeeze.

"There you are. That's right." Colin's heart raced. He didn't dare hope. It had been months of worrying and then weeks of trying to wrap his head around the possibility that he would have to live without her. He didn't know exactly how to feel at the moment.

Kate looked around the room and realized that nearly every person she loved most in the world was there. Her parents, Grant and Chloe, Lia and Danny and Lynnie and Ethan, her Aunt Abby and Uncle Cam and in the far corner stood Livvie, looking on as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Why is everyone here? Is the baby alright?" Kate asked confused.

Alison blinked back tears of her own and moved closer to her daughter's bedside. "Yes sweetheart. Alexander is just fine. He's perfect."

"Where is he?" Kate asked as she tried to sit up. "And where's Becky? Is she out with that cute boy again?"

Rafe didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He was overjoyed to have Kate back with them and beyond concerned over what was to come. After Becky he had Ella to deal with. Sighing he moved over to stand next to his wife. "She's here. She's in her room. A lot has happened Princess. We just needed you to come back to us."

"What do you mean back?" Kate replied. "I'm right here. Colin?" She gazed at her husband. "Why is everyone in here? What's going on?"

"There are a million people in here." Alison said softly as she grabbed hold of Rafe's hand. "Let's let Colin explain things to her." She glanced around the room and moved with Rafe towards the door. "We should go. That's probably a good idea. Let's give them some time."

Still completely confused, Kate watched them all go. "Colin?" She asked hopefully as she stared into his eyes.

"You scared me." He replied, his voice breaking a bit. "Don't you ever do that again do you hear me?"

"I'm sorry. I promise I didn't mean to." She said as she tried to sit up. It was only then that she noticed the crib nearby. "Oh my God. Colin."

Colin's hands shook as he let hers go and moved towards Alex. He felt incredibly guilty as he gazed down at his son. He knew he'd barely spent any time with him.

"Hey little guy." He whispered as he reached down to pick him up. He held Alex gently in his arms and walked over towards Kate. "Guess what? Your mom's awake now. She really wants to see you."

Kate pushed herself to sit up and tried to compose herself. "Colin…" She whispered.

"There you go." Colin replied as he tenderly set Alex into Kate's arms. "There's she is. I know. You've been waiting for her haven't you?"

Katrina gazed down at her son and ran a finger over his cheek. "Hi." She whispered. "Look at you." Tears ran quietly down her cheeks as she pressed a kiss to his forehead, inhaling the scent of his skin. She pulled back and took his tiny hand in hers - counting his fingers and then bringing them to her lips. She kissed him lightly as she said. "Oh, you're so tiny."

She tore her gaze away and looked up at Colin, who had settled on the edge of the bed. "You look so tired." She said softly as she ran a hand over his cheek.

Colin chuckled a bit. "Do I? I hadn't noticed."

She gazed down at Alex again, her heart overflowing with love. "Something bad happened – didn't it?"

Colin swallowed before he spoke, his eyes filling as he watched his wife and son together. He'd never seen something as beautiful in his life. "It was rough there for a while. Yeah…"

"But he's OK right?" Kate asked her voice a bit desperate.

"Yes. He's fine." Colin replied with a nod. "It's you I'm worried about, Katrina. How do you feel?"

"Really, really good." She said as she shifted Alex in her arms. Even though it had only been a few moments she felt like she had always held him like this. "I feel like myself for the first time in months."

Colin sighed with relief. "That's good. I'm glad to hear it – but I'm sure Chris and Ian want to see you to be sure."

Kate tried to recall the events of the last few days but came up virtually empty. "Chris and Ian? Colin. Please tell me. What's going on?"

He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on her lips as he answered. "I'm not even sure where to start."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rafe wandered away from the crowd to the room down the hall. He took a deep breath before he eased the door open and moved inside.

"Here to kick me when I'm down, Slayer?" Caleb said weakly from his bed. "It'd be just like you. You know you don't stand a chance unless I'm incapacitated."

Rafe chuckled a bit as he moved closer. "No. Actually the opposite." He took another steadying breath, shocking himself as he said the words. "I'm here to thank you."

Caleb eyed him suspiciously. "Who are you kidding? You'd have pinned me down to get me to cooperate. Either way you'd have gotten what you needed."

"That's true." Rafe admitted. "If you'd have refused I'd have found a way. I'm just glad you beat me to it. Alison and I…we're both incredibly grateful."

His words made Caleb completely self conscious. "Get over yourself, Slayer. I didn't do this for you."

Rafe expected that type of reaction. "Truthfully? I don't care why you did it or who you did it for. I'm just so relieved to have her back. You have no idea." Pausing a bit, he added. "Well. Maybe you do."

Caleb remained silent. He didn't know if he was quite in the mood for a little heart to heart.

"I never thought…" Rafe began. "I never believed you really loved anyone. Not really. I believed you controlled Livvie. I believed you wanted her – but love? I didn't think you were capable."

"Don't get so excited…" Caleb interjected.

"No." Rafe insisted. "I really never gave it a thought. Now – don't get me wrong – I still believe the world's a better place without the likes of you…"

"And now there's the guy I know. You had me nervous for a bit there." Caleb said weakly. He was still reeling from his ordeal and honestly just wanted to be left alone.

"I just…" Rafe began again. "I know that you did this for Colin – and that's not something I thought you were capable of. I never thought you'd put someone before yourself."

"Well. Happy I could surprise you." Caleb said as he closed his eyes again. He was done talking. Giving up a small sample of blood was equivalent to someone pummeling him incessantly for days. He was completely drained and every inch of him screamed with pain. The tiny stab of a needle was in some ways close to a stake through the heart.

Rafe knew it and also knew that the conversation was over for now. Still he couldn't leave without adding. "That's the thing about you, Caleb." Rafe said softly as he moved towards the door. "You always find a way to."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry." Kate said as a tear ran slowly down her cheek. She couldn't believe what he was telling her.

Colin shook his head. "It's OK."

"I can't believe…" She said softly. "Colin. I wanted to be here. I really did."

"Shh. I know." He tried to reassure her.

"How did you get your father to agree? He wouldn't want to."

"I don't know." Colin admitted. "My mother might have convinced him – I know your mother tried too. I don't care how it happened, Katrina. I am just so, so glad to have you back here with me."

She leaned over and kissed him sweetly before she answered. "With both of you." She corrected him as she gazed down at the baby.

"Yeah. Both of us." Colin said softly as he ran a hand over Alex's head. "We were really worried we'd be all alone. It was just awful wasn't it?" He said as he kissed his son's brow.

"I'd never leave you." Kate promised, her voice barely audible.

"I know you wouldn't want to – but I gotta tell you. I was terrified for a while that you would." Colin replied.

"I'm sorry." Kate replied. As if he could sense she was upset, Alex began to squirm and whimper in her arms. "Shh, baby. I'm sorry."

Colin watched them together and couldn't believe how amazing it all was. They were together again and they were all happy and healthy. With all that they'd been through it seemed so unreal.

All of the sudden it began to catch up with him. He had been by her side for hours and hours. He'd barely slept. Kate could see all at once that he was about to collapse.

"Colin? Sweetheart?" She whispered as she took his chin in her hand and made him meet her eyes.

"Yeah?" He whispered.

She shifted the baby so that his head rested on her shoulder. Colin couldn't believe how natural she looked. He got distracted and zoned out for a bit. Her voice brought him back. "It's OK. I'm going to be fine. You can rest now."

"Katrina." He said as he finally began to focus. "I'm afraid…"

She knew how hard it was for him to admit that. "I know."

Colin wasn't finished with what he had to say. "We have a lot to talk about. I need to hear them say it. I need for Chris and Ian to tell me you're really going to be OK."

"OK." Kate agreed. "I'm sure they'll be here to check on me soon."

"I need to know for sure. I need to know that this won't happen again." He didn't need to say much more – Kate knew exactly what he was talking about. Still her heart melted when she heard him add. "He's so beautiful Katrina." He whispered, his voice full of wonder as Alex grabbed hold of his finger and held tight. "We need to have more."

Kate was content enough with the soft, sweet bundle she held in her arms, but she would deny him nothing. She was sure she couldn't love him more than she already did – but Colin proved her wrong, time and again.

"Colin…" She laughed softly. "We'll talk to them and see."

"OK." He sighed. All of the sudden he wanted nothing more than to sleep.

Kate could see he was fading quickly. "Hold on." She said as she shifted over, cradling Alex in her arms. "Lay down. It's OK. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Will you be awake?" Colin asked nervously as he stretched out beside her, throwing an arm gently across her lap as he settled in.

"I will. I promise." She said as she watched his eyes flutter closed. It was then she gazed down and realized her son was just like his father. At the moment, both of the men in her life were fast asleep.


	70. Chapter 70

_A/N – Once again – a chapter that looks like the end really isn't. LOL! But I hope you enjoy it anyway._

_Until 71! xox-G_

**Chapter Seventy**

"I brought everything you asked for Katrina." Colin said with a huge smile. He brought the carrier over to the bed and placed it down beside his son. "At least I hope I did."

"He looks so handsome doesn't he?" Kate sighed, her face beaming with joy. Alex squirmed and kicked as she wrapped a soft white blanket around him.

"Yes he is." Colin replied as he pressed a kiss to his head. "You better bring him to see your sister before we leave."

Kate laughed softly as she picked Alex up and placed him gently in the car seat. "Is she still pouting?"

Colin laughed back at her. "Pouting doesn't begin to describe it. Kyle looks as miserable as she does."

"Poor guy." Kate tucked another blanket around her son as she added. "It's not going to be easy for him. Becky's sweet but she can be a tough cookie."

So can you, Colin thought to himself. "Katrina." Colin commented as he watched her. "It's almost 80 degrees out today."

"Babies need to keep warm." She said sharply as she pulled a hat over the baby's head.

Colin decided he didn't want to argue. He said a phrase he learned a long time ago would stop any disagreement. "You're right, honey."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Honey? Do you like this crib?" Chloe asked as she stared at it thoughtfully.

Grant looked up from the swing he was trying to put together. Whose idea was it for them to volunteer to get Alex's nursery ready anyway? "Huh?" He grunted, completely distracted.

"Do you like this crib?" She asked again.

"It's fine Clo." Grant replied as he scratched his head, turning the directions in front of him upside down. He was never going to figure this thing out.

"Don't you care about where our child is going to sleep?" Chloe asked then, blowing a stray curl away from her eyes, glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

She looked adorable was all Grant could think. "Of course I care." He replied as he dropped the screwdriver and crept towards her. "I care deeply."

"Grant…" Chloe sighed, exasperated.

He continued towards her, smiling widely. "I really, truly care. And I don't think this crib meets my standards. I think we need something trimmed in gold. With diamond screws."

"Grant." Chloe rolled her eyes as he caught her around the waist and dragged her to him. She playfully tried to squirm away from his grasp.

He held her still and nibbled at her lips. "Nothing but the best for our little one." He whispered.

Chloe sighed as he kissed her softly. She brought a hand up to rest on his cheek. "You know what? We can start to tell everyone now." She said, her eyes sparkling.

"You think so?" He replied.

"Yeah. I mean. Kate's coming home with the baby today. Becky's going to be alright. I think it's the perfect time."

"I'm not sure…" Grant teased.

"Grant." She smacked him lightly on the arm as she realized her was making fun of her.

"My mom already knows you know." Grant said as he kissed her again, his hand unconsciously moving to rest on her stomach.

"Really?" Her first thought was to ask him how she knew but at that same moment another thought flew into her head. She kissed him back and blinked away tears. Smiling widely she gazed up at the ceiling as she said. "You know what? I bet you mine does too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I should be able to leave too." Becky grumbled.

Alison sighed. "Sweetheart – you've only been out of surgery for a few days. Ian and Chris..."

Becky cut her off. "...are letting Katie go home – why can't I go too?"

Rafe tried to explain to her. "Because, Angel Face – I know you like to pretend you're fine but you went through quite an ordeal."

"So was Katie." She said with a pout as she folded her good arm in front of her chest. Her other remained in a sling to keep her from pulling at the stitches in her back.

"It's only for a few more days." Kyle offered from the doorway.

"Oh please!" She rolled her eyes at him. "I've already been here for like a week."

"It's been five days, Rebecca." Alison corrected her.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes again. "God I'm so bored. Plus I'm supposed to be working for you and Aunt Abby. There's only like two and a half weeks left of the summer and then I have to go back to school."

"Don't worry about your job – it's taken care of." Rafe replied.

"Oh yeah? By who?" Becky challenged him, sure he was just saying that to quiet her.

"By me." Kyle offered.

"YOU!" Becky's jaw dropped. "You're serving lattes and filing membership forms? Are you teaching Pilates too?"

"No." Kyle said softly. "But your dad gave me a job at the gym and I've been helping out at the bookshop unloading shipments and stuff."

"Don't lie to me, Kyle. Are you really serious?" Becky replied, suspicious.

"Yeah – I'm serious." Kyle said with a laugh.

The discussion was dropped as Kate and Colin walked into the room. "Hey there Aunt Becks." Kate whispered. "Got a minute to say hi?"

"We'll let you visit." Alison said with a smile as she grabbed for Rafe's hand. She nodded towards Kyle as she pulled her husband towards the door. "C'mon boys. I'll let you buy me some coffee." She walked past her grandson and pressed a kiss to his nose.

"I'll come with you too." Colin called after them. He leaned in towards Kate and kissed her softly. "I'll be back to get you in a few." He kissed her again and added. "Love you."

"Love you too." She replied with a smile.

"Ohhhh!" Becky's eyes filled with tears as Kate walked towards her. "Hey little guy." She said softly as Kate placed his seat on the bed next to her. "Look at you. I swear you got bigger. As soon as they spring me – you and me – we'll go for a nice long walk."

"Getting antsy Becks?" Kate chuckled.

Becky sighed. "Incredibly – and those three – they're no help. Mom's just worried and Dad and Kyle are now completely buddy buddy. I guess you should be careful what you wish for." She said rolling her eyes. She took a deep breath and smiled at her sister. "Gosh, Katie. You look so much better."

"I feel so much better. And so will you – but you have to rest – Becky. I know you want to leave but you don't want anything to happen. It's bad enough you ended up here…"

"I know." Becky nodded. "Dad's still a wreck – and Kyle…"

"What about Kyle?" Kate fought to keep her voice light. "He's been around a lot hasn't he?"

"Yes." Becky blushed a bit. "He's just so sweet – Katie. I don't even remember what it was like before I met him."

"Really?" Kate asked her, trying to read her sister's thoughts.

"Yeah." Becky nodded again. "You should have seen him. He was so upset about me getting hurt but I told him – I couldn't let him get hurt instead. I didn't even think before I jumped in to save him – I just did it."

"Because - you love him." Kate said with a smile.

"Yeah. I really do." Becky smiled back.

Kate ran a finger over Alex's cheek as she whispered. "I know what that's like."

"Are you really going to be OK?" Becky asked her then.

Kate nodded and sighed. "I think so. That's what they say. I…I just hope that someday Colin and I can have more kids without it being such an ordeal – you know? But right now – that's not important. Not when I have this little munchkin."

"No. You shouldn't worry about that now."

"And you shouldn't worry about getting out of here. Take care of yourself Becks. I swear – Grant and I never thought you'd be the one to be the slayer – but look at you. You're the bravest of all of us." Kate said with a smile.

Her sister shook her head at her. "I'm not brave." She protested.

Kate completely disagreed. "You certainly are."

"No. I'm not. If I never face another vampire again it'll be just fine for me. I'm going to leave that kind of stuff to Kyle from now on."

"That's your plan huh?"

"Yes." Becky squinted her eyes at Kate. "What's wrong with it?"

Kate leaned down and gave Becky a quick kiss on the cheek. "The only thing you'll get for making plans will be the guarantee that something will change them." Colin peeked in the door and she moved to pick up Alex's carrier. She wagged a finger at her sister as she scolded. "Promise me you'll take care of yourself. We'll see you this weekend."

"OK." Becky nodded. "I promise. Love you Katie and you too little one."

"Love you too." Kate said with a sniffle a bit overwhelmed by it all. "We'll see you later!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Want to take a break?" Cam asked as he leaned on the doorframe to Abby's office.

"Sure." She said with a smile. Abby stood and almost ran over to him, giving him a long lingering kiss.

"Mmmm." He whispered as she pulled away. "What was that for?"

"Just because." She replied with a shrug. She peeked around his back. "Did you bring me lunch?"

"Maybe." Cam chuckled.

Abby's eyes lit up. "Ooo! Really? What is it?" She sniffed the air. "It's not Italian." She sniffed again. "Are those fries I smell?"

"Maybe." He said again.

She pulled him inside and locked the door behind him. "Let me at them." She demanded.

Cameron sighed. "And here I thought you were locking the door to get me alone."

"Later." Abby giggled as she grabbed the bag from his hand and dug in. She closed her eyes as she chewed and swallowed. "This was a lovely surprise."

He grabbed the bag back and got his own lunch out – spreading it over the desk. "I have another one for you." He said with a grin.

"What that?" She asked, distracted as she took a bite of her burger.

"Lynnie's coming to close up the store. You're taking the afternoon off."

"Oh am I?" She said with a smile. "And why's that?"

"Because we have someplace to go." He said smiling wider.

"Do we really?" Abby dropped the fry she was holding in her hand.

"There's no reason not to." Cam replied. "We need to be at the airport by six."

"The airport? Where are we going?" She said as she abandoned her lunch and jumped into his lap, raining kisses over his face.

"Back to where we first fell in love." He whispered as he threaded his fingers through her hair.

She pulled back and blinked away tears. "Cameron…" She breathed.

"It's not very original…" He said then, averting his eyes for a moment. "It's not winter so there won't be snow."

She shook her head at him and then kissed him soundly. "I don't care…"

Cam kept on, hoping it would be enough to show her how much he loved her. "But it's where it all started and I can't believe how far we've come. I mean – look at us Abs."

"I know." She said with a sigh. "It's amazing."

"I know it's not a tropical beach or a quiet country inn – but I wanted to take you someplace really romantic – I wanted to do something spectacular..."

"Oh Cameron." She said as she pressed her lips to his. "You already have."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked slowly into the apartment. It was so good to be home. Kate followed behind Colin, her eyes taking in every inch of the room. It seemed like it had been years since she'd been there, since she'd really been able to notice anything. "Mom?" Kate called out. "We're home!"

"There you are." Alison said with a smile as she and Rafe came in from the kitchen. "Hello sweetie." She said as she peered down at Alex. "Everything's all ready for you, little one."

"Hey." Grant called out from the door of the nursery, holding Chloe's hand tightly in his. "Where's that nephew of mine?"

"Right here." Kate replied as she watched Colin take him from the carrier. "Here's your house, little man. Welcome home."

Grant took Alex from Colin's arms and rocked him back and forth as he held him. "I'm so glad I have you around. You can help me practice for when your cousin comes this winter."

"This winter?" Kate looked on, confused. She turned to stare at her mother, who was grinning madly. "Grant?" She said shocked. She whirled around and gasped. "Chloe!"

"More like the end of winter. In March really – your brother was always bad at math." Chloe giggled.

Shouts of congratulations followed with plenty of hugs and a few tears too. But for the first time in months, they were tears of happiness. Finally everyone had something to celebrate.

A while later, they sat down to dinner. Rafe took a moment during dessert to take Colin aside. He had a few questions he needed answered.

"How's your father?" Rafe asked as he watched his daughter holding Alex in her arms.

"He's doing well. Thanks." Colin replied. "You know for the first time I think that you really care about the answer to that question."

"It's amazing but true." Rafe admitted. "I'll never totally let my guard down around him – it wouldn't be natural for me to. But he did a selfless thing in helping Katrina – and for that I'll be eternally grateful."

"Which is why I need to tell you something." Colin began as he cleared his throat. "My great, great grandfather was named Alexander. Did you know that?"

"I did." Rafe nodded. "He also was never turned. He wasn't a Morley."

"Yes." Colin replied with a smile. "That's right. He was my great-grandmother's father. We picked it because he's part of my history – but also because he didn't share the legacy of my father's family. That's not the life our son will have."

"And I have to tell you – even though it's biologically impossible to turn Alex." He shivered at the image as he continued. "I really admire you for that." Rafe said honestly.

"Katrina and I…" Colin took a deep breath before continuing. "We changed his middle name."

Rafe stared at Colin – a bit confused until he heard him add. "Our son's name is Alexander Kovich Morley." He tried to read Rafe's expression. "I know it's kind of weird seeing those names together – but it made sense to us."

Rafe was humbled and honored by Colin's words. "It's crazy but it does make sense." Rafe said with a smile, completely amazed at everything that had happened. Ever since he'd been back on earth, he'd seen the least likely things happen in front of his eyes. This definitely ranked right up there with the best of them. Still he knew the words he uttered were completely and totally true. He smiled at Colin as he said again. "It makes perfect sense."


	71. Chapter 71

_A/N: I have a dilemma. Kate's well – Becky's OK - Caleb's not the monster I thought he was. Here's my problem. Even though the major stuff in the story is over - I still can't stop writing. LOL! _

_So here you go… _

_In the last chapter it was summer – so now we fast forward with me to November and a few days before the twins' wedding. And we finally get back to my dear Qubie (as my dear darling Awians have christened them). _

_I've been holding on to this chapter for about a week – dying to post it but needing to wait. I honestly could write a story about just the two of them. I love them **so** much. I think it's because they're characters with no real connection to PC as we know it. They're not part of Rafe or Alison or Caleb and Livvie – they're mine **all mine. **_

_So – here's the scoop y'all. Just a chapter or two and then we're done – and I'm not really sure how long it'll be before I post the next one – not long I figure - since the story's already swimming around in this wacky brain of mine. I will tell you that so far - it's alot about Lynnie and Ethan and Lia and Danny. If you have something specific you'd like me to concentrate on - click on my name for my email address.Please feel free to email me. I'm writing for all of you - so IMHO you should get a say in what you're reading.;)_

_To everyone who's still with me – you tell me you're not turned off by the characters I've created – you tell me you like how I write the ones that TPTB created. I'm humbled and honored that you're still around. Honestly. I can write thousands of words for these stories – but I'm at a loss to tell you how amazing I think all of you are for coming here and reading what I write. Thank you all so very much for still being with me. I appreciate it more than you'll ever know._

_Until 72! Enjoy! xox - G_

**Chapter Seventy-one**

_**Three months later…**_

"Am I 'posed to hide or can I sit here?" Ty asked as he looked up at Quinn. He squirmed a bit as he sat on the couch pulling at his tie.

"Hey – kiddo. Cut that out. It took me forever to tie that thing." Quinn scolded as he bent down to fix it. "You can stay here for the beginning then you have to get lost until I call you back again."

"Alright." Ty said with a huge smile. "Just don't forget to call me back."

"What makes you think I'd forget?" Quinn asked concerned.

"Sometimes you forget stuff when you start to kiss her." Ty said innocently, still fidgeting.

Quinn laughed out loud. "You've got a point, Slugger."

Just then, the front door opened. Billie came in, her hair damp with rain. She dropped her soggy umbrella and sighed. A smile lit up her face as she saw the two of them together. "Hello there. My - don't you both look handsome?"

"Why thank you." Quinn replied as he walked over towards her. He pulled her close and kissed her softly. "You look quite beautiful yourself."

"Are you kidding?" She said with a laugh as she pulled away, her hands moving to smooth down her hair. "I look like a drowned rat."

"Hardly." Quinn whispered as he kissed her again.

Billie shrugged off her coat and moved from his arms. "So. I'm guessing you guys are trying on your tuxes for the wedding huh?" She sank into the couch and kissed Ty on the nose. "Mmm. What's for dinner? It smells delicious. And you look very handsome – did I tell you that yet?"

"Yeah. You did." Ty said, blushing a little. He looked up at Quinn who gave him a sign. "I gotta get something from my room. I'll be back in a second." He scrambled off the couch and down the hallway.

Billie's face was full of confusion. "Was it something I said?" She asked with a grin.

"No. We had a deal. He knows that I needed to talk to you alone for a second." He said as he joined her on the couch.

"OK." Billie replied as she stared into his eyes. "Just make it quick – because I don't know how long I can control myself with you looking like that."

"Like what?" It was Quinn's chance to be confused now.

"Incredibly sexy." She whispered as she leaned in to kiss him. She was smiling as she pulled away.

Any other day Quinn would have taken that response as an invitation, but not right now. He took a deep breath, unsure exactly how to start. All of the sudden he was second guessing himself.

"I need to talk to you about something. There are some things I need to tell you." Quinn began.

"Is everything OK?" Billie asked, her voice shaking a bit. "Quinn you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry. Everything's fine. There's just some stuff I need you to know before…" He shook his head. "OK. I should stop stalling and just tell you."

A thousand scenarios flew through her mind, and none of them were good. Still it was more torturous having to wait like this. "Please." She said with a nod. "Just tell me."

Quinn gently took Billie's hands in his. He was so nervous he didn't notice she was terrified. She began to brace herself for his words.

"For the past few months, Lia's been working with the lawyers and the FBI – you know that right?"

"Yes." Billie whispered.

Quinn took another steadying breath and stared into her eyes. "I wanted to tell you – they found almost all of your money – not everything – but most of it."

"OK." She replied, the words not seeming to register.

"They even got your house back - so you're not stuck here anymore." Quinn added with a small smile. "It's over, Billie." He said softly as he ran a hand through her hair.

"It's over?" She said as she stared up at him, her eyes unfocused.

"Yeah. It's over." He replied with a sigh as he tried to read her expression.

Billie pulled her hands from his. Two words had her whole world shattering around her. She forgot that he was sitting there wearing a tux. It didn't register that he probably wouldn't dress up like that just to break her heart. All she heard were the words "It's over." The toll the past year took on her had her standing and moving away from him.

"OK." She said as she stumbled away and moved towards the door again. She grasped for her coat and held it loosely in her hand, dragging it along the floor.

Her voice was choked as she called out. "Tyler…"

Quinn stood and stared at her. "Billie? What's the matter?"

She squared her shoulders and stood as if in a trance. Her voice got stronger as she called out again. "Tyler James. We have to go."

Upon hearing his name Ty peeked out of his room. "Am I allowed out now?" He asked.

Something was terribly wrong. Quinn hadn't known how she would take the news, but this wasn't at all what he'd been expecting. "No buddy. Give me a minute." He said, his eyes glued to Billie. Quinn turned quickly and watched and waited for Ty's door to shut again.

Billie stood there trembling as her mind raced. It was over. She had to get out of here. She couldn't listen to him say anything else.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Quinn moved to her and pulled her to face him.

"I understand. You said it was over." Billie blinked at him. She guessed he wanted her to thank him. She steadied herself and tried to give him the words she thought he wanted.

"Quinn – I'm very grateful for all you've done for us." She took a deep breath. "I promise now that I have my money I'll be able to pay you back…"

He stared at her his gaze dangerous. "Don't you dare give me that." He snapped at her. "Billie – God. Are you kidding me?" He turned his back on her, unable to believe that she was still so unsure about his feelings for her.

She had said she understood, but Billie knew now that she obviously had gotten something wrong. "Quinn?"

"I hate him for what he did to you. I swear to God if he wasn't dead I'd kill him myself." He muttered under his breath. He turned back to her and dragged her to him, kissing her a bit roughly. His eyes bore into hers as he demanded. "Repeat after me Belinda. Mark is gone. He's dead – Kyle killed him."

"I – I – I know that." She stuttered, shaken by Quinn's kiss.

He let her go and stared at her angrily. "Do you? Do you know that? I'm not so sure - because you do a great impersonation of someone who doesn't have a clue."

"Quinn…" She whispered.

"If you understood that – if you really believed it – you wouldn't let him beat you down every few months. You wouldn't let him come between us."

"I'm not…" She protested.

"YOU ARE." Quinn cut her off. He decided to try another tactic. "How long have we been together Billie?"

She fought to find her voice to answer him. "S-s-since the summer."

"Don't give me generalizations I have two sisters – I know you know exactly when I first kissed you. I bet you even remember what I was wearing." Quinn challenged her. "Tell me."

She wiped tears from her eyes as she gazed over at him. "The first time you kissed me was actually in the spring. You were wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. It was May twenty-third. It was the morning after the baseball game- when you glued my vase back toether for me. I couldn't believe it. No one had ever done anything like that for me before in my life. You kissed me goodbye and you made me dizzy."

He knew she'd remember all the details. "And now it's November." Quinn replied. "That's six months – a half a year."

"Yes it is." She said with a nod.

His eyes were filled with hurt as he asked her this next. "Now tell me this, Billie. How long will it take for you to believe that I love you?"

She started at him, unable to speak.

"How long? Days? Months? Years? Just tell me because I can't keep doing this. I think we've gotten someplace and then I find out Mark's in the way again."

"Quinn…" She breathed.

He took her by the shoulders and shook her. His words were tinged with anger, his voice broken. "Are you telling me you actually loved him? Are you telling me that he's what you wanted? Someone who used you and treated you like garbage and squeezed all the life out of you? Is that the kind of guy you're after Billie? Is it?"

"No…" She shook her head vehemently. "It's not. I want you, Quinn. I love you."

He shook her again, causing her to drop her coat. Her head snapped up and he stared deeply into her eyes, his own overflowing with love.

"Then **STOP IT**." He said sharply."Stop jumping to the worst possible conclusion whenever I say something you're not sure of. Haven't you guessed by now that when you do that you're usually wrong? I was telling you it's over so you'd know he hadn't taken your life away from you. I was telling you that so you'd know that you didn't have to worry about money anymore."

He sighed as he let his arms fall to his sides – unsure how to fight her when he never knew if he could ever win. He didn't know if he could actually convince her. His voice sounded defeated as he finished. "I was telling you that because I wanted you to know you had a choice now. I was telling you because I wanted you to choose me."

"What?" She looked at him completely confused.

"Hold on." Quinn said as he turned towards the hallway. He figured he had nothing to lose. Either she'd agree or she'd leave. Either way he had to know. He couldn't keep living like this. "Tyler? Get out here kid. You're on." Quinn called out.

"Now?" Ty asked, his little face shining with excitement.

"Yeah now." Quinn chuckled in spite of it all. Tyler was such a character, Quinn knew he couldn't resist him. With all his heart he was counting on Billie not being able to either.

Ty straightened his jacket and walked slowly to stand in front of Billie. "Bill? Quinn said that we have our house back – but if it's OK I'd rather stay here."

Billie tried to keep the tears from falling but failed miserably. "OK…" She whispered.

Ty wasn't finished. He stared at his shoes and then back up at Billie. "There's something else I want – but you both have to say yes too."

Quinn looked at Ty oddly – this wasn't part of the plan. He moved beside Billie. "Ty?"

Ty took a deep breath and began. "I know that my real mom was your sister – but Bill – you've been my mom for a long time now. It's kinda weird that we have different names and everything. Like you're a Larson and I'm an Anderson."

"That's because Anderson was your dad's name Ty." Billie replied, her heart melting as she looked down at him. "You know that."

Ty nodded. "I know. But I thought of something. There's a real easy way that we can have the same last name."

"There is?" Billie and Quinn asked simultaneously.

Ty's little head nodded up and down. "Yeah. I mean – if Quinn doesn't mind."

"Ty?" Quinn asked again. "What are you saying?"

Ty took another deep breath and stared up at Billie. "I think I'd like to start to call you Mom now – even though sometimes I might forget and call you Bill – but I think it'd be OK. I don't think my real mom would mind."

Billie couldn't speak, she was too busy wiping tears from her cheeks. She barely felt Quinn take her hand in his.

Ty turned towards Quinn and bit his lip nervously. "You're the one who really has to say yes – because first you need to marry Billie and make her name Donovan – not Larson. That's how it works – usually, except some people like this girl in my class have two last names - like hers is Bridges-Smith."

Quinn sighed. The kid was supposed to come out here when **_he_** proposed, not steal his thunder. "Tyler…"

Ty wasn't finished. He didn't know what he would do if Quinn didn't agree but he still had to ask. He'd already come this far.

He stared up at his hero and said softly. "If I called Billie Mom and you got married then maybe I could call you Dad. You could like adopt me or something and make Donovan my last name too."

Quinn was stunned and touched beyond belief. He had no idea this would be how things would turn out. He thought about bringing that up himself, he would be beyond honored to call Ty his son, but he'd wanted to go slow. He figured they'd discuss it once he and Billie got engaged.

"It's OK – lots of kids at school are adopted, Rob and Carolyn in my class are 'dopted. It's not a bad thing." The little boy was completely confused. "Why're you both crying? I thought you loved each other. I thought it was really great – all of us living together. Isn't it?" He looked at them both, unsure of what was happening. "Quinn – I thought you were going to ask her anyway. That's why we're dressed like this right? Don't you want to get married?"

Quinn turned and took Billie's face in his hands. He stared into her eyes and asked her. "I know I do – what about you? Do you?"

She sighed as she moved closer to him and curled her arms around his waist. "Yes. I do. I really do. I love you Quinn. I'm sorry I keep messing things up..."

Quinn kissed her quickly to shush her. "Don't be sorry. Please. Just say yes again." He laughed as he eased away pulled a velvet box from his pocket. Proposing to Billie hadn't gone as he planned, but he now had a feeling the result would be the one he wanted anyway.

Still grinning, he fell onto one knee and took her hand in his. "Belinda Larson, even though you drive me completely crazy – I love absolutely everything about you, including that pest of a kid you've got there." He added as he winked at Ty. He kissed her hand and continued, his voice shaking a bit. "C'mon, Billie. Will you marry me?"

Billie stared at the ring and was at a loss for words. It had taken some time, but she finally believed that Quinn's love for her was as real as the diamond he held in his hand. Everything about this moment was the complete opposite compared to the last time someone had offered her a ring. She'd never doubt him again. She knew now it was ridiculous to think he'd ever leave her. Quinn loved her and she loved him. Her life with Mark was full of lies. She looked into Quinn's eyes and could only see the truth. She knew now for certain that this was the way it was supposed to be.

"Quinn…" She whispered.

Ty began to jump up and down. "C'mon – Bill." He begged. "Say yes!"

She felt Quinn slip the ring on her finger, then he straightened so that he could look her in the eye again.

"Billie?" Quinn said her name hopefully. He knew she'd already said yes – but he needed to hear it again. "You're killing me. C'mon. What do you say?"

Smiling she sank into his arms. "Yes." She whispered against his lips over and over. "Yes. Yes. Yes."


	72. Chapter 72

A/N: I think this is it. :'( I'm soo sad. Sniff sniff. But I'll be back in a bit. Just putting the pieces together. Probably sometime next week I'll be able to get the first chapter up.

Hope you like my ending. It's sort of superfluous – but I don't think I'll hear anyone complain. ;) Thanks once again for all the joy you bring to my otherwise tedious days. LOL!

To Katie, Melody, Bethany, Terri, Ali, Kathy, Livvie712, Carlie, CAGirl, susiej, Imagine04, my long last Nat and anyone else I might have missed I will do my best to write about your favorites in my next story. I'm always happy to take requests – unless you want me to write about Cali or Rivvie. I know this is kinda obvious but just to be clear - those are 2 requests I won't EVER honor. LOL!

Until next time! Enjoy! xox-G

**Chapter Seventy-two**

"If you don't give me that back – I swear I'll pull every strand of your hair out!" Lia screamed.

"JULIA!" Abby cried, shocked at her daughters words.

"She took my necklace." Lia said with a pout.

"I DID NOT!" Lynnie insisted.

"Julia – you sound like a five year old. My God. Can't you two behave yourselves even on your wedding day?" Abby sighed as she stared at them both.

"Yes." Both Lia and Lynnie said at once.

"Well then act like it." Abby scolded.

Kate stifled her laughter from the corner of the room where she was busy feeding Alex. "Lia – your necklace is right there on the bed."

"OH." Lia said softly as she caught sight of it.

"OH." Lynnie rolled her eyes and went back to doing her makeup.

Alison walked in and immediately her eyes filled with tears. "Oh don't you look lovely." She said with a sigh.

"What's the matter Mom?" Kate laughed as she stood. She patted Alex's back and rocked him back and forth. "Something's going on – I can tell – you've got that look."

"It's nothing." She said with a shrug.

"It's snowing isn't it?" Lia said, her face falling.

"Not snowing - flurrying." Alison clarified. "It's going to be fine. The car is out there all warmed up and the boys are waiting with umbrellas. I promise you - you won't get a flake on you."

"Whose idea was it to get married in November?" Lia grumbled as she stood and straightened the skirt of her gown.

"Danny's." Lynnie said smugly. "It wasn't our idea. Ethan and I would have gotten married months ago."

"Then why didn't you?" Lia snapped back. "You're such a liar. You're the one who wanted a double wedding."

"I did." Lynnie grumbled. "Though the reason why I'd ever want to share this day with you is totally escaping me now."

Chloe appeared in the doorway, radiant and glowing and six months pregnant. "Oh my." She sniffled. "You both look so beautiful."

Realizing something was up she giggled as she looked at her friends. "Are you two fighting?"

Both Lynnie and Lia remained silent.

Chloe walked slowly into the room and sat down on the chair Kate had just abandoned. "Don't." She said with a sigh as she ran a hand over her belly. "This is a wonderful day. You should just relax and enjoy every minute of it."

Kate began to laugh. "This coming from a girl who planned her wedding in the span of an hour."

Her sister-in-law laughed back at her. "Well - I knew exactly what I wanted." Chloe looked back over at Lia and Lynnie. "And you both do too – so stop being so silly. Think about what's waiting for you at the end of the aisle."

"And what's that?" Lynnie asked, though she already knew the answer.

"The rest of your lives..." Chloe replied. "…and happily ever after."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Saying goodbye to two at a time – Cameron, you're a stronger man than me." Rafe said with a laugh.

"Yeah – well. Maybe you'll get lucky and Becky and Ella will both elope." Cam mumbled in reply.

Rafe's face fell. "That's not funny."

"Then stop harassing me." Cam shoved him playfully. "It's actually easier this way. Kind of like a band aid – you just close your eyes and get it over with quick."

"It's amazing isn't it?" Rafe commented.

Cam nodded. "It truly is – when Abby and I went back to Colorado this summer, it was like reliving all the moments that made me fall in love with her. I can't believe I was so lucky and got a second chance. I'm bound and determined not to ever take it for granted. I think that's the same for all of us."

"Even Caleb." Rafe said with a sigh.

"It kills me to say it but yeah – even him. He and Livvie were meant to be."

Rafe began to laugh. "Well let's face it – who else would put up with her?"

"True." Cam laughed louder. "Well, you know - some might say the same thing about our wives." He stopped laughing and gazed over at Rafe again. "Do you think things will calm down now?"

"No." Rafe answered honestly. "I don't – but you know what? They shouldn't. Because it was conflict that brought us all together. As much as it frightens me – honestly - it keeps things interesting. As long as we all come out of it safe and sound – I'm through fighting the inevitable."

"So – in other words - whatever life has in store – bring it on?" Cam said with a smile.

"Yeah." Rafe smiled back. "Because we all know it's going to come anyway."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ethan stood in the vestibule of the church, pacing back and forth a bit. "Nervous?" Grant called out as he watched him.

"Me? No." Ethan replied.

"Yeah. Right." Grant laughed at him.

"No." Ethan insisted. "I'm not at all nervous about marrying Lynnie. I guess I'm just a bit stunned."

"Well – I'll tell you something. I'm nervous." Danny said with a sigh.

"That's because you're in this predicament because you screwed up your chance with my wife." Colin said with a chuckle. "Thanks for being an idiot by the way."

"You're welcome." Danny grinned. "I thought Katie was a handful." Danny sighed again. "Then I went and fell for Lia."

"I never thought I'd be here." Ethan said as he stared down at his hands, which were shaking with nerves in spite of his protests. "I never thought I'd have this chance."

Grant recognized the look on Ethan's face. "I know." He said with a grin. "But you're here buddy. It's going to happen."

Danny began to laugh in spite of himself. "I didn't think Lia would ever let me anywhere close. She thinks she's so tough."

"She's incredibly tough - except when it comes to you." Quinn replied. "She loves you Danny and that makes you one fortunate man – because she's unbelievably good to the ones she loves."

"I know I am." Danny said with a nod.

"Be good to them – both of you." Quinn said softly, his voice holding a bit of a threat. "I may be younger than all of you but I'll totally kick your asses if ever forget how lucky you both are."

"There's no danger in that." Ethan promised solemnly.

Music began to play, which they all knew could only mean one thing. "OK guys." Colin said with a smile. "You're on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed like they'd all been here before. Friends and family gathered once again to celebrate something they all knew about.

Love.

Alison's mind wandered back to her own wedding. Even though it had been over twenty five years she couldn't believe how she could still envision every moment.

She could still smell the roses that filled the barn, still feel the way she felt when she saw Rafe standing at the end of the aisle. She smiled to herself as she reached out and grabbed for his hand.

The snow falling outside reminded Abby of her wedding night. She smiled as she remembered how Cam stuttered and stumbled and had to be prompted to say his vows.

Jack's hand moved to run over his heart, as if trying to ease the ache there. In his mind he saw only Melissa, and how hard he had fought to get her down the aisle. He glanced at Chloe, her face beaming as she stood beside the altar, her eyes locked with Grant's. His only wish at the moment was for Chloe to have a long and happy life and a long and happy marriage. With Melissa watching over them he was sure it would all be alright.

Everyone in attendance was more than happy to celebrate how in love these two couples were.

Cam stood with a daughter on each arm, and for the first time in a long while, he was almost unable to tell them apart. Lynnie, in a rare moment of vanity had abandoned her glasses, still too squeamish to use the one pair of contact lenses she owned. Other than the obvious difference in the color of the girls' eyes, their dresses also couldn't have been more dissimilar.

Lynnie wore a fairy tale concoction of taffeta and lace, a tiara perched on top of her head full of chestnut curls. Lia wore a simple column of ivory silk, her hair pinned up in a sleek coil at the nape of her neck.

As they reached then end of the aisle Lynnie was over anxious. She pulled away from Cameron quickly and stood to one side, smiling up at the tuxedoed figure before her.

A wave of hushed giggles went over the crowd. Lynnie squinted and blinked and tried to focus. This was her wedding. What could be so funny?

"Lynnie." She heard someone whisper with a laugh. It was Ethan but the voice came from behind her.

Danny couldn't hold his laughter any longer. "Lynn, sweetie. Ethan and I aren't twins. I thought you'd be able to tell us apart."

Cam took hold of his daughter's shoulders and turned her around, kissing her brow as he did.

Mortified, Lynnie turned toward her fiancé, her face flushed crimson. Ethan's nerves had vanished completely when he saw her expression. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Nice try but you're stuck with me beautiful."

"Ethan…" Lynnie whispered as she reached for his hands.

Smiling widely, Lia kissed Cam's cheek and moved to Danny's side. She grinned madly as she linked her arm with his and turned to face the minister.

And as Cam moved to stand beside Abby - the ceremony finally began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snow continued to fall softly outside but the party inside was still going strong.

Lynnie swayed in Ethan's arms, still dressed like a princess but now she sported a much nedded accessory. She was wearing her glasses.

"We're married Ethan." Lynnie sighed and leaned back in his arms.

"Yes I know." Ethan replied with a grin. "I was beginning to get worried that we'd never get here. Especially when I thought you'd chosen Danny over me."

She ignored his teasing, too worried to really notice. "I know it's my fault…" She said, biting her bottom lip.

"It's OK." He said softly, "I'd have waited forever to be with you. I'm not going to be greedy about it. I know it's a miracle I ever got this chance."

"You're my miracle." Lynnie said as she stared into his eyes. "The things you do for me, Ethan - I can't even believe…" She trailed off, unable to put her feelings into words.

Ethan had a lot he wanted to say in response to her, but decided to wait until they were alone. He leaned close and held her tighter, chuckling a bit. "I'm glad you finally put your glasses back on." He whispered in her ear. "Now you look like you did the day I first met you."

"I wasn't quite this dressed up when we met." She giggled as his lips trailed down her throat.

"No." He replied with a nod before touching his mouth to hers. "But you were just as beautiful."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nearby, Danny held Lia tightly as he spun her around. "You're making me dizzy." She laughed as she held onto him tighter.

"I'm sorry." Danny said as he slowed their pace.

Lia shook her head at him. "No." She whispered. "What else is new? You've always made my head spin. Ever since the day I realized I loved you."

"When was that?" He asked as he kissed her quickly. He chuckled as he continued. "Yesterday? Last week?"

"Don't tease me, Danny." Lia said as she blinked back tears.

He noticed the look in her eyes, it wasn't one she got often. This wasn't a time to joke. "OK." He whispered back to her, gently touching a hand to her cheek. "OK."

She stared up at him and began to speak. "I know I'm not easy." She said solemnly. "I know I can drive you crazy but I love you Danny. I think a part of me always has."

"Shhh." He said as he kissed her softly. "It's alright. I'm not easy either."

Lia took a deep breath and began. "I know what people say – they say that you're a saint for putting up with me."

"Lia…"

"I'm stubborn and I'm annoying and I can't promise you I'll change." She said with a sigh.

Danny framed her face in his hands and kissed her soundly. "And I would never want you to."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who's that?" Billie asked Chloe who was happily munching on her second piece of cake.

"Oh." Chloe said as she licked whipped cream off her fork. "Delilah."

"**_The_** Delilah?" Billie said, her voice tightening a bit. "Quinn's ex Delilah?"

"One and the same." Chloe said with a nod. She eyed Billie's plate longingly. "Are you going to eat that strawberry?"

"No." Billie replied as she pushed back from the table and stood. She straightened her skirt and smoothed down her hair. "Excuse me Clo, I'll be right back."

"Where's she going?" Grant asked as he came to sit beside his wife.

Chloe shrugged as she took the plate he held in his hand. "To see Quinn I think." Her eyes lit up as she took another forkful of dessert. It was her third slice but who was counting?

"mmmm." She murmured with her eyes closed. "This cake is really good."

"No kidding." He replied as he bent down to place a kiss on her belly. "I hope the baby likes your third slice too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Becky stood at the edge of the dance floor her eyes scanning the crowd for a glimpse of Kyle. He'd been gone for a while now.

"Hey sweetie." Abby said with a grin as she moved to stand beside her niece.

"Hey." Her brow wrinkled with worry as she searched for Kyle again.

"What's the matter?"

She sighed heavily as she replied. "I can't find Kyle. He went to get me a drink a while ago but he hasn't been back."

"OH GOD." Abby cried. "CAMERON!" She bellowed.

"Yes dear?" He said with a smile as he came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist.

She spun around to face him. "Where are your brothers?"

"Huh?" Cam feigned innocence.

"Don't huh me, Cameron. Connor and Matt. Where the hell are they?" She looked at her husband's face and almost growled at him. "I thought I hid that whisky well this time." Abby eased away and grabbed for Becky's hand. "Sweetheart. I apologize in advance."

"Aunt Abby – I don't understand." Becky said as she followed behind.

"Trust me in a few minutes – YOU WILL."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Billie marched over to Quinn. His face lit up as he watched her approach.

Without a word she wedged herself in between him and Delilah. Her hands moved up to thread in his hair as she pressed her mouth to his, kissing him hungrily.

"Belinda?" He said, his voice surprised as she pulled away.

She twirled around to face the woman standing nearby; as she did she fought to catch her breath. "Hello. I'm Billie, Quinn's fiancée. And you are?"

"Delilah." The woman replied, her eyes wide with shock.

"Nice to meet you. Now I'm so sorry to interrupt, but I need to steal Quinn for a moment." Billie replied as she linked Quinn's hand in hers and tugged him away.

She pulled him out into an alcove. Once she was sure they were alone she grinned up at him.

"Mind explaining yourself?" Quinn asked with a laugh.

Billie laughed back at him. "That was silly of me – wasn't it?"

"I'm not sure. I still don't know what you're up to." He replied.

"I was just..." She trailed off.

"Jealous?" Quinn finished for her.

"No…" She said with a shake of her head. She blushed a bit. "Not exactly."

His arms closed around her and held her close. "What is it then…exactly?"

"I just felt like kissing you is all." She said with a shrug, trying to sound convincing.

"That wasn't a kiss, Billie – that was an invitation." Quinn laughed at her again, pulling her closer and kissing her passionately. "And trust me. I intend to RSVP when we get home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's drunk." Becky gasped.

"He's not drunk." Abby replied, laughing in spite of her anger at her brothers-in-law. They took the most incredible pleasure in plying innocents with liquor. "He's good and plastered."

"Rebeccahhhhh." Kyle slurred as he caught sight of her. "Now there's the prettiest lass in all the land."

"Oh dear Lord." Becky's eyes flew wider. "Is he talking with a brogue?"

"He's trying to apparently." Abby sighed.

"Come here to me, a ghrá mo chroí." Kyle swayed towards her, trying his hand at Gaelic.

Her heart melted as she heard him. Love of my heart he called her. She decided there and then that even though he was a complete puddle it was worth it.

She caught him in her arms and giggled as he tried to kiss her, missing her lips completely and winding up pressing a kiss to her eye.

"Let's go Cassanova." Abby laughed as she helped Becky bring Kyle over to a nearby seating area. As soon as he fell onto the couch he had completely passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rafe gazed down at Ella who stood on his feet as he danced with her. "You're an excellent dancer Ella Bella." He said with a smile.

"Thanks." She grinned up at him. "Hey Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Can I ask you something? It's kinda important."

"Sure. Ask away." He said as he scooped her up in his arms and spun her around.

She giggled as he set her back on her feet. She put her tiny hands in his again as she asked. "Aidan's my cousin right?"

"Yes. He's your cousin." Rafe replied.

"Because he's Aunt Abby and Uncle Cam's kid right?"

"That's right."

"Like Quinn. Quinn's my cousin right?"

"Yes honey. Quinn's your cousin and so are Lynnie and Lia." He stopped dancing and stared down at her. "What's the problem sweetie? You look a little worried."

"I'm just wondering if Ty is my cousin too – you know because Billie's gonna marry Quinn and all."

Rafe laughed. "Technically – no. He'll be part of your family but you won't actually be related."

Ella's little face lit up. "Whew." She said with a sigh. "That's a relief."

"Were you worried?"

"Yeah." Ella nodded. "Because cousins can't get married and someday I think I might like to marry Ty."

Rafe's heart rose to his throat. "You what?"

Her eyes were bright as she nodded again. "Yeah. I think he'd be a nice husband. He's pretty strong and he's really good at baseball and he can build things and the other day he let me have half his sandwich at lunch so he's a good share-er."

"Ella…" Rafe's face was full of horror.

Alison watched the change in Rafe's expression and walked slowly over to them. "May I cut in?" She whispered as she got close.

"Hey Mommy! You wanna dance with Daddy?" Ella asked with a smile.

Alison face broke into a huge smile of her own as she gazed down at her disheveled daughter. There was a flower drooping out of her hair and Ella's brand new dress had a smear of chocolate down near the hem. How on earth did she manage that? Alison thought with a sigh.

"Yes, please." She replied. "Thank you Ella."

" 'welcome." Ella grinned. She tugged at Alison's skirt to get her attention. "Just be careful. Sometimes he steps on your toes, but not if you step on his first." She warned as she scurried away.

"We're locking her up." Rafe said without explanation as he took his wife in his arms.

"Sure we are. Rafe." Alison stared up at him dreamily. "Do you hear that music?"

Rafe's thoughts were elsewhere. "In the attic maybe. She likes it up there. There's spiders up in the attic. She'd have a ball." He continued.

"mmm hmmm." Was Alison's response as she laid her head on his chest and pulled him closer. "This song reminds me of the first time we danced together. Do you remember that?"

He was still lost in his own little world. "Or we could just lock her in her room. If we do that I'll go buy her a TV…"

"Then we danced on the beach, do you remember? That first Valentine's day we spent together? The night we first made love?" She snuggled closer and willed him to pay attention to her.

Rafe was silent. He needed to think of a reasonable plan. Locking Ella up wasn't at all practical but it'd certainly get the job done.

Alison wasn't about to give up. "Or remember that dream we both had, after you had to leave me? Before you came back? You danced with me then too."

She stopped swaying and gazed into Rafe's eyes, gently taking his chin in her hand and finally making him focus. "Dance with me Rafe…" She said softly as she began to do just that.

Rafe curled his arm around Alison's waist and held her tight, turning her in an easy circle. "She's talking about getting married, Alison. She wants to marry Ty."

"She's eight years old and she has a crush." Alison laughed at him. "And she could do far worse than Tyler. You should count your blessings."

"I do." Rafe replied with a nod as he bent his head and pressed his lips to hers in a slow, lingering kiss. As he pulled away Alison shook her head to clear it. How does he do that? She couldn't remember their conversation. She was lucky that Rafe reminded her with his next sentence.

"Grant better have a boy." Rafe sighed, knowing if his son's first child was a girl he'd be helpless to resist her.

"Maybe he will, maybe he won't." Alison said softly as she swayed in Rafe's arms. "He'll be a wonderful father though. I know that for sure."

Rafe agreed but wondered why she sounded so certain. He was just about to ask Alison how she knew when he heard her add. "He learned from you."


End file.
